Les Chroniques d'Après Guerre
by QueenOfModesty
Summary: Harry Potter a gagné la bataille finale. Ses amis et son Amour le soutiennent, que va-t-il advenir de lui? Qu'est-ce qu'une ancienne prophétie vient faire dans cette histoire? Pourquoi chamboule t-elle le Survivant et ses alliés? Quelle est cette nouvelle menace qui se dresse? Prêt à tout pour détruire Ginny?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, je me lance dans les fanfictions sur Harry Potter. La plupart de mes Os et fic seront centrées sur le couple HP/GW. J'espère que ce début va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

_**Prologue:**_

Maman, papa.

C'est une façon bien étrange de m'adresser à vous, j'en ai conscience. C'est Hermione Granger, une née-moldue, mais surtout ma meilleure amie qui m'a conseillé d'écrire. Si je devais tout vous raconter, j'écrirais des centaines de pages. Alors je vais essayer de vous résumer ma vie.

Voilà 16 ans que Voldemort vous a tué. Oui, c'est long, très long... Trop long. J'ai 17 ans et j'ai sauvé le monde sorcier- et le monde moldu. Bien que je ne saisisse pas moi-même la raison qui me pousse à écrire cette lettre, Voici le résumé de ma vie:

J'ai grandi dans une famille moldue, les Dursley. Mon oncle et ma tante ne m'ont jamais révélé que j'étais un sorcier. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile mais crois que c'est mieux ainsi. J'ai été « préparé » si je peux dire à ce qu'allait être ma vie à Poudlard.

A mes 11 ans, j'étais petit, maigrichon et rapide. Il fut assez complexe la baguette qu'il me fallait. Je fini par entrer en première année à Poudlard. J'étais émerveillé, par la magie, par le château, par les repas était merveilleux, fantastique. Je commençais alors à rencontrer mes meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley, « un traître à son sang » ou un sorcier au sang pur ne partageant pas les idées des mangemorts et de Voldemort. Et Hermione Granger, l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard, et bien d'autres personnes encore, mais j'en parlerai plus tard. Mon enne mi juré aussi, Drago Malefoy. Inutile d'en dire plus. Lors de mon premier cours de vol, suite à une série d'événement, j'ai été sélectionné dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. J'étais le plus jeune joueur de l'équipe depuis un siècle (je le suis toujours d'ailleurs). Un excellent attrapeur d'après les autres. Plus tard, J'ai eu à affronter mon professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ( et l'hôte de Voldemort).

Lors de ma deuxième année, la chambre des secrets a été réouverte, j'ai rencontré la famille Weasley au complet. Et je suis arrivé à Poudlard en voiture volante, pile dans le saule cogneur. Autant dire que Rogue ne nous a pas raté sur ce coup-là. J'ai appris que j'étais un fourchelang, et j'ai sauvé Ginny Weasley en affrontant le mage noir.

En troisième année, j'ai rencontré les détraqueurs, je me suis évanoui, notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, un certain R.J Lupin m'a apprit à lancer un patronus. (Il prend la forme d'un cerf), j'ai souvent eu peur cette année là, l'homme qui vous avez vendu à Voldemort, Sirius Black, me cherchait pour « finir le travail ». Sur la carte du maraudeur (Fred et George Weasley me l'avait offerte pour que je puisse aller à Pré-au lard) j'ai trouvé un point représentant le nom de Peter Pettigrow. J'ai appris la vérité dans la cabane hurlante.

L'année suivante, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers devait avoir lieu à Poudlard. Trois champions furent élus, puis moi. Ce n'était pas prévu, il fallait avoir 17 ans pour être candidat mais avec Lui... J'ai passé chaque épreuves avec succès pour voir l'autre candidat de l'école -Cédric Diggory- mourir devant mes yeux. Et Voldemort retrouver son corps. Je l'ai affronté et je m'en suis tiré de justesse.

Le ministre mit alors une de ses sous-fifres au poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je fût privé de Quidditch et nous avons dû créer un groupe pour étudier cette matière. L'A.D ou Armée de Dumbledore. J'en étais en quelque sorte le leader. A la fin de l'année, Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et moi pénétrions dans le département des mystères. C'est dans la salle de la mort que Bellatrix Lestrange a tué Sirius.

Et puis, vînt la plus belle année que j'ai passé à Poudlard, mais aussi la dernière à ce jour. C'est là, que je suis sortit avec Ginny, là que j'ai comprit que je l'aimais. C'est aussi cette année que j'ai apprit comment vaincre Voldemort. Et c'est là, que j'ai vu Severus Rogue (qui était devenu professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal) tuer Dumbledore après que le jeune Drago ait désarmé le vieil homme. Voldemort s'est emparé du ministère, les nés-moldus étaient menacés.

J'ai fuit durant toute l'année suivante, Ron et Hermione m'ont soutenus. J'ai découvert et détruits les objets qui rendaient le seigneur des ténébres immortel. Je me suis alors rendu à Poudlard et là, comme Dumbledore me l'avait promit 7 ans plus tôt, je trouvais l'aide que je demandais. La lutte fut terrible et nos pertes lourdes. Je me rendis après avoir vu les souvenirs de Rogue prouvant son « innocence ». Vous m'avez accompagnés, Sirius et Remus aussi. Mais face au mage noir, je réalisais à quel point j'aimais la vie et surtout, Ginny.

Voilà, je ne sais pas vraiment que dire de plus. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écris ces mots, mots que vous ne pourrez jamais lire. Après le déjeuné, je demanderai l'autorisation de me rendre à Godric's Hollow et, je poserai cette lettre sur votre tombe.

C'est étrange, en écrivant cette lettre (et grâce à ce que j'ai appris au fil des années) j'ai pu imaginer chacune de vos réactions alors que je n'ai jamais pu vous connaître.

Votre fils survivant et aimant.

Harry.

Le jeune homme relisait sa lettre pour la énième fois. Il soupirât et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il sentit alors une main fine, douce et chaude se poser sur son épaule. Il pliât le parchemin avant de se retourner pour croiser le regard de Ginny. Il la serrât tendrement contre lui avant de l'embrasser. Ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuné. Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne se rendit pas compte du silence qui s'installa dans la salle. Ce n'est que lorsque nombre des personnes présentent se levèrent d'un bond, visant quelque chose -ou plutôt un groupe de personne- qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne se levât pas, restant assit sans bouger. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait mais même debout, il n'en aurait pas la chance. Ce fut alors que la voix – reconnaissable et désagréable- de Zaccharias Smith s'élevât, résonnant avec force à travers la Grande Salle.

-C'est fini, les mangemorts ont perdus alors à quoi bon utiliser un subterfuge pour nous atteindre?

Le déclic se fit dans l'esprit du brun à lunettes, des intrus venaient de pénétrer dans la salle. Il se demandât un instant quel pouvait bien être le « subterfuge » dont parlait Zacharias. Il sortit alors la carte du maraudeurs, il la tapotât rapidement avec sa baguette tout en pensant à la formule -comme s'il s'agissait d'un sort informulé. La carte s'activât et, malgré le nombre de point et de noms, il put lire le nom des personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Il blêmit avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la personne la plus proche de lui -en l'occurence, Ginny. Elle lui jetât un bref regard avant de baisser sa baguette et de se rasseoir. Elle fut bientôt immitée par toute la table des Gryffondor – elle-même imitée par tous les autres élèves. Seul Zacharias demeurait encore debout, menaçant les nouveaux venus. Harry prit la parole d'une voix calme et posée mais néanmoins menaçante:

-Baisse ta baguette et assieds-toi Smith, on ne cours aucun risque.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir Potter?

Un léger sourire passât sur le visage du jeune homme. Il jetât un coup d'oeil à Sirius qui fronçait les sourcils.

-La carte ne ment jamais.

Les maraudeurs sourirent ou du moins, Remus et Sirius. Ceux qui étaient représentés par la carte comme étant James et Lily Potter échangèrent un regard perplexe. Le silence était plus que total. Harry fixât longuement la jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus qui devait être sa mère. Son regard laissait entrevoir un autre monde, un monde remplit d'amour et de tendresse. Mais dans ses yeux, il put lire un désarroi et une panique toujours grandissante. A coté d'elle, un jeune homme blond, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux gris semblait prêt à faire la première blague qui lui passerait par la tête. Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. S'il s'agissait bien de ses parents, que faisaient-ils sous cette apparence? Smith semblât hésiter avant de rétorquer sur un ton mauvais:

-Dans ce cas, qui sont les deux nouveaux?

Il inspirât profondément, ne sachant comment présenter les choses. Il se levât; Ginny l'imitât, posant sa main sur son épaule pour lui signifier son soutien. Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna firent de même. Zacharias se rassit aussitôt, détournant le regard. Un sourire satisfait passât sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Un froid mordant lui saisit les entrailles alors qu'il allait parler. Il comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait des détraqueurs. Il se revit face au mage noir, quelques instants avant de mourir. Mais ce souvenir était intimement lié à un autre bien plus heureux. Il laissât le souvenir l'envahir et agitât négligemment sa baguette. Un patronus en forme de cerf en jaillit, plus brillant que jamais. Au même moment, il vit un cheval sortir de la baguette de Ginny. Le jeune homme croisât le regard désespéré d'Hermione et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

-Dégoûtée Hermy?

-Non, désespérée. Je ne pourrais jamais te surpasser en Défense contre les forces du mal.

Les weasley, Harry et quelques autres éclatèrent de rire. Dumbledore pointât sa baguette sur James puis sur Lily et ceux-ci retrouvèrent leur apparence. Ginny qui n'avait pas cessé de lancer des regards meurtriers à la jeune femme qu'Harry ne cessait de regarder, rougit en saisissant son erreur. Lily ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe, puis, comme si tous comprenaient ce que leurs yeux leurs révélaient, ils se levèrent pour étreindre un proche, un ami, un frère -ou pour d'autre encore, un parent. Lorsque tous se furent salués, ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes. Les retrouvailles ne faisaient que commencer.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1:**_

Un sac à l'épaule, elle avançait d'une démarche assurée. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps à ignorer le regard des passants. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond attiraient toujours les regards fascinés, on pouvait y lire tous ses sentiments, toutes ses interrogations. Ses cheveux bruns, tombaient en cascade au creux de ses reins. Sa peau demeurait blanche malgré les nombreuses heures qu'elle pouvait passer au soleil. Arrivée devant la porte de son appartement, elle ouvrit et pénétrât dans le petit salon. Elle poussât un profond soupir avant de sortir un petit morceau de bois de son sac. Les sourcils froncés, elle se remémorât le jour où on le lui avait remis.

FLASHBACK:

Elle venait de finir sa rééducation, un accident de voiture suivit de quelques mois dans le coma. Son médecin, un vieil homme qui se trouvait être le directeur de la clinique privée dans laquelle elle était hospitalisée, le lui avait remis. Assise dans le fauteuil, elle avait longuement dévisagé l'homme à la bonhomie engageante qui se trouvait face à elle.

-Qu'est-ce donc? Et pourquoi me le donner?

Il avait souri, d'un de ces sourires froids qui n'atteignent jamais le regard.

-C'est une partie de votre passé, un jour le voile sera totalement levé. Et ce jour-là, vous aurez besoin de ceci.

Elle avait froncés les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que ce vieil homme aux yeux noisette pétillants de vie voulait dire. Mais comme toujours dans ces cas-là, elle n'avait rien dit, réfléchissant au sens caché de cet événement.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Elle passât une main dans ses cheveux, dérangeant la coiffure de « petite fille bien sage et stricte » qu'elle arborait constamment. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se reconnaître dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Elle poussât un nouveau soupir, tous les médecins qu'elle avait vu lui avaient assuré de retrouver des bribes de son passé perdu depuis l'accident. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait aucune famille, ce qui ne l'aidait pas. Cela faisait près de trois ans qu'elle menait une vie « normale », trois ans seulement qu'elle croisait son reflet et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle observait une autre personne. Elle sourit face à cette pensée, c'était absolument impossible. Elle s'affalât dans son canapé et allumât la télévision d'un geste naturel, mécanique. Elle restât un moment comme ça, à regarder les informations avant de se lever et de préparer son repas. Tout était toujours ainsi, à la fois mécanique et naturel. Toujours les mêmes gestes, les mêmes heures, les mêmes choses. Elle posât les tagliatelles au pesto sur la table et commençât à manger devant le début de ce qui aurait dû être une comédie sentimentale. Mais ce soir-là, l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse s'affrontaient dans n match de hand-ball. Le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre -qui partait favorite- fut appelé à parler au micro. Le dénommé Eagle Storm s'avançât, il arborait un large sourire plus que chaleureux.

-Nous avons toutes les chances de remporter ce match. L'entraînement a été rude mais l'équipe ne s'est jamais aussi bien portée. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Nous avons un match à remporter.

Sur ces mots, le capitaine aux cheveux châtains tirant sur le blond et aux yeux gris acier courut en direction du terrain. Elle ne changea pas de chaîne, regardant le match jusqu'à son dénouement. Elle n'avait pu détacher son regard de Storm, il lui rappelait, quelque chose –ou quelqu'un- ayant appartenu à son passé perdu. Elle partit se coucher en songeant au beau capitaine de l'équipe gagnante. Sa nuit fut agitée. Comme à chaque fois, elle rêvât d'un homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux yeux noisette. Et comme à chaque fois, dans ses songes, un bébé d'un an environ, essayait d'attraper des volutes de fumée multicolores. Ses yeux verts émeraude riaient de bonheur. Et comme à chaque fois, elle se réveillât en sursaut alors que les visages cédaient la place à un jet de lumière verte. Essoufflée, le corps recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Elle regarda le cadran de son réveil qui affichait 6 h 07. Un soupir et elle se leva, et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s'habillât rapidement, se maquillât et petit-déjeunât. Environ une heure et demie plus tard, elle prenait le métro pour aller travailler.

….

Il marchait calmement, il était fier de lui et de son équipe. Le match était le meilleur qu'ils aient jamais joués jusqu'à ce jour. Ils s'étaient tous couchés très tard et levés vers deux heures de l'après-midi. Ils s'étaient alors séparés, chacun retournant chez lui. Eagle riait à gorge déployée en entrant chez lui. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il avait l'esprit et le cœur léger –surtout depuis que son mal de tête avait disparu. Une fois dans le salon, il jeta sa veste sur le fauteuil avant de se diriger vers le frigo. Il soupirât et il put entendre l'écho de son soupir lui répondre. Son frigo était si souvent vide qu'il commençait à se demander s'il le remplissait vraiment. Attrapant son téléphone –qui trainait sur le bar- il composa le numéro de son traiteur chinois préféré. Une heure plus tard, les sachets vides s'étalaient sur la table basse et Storm regardait la télévision, affalé sur le canapé. Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha.

Storm, j'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai des ennuis, il me faut un avocat mais… J'ai pas les moyens. Aide-moi ! je t'en supplie !

Eagle soupira son ex –avec laquelle il était resté en bon terme, chose exceptionnelle- s'était encore fourrée dans les ennuis.

Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Et pourquoi ne pas prendre un avocat commis d'office ?

J'ai beaucoup bu pour fêter ta victoire et… je me suis retrouvée face à un inconnu, mort. Avec l'arme du crime entre les mains. Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait. Je t'en prie, crois-moi.

Calme-toi, je vais te trouver un avocat digne de ce nom. Et je me charge de tout, garde ton calme.

Merci beaucoup.

Il raccrocha et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants un peu plus. Il était joueur professionnel, et il avait hérité une véritable fortune de son père. Payer ne serait donc pas un problème. Par contre, il avait beau défier constamment la loi, il ne se faisait pas attraper -et surtout pas pour meurtre. Il ne savait pas le moins du monde à qui il allait bien pouvoir s'adresser. Il appela donc un de ses coéquipiers.

Salut Tom !

Hey Eagle ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Tu te souviens de mon ex, Tina ?

Euh… La blonde qui n'en voulait qu'à ton argent ? Oui, je me souviens.

Elle a… des ennuis

Du genre ?

Elle a trop bu et elle s'est réveillée en face d'un gars mort avec l'arme du crime entre les mains. Et elle me jure que ce n'est pas elle.

Et elle te demande de l'aider ?

Oui, je lui aie dit que je me chargerai de tout… Et comme tu as eu quelques… soucis. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider.

Maitre Alysea Rose, elle devrait pouvoir l'aider. Je la contacte et je te rappelle pour que tu la rencontre.

Merci.

De rien, aller à plus.

Le lendemain, la sonnerie du téléphone réveilla Eagle. Grommelant, le jeune homme répondit. C'est la voix encore chargée de sommeil qu'il parla.

Eagle Storm.

C'est Tom.

Eagle se réveilla totalement à cet instant.

Alors ?

Elle veut d'abord rencontrer son « patron ». Celui qui va payer. Elle verra ensuite Tina et surtout, essayera de l'aider.

Quand ?

A midi, au « riche milliardaire ». C'est un resto du centre.

J'y serai. Merci c'est sympa.

Tom rit avant de raccrocher. Storm avisa l'heure qu'il était à sa montre et fronça les sourcils. Il était dix heure passée, il fallait qu'il se prépare et vite. Il avala un café avant de prendre une douche, de s'habiller et de partir. Il arriva au restaurant avec un bon quart d'heure d'avance, il s'installa à la terrasse et attendit. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle arrivait. Brune, les yeux bleus, la démarche assurée. Il sourit légèrement. Tom savait s'entourer. Se levant, il l'accueillit galamment et se présenta. Il était sûr de la connaitre, il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle et le moindre de ses gestes faisaient battre son cœur avec force. Et puis, elle parla et tous les souvenirs qu'il avait perdus depuis si longtemps lui revinrent en mémoire. Il plongea son regard dans celui –troublé- de la jeune femme. C'est là que le déclic se fit.

POTTER !

EVANS !

Mon cœur !

Mon ange !

Puis le silence. Ils n'arrivaient pas à détourner le regard de l'autre. Tout le monde les regardait de manière étrange.

Je comprends…

Alysea ou plutôt, Lily se leva d'un bond, saisit la main du jeune homme et l'entraina à sa suite dans sa course folle.

….

Il contemplait le baldaquin de son lit depuis un bon moment, il poussa un soupir las avant de se lever. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures et e sommeil le fuyait depuis. Lentement, il descendit les étages avant de gagner la Grande Salle. La pièce avait été changée en un gigantesque dortoir pour l'occasion. Le plafond magique laissait apercevoir le soleil et les étoiles. Le peu de lumière diffusée suffisait à reconnaitre la couleur des cheveux des dormeurs. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme avança en direction du groupe de rouquin profondément endormi. Là, il s'assit à côté de la plus jeune et la contempla un long moment. Elle commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, la frayeur prenant de plus en plus de place sur son visage. Ne pouvant supporter de voir la jeune femme ainsi torturée, il caressa doucement son visage. Sa respiration redevint peu à peu normale. La rouquine sembla se détendre. Il sourit, attendrit par la jeune femme. Il continua à caresser le visage de sa douce. Au bout d'un moment, il put voir un sourire apparaitre sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il remarqua que sa respiration se faisait moins profonde, plus rapide. Il se pencha alors sur elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres tel le prince charmant réveillant une princesse. C'est ce qu'elle était, sa princesse. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit les yeux et l'observa en souriant. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au plafond avant de froncer les sourcils.

Tu ne devrais pas dormir ?

J'ai dormi un peu mais… je n'y arrive plus.

Cauchemars ?

Non, insomnie.

Elle leva la main et la posa sur la joue du jeune homme assit à ses côtés. Lentement, elle suivit sa mâchoire du bout des doigts, arrivant à son menton, elle remonta. Elle remonta lentement avant de glisser sa main sur sa nuque. Là, elle hésita. Il sourit face à l'hésitation de la jeune fille. Et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa comme elle l'avait embrassé le jour de son anniversaire, mettant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle dans ce baiser. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il rêvait de l'embrasser à nouveau, de la serrer contre lui. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle seule l'était. C'est le souffle court qu'ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre. Leurs yeux brillaient. Un large sourire trônait sur leurs lèvres, ils étaient heureux tout simplement. D'un geste, elle l'invita à s'allonger près d'elle, sur le lit de camp. Le jeune homme s'exécuta avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se pelotonna contre lui, calant son visage contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Il ne bougea pas, glissant seulement une main dans les cheveux de la rouquine. Peu à peu, la respiration du jeune home se fit plus lente, ses paupières plus lourdes. Il se laissa emporter par le sommeil en serrant la jeune femme qu'il aimait contre lui.

….

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle ne put retenir un sourire. Harry était toujours là, il la serrait en douceur contre lui. Elle entendit des bruits autour d'elle –des murmures pour être précise. Son sourire se fana et elle eut soudain envie de disparaitre. Elle se crispa et se demanda si elle avait une chance de s'en tirer cette fois-ci. Soudain, une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, s'exclama de l'autre bout de la Grande Salle :

Je vais le tuer !

Harry se leva en sursaut et rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez avant d'affronter le regard meurtrier de Ron. Ginny attrapa sa baguette –qui lançait des étincelles rouges- et lança un regard noir à son frère. En temps normal, une violente dispute aurait éclaté entre eux. Là, Ron ouvrait la bouche mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'Hermione l'arrêtait d'un regard. Bien que pâle, Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Ginny et la serra légèrement, l'invitant à se calmer. Enervée par l'attitude de son frère, la jeune femme rangea sa baguette, sans un mot. Elle se tourna alors lentement vers le jeune homme sans faire attention aux autres.

Désolée pour le réveil.

Sur ces mots murmurés, elle tourna les talons et quitta la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière. Elle entendait les bruits de pas d'une personne qui la suivait. Elle ne ralentit pas, ne tenta pas de la semer avant d'être arrivée au dortoir des filles. Là, elle s'installa sur son lit. Allongée, le regard fixé au plafond, elle sentit que l'on s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Ginny ne regarda même pas cette direction, elle savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

Si j'avais su que vous dormiez ensemble, je l'aurai retenu…

Comme tu l'as fait le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry ? Ne t'en fait pas, je connais mon frère et quand il s'agit de m'empêcher d'être tranquille avec Mon petit ami, il est impossible à arrêter. (elle soupira avant de tourner la tête vers Hermione. Celle-ci la regardait, pensive.) De plus, je ne t'en veux pas. Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu es ma meilleure amie et je sais que mon frère peut être intraitable. Et puis, j'ai peut-être un peu trop tendance à m'emporter avec lui…

Hermione sourit à la remarque de la rouquine avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Je maintiens que j'aurais pu le retenir.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Puis elle commença d'une voix calme, prudente.

C'est impossible Herm… A moins que… Vous sortez ensembles !

Un sourire joyeux prit place sur le visage de Ginny qui serra Hermione dans ses bras à lui en rompre les côtes. Enfin calme, la rouquine et la brune entamèrent une longue conversation –vitale qui plus est- sur les garçons, sans pour autant faire attention à l'heure ni au fait que leurs petits amis respectifs les attendaient surement dans la salle commune à se demander ce qu'elles faisaient.

Molly finit par monter voir ce qu'elles faisaient –d'autant qu'elles n'avaient rien mangées depuis un bout de temps. Ginny voyant sa mère arriver cessa de parler et l'observa calmement.

Tu as l'air plus calme.

Et toi, trop calme maman.

Elle sourit à sa fille, Hermione se tordait nerveusement les mains.

Je vais rassurer Ron, il avait peur que tu le tue le jour où tu le croiseras à nouveau.

Ginny rit nerveusement et lança l'oreiller sur Hermione alors que celle-ci atteignait la porte. La brune agita négligemment la baguette et Ginny reçu l'oreiller en pleine tête. Et le rire de la jeune fille résonnant à ses oreilles. La rousse prit mentalement note de se venger en prenant garde à la baguette de son amie. Molly arborait un léger sourire en coin. Un sourire aimable plus que moqueur. Pourtant, elle put le voir faner sur les lèvres de sa mère.

Qu'y a-t-il entre Harry et toi ?

Ginny déglutit et se mordilla les lèvres, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle fuit longuement le regard de sa mère. Elle inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole.

Maintenant, je ne sais pas exactement… Entre le match durant lequel j'ai battu Cho et gagné la coupe et l'enterrement de Dumbledore, nous étions… ensembles.

Les mots avaient eu du mal à sortir –plus particulièrement le fait qu'elle ne savait pas où en était leur relation désormais. Elle mentait en partie à sa mère mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire : « En fait, on est plus ensembles mais je l'aime à en mourir. Et en plus, on s'est embrassés avant de nous endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre. » Elle aurait tout de suite pensé qu'il y avait eu… plus.

Pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus ensembles ?

Et pourquoi sa mère ne cessait de poser ce genre de question ? La jeune femme réfléchit un moment, maltraitant un peu plus sa lèvre inférieure.

Parce que Harry est Harry… Il voulait me protéger des Mangemorts et de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et ce, en m'éloignant de lui.

Molly sembla réfléchir pendant un moment, puis, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. La jeune femme l'imita, se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir suivre.

Vous passez autant de temps ensemble et tu vas me dire que tu ne sais pas où en est votre relation aujourd'hui ?

Ginny ferma les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard de celle qui réussissait à la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de se lancer :

Je l'aime. Je suis sûre de ça. Je crois aussi qu'il m'aime. Mais là, tout de suite, il va falloir qu'on parle. On a pas mal de choses à mettre au point.

La rouquine savait que ses joues arboraient une teinte cramoisie. Il était étrange d'avouer à sa mère qu'elle aimait le jeune homme. Le dire à Hermione était naturel mais là, il s'agissait de sa mère. Elle se pinça les lèvres et osa s'arrache à la contemplation –ô combien intéressante- de ses mains. Son regard se posa sur le visage de celle qui lui avait donné la vie, elle souriait. Très vite, sa mère l'enlaça et elle dû lutter pour continuer à respirer. Un peu plus tard, sa mère la laissa –enfin- seule. Elle prit un moment pour se calmer, se détendre et se demander ce qu'il se passait en bas. Sans vouloir l'admettre, elle redoutait d'être confrontée à sa famille après l'incident du « réveil ». Elle ne se sentait pas fautive, après tout, les bras du jeune sorcier étaient très confortables. La rouquine soupira avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de descendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle observa longuement la pièce, abasourdie. En fait, cette salle si pleine de vie et d'activité en temps normal était… déserte. A l'exception d'elle-même, d'un plateau sur lequel trônaient des sandwichs et… Harry. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Finalement, elle opta pour la « meilleure solution ». Autrement dit, attraper deux –ou trois- sandwichs et s'installer confortablement sur les genoux du brun. Instantanément, les bras du jeune sorcier entourèrent sa taille, la serrant contre lui. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de donner l'un des sandwichs à Harry tout en dévorant le sien. Très vite –pour ne pas dire immédiatement,- ils furent à court de ravitaillement. Ginny voulut se lever mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha, haussant les sourcils, elle l'interrogea du regard. Pour toute réponse, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le plateau. Un instant plus tard, celui-ci planait juste à côté d'eux et attendait le bon vouloir des deux jeunes gens. Une fois qu'ils furent repus, ils se regardèrent en silence. Un silence devenu lourd en quelques secondes que Ginny ne put s'empêcher de briser.

Pourquoi, ou plutôt par quel miracle, la salle commune est-elle déserte ?

Ta mère et Hermione se sont occupées de jeter les importuns et les « parasites » hors de cette pièce.

Il souriait, un sourire en coin qui la faisait fondre. Elle s'accorda un sourire, fière de savoir que sa mère et sa meilleure amie avaient réussi à faire le « ménage » aussi vite. Elle se demanda combien de temps « en paix » il leur restait. Ils devaient parler, mais comment engager cette conversation ? Le silence finit par s'installer à nouveau. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne savait pas comment le briser. Il sembla hésiter longuement, ne sachant sûrement pas comment mettre fin à cette situation. Il finit par fixer la cheminée et soupirer.

Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais ?

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, respirant son odeur –odeur qui lui avait atrocement manquée ces derniers mois. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué.

Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Elle ne savait si elle devait ajouter quelque chose ou se taire, ne rien dire et le laisser parler. Elle le connaissait bien, et à la façon dont il jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, elle comprit qu'il n'osait pas poursuivre.

Alors… tu as pu inviter des filles ?

Sa gorge se noua et son estomac se contracta violemment lorsqu'il cessa de jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle se força à le regarder dans les yeux en attendant sa réponse. La jeune femme eut le souffle coupé face à toutes les émotions qui passèrent dans ce regard.

Non. Et même si j'avais pu, il n'y en a qu'une que j'aurai invité. Et toi ? Tu es sortie avec d'autres garçons ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la jalousie qui perçait dans sa voix –sans être persuadée que quelques minutes plus tôt, cette jalousie n'ait pas percée dans la sienne. Elle ne décrocha pas son regard des yeux émeraude de son petit-ami.

N'ai-je pas dit que je t'attendrai ? Au fait, qui est cette fille qui aurait eu la chance d'être invitée par le Survivant.

Il grimaça, elle l'ignora attendant une réponse. Elle voulait qu'il le dise, qu'il l'avoue devant elle et elle seule.

Severus Rogue !

Ils éclatèrent de rire comme au bon vieux temps. Ce temps où ils étaient encore insouciants, quand ils étaient ensembles.

Sérieusement Harry !

Toi ! Qui d'autre ?

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle cessa de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

Pourquoi ?

Il caressa doucement son visage. Une multitude de sentiments et d'émotions passèrent dans son regard.

Parce que… Je t'aime.

Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Il sourit, son regard s'illumina et il la serra contre lui avec plus de force. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendaient les étages mains dans la main en direction de la Grande Salle. Le trajet fut bien plus long que prévu –conséquence des nombreux arrêts qu'ils durent effectuer.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Une fois arrivée à l'appartement de James, Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été privé de son passé jusqu'à un moment très récent, il était resté le même. L'appartement était vaste, les murs peints de couleurs claires et couverts de tableaux dégageaient une certaine ''familiarité''. Les meubles loin d'être des plus modernes, semblaient tout droit sortis d'un salon d'aristocrate anglais du XVIII° siècle. Son regard errât sur ce qui l'entourait, et la surprise la gagnât. Loin d'être en désordre, l'appartement était propre, rangé et soigné. James souriait face à elle, il était visiblement amusé mais par quoi ?

-Pourrais-je savoir ce qui t'amuse ?

-La surprise que je lis dans tes yeux. A quoi t'attendais-tu

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être à l'état du dortoir des garçons en 7ème année.

Les souvenirs lui étaient revenus -ou du moins la plus grande partie d'entre eux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle avait reconnu James, ça avait été...Instinctif. Sa haine pour le Potter-à-la-tête-bien-trop-enflée-pour-qu'il-puisse-passer-les-portes lui était revenue. Et puis, sa dernière année à Poudlard et surtout, son amour pour James lui étaient revenus en mémoire. D'où le fait de l'avoir entraîné puis suivi loin des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants. Elle sourit devant ce geste qui l'avait tant énervée par le passé.

-Ce n'est pas une référence, je le reconnais.

Il lui désigna le canapé défoncé sur lequel elle s'installa confortablement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'asseyait à ses côtés.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

Elle attrapa son sac et fouilla un moment à l'intérieur, ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, elle entreprit de vider son sac sur la table. Elle en sortit un dossier assez fin, deux livres particulièrement épais, une trousse, deux stylos et le fameux morceau de bois ; sa baguette magique. Les yeux de James qui se moquait d'elle jusque là s'écarquillèrent. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Lentement, il sortit la sienne de sa ceinture.

-C'est étrange, je me souviens de tous les sorts mineurs et de quelques sorts de niveau ASPIC mais...

-Je sais, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Bien que ce soit surprenant venant de toi.

-Pourquoi est-ce surprenant ?

Il sembla hésiter un instant, son regard se posa sur les livres et il sourit avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

-Tu es une Miss-je-sais-tout...

Elle soupira, le foudroyant du regard au passage.

-Je travaillais contrairement à certains... T'es-tu réveillé dans une clinique privée ?

Il fronça les sourcils perplexe.

-Oui. Toi aussi, je supposes, le médecin était étrange.

Elle sourit au souvenir du vieil homme. Mais une ombre envahie ses souvenirs. Un enfant d'un an, les cheveux d'un noir de jais et les yeux émeraude. Elle savait désormais qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à '' se souvenir'' de lui, elle n'avait que son visage.

-Qu'y a-t'il Lil's ?

Elle se serra contre lui, elle avait besoin du réconfort de ses bras. Il la serra doucement contre lui, elle se détendit rapidement. Elle fermât les yeux, se remémorant l'époque où elle ne cessait de le faire. Les yeux mi-clos, elle s'endormait petit à petit. La jeune femme sentit James jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Que j'aurais aimé me souvenir plus tôt. Et qu'il nous manque toujours une partie de notre passé. On devrait peut être mener une enquête...

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, sortant de son état de demi-sommeil. Son cerveau recommença à penser de manière logique.

-Oui et il faut que je sorte ton ''amie'' de prison.

Il déglutit, dévisageant Lily avec anxiété. Il imaginait bien ce qui allait se dérouler quelques secondes plus tard...Il ne semblait pas parvenir à comprendre son calme, au contraire il s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

-James, calme-toi. Ça va.

-Tu ne m'étripe pas ? Tu n'est pas jalouse ?

Lily laissât échapper un rire léger, il se détendit tout en pâlissant. La jeune femme retrouvât presque instantanément son sérieux.

-Si je suis jalouse ? Bien sûr que je le suis...Mais, pourquoi t'en vouloir, tu m'avais oublié...Je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

Il sourit avant de la serrer contre lui avec tendresse.

-On commence par où, ou plutôt par quoi ?

-Rattraper le temps perdu, aller à la clinique ou sortir ton ex de prison.

Il grogna face à la fin de phrase de la jeune femme.

-La clinique me paraît être une bonne idée.

Elle jetât un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se lever.

-Il est deux heures, allons-y.

Il se levât à son tour et glissât sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants. Lily eut un léger sourire. Elle plaçât sa baguette à sa ceinture et ajustât rapidement sa chemise par-dessus. James l'imitât et ils sortirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la clinique privée dans laquelle ils s'étaient éveillés près de trois ans plus tôt. Ils pénétrèrent calmement dans la salle d'attente. Ils demeuraient calme malgré la tension qui montait en eux. La secrétaire médicale -une blonde aux yeux bleus et à l'air aimable- eut l'air légèrement paniquée en les voyant arriver ensemble. Elle les accueillit pourtant, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Mr Storm, Miss Rose, que puis-je pour vous ?

Sentant James prêt à attaquer la jeune femme, Lily passât une main sur son bras avant de prendre la parole :

-Nous devons voir Mr Hegan, c'est urgent.

La secrétaire jaugeât les deux arrivants avant de se saisir du téléphone et de composer le numéro du directeur.

-Dr Hegan, Mr Storm et Miss Rose sont ici, et ils veulent vous voir...

Bruit de voix masculine incompréhensible...

-...Oui, Monsieur ? (Elle se tournât vers Lily) Il vous attend. Vous connaissez le chemin ?

Oui, elle le connaissait, durant sa rééducation, elle allait dans le bureau en moyenne deux fois par semaine. Elle acquiesçât avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Ils montèrent deux étages avant de se diriger vers le couloir de gauche et de frapper à la porte du fond. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent face au vieil homme qui les observaient anxieux.

-Pourquoi ?

Instinctivement, elle avait posé sa main sur le bras de son mari. Il était tendu, s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de réponse, le vieil homme serait en mauvaise posture. Hegan soupirât, il semblait désormais aussi las qu'anxieux.

-Pour vous protéger.

-Nous protéger ? Mais vous nous avez séparés ! Vous avez pris nos souvenirs ! Et vous osez dire que vous vouliez nous protéger !

-James !

Il cessa immédiatement de parler -ou de hurler selon le point de vue- son regard se tournât en direction de Lily qui était plus crispée que jamais. Elle ne savait quel parti prendre, le médecin disait avoir voulu les protéger mais ils en avaient souffert, comment devait-elle réagir ?

-Nous devions vous protéger de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Alors quand nous avons remarqué votre amnésie...nous en avons profité. Nous vous avons établis une nouvelle identité, Dumbledore s'est lui même chargé de modifier votre apparence. Nous vous avons plongés dans un coma magique pendant près de 12 ans.

Votre ''rééducation'' ayant prit 1 an...

-Cela fait 17 ans ! 16 ans que nous sommes censés être morts !

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas, elle avait perdu 16 ans de sa vie. Au moment où elle réalisait cela, elle revit l'image du petit garçon aux yeux verts. Les derniers morceaux de son passé se remirent en place et elle eut le souffle coupé parce ce qu'elle comprenait. Son fils, leurs fils avait 17 ans...A moins que Voldemort ne l'ai tué.

-Harry...

Elle sentit la main de James se poser sur la sienne et la serrer doucement. Sa gorge était serrée, elle se souvenait précisément de cette nuit du 31 octobre. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle lutta pour qu'aucune larme ne roule sur ses joues.

-Il est vivant, nous ne savons pas où il se cache mais nous sommes certains qu'il est toujours en vie.

Lily poussât un soupir de soulagement face à la nouvelle apportée par le vieux médecin.

-Bien, maintenant où sommes-nous ?

-Dans une clinique de Londres.

-ça je le savais déjà...

Elle croisât le regard pétillant du médecin, il semblait se demander ce qu'il convenait de faire ou de dire. Comme s'il devait y avoir une limite à ses paroles. James changeât de position, les pieds collés au sol, une main sur celle de la jeune femme, l'autre dangereusement proche de sa ceinture. Il était confiant, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à la menace émanant de lui. Pourtant, le vieil homme ne semblait pas en faire grand cas. Mais au moment où James ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il s'empressât de prendre la parole.

-Cette clinique a été crée par Dumbledore, les contrôles à Ste Mangouste étant quasi-systématique, il souhaitait pouvoir faire soigner ses alliés loin des regards indiscrets. Il a donc eu l'idée de créer cette clinique qui a officiellement le but de soigner les Cracmols, les moldus et tout sorcier souhaitant, ou devant, vivre dans le monde moldu. En bref, nous nous chargeons de faciliter l'accès au monde moldu pour les sorciers qui en ont besoin.

Lily le dévisagea longuement, se demandant qui pouvait bien en avoir besoin. Elle se demandait aussi ce qu'elle avait bien pu rater en 16 ans. Le vieil homme semblât le comprendre car il reprit la parole.

-Très vite, Harry fut surnommé le Survivant. Il était célèbre dans tout le monde sorcier. Dumbledore a pourtant insisté pour qu'il grandisse chez les Dursley, une famille moldue.

-Celle de ma sœur...

Oui Mrs Potter. Ils ne lui ont jamais révélé qu'il était un sorcier et il a fallut qu'Hagrid aille le chercher et le lui révèle. L'idée de l'accident de voiture vient de là. James était figé, bouche bée. Il ne semblait pas capable d'assimiler que son fils ai vécu pendant 10 ans en ignorant tout du monde sorcier. Lily elle-même était étonnée. Pourtant, le médecin hésitait à nouveau à parler. La jeune femme commençait à se demander s'il ne voulait pas lui cacher quelque chose.

-C'est un Gryffondor. Attrapeur depuis sa 1ère année, irrespectueux du règlement. Assez doué dans tous les domaines, il excelle en DCFM, et il a un don pour s'attirer des ennuis.

James souriait désormais, sans aucun doute fier de son fils. Il ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas. Le vieil homme se passât une main dans la barbe, la lissant inconsciemment. Il se semblait mal à l'aise.

-Veuillez nous excuser, nous devons retrouver Dumbledore.

-C'est impossible...

-Pardon ?

Lily ne comprenait pas, elle avait soudain peur d'être tombée dans un piège. Son cœur s'accéléra pourtant, elle ne cherchât pas à saisir sa baguette. Elle se concentrât pour ne pas laisser sa peur apparaître sur son visage, se concentrant sur le médecin.

-Il est mort...Severus Rogue l'a tué.

La jeune femme blêmit, Severus, son ancien -très ancien- meilleur ami avait tué l'homme le plus estimé du monde magique. Albus Dumbledore était mort.

-Quand ,

-Il y a un peu moins d'un an.

Elle encaissât la nouvelle sans un mot.

-Nous n'avons donc aucune chance de retrouver notre apparence.

-Je doute que vous puissiez un jour vous débarrasser de cette apparence là.

Cette fois-ci, Lily dû lutter pour ne pas partir sur le champ. Elle ne redeviendrait jamais elle-même, ou du moins, jamais totalement. Elle sentit à nouveau la main de James serrer la sienne, elle aurait tant voulu se blottir contre lui et pleurer. Mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée de se montrer faible devant le médecin. Ce dernier se levât et se dirigeât vers la porte, se proposant de les raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée. James lui saisit la main avec douceur et l'entraînât à la suite du vieil homme. Ils avaient tous besoin de réfléchir. Pourtant, en arrivant dans le hall, ils purent voir un homme tituber jusqu'au bureau de la secrétaire mais s'écrouler avant de l'avoir atteint. Le vieil homme courut le secourir et James et Lily se figèrent.

…...

Il était entouré par les ténèbres, puis, il avait ouvert les yeux. La douleur était insupportable, comme si le fait d'ouvrir les yeux avait déclenché une réaction à travers la totalité de son corps. Pas un seul millimètre carré de son corps n'était épargné. Des centaines de coups de couteaux lui donnaient envie de hurler de douleur. Pourtant, il en était totalement incapable. Il ne pouvait pas chasser l'air de ses poumons pour moduler un cri, il n'y avait pas d'air dans ses poumons. Ses yeux bien que grands ouverts, ne pouvait rien voir en dehors de cet océan ténébreux qui l'entourait. La nécessité de respirer le frappât et sans vraiment le vouloir, il aspirât une goulée d'air. La douleur se dissipa alors comme par magie, sa vision s'éclaircit. Chaque respiration aidait un peu plus l'homme à recouvrer ses esprits. Il finit par comprendre qu'il était allongé sur un sol de pierre froide. Il s'assit lentement et sa tête lui tournât. Il observa les alentours, une arche se trouvait devant lui, l'arche de la mort. Peu à peu, ses souvenirs lui revinrent, le message de Rogue, l'arrivée au ministère, son combat et le sort de sa cousine le frappant en pleine poitrine alors qu'il riait. Priant le ciel pour ne croiser personne, il se dirigeât vers la sortie du ministère, se fondant dans la pénombre qui régnait. Il croisât quelques vigiles, caché dans l'ombre il les laissât passer, retenant sa respiration et croisant les doigts sur sa baguette. Une fois parvenu dans le Grand Hall, il marchât aussi rapidement et silencieusement. Sa démarche n'était toujours pas sûre et ses jambes étaient de plus en plus douloureuses. Il puisât dans ses réserves et se souvenant d'un endroit dont Dumbledore parlait souvent de manière très énigmatique, il transplanât. À peine arrivé à destination, il s'écroulât sur le sol. Il ne su dire le temps écoulé avant qu'il ne trouve la force de se relever et d'avancer vers la clinique se trouvant devant lui. Il entra dans le bâtiment en titubant et se dirigeât vers l'accueil. Sa vision se faisait de plus en plus floue. Il tombât au sol et aperçut un vieillard se précipiter vers lui.

-Monsieur...Monsieur...Vous m'entendez ? Vous pouvez me donner votre nom ?

La rage qui enserra son cœur à cet instant, lui donna la force de repousser le vieillard, de se redresser et de hurler :

-Vous me demandez mon nom ! Comme si vous ne le connaissiez pas ! Je suis l'homme qui est censé avoir vendu ses meilleurs amis au seigneur des ténèbres ! Celui qui a tué douze moldus et un sorcier dont on a retrouvé qu'un doigt ! Celui qui s'est évadé d'Azkaban pour achever le travail de son maître ! Ou du moins, c'est la version fournie par les journaux alors que ceux-ci ne savent rien ! Son regard emplit de colère se posât sur les patients et médecins présents dans la salle, livide. Quand son regard se posa sur une jeune femme brune aux yeux d'un bleu profond, sa colère retombât et il recula de quelques pas. Puis il se tourna vers l'homme à ses côtés, croisa son regard et blêmit.

-James...

-Sirius !

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, son regard lui avait permit de le reconnaître mais son meilleur ami était mort. Ma scène qui se déroulait sous son regard était impossible. Deux patients échangèrent un regard avant de blêmir et de reculer, alors que James venait serrer Sirius dans ses bras. Les larmes aux yeux, les deux frères se retrouvaient 16 ans après.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je ne me sens pas très bien et...Tu es vivant !

Un vieil homme aux yeux noisettes le contemplât longuement, un léger sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-Vu que vous êtes censé être morts, je dirais que c'est tout à fait normal. Vous avez besoin de repos.

Alors que le médecin l'entraînait, James posât une main sur le bras du vieil homme. Celui-ci l'observât un long moment avant de relâcher Sirius. Son frère de cœur le saisit par un bras alors que Lily s'accrochait à lui. La désagréable sensation du transplanage le saisit au cœur. Il se retrouva dans un vaste salon, clair et bien agencé. Ses membres tremblaient. James l'entraînât dans une chambre qu'il ne prit pas le temps de regarder avant de sombrer dans l'abîme du sommeil.

James et Lily étaient assis sur la canapé, la télé diffusait un reportage devant lequel Lily somnolait. Les paroles du reporter, les images de grandes étendues vertes et paisibles, et la respiration lente et profonde de James la détendait à un point tel qu'elle s'endormait. Une voix grave, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure parvint à son oreille.

-La lecture te réussit mieux Lily-jolie.

Elle soupira, à la fois agacée et amusée. Sirius vint s'asseoir sur la table basse entre la télé et le couple.

-Tu viens t'assurer que je suis toujours la même ?

-Non, je suis sûr que tu es bien toi...Ce que je ne saisis pas c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien su, personne n'en a rien su.

-Apparemment, Dumbledore est derrière tout ça, il a dû utiliser toute son influence pour que ça reste un secret. Mais dis-moi, que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu as changé...

James ouvrit les yeux à cet instant, on eut dit qu'il avait pressenti qu'il devait se réveiller. Il se rassit un peu mieux tout en serrant Lily contre son cœur.

-J'ai passé 12 ans à Azkaban. On m'a accusé de vous avoir livré à Vous-savez-qui, on m'a aussi accusé du meurtre de treize personnes, douze moldus et Peter. Mais ce n'était que mensonge. Au bout de douze ans, j'ai vu dans la gazette du sorcier, que Barty Croupton m'a gentillement donné, un rat...J'ai trouvé la force de m'évader.

James avait blêmit, Lily se massait les tempes. Soudain agacée par la télé, elle l'éteignit avant de jeter la télécommande sur un des fauteuils. Comment avaient-ils pu le condamner . Ne l'avaient-ils pas écouté ? Un frisson glacé remonta le long de l'échine de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle songea à tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il était là, face à eux, il semblait oublier ce pan de ce passé, l'effacer.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Soit nous nous occupons de Tina avant de mener une enquête sur ce qu'est devenu le monde sorcier et Harry. Soit, nous faisons l'inverse.

James en dit rien, se gardant bien de s'attirer la colère de Lily par une phrase maladroite. Sirius avait un léger sourire.

-Je veux bien m'occuper de cette fameuse Tina...

Cette fois, ce fut à Lily d'arborer un léger sourire. Sirius était vraiment irrécupérable. Elle poussa un léger soupir pour faire bonne mesure.

-Allons lui rendre visite qu'elle ne croit pas que tu l'as abandonné.

James ne répondit pas, il valait mieux qu'il se taise. La jeune femme songea un instant que quoi qu'il dise, elle l'aurait sans doute mal pris. Alors qu'elle se levait pour aller se préparer, Sirius la saisit par le bras.

-Tu m'expliques ?

À contre-coeur, elle se rassit et croisa le regard du ''frère'' de James.

-Tina est une...bonne amie de Cornedrue, elle est en prison et James est censé l'aider à s'en sortir.

-Je vais m'en occuper, essayez de trouver Lunard, il devrait pouvoir vous aider.

-Depuis quand es-tu avocat ?

-J'ai été accusé à tort, laisse moi aider. De plus tu es bien placée pour savoir que mes plaidoyers font toujours mouche ? Elle eut un léger sourire, il disait vrai. Combien de fois avait-il réussi à éviter les heures de colle grâce à ce don. Elle soupira avant de se lever, de sortir le dossier de son sac et de le lui tendre. Alors qu'il l'ouvrait, elle se lança dans des explications.

-Elle est accusée d'avoir tué un homme, la quarantaine, blanc. Il a été retrouvé mort, assis sur son fauteuil. Une balle entre les deux yeux tirée à bout portant. Mais le plus intriguant, c'est que son cœur avait cessé de battre plusieurs heures avant que la balle ne soit tirée. Elle ne souvient de rien, elle a été trouvée inconsciente, l'arme dans la main droite. Des traces de poudre sur ses mains et ses vêtements.

-En bref, tout l'accuse. Ce ne sera qu'une question d'argent. Lily acquiesça sans un mot. Tina devait en être consciente, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait demandé à James de l'aider. Il était un sportif de haut niveau et l'héritier d'une richissime famille, il avait tout pour plaire. Le regard dans le vide, elle laissa son esprit divaguer. Elle rêvait de ces 16 années perdues. Sirius claqua des doigts à plusieurs reprises devant ses yeux pour la rappeler à la réalité.

-Je disais que je vous préfère sous votre véritable apparence.

-James ne t'as rien dit ?

-Je ne savais pas comment lui dire Lily-chérie.

…...

Dressé derrière les remparts de la tour d'astronomie, il observait les carrosses noirs tirés par les sombrals disparaître en direction de Pré-au-lard. Il savait -tout comme les dizaines de familles massées devant les portes du château de Poudlard- que dans ces carrosses qui l'emmenait chaque année à Poudlard, tiraient des cadavres vers leurs destinations finales. Dans son dos, des voix et des bruits de pas trahissaient l'arrivée imminente de plusieurs personnes. Quand le bruit se fut tut, il attendit quelques secondes avant de se retourner. Ron, les mains dans les poches totalement vêtus de noir le regardait, inquiet. Hermione, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard adouci et un sourire léger, des couleurs sombres. Il les aperçut à peine, derrière eux, le regard encore plus inquiet et pourtant, pétillant de malice, Ginny l'observait. Elle portait l'uniforme de l'école, sa chemise blanche à peine visible sous son pull léger. Sa cravate, habituellement rouge et or avait été troquée pour une autre noire. Par pur contraste, ses cheveux roux flamboyaient plus encore que d'habitude. À cet instant, deux choses seulement étaient claires dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et, il voulait l'embrasser.

-ça va vieux ?

La voix de Ron eut du mal à lui parvenir, comme étouffée. Il atterrit soudainement, comme s'il avait été soumis au sortilège de l'Impérium. Il observa longuement son meilleur ami, tentant de comprendre et d'assimiler les trois mots qu'il venait de lui adresser. Face aux visages qui se décomposaient de plus en plus, il comprit qu'il tardait un peu trop à répondre.

-Oui, ça va ne vous en faites pas.

Ron soutint son regard, le jaugeant ? Il finit par hausser les épaules et esquisser un léger sourire ? Hermione soupira avant de poser une main sur le bras de son petit ami et de lui faire signe de la suivre.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Ginny ne semblait pas convaincue. Ron et Hermione s'éloignaient et le bruit de leurs pas s'éteignaient peu à peu, absorbés par le silence. Il eut n léger sourire avant de s'approcher d'elle. Lentement, calmement, ses pas le rapprochaient d'elle. Elle se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte alors qu'il s'éloignait des remparts, se rapprochant d'elle. Il leva la main avant de la poser sur sa joue. Un frisson parcouru son corps, leur lèvres se rapprochèrent avant de s'unir dans un baiser. Lorsqu'enfin, ils se séparèrent, il posa son front contre le sien, il plongea dans ses yeux noisettes.

-Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux.

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir et me donne le courage d'avancer.**

**Je vais poster les chapitres aussi régulièrement que possible mais je ne promets rien.**

**Merci également à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou favori.**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver dans le parc, sous le chêne qu'ils appréciaient. Hermione lisait un livre, installée confortablement dans les bras de Ron. Neville regardait une plante que Luna avait trouvé au bord du lac, près de la forêt interdite . Harry semblait décalé dans ce décor. Le visage fermé, le regard vide. Tous lui jetaient des coups d'œil à la dérobée, inquiet de le voir dans cet état. Ginny avança vers eux, elle tenait un balai dans une main et une revue sur le quidditch dans l'autre. Le regard vert du jeune homme qu'elle aimait restât encore un peu dans le vague avant qu'il ne s'illumine enfin. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, esquissant un léger sourire, auquel elle répondit sans réfléchir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un balai ?

Ron semblait tout aussi intrigué que son meilleur ami par cette nouveauté. Elle laissa tomber le nimbus qu'elle tenait avant de plonger la main dans sa poche. D'un geste précis elle envoya l'objet qui s'y trouvait à Harry.

-J'ai été nommée capitaine peu après votre départ. Et maman a insisté pour que j'ai droit à un petit cadeau. Alors...

Harry ne disait rien, il la regardait avec un léger sourire en coin. Ron, les yeux exorbités semblaient ne pas en croire ses yeux. Hermione lui fit un large sourire. Ni Neville, ni Luna ne réagirent.

-Tu as dû te préparer à jouer attrapeur. Et Rogue a décrété de ne pas laisser jouer Gryffondor jouer. Cette année a dû être un enfer.

La jeune femme eut un léger rire, un rire nerveux. Elle put voir Neville se crisper et Luna caresser doucement son dos pour le calmer.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, les détraqueurs patrouillaient dans les couloirs la nuit après le coup de feu. Le jour, les Carrow suffisaient...

Elle put entendre Hermione se demander à haute voix par quel miracle ils avaient fait survivre l'A.D dans cette situation. Ginny eut un léger sourire avant d'échanger un long regard avec Hermione.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Y compris les livres de la réserve.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Ron ne comprenait pas. Harry lui semblait plus proche de la vérité.

-Tu es allée chercher dans la réserve un moyen discret d'écarter les détraqueurs.

-Oui...et non, j'ai vite trouvé ce que je cherchais. Mais en dehors du patronus, il n'y a rien. Mais on peut, en se concentrant, changer sa forme.

Face aux sourcils froncés du jeune homme, elle sentit le besoin de s'expliquer. Elle raconta alors que chaque nuit, son patronus permettait aux membres de l'A.D de se retrouver dans la salle sur demande, et de retourner dans leur dortoir.

-Rogue et les Carrow n'ont pas réagis ?

-Bien sûr que si Hermione. Rogue savait qui était dans l'A.D au départ et il a confié sa ''liste'' aux Carrow. Ils nous ont demandé à chacun de lancer un patronus de trouver le lanceur du sort.

-Et tu as modifié l'apparence du tien ?

Fière d'elle, elle acquiesça. Hermione fit mine de bouder, blessée dans son amour propre. Le sortilège du patronus était le seul dort avec lequel elle ai des difficultés. Les autres arboraient un léger sourire, sourire qui se reflétât sur le visage d'Hermione très rapidement. Harry ne la quittait pas des yeux, fier. Elle envoya la revue qu'elle tenait à son frère. Il l'attrapa sans réelle difficulté, la dévisageant. Son regard se posa enfin sur le magazine qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il se leva d'un bond et sautilla un peu partout en s'exclamant :

-Les Canons sont champions ! Les Canons sont champions !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et tous éclatèrent de rire. Ron continuait à hurler sa joie, sa petite amie se leva et l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Harry souriait toujours alors que Ginny arborait une mine dégoûtée. Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice et elle attendit patiemment que les deux amoureux se séparent. Passant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Ron, elle conserva son expression de dégoût.

-Étant donné que tu sors avec ma meilleure amie et que je sors avec ton meilleur ami, nous pourrions peut-être trouver un arrangement ?

Soudain méfiant, le rouquin s'éloigna légèrement de sa sœur, la dévisageant plus ou moins gentiment.

-Du genre ?

Elle rit, un rire léger, doux. De quoi pouvait-il bien avoir peur ?

-Et bien, je te laisse tranquille et je ne mêle pas de tes affaires et tu fais de même.

Ron sembla soudain sur le point de s'étrangler, un large sourire passa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avant un long moment.

-D'accord, mais je ne veux absolument rien savoir. C'est bien clair ?

Elle sauta dans les bras de son frère, lui assurant volontiers qu'il ne serait au courant de rien. Harry et Hermione riaient sous cape. Il était rare de voir ces deux-là aussi proches. Ils passèrent encore un moment, tous les six au bord du lac à rire et s'amuser. Puis ils se séparèrent, Neville et Luna d'abord, et ensuite, Ron et Hermione. Harry et Ginny demeuraient seuls. Le soleil terminait sa longue course dans le ciel. Et l'estomac des deux jeunes gens se rappelaient à leurs bons souvenirs. Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent la Grande Salle côte à côte. Comme toujours, le silence s'installa à l'arrivée du Survivant. Le jeune homme soupira, quelques secondes plus tard, les conversations reprirent, ronronnant, bourdonnant à leurs oreilles. Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance particulièrement noire, silencieuse, froide et tendue. La plus jeune des Weasley s'empressa de finir son repas au plus vite et de quitter la salle sous le regard surpris de tous les autres convives. Elle monta au cinquième étage, courant presque dans les escaliers. Elle parcourut longuement le couloir, sentant des dizaines d'émotions l'assaillir. Finalement, elle pénétrât dans la salle de classe la plus proche. C'était une salle de classe vide parmi tant d'autres, saccagée, poussiéreuse. Mais elle était surtout déserte, sombre et silencieuse. Elle s'approcha lentement du mur opposé à la porte, sautant par dessus les bureaux, se faufilant entre eux. Elle se sentait écrasée, oppressée et pourtant...si calme et apaisée. Trop de sentiments contradictoires, trop d'émotions sur une trop courte durée. Elle s'adossa au mur. Et ferma les yeux laissant le silence l'envahir. Enfin seule, au calme. Loin de l'agitation, loin du bonheur. Était-elle heureuse ? Oui, Harry était vivant, il voulait toujours d'elle et Ron les laissait tranquille. Merlin, il fallait qu'elle pense à remercier sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, même en ayant retrouver le bonheur et un peu d'insouciance, elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'elle avait perdu. Fred, son frère. Mais George était parti avec lui –tout comme les yeux brillants de leur mère- ses yeux brillaient toujours. Ou du moins, ils étaient encore habités par la vie. Mais son cœur et son âme étaient partis avec son jumeau. Une étrange douleur lui vrilla le cœur, elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa peau. Bientôt, elle s'effondrait, éclatant en sanglots. Le dos collé au mur, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, la tête posée dessus et ses bras serrant ses genoux. Ginny se balançait d'avant en arrière, tentant de se reprendre, de se calmer. Mais la douleur demeurait et ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. Elle se sentait si mal, il fallait qu'elle cède bien sûr, avant de craquer devant tout le monde. Pourtant elle détestait pleurer, se plaindre, geindre. D'un geste rageur elle essuya ses larmes qui reprirent de plus belle. Peu à peu, elle perdit le sens des réalités. Seul le son de ses sanglots demeurait. Sa vue brouillée par les larmes ne lui permettaient pas de voir. Elle fut vaguement consciente du bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme. Bientôt des pas s'approchèrent, Ginny allait se relever et dire -ou hurler- à l'importun de ''déguerpir sur le champ'' en agrémentant ses propos d'un bon vieux maléfice de chauve-furie. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Des bras la plaquèrent contre un torse qu'elle connaissait bien. Des paroles apaisantes résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Lentement, très lentement elle se calma. Il ne la lâcha pas, la gardant collée contre son torse sans dire un mot. La rouquine ne bougea pas profitant de la présence réconfortante de son petit-ami.

-Ça va mieux ?

Elle eut un léger sourire avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle songea qu'en cet instant elle devait faire peur à voir, décoiffée, les yeux rougis et bouffis, des traces de larmes sur ses joues...

-Maintenant, oui.

Le sourire en coin qui apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme la fit sourire niaisement. Sourire qu'il lui rendit avant de le perdre brusquement.

-Ça fait mal.

Ce n'était pas une question, il savait. Tant de personnes chères lui avaient été arrachées par Voldemort. Il pouvait la comprendre, pas l'aider ou du moins, pas directement.

-Oui c'est presque insupportable.

-Je sais.

Elle ne dit rien, posant seulement la tête sur son épaule. Il savait, il serait là et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle se leva d'un bond, il la regarda sans comprendre avant de se lever à son tour. Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillèrent soudain de malice.

-Une chance que tu sois à l'épreuve des sortilèges de mort.

Il haussa un œil sans comprendre, vaguement inquiet.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, vois-tu, j'ai six frères...enfin...cinq et des parents très protecteurs. Et il va falloir que tu les rencontres.

Il eut un léger sourire avant de la prendre par la main.

-Plutôt une chance que je sois un courageux Gryffondor.

Elle rit, d'un rire vrai. Elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans le dédale de couloirs et de passages secrets menant à la Grande Salle. Sa famille s'y trouverait sûrement. À l'instant où ils entrèrent, le silence se fit et les regards se portèrent sur leurs mains liées. Quelques murmures se firent entendre. Les Weasley ne bougeaient pas, leurs regards allaient de l'un à l'autre en passant par leurs mains liées. Ginny sentit le jeune homme serrer sa main avec force. Elle se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Un Gryffondor courageux qui donne l'impression de vouloir partir en courant...

Ils étaient suffisamment proche pour que les Weasley les entendent. Harry eut un petit sourire avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Ginny, ce n'est pas contre toi mais...tu es la cadette, la petite protégée et la seule fille...Franchement, je crois que je n'ai pas la moindre chance de m'en tirer.

Elle le tira par la main, le forçant à s'arrêter. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme eut un sourire léger.

-Tu sais, ils ne te tueront pas. Ça me rendrait trop malheureuse... En revanche, ils risquent de pas mal t'amocher. Tu vois, je ne leur ai jamais présenté aucun de mes ex petits-amis, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont te faire.

Un rire retentit dans la salle, tous se tournèrent vers sa source. George riait à gorge déployée et il fut bien vite accompagné par des dizaines de personnes. Un large sourire vint s'épanouir sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui en profita pour rejoindre sa famille en compagnie de son petit-ami. Lorsque la salle eut enfin retrouvée son calme, elle sourit à Harry avant de se retourner vers les siens.

-Mes chers frères, maman, papa, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon petit-ami : Harry James Potter.

Les rires reprirent pour cesser presque aussitôt, George s'était levé et tendait la main au jeune homme. Harry la saisit et le rouquin l'attira vers lui tout en se penchant par dessus la table.

-Si tu lui fais du mal, tu es mort. Sinon, bienvenue dans la famille.

Quelques sourires prirent places sur le visage de toutes les personnes présentes lorsque chaque frère servit -à peu de choses près- le même discours à Harry. Pendant ce temps, Ginny se demandait par quel miracle ses côtes ne se brisaient pas face à l'étreinte de sa mère. La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Cho Chang, celle-ci semblait être prise d'un soudaine nausée et partit en courant. Les effusions prirent finalement fin et c'est avec le sourire que tous entamèrent des conversations légères et joyeuses. George semblait finalement sortit de la léthargie, il riait, blaguait et souriait. Molly semblait heureuse de les voir tous ainsi, joyeux. Ginny se blottit dans les bras d'Harry. Les yeux clos, elle laissa un sourire léger s'étirer sur ses lèvres. La situation était étrange, elle se sentait bien, heureuse et pourtant elle avait mal. Tous les Weasley partageaient cette sensation. Fred leur manquait, il leur manquerait toujours. La douleur diminuerait mais ne disparaîtrait pas, jamais.

…...

La jeune femme soupira, se tournant une fois de plus, elle observa le jeune homme qui dormait profondément à ses côtés. Elle finit par se lever, incapable de dormir. Elle se prépara un chocolat chaud avant de s'installer sur le canapé. Seule face à ses pensées. Seule dans le noir. Le silence de la maison -si l'on faisait abstraction des ronflements de Sirius- l'aidait à se concentrer. Sirius leur avait appris tant de choses, en combinant ce ''nouveau'' savoir aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient peu à peu, ils n'avaient pas de difficultés à reconstituer la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait, sa survie, celle de James mais surtout, la présence de Sirius. D'après ce qu'il leur avait raconté, il était mort. Lily doutait de voir un jour Dumbledore revenir à la vie. Le vieil homme n'avait plus rien accomplir, non pas à cause de son âge avancé, mais plutôt parce qu'il en avait déjà fait beaucoup. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des ses lèvres, elle était condamnée à rester sous cette apparence. Une présence discrète la força à se retourner. James l'observait, vaguement inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lily-jolie ?

Un rictus apparut au coin des lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, pesant soigneusement et savamment ses mots.

-J'ai peur, peur de ne jamais retrouver notre fils, peur de garder à jamais cette apparence...

Il prit place à côté d'elle, la serrant doucement contre lui. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de James. Il ne parlait pas et pourtant, elle savait qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose. Elle pouvait deviner à son expression qu'il cherchait ses mots sans les trouver.

-Il faut cambrioler Gringotts.

Lily sursauta, le dévisagea et resta bouche bée.

-Qu...Quoi ?

Il esquissa son plus beau sourire d'excuse. Il prit sa main en douceur, tentant de l'apaiser par ce simple contact.

-Un des stratagèmes de défense, une cascade annule les effets de tous les maléfices, sortilèges et potions visant à tromper.

-Des flammes qui te brûle peut-être ?

-Une cascade ?

-Oui, c'est bien simple on va à la banque : Bonjour Mr le gobelin. Je suis Lily Potter et voici mon époux James. Faîtes nous passer sous votre cascade magique pour en avoir le cœur net...

Une moue moqueuse s'accrocha aux lèvres de la jeune femme alors que James se passait la main dans les cheveux.

-C'est pourquoi j'ai parlé de cambrioler...

-Tu es fou !

-Bien sûr ! Je suis fou de toi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel souriant stupidement tout de même. Il ne semblait pourtant pas vouloir changer d'avis par rapport au cambriolage de la banque des sorciers.

-James, personne ne s'en est jamais tiré à bon compte avec Gringotts.

-Souviens toi, lorsque les mangemorts attaquaient tous les lieux publics quels qu'ils soient, Sirius et moi nous sommes chargés de la sécurité. Je me souviens des plans...

-On n'achète pas les gobelins, à moins d'utiliser l'Imperium ton plan est voué à l'échec.

Le jeune homme ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe. Finalement, il soupira avant de croiser les bras sur la poitrine. La jeune femme éclata de rire, sa moue boudeuse lui avait toujours fait cet effet là.

-Tu n'es qu'un enfant James.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Elle garda le sourire alors qu'il haussait un sourcil. Elle se leva, le laissant seul avec ses interrogations. Elle se recoucha, espérant que le sommeil viendrait enfin. Les yeux clos, elle sentit des bras la coller contre un torse musclé. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans le regard noisette de son mari. Il lui souriait doucement. Elle soupira avant de se coller contre lui, fermant les yeux. Alors qu'elle s'endormait, quatre mots pénétrèrent l'esprit de la jeune femme.

-Je t'aime ma Lily.

Elle plongea dans le sommeil un large sourire aux lèvres.

…...

Sirius avait finalement eu '' l'idée du siècle ''. En effet, à son réveil, la jeune femme était seule dans le lit. Elle s'était levée en soupirant. Lorsque Lily était entrée dans le salon, Sirius s'était levé, un grand sourire aux lèvres en criant avoir la solution. Sur le moment, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire avant de se souvenir de sa discussion avec James la veille -ou un peu plus tôt dans la matinée ? La jeune femme s'était installée dans le fauteuil et avait écouté Patmol exposer son plan et...elle avait accepté. C'est pour cette raison que James et elle, coincés sous une vieille cape d'invisibilité faisaient les cents pas -silencieusement- en attendant l'arrivée d'un client qui les aideraient à accéder aux wagonnets. Deux rouquins pénétrèrent dans le Hall en se disputant bruyamment.

-Ron ! Tu pouvais très bien venir avec quelqu'un d'autre !

-Hermione est avec ses parents en Australie, elle veut annuler les sorts et les ramener ici après leur avoir expliqué. Alors, non, je n'aurais pas pu venir avec quelqu'un d'autre désolé sœurette.

Sa sœur s'arrêta, promenant son regard sur la salle un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de s'intéresser à son frère.

-Tu l'as laissée seule ? Mais tu es plus idiot qu'un troll ma parole !

Il lui lança un regard noir, certainement blessé par les paroles de sa sœur.

-Bien sûr que non ! Elle n'a pas voulu que je l'accompagne. Je lui ai pourtant juré de bien me comporter, de ne pas faire l'idiot devant ses parents mais...

-Elle n'a pas voulu...acheva-t-elle à sa place.

Il acquiesça sans rien dire de plus. Elle vint lui serrer le bras avec douceur, l'entraînant vers un des gobelins.

-Ils m'auraient chambré et maman...

La jeune fille soupira sans répondre avant d'esquisser un sourire. Alors que James et Lily se rapprochaient d'eux, elle se retourna brusquement et balaya la salle d'un nouveau regard. Ses yeux d'un brun chocolat familier à Lily cherchaient le moindre point trahissant une menace potentielle, une ''présence'' qu'elle pouvait sentir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ?

-Je ne sais pas, on dirait...laisse tomber.

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le ''sixième sens'' de cette jeune fille. Jusqu'à ce que le dénommé Ron reprenne la parole.

-Et toi ? Avec Harry ça va ?

La jeune fille avait lancé un drôle de coup d'œil à son frère, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le genre du jeune homme.

-ça va, même si je passe presque autant de temps à m'inquiéter pour lui que lorsque vous étiez en fuite.

-Il se sent responsable.

-Je sais, il croit qu'on lui en veut ou qu'on lui en voudra. Mais comment est-ce que je pourrais lui en vouloir ?

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son frère qui passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. Le wagonnet démarra Au bout d'un long moment à filer à une vitesse ahurissante sur les rails, un mur d'eau apparut, il scintillait étrangement. James et Lily resserrèrent les pans de la cape autour d'eux de peur qu'elle ne les cache plus. Les deux rouquins froncèrent les sourcils. Le jeune homme serra sa sœur avec plus de force contre lui. Le mur d'eau les percuta, les trempant allègrement. Ils s'arrêtèrent peu après devant un des nombreux coffres. Le gobelin observa les deux jeunes gens en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis navré Mr et Miss Weasley. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu provoquer ceci. La cascade du voleur ne devrait pas être active.

La jeune rouquine bien que trempée, haussa les épaules et esquissa un petit sourire alors que son frère ne cessait de grommeler. Le couple Potter observât les deux Weasley se diriger vers leur coffre. Bientôt, ils quittèrent Gringotts avant de transplaner chez eux.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

En entrant dans la maison, Lily sortit de la cape avant de se retourner vers James. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient de malice, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais demeuraient toujours aussi indisciplinés. La ligne de son nez et ses lèvres fines. Il avait retrouvé son apparence. La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour savoir qu'elle-même avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence. Pourtant, elle songea bien vite aux deux rouquins. De toute évidence, la famille Weasley n'était pas des plus riches, bien au contraire. Et si les deux enfants parlaient bien de Harry, de son fils, cela signifiait qu'il était vivant. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il coupable ? Et surtout, pourquoi les deux enfants s'inquiétaient-ils pour lui ?

-Lily ? Ça va ?

-Hum ? Oui, enfin, je crois...

-Lily...

-Je me pose des questions c'est tout...

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, il était légèrement moqueur. Pourtant, il était sincèrement inquiet. La jeune femme vit à nouveau le visage des deux jeunes Weasley, ils devaient être tout juste majeur – si la jeune fille l'était.

-Je... Arthur n'a pas eu de fille, je me trompe ?

-Euh... Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as raison... Je ne me souviens toujours pas de sa femme, c'est... étrange. Harry et le plus jeune Weasley doivent avoir le même âge...

Si le jeune rouquin était majeur, Harry devait avoir entre 17 et 18 ans. Il était étrange de se dire que l'on avait raté plus de 16 ans de la vie de son fils unique. Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa au fur et à mesure. James semblait avoir fait le lien, il la prit dans ses bras avec douceur. Il chuchota tout doucement.

-On le retrouvera, on rattrapera le temps perdu.

…...

Ginny se demanda une fois de plus ce qui avait pris à Harry d'accepter. Bien sûr, Krum l'avait mis au défi. Mais bien qu'Harry soit du genre à s'emporter facilement, là il avait presque sauté sur l'occasion de l'affronter. En conséquence, ils avaient passé tout leur temps sur le terrain de Quidditch. Et ce, pour préparer le match qui verrait s'affronter l'équipe de Gryffondor et... l'équipe de Bulgarie en août. Une équipe amateur face à des internationaux, Harry était fou. Assise sur le banc, dans les vestiaires, la jeune femme finissait de se changer. Katie et Angelina semblaient aussi fatiguées que Ginny. Pourtant, à peine Harry montrait le bout de son nez qu'Angelina lui saisit le bras. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard surpris alors que Katie se plantait devant lui. Ni Ron, ni Peakes, ni Coote ne bougèrent trop intimidés pour risquer de subir le courroux des deux filles.

-Harry, l'idéal serait que tu nous laisse le week-end, tu es plus dur avec nous que... que Dubois. On ne tiendra jamais le rythme.

-Hors de question, il faut être au niveau pour le mois d'août.

Une joute verbale s'engagea entre les membres de l'équipe et leur capitaine. Harry ne fléchit pas, il finit par battre en retraite dans le bureau du capitaine. Ginny ne bougeait toujours pas, alors que ses deux coéquipières commençaient à s'énerver, elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Angelina. Celle-ci la regarda, étonnée.

-Je crois que j'ai plus de chances que vous de le convaincre. Calmez-vous, rentrez au château, je m'en occupe.

Ils la jaugèrent, Ron grimaça mais tous finirent par partir. Ginny reprit place sur le banc, rangeant ses affaires avec une lenteur calculée. Au bout d'un long moment, Harry sortit de sa ''cachette''. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sans un mot, il semblait se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, seule.

-Ça va Ginny ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, mimant à la perfection la surprise. Dans un geste protecteur, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et elle se laissa aller contre son torse. Les yeux clos, elle glissa dans le sommeil sans avoir à faire semblant. Pourtant, avant qu'elle ne soit complètement endormie, il la rappela doucement. Et elle rouvrit les yeux à contrecœur.

-Je crois que qu'Angie et Kate ont raison, on a besoin d'une pause.

Il la regarda étrangement, les sourcils froncés, il ne comprenait pas ou du moins, il ne voulait pas comprendre.

-Mais Ginny...

-Depuis quand ne nous as-tu pas dit qu'on avait fait un bon entraînement ? Tu ne cesses de critiquer notre façon de jouer ! Tu n'as jamais été aussi dur.

-Je... Krum ne doit pas gagner.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas que tu lui en voulais autant !

Il s'écarta d'elle, il semblait à la fois en colère et calme, beaucoup trop calme. Il essayait de se contrôler. Mais la jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Je... Ça date du mariage de ton frère.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous étions en train de parler et... il a pointé une jeune fille du doigt en disant qu'elle était très jolie.

Il fuyait son regard, il n'osait pas l'affronter. La jeune femme aurait tout aussi bien pu recevoir un cognard en pleine tête. Elle tentait d'accrocher son regard, de quelle fille Krum pouvait-il bien parler pour qu'Harry commence à le détester ? En aimait-il une autre ? Son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

-Qui ?

Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question. Il finit par plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux chocolat de la rousse. Elle n'avait pas pu cacher son désarroi. Le regard du capitaine d'équipe s'adoucit et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Toi, qui d'autre ?

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Ginny, elle l'embrassa avec douceur. Au bout d'un long moment, leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

-Je disais donc, nous devrions prendre quelques jours pour nous ressourcer et les week-ends. Tu peux mettre ce temps à profit pour préparer la stratégie.

-Ou pour passer du temps avec toi.

Il souriait et la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en faire de même. Harry se releva et lui tendit la main. Ginny lia leurs doigts et le laissa l'entraîner à sa suite. D'un geste qui devenait habituel, il l'attira plus près de lui avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

Après un certain nombre d'arrêts, ils parvinrent à la salle commune des Gryffondors. L'ambiance y était assez maussade, Ginny regrettait le temps où la joie était continuellement présente dans cette salle. Les joueurs de Quidditch étaient affalés sur les fauteuils disposés devant le feu. Katie et Angelina avaient pris place sur le canapé. La jeune femme ne dit rien, elle s'installa entre les deux amies avant d'adresser un bref regard à Harry. Celui-ci vint se planter devant ses joueurs, le jeu des flammes dans son dos lui donnant des airs de tout-puissant.

-Je reconnais que j'ai été un peu dur ces derniers temps... je m'en excuse. Et je me suis également rendu compte que se reposer le week-end ne serait pas du luxe. On reprend l'entraînement dans une semaine.

Harry jeta un rapide regard au reste de la salle avant de se diriger vers Hermione. Ron ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à les suivre. Les deux batteurs de l'équipe firent un clin d'œil à la jeune femme avant de disparaître de la salle. Presque aussitôt, Katie et Angelina se tournèrent vers elle, elles souriaient.

-Comment tu as fait ? Chauve-furie ? Imperium ? Menaces ?

Ginny rit, c'est vrai qu'Angelina ne savait pas mais elle aurait pensé que Katie l'aurait mise au courant.

-Il n'existe pas que la manière forte, la manière douce peut s'avérer bien meilleure...

Le sourire de Kate s'élargit alors qu'Angelina comprenait de moins en moins ce que Ginny lui disait. Ses sourcils froncés et son regard interrogateurs en étaient la preuve. C'est Katie qui décida de ''lever'' le mystère.

-Harry et Ginny sont ensembles.

Angelina écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire, elle comprenait enfin. Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à parler précipitamment. Comme souvent, de sujet de conversation doux, loin des morts et de la guerre. Ginny se surprit à s'entendre aussi bien avec ses deux coéquipières. Bientôt, Ron, Hermione et Harry les rejoignirent et se joignirent la conversation.

….

Londres, la nuit. La grande ville était encore vivante et pourtant... Une large partie de la cité était plongée dans le noir, déserte. Les sourcils froncés, Lily observait cette frontière invisible qui se dressait au cœur même de Londres. James et Sirius demeuraient tout aussi perplexes face à cet événement. Baguette en avant, ils avancèrent prudemment en direction de la barrière qu'ils devinaient de nature magique. Le contact avec cet obstacle invisible raviva la mémoire de la jeune femme. Étonnamment, elle connaissait le sort qui avait donné cette barrière magique. Les sourcils froncés, elle laissa les souvenirs des sorts et contre-sorts lui revenir en mémoire. Un rictus étira ses lèvres. D'un mouvement complexe de sa baguette, elle créa une brèche dans cette défense improbable. Tous trois s'y engouffrèrent pour se retrouver face à une douzaine de mangemorts. Profitant de la double surprise des fidèles de Voldemort -ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir quelqu'un arriver et encore moins des morts- ils attaquèrent. Lily stupéfixa deux mangemorts avant d'être -brutalement- écartée du combat par James et Sirius. Il ne restait plus que la moitié des mages noirs. Les deux hommes avaient l'habitude de se battre ensemble, en plus des nombreuses années à Poudlard, tous deux étaient aurors. Le combat ne dura que quelques minutes, les mangemorts n'étant pas encore tout à fait remis de leur surprise, commettaient de graves erreurs. Les deux aurors en profitaient donc pour les stupéfixer. À peine le combat terminé, ils se retrouvaient face à une Lily quelque peu énervée d'avoir été ainsi écartée de la bataille.

-Lily-chérie, tu vas bien ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme le fusilla du regard. Au loin, le bruit caractéristique d'un combat faisant rage était perceptible. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, les sourcils froncés, les doigts serrés fermement sur leurs baguettes magiques avant de s'élancer en direction du bruit.

…...

Le noir, l'obscurité. Il se sentait secoué dans tous les sens. Le bruit caractéristique de roue roulant sur un sol dur. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Un tournant, il se retrouva collé contre une main chaude. Il s'écarta rapidement. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, détaillant l'espace dans lequel il se trouvait. Très vite, il identifia une des carrioles de Poudlard que tiraient les Sombrals. De nombreuses silhouettes l'entouraient et il pouvait entendre d'autres carrioles autour de celle-ci. Il n'eut pas besoin de pousser très loin sa réflexion, il comprit rapidement que dans chacune d'entre elles, se trouvaient autant de personnes. Lentement, il se remémora son dernier souvenir.

**FLASHBACK**

L'obscurité régnait en maître. Il avait pu atteindre le château sans difficulté. Il jeta un bref regard en direction du ciel nuageux. La pleine lune n'était plus très loin, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même. À la fois gêné de se sentir aussi faible face à l'approche des trois plus mauvaises nuits du mois, et soulagé que Voldemort ne puisse pas lâcher ''ses loups''. Il songea un bref instant aux dégâts qu'auraient pu causer une telle armée et dû réprimer un frisson de terreur. Le 7ème étage, d'ici, il pourrait éliminer les mangemorts approchant de trop près du château. Cependant, les fenêtres ne lui offriraient pas le meilleur point de vue possible. Une idée de génie lui vint. Il monta quatre à quatre l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie. Sur la tour, il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette brillante idée. Tonks et Ginny tenaient tête à une dizaine de mangemorts sortis de nulle part. La situation se dégradait rapidement et, malgré tout son talent Tonks ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Les deux jeunes femmes bougeaient cependant trop pour qu'il se risque à viser un des adversaires.

-Ginny vas t'en !

-Non, je reste !

Rémus songea avec un rictus que sa femme et Ginny étaient aussi têtues l'une que l'autre. Il avança rapidement attrapa la jeune des Weasley par l'épaule et la tira en arrière avant de prendre sa place dans le combat. La jeune fille s'en alla, il l'entendit distraitement. Sa main se tendit ridiculement en direction de celle de sa femme. Un éclair de lumière verte fusa et la mort l'emporta.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Une terreur glacée se saisit du loup-garou. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Quel avait été le dénouement de la bataille de Poudlard et par extension, de la guerre ? Combien d'autres personnes avaient quittées ce monde dans la même nuit ? Qui avait définitivement disparu ? Une pensée traversa son esprit qu'était-il arrivé à Tonks ? Teddy était-il en sécurité ? Trop de questions restaient en suspend. Soudain, la carriole s'arrêta brutalement. Autour de lui, plus aucun mouvement n'était perceptible. La lumière ne filtrait pas à travers la fenêtre. La nuit devait régner à l'extérieur. Des rires retentirent, des rires rauques presque sauvages. Ce son fit frissonner le dernier maraudeur. Dans la carriole, les silhouettes s'agitèrent apeurées. Ainsi, ils étaient vivants. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Au niveau de sa hanche, il sentit un objet dur. Il s'en saisit et découvrit sa baguette. Les rires se rapprochaient. Soudain, un flot de lumière traversa les rideaux. Rémus comprit que la lune était enfin pleine. Il s'attendait à sentir la transformation s'emparer de lui. Pourtant, rien ne se produisit. À l'extérieur, les rires étaient devenus des grognements et le hurlement caractéristique des loups. Tous blêmirent, soudain apeurés. À sa droite Rémus entendit un murmure.

-Lui...

Il l'empêche de terminer, une certaine colère s'empara de lui. Ce gamin était un idiot. De plus, il n'avait pas 17 ans alors, que faisait-il ici aux côtés des ''morts''.

-Les loups garous sont des chasseurs, ils savent déjà sûrement que nous sommes en vie. Il est inutile de leur faciliter la tâche Mr Crivey.

Colin mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

-Professeur Lupin ? Mais vous en êtes un !

Rémus eut un léger sourire, oui, il était loup-garou. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aurait dû se transformer et ce, malgré les rideaux qui occultaient la lumière de la lune. Peut-être que sa ''mort'' avait annulé le processus.

-Ne soit pas idiot, on serait déjà mort.

Il ne bougea plus, il connaissait cette voix. La respiration coupée, il attendait. Elle avait tenté de garder une voix sûre. Pourtant, il avait saisi un imperceptible tremblement.

-Mais, pourtant...

-Je me serai déjà transformé et tu ne serais pas en état de polémiquer.

Colin ne rajouta rien. Les hurlements s'étant tus. Les grognements se rapprochaient. La lutte serait inévitable. Lentement, Tonks se leva. D'une main tremblante, elle écarta les rideaux de quelques millimètres. Les rayons de la pleine lune éclairèrent la carriole. Une fois de plus Rémus se raidit. Et une fois de plus, rien ne se produisit. Un bref coup d'œil par les rideaux entrouverts lui permit de voir des ombres approcher dans le noir. Tonks poussa un juron. Les loups étaient nombreux...Contrairement à eux.

-Bien, nous allons sortir et nous battre. Il faut faire des équipes de deux. Collez-vous, dos-à-dos. Rémus avec moi.

Bien que le maraudeur ne soit pas d'accord pour voir sa femme prendre des risques, il n'avait pas le choix.

-Bien, je sors le premier.

Personne ne protesta. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, baguette en avant, méfiant. Tonks allait sortir mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il entendait du bruit, le son sourd de pas, et en fond, les mêmes grognements. Il finit par comprendre ce qu'étaient ces étranges bruits quand une silhouette surgit devant lui. Le jeune était accompagné de bien d'autres personnes. Mais ce qui attira immédiatement le regard du loup furent ses cheveux roux. Tonks et les autres descendirent à leur tour. Avant que quiconque n'ai pu poser de questions, les loups attaquèrent. Les sortilèges fusaient dans tous les sens, atteignaient régulièrement un de leurs adversaires. Ils se dispersèrent sans vraiment l'avoir prévu. Trois loups-garous fonçaient sur Tonks qui tentait de les repousser. Dans son dos pourtant, un autre loup attaquait. Rémus ne réfléchit pas, d'un bond il s'interposa. Son saut le poussa plus loin que prévu, droit sur son adversaire. Sa vue était bien plus perçante, son odorat l'informait de la présence de sang. Il pouvait entendre tout ce qui passait autour de lui, du son le plus bruyant au plus petit battement de cœur. En un instant, il comprit qu'il s'était transformé. Pourtant, il se contrôlait parfaitement. Son adversaire lui donna un coup au visage. Rémus recula, une douleur cuisante et l'odeur de son sang l'informèrent que trois griffes avaient entaillées son visage. Une colère sourde s'empara de lui et c'est instinctivement qu'il sauta à la gorge de son ennemi. C'est sans difficulté que ses crocs transpercèrent la peau, le goût du sang l'encouragea à serrer plus fort. Un drôle de couinement se fit entendre et il sut qu'il devait tirer d'un coup sec. Le sang gicla, se répandant partout autour du mort. Dans un instant de lucidité, Rémus recracha le contenu de sa gueule. Tous les loups s'étaient tournés vers lui. Il laissa échapper un grognement menaçant. Un des loups poussa un grognement avant de fuir, tous s'enfuirent soudain. Il était essoufflé, il avait mal, sa rage de sang était passée. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre sur sa droite.

Lily courait, James et Sirius sur les talons. Une armée de loups garous affrontaient un grand nombre de sorcier. Soudain, un loup sauta depuis le cercle des sorciers, il se jeta sur un autre. Une profonde griffure avait laissé une trace, barrant le visage du loup. Un coup de patte rajouta de nouvelles entailles sur le visage du loup. James et Sirius s'avancèrent, reléguant Lily au second plan. Le loup saisit la gorge de son vis-à-vis et l'arracha d'un simple coup de dent. Peu à peu, il reprit une apparence normale après avoir craché les lambeaux de peau et de chair arrachés à son ennemi -et fais fuir les loups. Lily se frotta les yeux, James et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Un large sourire aux lèvres, ils se dirigèrent en courant vers le dernier des maraudeurs. Celui-ci se tourna dans leur direction surpris. Pourtant, une fois la surprise passée il saisit James par le col et posa sa baguette sur sa gorge. Sirius ne broncha pas, Lily sortit sa baguette et la posa sur la tempe de Rémus. Les yeux de la jeune femme lançaient des éclairs, plus personne ne bougeait. Ceux qui connaissaient Lily Evans savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas intervenir, pour les autres, ils comprenaient parfaitement à quel point la jeune femme pouvait être dangereuse. James restait droit, immobile, le regard planté dans celui de son meilleur ami.

-Quand et comment James nous a-t-il annoncé qu'il sortait, enfin avec la femme de ses rêves ?

-L'après-midi du 6 octobre 19.., nous étions en cours de métamorphose, Peter n'était pas dans cette classe. Vous m'avez demandé ce que j'avais à sourire comme un idiot. Je vous ai attrapés par les épaules en murmurant que le Calmar géant avait perdu.

Rémus ne réagit immédiatement, il ne semblait pas y croire. Enfin, il cessa de le menacer et le serra dans ses bras. Lily les observa un long moment puis, rangea finalement sa baguette. Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, elle ne tenait pas rigueur à Rémus de sa prudence. Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il s'écarta enfin de son meilleur ami.

-Bon sang Cornedrue, ce que tu m'as manqué.

James souriait, Sirius semblait réfléchir. Un jeune homme roux avait tiqué en entendant le surnom du maraudeur. Lily ne bougeait pas, elle regardait Sirius avec amusement. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et l'interrogea du regard.

-Tu réfléchis trop, ça fume...

Les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire, la jeune femme tentait de garder son sérieux. Le rouquin finit par s'approcher, les sourcils froncés, il dévisageait James et Lily. Ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver le mari de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le regardait curieuse, elle se souvint de Gringotts, ou du moins du moment où la jeune fille avait parlé de Harry, sa mâchoire s'était crispée. À cet instant, elle ressemblait énormément à ce jeune homme. Lily comprit bien vite qu'il devait s'agir d'un de ses frères...Deux yeux bruns chocolat, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux et légèrement ondulés. Elle se souvint alors du moment où elle avait vu les yeux de la jeune Ginny, c'était les mêmes que ceux de Molly Prewett. La jeune femme avait un an de moins qu'elle et était particulièrement proche d'Alice. À elle trois, elle menait la vie dure aux maraudeurs. Elle regarda le jeune homme et dû retenir un sourire. Il se tourna vers Lupin et Black.

-Par Merlin ! Et moi qui pensais que vous blaguiez.

Lily ne chercha pas à comprendre, elle devait savoir.

-As-tu une sœur ?

Il en resta un moment bouche bée, avant de se ressaisir un minimum et de planter son regard dans le sien.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-Question d'observation, quel âge as-t-elle ?

-Euh...Un an de moins que mon plus jeune frère, Ron, 17 ans. Quoique...On est en mai, Ron doit donc avoir 18ans. Oui, Lily se souvenait de tout à présent. Enfin, presque tout...Un regard en direction du cadavre lui rappela où ils étaient -et que Rémus était blessé. Pourtant, au lieu de se précipiter dans sa direction, elle s'approcha du mort et ramassa un morceau de parchemin. Elle le tendit à James qui l'attrapa sans un mot. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Rémus dont la chemise était trempe de sang. D'un coup de baguette elle nettoya le sang coagulé du visage de son ami. Elle observa ensuite la plaie alors qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle était tant habituée à ce sort...Lily conjura quelques potions et autres objets pouvant être utiles...Elle nettoya la plaie étala un onguent jaune pâle et visqueux avant de sourire un peu plus largement à Rémus.

-Voilà, tu es guéri.

-Aïe, voilà les ennuis.

Sirius s'autorisa un sourire supérieur, Rémus poussa un profond soupir et Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas le papier dans les mains depuis dix minutes et il y avait déjà un problème.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ENCORE fait ?

-Ne t'énerve pas Lily-chérie, c'est les mangemorts qui communiquaient avec eux... Et un message viens de s'afficher.

-Lequel James ?

Le ton de sa voix s'était adoucit bien que la tension soit toujours présente.

-Évasion 2 personnes, Ste Mangouste, potentiellement dangereux. Traquer mais attention, ils sont forts. FIN.

La jeune femme se pencha pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de James. Elle attrapa rapidement le parchemin et y lança quelques sorts de vérification. Elle fronça les sourcils et fut prise d'une soudaine nausée.

-C'est écrit avec du sang, du sang humain. Et, de toute évidence c'est un coup monté par les mangemorts. L'attaque de ce soir je veux dire. Ils voulaient se venger en ''privant les familles de leurs deuils''. Ce sont leurs propres morts. Ce qui signifie que...

-Nous sommes morts.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et rose s'avança calmement. Elle ne semblait ni inquiète, ni impressionnée. Avec un léger sourire, elle avança vers James et lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule.

-Heureuse de te rencontrer enfin cher cousin.

Rémus esquissa un sourire alors que James dévisageait sa cousine d'une manière très impolie. Sirius lui se tourna vivement vers elle et prit un air faussement vexé.

-Comment oses-tu ? Tu le salues, lui, un inconnu et moi, ton cousin Black préféré, tu m'ignores !

Sa petite réaction n'eut qu'un seul effet, un fou rire général. Jusqu'à ce que Lily ne demande à la jeune femme qui elle était.

-Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, mais tout le monde m'appelle Tonks. Fille d'Androméda Tonks née Black et de Ted Tonks.

La façon dont elle se présentait aurait pu sembler étrange a beaucoup de personne. Pourtant, Lily la comprenait. C'était une façon de s'assurer que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Et une façon assez neutre de jauger les personnes en face d'elle. James eut un léger sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en souriant. Pourtant, un détail, noyé rapidement en parlant de ses parents, ou plutôt un mot ''Lupin''. Elle dévisagea Tonks et Rémus un sourire de plus en plus large sur les lèvres. James souriait à sa cousine. Lily s'installa entre les deux époux Lupin, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun.

-Vous nous cachez des choses...

James et Sirius la dévisagèrent alors que Tonks et Rémus échangeaient un regard.

-Nous sommes mariés et nous avons un fils.

Les Potter les félicitèrent, un large sourire aux lèvres. Sirius lui les observa un long moment, à la fois en colère et heureux avant de se décider à les prendre dans ses bras et les féliciter.

-Je te l'avais dit.

Le sourire de Rémus s'élargit. Ses yeux se mirent à briller face aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire

-Oui, et tu avais raison.

Les murmures s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure. Beaucoup se demandaient de quoi ils partaient et ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Il faut retrouver les deux ''évadés''


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Merci de suivre ma fiction. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou encore dans leurs favoris.**

**Merci à elo-didie juju07200 liloupovitch et Mailoan pour leurs reviews.**

**Pour ceux qui ont des questions, je vais éclaircir quelques points car on m'a fait remarquer que certains points étaient flous… Je ne révélerai pas la suite de la fiction, j'éclaircirai seulement quelques points. Je vous dirai aussi dans quel chapitre se trouve certaines explications.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, que ce soit pour me faire part de vos questions, de points qui ne sont pas clairs, un compliment ou une critique, je prend.**

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Waw ! Harry réfléchit, les miracles existent !

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du Survivant conséquence des paroles de sa meilleure amie. Il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis plusieurs heures déjà, n'écoutant les propos de ses amis que d'une oreille distraite. Depuis la fin de la guerre, une chose obsédait le jeune homme. Ses parents. Il se sentait mal d'avoir mis seize longues années à se rendre sur leur tombe. Il voulait faire quelque chose, leur rendre hommage d'une certaine façon. Tout simplement communiquer avec eux, pour les remercier et les rendre fiers de lui. Le jeune homme avait besoin d'un moyen de se donner l'illusion de leur présence à ses côtés. Ginny lui parlait depuis un moment déjà. Une théorie selon laquelle la poudre de cheminette était le moyen le de transport le plus sûr. Le jeune sorcier fit un effort considérable pour se concentrer sur ses paroles.

Lors de vol sur un balai, on peut être victime d'une attaque de sirènes enragées, de Ronflaks Cornus ou encore de Nifleurs…

Ron et Hermione se retenaient à grand peine d'éclater de rire. Harry fronça les sourcils et dévisagea sa petite amie dont le sérieux l'inquiétait sérieusement.

Euh… Quoi ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa. Mais peu à peu, ce sourire se fana laissant place à l'inquiétude sur le visage de la sublime jeune femme.

Tu n'écoutes pas… Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe à ce point ?

Il détourna les yeux, il était incapable de résister au regard chocolat de celle qu'il aimait. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination à le faire parler de la jeune femme. Ginny quitta le confortable fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installée pour… s'asseoir sur les genoux du Survivant. Ron ouvrait la bouche pour parler mais un baiser d'Hermione le fit taire. La voix de Ginny était comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Délicieuse et enivrante, la jeune femme se jouait de lui pour le faire plier.

« Note à moi-même n°471 : Ne jamais sous-estimer la détermination d'une rousse. Surtout si c'est une Weasley !

Note n°472 : Elle me tuera un jour comme ça… »

Telles furent les pensées du jeune homme alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour mieux résister – ou avouons-le, pour mieux profiter- à la jeune femme. Une main posée sur son cœur, l'autre sur sa joue. Elle se penchait, rapprochant dangereusement leurs lèvres. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune fille, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes. Leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et la volonté du sorcier en fut annihilée. Il l'embrassa avec une passion mêlée de tendresse, la gardant serrée contre lui-même une fois que leurs lèvres se furent éloignées. Ginny posa son front contre celui du jeune homme, plongeant son regard dans celui du Survivant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

Il poussa un profond soupir, serrant Ginny contre lui sans un mot. Il plongea son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme, respirant son odeur.

Mes parents…

Ron et Hermione se séparèrent soudain, leur regard tourné vers leur meilleur ami. Silencieux. Ginny fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner de lui, mal à l'aise. Les bras d'Harry l'étreignirent avec plus de force. Elle renonça et finalement, se blottit contre lui.

Je… j'ai besoin de leur « dire » ce que je ressens, ce que j'ai vécu… Seulement, je ne sais pas comment faire.

Hermione hocha la tête calmement avant de réfléchir un moment. La brune s'extirpa bien vite de ses pensées pour croiser les yeux verts du jeune sorcier.

Tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à parler à une tombe… Mais… tu pourrais leur écrire une lettre ? Ça te permettrait de sortir tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Elle avait parlait prudemment, craignant la réaction du jeune homme. Son idée n'était pas la plus originale mais Harry pourrait-il l'accepter ? Ron la regardait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle, il était fier. Fier de sortir avec elle et cette simple constatation fit monter une bouffée de plaisir en elle. Ginny quant à elle semblait surtout se préoccuper du sorcier qui la serrait contre son torse avec tendresse. Ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ca crevait les yeux. Harry lui semblait réfléchir. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce fait si rare qu'elle le considérait autrefois comme un miracle se faisait de plus en plus fréquent avec le temps. Et elle en était fière. Au bout d'une éternité, il se tourna vers elle et lui accorda un large sourire.

Tu es géniale Hermione !

Son sourire se fit plus large, elle décida de jouer le jeu. La discrète Hermione se devait de prendre de l'assurance.

Je sais, je sais.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard abasourdi. Jamais la grande sorcière ne leur avait répondu ainsi. Ginny fit un léger clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie avant que le poulpe qui lui servait de frère ne vienne s'emparer de ses lèvres. Un regard dégouté échangé avec Harry plus tard, ils étaient seuls dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Une fois parvenus dans le parc, la jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Son petit ami se tourna vers elle, inquiet.

On est enfin débarrassés de ma sangsue de frère…

Le jeune homme partit dans un fou rire, très vite suivit par une Ginny heureuse et soulagée de le voir rire. Ils s'installèrent sous un chêne, près du lac. Le dos collé contre le torse musclé d'Harry, la jeune fille poussa un soupir de contentement. Il ne disait mot, se contentant de la serrer doucement contre lui. Ginny observait la surface lisse et parfaite du lac. Qui en cet instant pouvait soupçonner ce qui se passait sous l'eau ? Les sirènes, les strangulots et toutes les créatures vivant dans le lac étaient loin d'être calme. Et pourtant, la surface de l'eau demeurait parfaitement lisse, impeccable. Elle-même avait perdu son frère pendant cette guerre. Elle avait vécu jour et nuit la peur au ventre d'apprendre la mort de n'importe quel membre de sa famille, de ses amis. Ou encore celle d'Harry. Ça ne l'avait jamais empêchée de se dresser contre les Carrow et Rogue, de rire, de vivre. En apparence, rien n'avait changé. Elle avait eu un passage à vide comme à chacune de ses ruptures. Savoir que celle-ci n'était pas définitive ne la rassurait pas pour autant. Ceux qui s'intéressaient un tant soit peu à sa vie sentimentale avaient rapidement remarqués qu'elle était seule. Elle s'était obstinée à refuser toutes les demandes. Très vite, une excuse lui fut trouvée. Elle était trop inquiète pour son frère malade pour pouvoir réellement penser à vivre une relation amoureuse. Quand Luna lui avait rapporté ces dire, elle avait d'abord rit puis elle s'était servie de l'excuse pour avoir la paix. Seuls ses plus proches amis – Neville et Luna- savaient pour quelle raison elle refusait de sortir avec quiconque. Ils avaient aussi remarqués que son bonheur et son bien-être n'étaient qu'une façade. Et elle s'était entêtée dans ce simulacre du bonheur. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Conserver les apparences, tromper la vigilance. Voilà ce que lui évoquait la surface parfaite du lac reflétant un ciel bleu et sans nuage. Des baisers dans son cou la tirèrent de toutes ces pensées négatives. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant un meilleur accès aux douces lèvres du Survivant.

A quoi pensais-tu à l'instant ?

Elle sourit calmement. La connaissait-il si bien que cela ? Savoir qu'elle était aux prise avec de sombres pensées alors qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage demandait au jeune homme de la connaitre parfaitement.

Rien de très important.

Dis plutôt de très agréable Gin'…

Merlin ce qu'elle aimait quand il l'appelait comme ça… Il n'était pas le premier à utiliser ce surnom. Il était le seul à le prononcer sur ce ton, avec un mélange de douceur et de tendresse, amoureux. Le seul à réussir à faire d'un simple surnom, le plus jolie des mots. Elle ferma les yeux, il était au moins aussi têtu qu'elle, et là, il voulait une réponse. Il l'obtiendrait. Tôt ou tard. Ses lèvres recommencèrent à courir dans son cou. Elle était fichue. Mais sans vouloir que la douce torture cesse. Elle céderait mais elle s'en moquait, elle voulait seulement que le jeune homme continu.

Gin'…

Ginny ne put lui répondre autrement que par un gémissement. Elle le sentit sourire contre son cou. Lui aussi savait qu'elle allait céder. Il ne semblait pourtant pas désireux de s'arrêter d'embrasser cette gorge offerte. Les mains du jeune homme commencèrent alors à s'activer. L'une se posant sur la cuisse de sa petite amie et l'autre glissant sous son chemisier. La jeune femme laissa sa tête aller en arrière sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle voulait seulement ressentir. Elle luttait pour ne pas gémir. Mais bientôt, elle le trouva trop lent. Il prenait tout son temps, remontant lentement ses mains. Trop lentement au goût de la jeune femme. Mais alors qu'elle attrapait la main glissée sous son chemisier pour la poser sur ses seins, la douce et mélodieuse voix de Molly Weasley se fit entendre. L'heure du repas était déjà arrivée. Ginny poussa un grognement pour marquer son mécontentement. Harry rit doucement contre son cou alors qu'il retirait ses mains pour les poser sagement sur ses hanches.

Tu n'as toujours pas répondu…

Juste que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être.

Tu doutes de quelque chose ?

Il semblait réellement inquiet. Sa voix semblait sur le point de se briser. Elle se tourna alors pour lui faire face. Elle crut que son cœur allait se briser. Il n'était pas seulement inquiet, il semblait craindre quelque chose. Une seconde à le regarder dans les yeux suffit à la sorcière pour comprendre qu'il avait peur qu'elle veuille rompre. Elle lui fit alors un doux sourire avant de l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse dont elle était capable en cet instant.

Je t'aime. Je pensais juste que les choses ne sont pas forcément ce que l'on pense au premier abord… regarde avec Rogue… Tu comprends mieux ce que je voulais dire mon cœur ?

Le temps sembla suspendre son cours, il la regardait droit dans les yeux souriant largement.

Répète-moi ça s'il te plait…

Ben les apparences…

Non, pas ça…

La jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils, cherchant ce qu'elle avait bien put dire que veuille à nouveau entendre le jeune homme. Et soudain, le déclic se fit dans son esprit.

Je t'aime mon cœur.

Il lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'elle ait encore jamais vu sur son visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement. En cet instant, elle avait l'impression d'être la personne la plus précieuse du monde. Elle avait glissé ses mains dans le cou de son petit ami pour le garder collé contre ses lèvres. Alors que leurs lèvres s'éloignaient légèrement, il laissa échapper quelques mots dans un souffle.

Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

A cet instant, le cœur de Ginny menaça d'exploser. Certes, il lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait mais il ne l'avait jamais appelée par un de ces surnoms affectueux. Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres, avide de l'entendre à nouveau lui dire ces mots. Mais alors que la tendresse cédait rapidement place à la fougue, Molly arriva près d'eux et s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment. Les deux jeunes gens s'écartèrent en rougissant. Mais la matriarche des Weasley leur adressa un large sourire.

Vous ne m'avez pas entendu vous appeler ?

Euh… Disons qu'on t'a entendu mais que… euh… on était… occupés.

Molly regarda sa fille en souriant encore davantage, amusée par sa gêne. Mais alors qu'elle partait en direction du château, main dans la main avec Harry, la mère la rappela. Sa fille se figea, et se retourna lentement vers elle alors qu'Harry continuait son chemin après avoir déposé un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

Alors ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas où vous en êtes là ?

On s'est remis ensembles. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je l'aime.

Je savais déjà que vous étiez ensembles… (soupir) Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion toutes les deux… Je demanderai à ton père de parler à Harry.

Ginny blêmit et pria Merlin pour qu'il n'y ait Que son père lors de la fameuse discussion. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa mère.

….

_Le jeune homme relisait sa lettre pour la énième fois. Il soupirât et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il sentit alors une main fine, douce et chaude se poser sur son épaule. Il pliât le parchemin avant de se retourner pour croiser le regard de Ginny. Il la serrât tendrement contre lui avant de l'embrasser. Ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne se rendit pas compte du silence qui s'installa dans la salle. Ce n'est que lorsque nombre des personnes présentent se levèrent d'un bond, visant quelque chose -ou plutôt un groupe de personne- qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne se levât pas, restant assit sans bouger. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait mais même debout, il n'en aurait pas la chance. Ce fut alors que la voix – reconnaissable et désagréable- de Zaccharias Smith s'élevât, résonnant avec force à travers la Grande Salle._

_C'est fini, les mangemorts ont perdus alors à quoi bon utiliser un subterfuge pour nous atteindre?_

_Le déclic se fit dans l'esprit du brun à lunettes, des intrus venaient de pénétrer dans la salle. Il se demandât un instant quel pouvait bien être le « subterfuge » dont parlait Zacharias. Il sortit alors la carte du maraudeurs, il la tapotât rapidement avec sa baguette tout en pensant à la formule -comme s'il s'agissait d'un sort informulé. La carte s'activât et, malgré le nombre de point et de noms, il put lire le nom des personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Il blêmit avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la personne la plus proche de lui -en l'occurrence, Ginny. Elle lui jetât un bref regard avant de baisser sa baguette et de se rasseoir. Elle fut bientôt imitée par toute la table des Gryffondor – elle-même imitée par tous les autres élèves. Seul Zacharias demeurait encore debout, menaçant les nouveaux venus. Harry prit la parole d'une voix calme et posée mais néanmoins menaçante:_

_Baisse ta baguette et assieds-toi Smith, on ne cour aucun risque._

_Comment peux-tu le savoir Potter?_

_Un léger sourire passât sur le visage du jeune homme. Il jetât un coup d'œil à Sirius qui fronçait les sourcils._

_La carte ne ment jamais._

_Les maraudeurs sourirent ou du moins, Remus et Sirius. Ceux qui étaient représentés par la carte comme étant James et Lily Potter échangèrent un regard perplexe. Le silence était plus que total. Harry fixât longuement la jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus qui devait être sa mère. Son regard laissait entrevoir un autre monde, un monde remplit d'amour et de tendresse. Mais dans ses yeux, il put lire un désarroi et une panique toujours grandissante. A côté d'elle, un jeune homme blond, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux gris semblait prêt à faire la première blague qui lui passerait par la tête. Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. S'il s'agissait bien de ses parents, que faisaient-ils sous cette apparence? Smith semblât hésiter avant de rétorquer sur un ton mauvais:_

_Dans ce cas, qui sont les deux nouveaux?_

_Il inspirât profondément, ne sachant comment présenter les choses. Il se levât; Ginny l'imitât, posant sa main sur son épaule pour lui signifier son soutien. Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna firent de même. Zacharias se rassit aussitôt, détournant le regard. Un sourire satisfait passât sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Un froid mordant lui saisit les entrailles alors qu'il allait parler. Il comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait des détraqueurs. Il se revit face au mage noir, quelques instants avant de mourir. Mais ce souvenir était intimement lié à un autre bien plus heureux. Il laissât le souvenir l'envahir et agitât négligemment sa baguette. Un patronus en forme de cerf en jaillit, plus brillant que jamais. Au même moment, il vit un cheval sortir de la baguette de Ginny. Le jeune homme croisât le regard désespéré d'Hermione et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire._

_Dégoûtée Hermy?_

_Non, désespérée. Je ne pourrais jamais te surpasser en Défense contre les forces du mal._

_Les Weasley, Harry et quelques autres éclatèrent de rire. Dumbledore pointât sa baguette sur James puis sur Lily et ceux-ci retrouvèrent leur apparence. Ginny qui n'avait pas cessé de lancer des regards meurtriers à la jeune femme qu'Harry ne cessait de regarder, rougit en saisissant son erreur. Lily ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe, puis, comme si tous comprenaient ce que leurs yeux leurs révélaient, ils se levèrent pour étreindre un proche, un ami, un frère -ou pour d'autre encore, un parent. Lorsque tous se furent salués, ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes. Les retrouvailles ne faisaient que commencer._

Harry se réveilla, mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son rêve. Etrange. La lettre lui semblait parfaite à cet instant. Il fouilla dans les souvenirs de son rêve avant de s'installer calmement à un bureau armé d'une plume, d'un encrier et d'un parchemin. Au bout d'un grand nombre de minute, la totalité de la lettre lui revint. Il lui fallut prêt d'une heure pour l'écrire et une demi-heure pour être sûr qu'il voulait bien que cette lettre soit « La bonne lettre ». Il ôta ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux. Alors deux mains glissèrent sur son torse alors qu'une tête se posait sur son épaule. Il sourit, son odeur venait titiller ses narines, Merlin ce qu'il pouvait aimer cette femme. Il remit lentement ses lunettes avant de tourner la tête pour enfin pouvoir capturer les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Bonjour mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Bonjour mon ange. J'ai décidé d'écouter Hermione.

Elle eut un léger sourire moqueur en jetant un coup d'œil à travers la pièce. Le sol était jonché de parchemins froissés, déchirés ou tout simplement abandonné après quelques lignes. La jeune femme nota mentalement de demander à Hermione d'éviter de demander ça à Harry trop souvent. Son regard se posa alors sur la lettre qu'il venait tout juste d'achever. Elle tendit la main pour s'en saisir et le lire, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Mais alors que sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du parchemin, elle recula. Harry fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Puis il s'empara de son écrit et le tendit à sa petite amie.

J'aimerai avoir un avis autre que celui d'Hermione pour une fois.

Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de s'emparer de la lettre et de la lire calmement. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait réellement pas détaillé sa vie, seulement cité les événements les plus importants. Mais alors que la jeune femme terminait sa lecture, elle se demandait de quelle manière le jeune homme avait remarqué qu'il l'aimait à ce point. Il la regardait, anxieux. Elle pouvait le voir guetter sa réaction alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur chaque ligne où Harry la mentionnait. Elle finit par tendre la lettre au Survivant qui l'interrogea d'un « Alors ? » angoissé.

Je trouve que c'est bien… Seulement, il y a un truc que j'ai pas vraiment compris…

Quoi ?

Quand tu parles que tu as réalisé à quel point tu tenais à la vie et… à moi.

Il la regarda incrédule. Apparemment, la réponse aurait dû lui être évidente. Elle soupira et après un regard menaçant, il accepta de s'expliquer.

Je marchais vers la mort. J'en étais conscient. Alors, je me suis entouré de mort… Au fur et à mesure que mes pas me rapprochaient de lui, je pensais à tout le monde. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna… Mais quand je me suis retrouvé face à lui, alors que la Mort réclamait son dû, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi.

Un large sourire lui répondit. La jeune femme vint se blottir contre lui. Et après un moment passé ainsi, sans bouger, le jeune homme marmonna qu'il devait aller voir Hermione et Mc Gonagall. Elle le laissa s'éloigner d'elle à regret. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna.

Tu veux-bien venir avec moi s'il te plaît ?

Bien sûr Harry. Préviens Mc Gonagall et Hermy, je me charge de mes parents. Et de mes frères.

….

Bien que la jeune femme ait cru le vieux médecin lorsque celui-ci avait dit que son fils vivait toujours, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de trainer les maraudeurs au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Sirius et Remus lui assuraient que son enfant avait survécu, qu'il allait bien la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas vérifier. Le village avait changé. Le manoir Potter n'était plus que ruine mais lorsque Lily posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, un panneau apparu. Un mémorial, ils avaient fait de cette maison un mémorial. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la place de la mairie, vers le monument au mort. Les trois comparses la suivaient sans mot dire. James venait de comprendre de manière définitive que ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût et douteuse. Le monument se transforma à leur approche. Et Lily comprit. La communauté sorcière leur avait rendu hommage. Ils avaient cru que leur sacrifice avait permis de tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ils s'étaient trompés. Leur assurance leur avait couté beaucoup. Autour d'eux, les moldus semblaient triste malgré le mois de mai radieux qui s'offrait à eux. Ils faisaient grise mine alors que le ciel bleu présageait le début d'un bel été. Les pas des quatre amis les guidèrent jusqu'au cimetière. Cimetière qui aurait dû être désert. Cimetière qui ne l'était pas. Là, devant les tombes des époux Potter. A l'endroit même où James et Lily auraient dû se trouver, deux jeunes gens se trouvaient debout face au lieu de repos des Potter. L'un d'eux était reconnaissable. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à James. D'aussi loin, les deux hommes pouvaient être des jumeaux. Mais ses cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille ne pouvaient pas tromper la jeune femme. Son fils était là, si loin et si près à la fois. Une jeune femme rousse se trouvait près de lui, légèrement en retrait. L'homme se baissa pour déposer des fleurs sur le marbre glacé du lieu de repos éternel des Potter. La jeune femme s'approcha et il trouva rapidement refuge dans ses bras. Au bout d'un long moment, les deux jeunes gens s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Il caressa sa joue avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle s'accrocha à son bras et ils disparurent dans un « plop » caractéristique du transplanage. Lily ne put bouger qu'à cet instant, elle avança vers la tombe et observa l'objet déposé par son fils, il s'agissait d'un bout de parchemin. La jeune femme le déplia lentement avant d'entamer la lecture de la lettre. Lorsqu'elle en émergea, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sirius et Remus essayaient d'expliquer à James qui était –selon eux- la jeune femme rousse qui semblait si proche de son fils.

Mais puisque je te dis que les Weasley ont eu une fille. Oui, et elle s'appelle Ginny. Elle a un an de moins qu'Harry… Mais il la considère comme une sœur.

Au grand dam de la pauvre Ginny.

Vous avez tords.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Lily, surpris. James vint la prendre dans ses bras. Tentant de la consoler. Les deux maraudeurs lançaient un regard d'incompréhension à la jeune femme. Elle leur tendit la lettre à Remus sans rien dire. Avant de souffler à l'oreille de James.

Lui aussi apprécie beaucoup les rousses… C'est sa petite amie.

**Comme promit, un petit mot pour éclaircir quelques points. On m'a fait remarquer que je ne parlais ni de la présence de Krum (ou du moins de son altercation avec Harry) à Poudlard. Ni de la raison pour laquelle Ron et Ginny se rendent à Gringotts.**

**Pour ce qui est de Krum, je mettrai l'altercation sous forme de flashback un peu avant le match.**

**Pour ce qui est de la raison qui pousse Ron et Ginny à se rendre à Gringotts… explication dans le chapitre 7, disons qu'il s'agissait d'organiser une petite surprise…**

**J'aimerai ensuite savoir si vous parvenez bien à suivre le changement de personnage. Car on m'a aussi fait remarquer qu'à un moment précis du chapitre 4, on avait un peu de mal à suivre.**

**Encore une fois, j'aimerai avoir votre avis sur le sujet alors une petite review ne serait pas de refus ^^**

**Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout car j'avouerai que moi-même je commence à trouver ça long )**

**Encore merci et à bientôt.**


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

Le silence. Le silence en était presque surnaturel. Ils venaient d'enterrer le cercueil contenant le corps de Fred. Rassemblés dans la cuisine des Weasley, personne ne parlait. Molly pleurait en silence sur l'épaule de son mari. Ron serrait Hermione contre lui, il semblait craindre qu'elle ne s'envole. Ginny tentait de réconforter George. Toute la famille était détruite, l'enterrement n'avait fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. George sanglotait silencieusement, la tête entre ses mains. Ginny se pinçait les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux, elle ne voulait pas les laisser couler. Harry s'approcha de celle qu'il aimait, il voulait la réconforter, la serrer contre lui. Alors qu'il se demandait quelle serait la réaction de la jeune fille, cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras, recherchant le réconfort dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Doucement, lentement, calmement, il caressa ses cheveux, l'invitant à se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Très vite, il sentit sa chemise s'humidifier, Ginny ne bougeait pas, se laissant aller en silence dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui avec plus de force, il ne savait comment réagir. Il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir la jeune ville pétillante de vie, pleurer. Protecteur, il resserra encore sa prise autour de sa taille. Il la sentait se détendre lentement. Ses larmes finirent par se tarir. Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas savoir que la peine n'était pas partie. Rien ne la ferrait disparaître aussi facilement. Seul le temps pourrait guérir la jeune femme. Le temps s'étendait, infini. Ginny finit par s'éloigner de lui, lentement. Elle emprisonna sa main dans la sienne. Sans dire un mot, Harry la suivit dans le jardin. Elle avait seulement besoin de lui, il le sentait. Calmement, la jeune femme s'étendit dans l'herbe folle qui envahissait le jardin du Terrier. Le ciel était bleu, à peine troublé par quelques filets de coton blanc qui s'égaraient ça et là, comme pour ne pas paraître trop gai en ce jour de deuil. Harry s'installa à ses côtés, toujours silencieux. Les yeux clos, Ginny semblait vouloir se détendre. Mais très vite, ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, scrutant le ciel.

-C'est une journée idéale pour jouer au Quidditch.

Elle venait de parler pour la première fois de la journée. Les premières paroles qui rompaient son silence. Harry l'observait sans comprendre et vaguement inquiet pour sa santé mentale. Ginny semblait vouloir poursuivre mais gênée, elle se contenait de maltraiter sa lèvre inférieure. Calmement, lentement, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

-On devrait être dans le verger en train de jouer, Hermione, toi et moi face aux jumeaux et Ron...(Sa vois se brisa sur les derniers mots, refoulant ses larmes, elle prit une profonde inspiration). L'été dernier, ils venaient régulièrement à la maison...Un jour que je m'entraînais dans le verger, ils sont venus me voir. Ils avaient une tête sérieuse, digne de Percy. Je suis de suite descendue les voir, la peur au ventre. (Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, remontant le fil de ses souvenirs. Ses doigts jouant avec ceux d'Harry.) Vous étiez partis, j'ai cru qu'ils venaient pour m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle...(Sa main s'était serrée sur celle de Harry sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte) On s'est installé dans l'herbe et ils m'ont demandé ce que j'envisageais de faire plus tard. Je leur ai dit la vérité, je n'en savais rien...Maman nous cherchait et George est allé la rassurer. Je me suis retrouvée seule avec Fred. Il m'a reposé la question. Alors, je lui ai avoué que j'aimerai faire une carrière dans le Quidditch...il est resté silencieux longtemps. Et puis, il a sourit. D'une voix douce, il a murmuré que si une personne méritait de jouer en très haut niveau, c'était moi. J'ai sauté dans ses bras en le remerciant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux. Et puis, il a prit ma main dans la sienne. Il parlait tout bas, sur le ton de la confidence. Il m'a juré de toujours être à mes côtés et de me soutenir. (Une larme glissa le long de sa joue, larme qu'Harry recueillit délicatement, du bout de ses doigts) Il ne me verra jamais jouer à un autre niveau que celui de Poudlard.

Calmement, Harry la prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme tentait de l'apaiser, de la réconforter. Sans un mot, il était là, simplement. Caressant ses cheveux en douceur, il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il serait là, toujours. Il se sentait coupable, il n'avait pas su sauver Fred. La douleur de Ginny, il la connaissait ou du moins, il en était proche. Le jeune sorcier n'avait perdu que des figures paternelles. La jeune femme avait perdu un frère, un frère qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours. Bientôt, Charlie sortit les appeler. Le repas était prêt. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Ginny serra sa main avec plus de force. Charlie secoua légèrement la tête, consterné. Pour la première fois, une odeur de brûlé flottait dans la maison. La maison toute entière était en deuil.

Ils s'étaient rendus à Godric's Hollow. Là face au manoir Potter dévasté, les derniers souvenirs leur étaient revenus. La prophétie, Queudver, la nuit de leur ''mort''...Tout était revenu en même temps, ne laissant qu'une colère sans nom et un sentiment de trahison insupportable. Le manoir était dans un piteux état. Les maraudeurs et Lily n'avaient pourtant pas eu de mal à rendre les ruines habitables. Les sorts extraits de la mémoire de Lily avaient été très utiles. Au fur et à mesure, les ''morts-vivants'' arrivaient et pénétraient dans la maison des Potter. Le parc -transformé en forêt vierge par le temps- accueillait la totalité de ces guerriers. Parfois, lorsque Rémus voyait l'un d'entre eux, il jurait et marmonnait une suite de mots incompréhensibles. Tous se connaissaient, de nom, de vue. James et Lily en étaient désarçonnés. Elle ne cessait de s'interroger sur les deux évadés et leur identité. Certains souvenirs la fuyait toujours. Ni Sirius, ni Rémus ne semblait vouloir lever la voile sur ces ''trous de mémoire''. La jeune femme avait cessé d'insister et, elle s'essayait à apprendre à connaître toutes les personnes présentent. La tâche n'était pas des plus aisée pour Lily. Il lui était difficile d'intégrer le fait d'avoir perdu 16 ans de sa vie. Un jeune homme du nom de Cédric Diggory lui avait décrit les exploits d'Harry -au Quidditch et lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Bien qu'effrayée par les dangers surmontés par son fils, elle ne pouvait qu'être fière de lui. À chacune des informations qu'elle pouvait glaner sur lui, l'angoisse de le découvrir mort la saisissait. Et cette peur enflait en elle, la privant d'air par moment. Son fils, ce petit garçon d'un an seulement avait bien grandi, il avait 17 ans -peut-être même plus- et il affrontait le seigneur des ténèbres depuis ses 11 ans. Bien sûr, elle connaissait les grandes lignes de sa vie. Au fond de sa poche, elle pouvait sentir cette lettre qu'il avait écrit de sa main avant de la déposer sur leur tombe. Mais elle ne connaissait pas son passé en détail et elle en était frustrée. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon -agrandit à l'aide de al magie pour l'occasion. Lily était assise sur un des nombreux canapés meublant la pièce. James était installé à ses côtés, muet. Face à eux, des gamins se mêlaient à des aurors. Les questions que le couple Potter se posait semblaient condamnées à ne pas connaître de réponse. Rémus, après en avoir longuement parlé avec de nombreuses personnes avait décrété qu'il valait mieux ne plus sortir. Sans la présence de ses amis, James aurait certainement perdu la tête. Il détestait rester enfermé. Pourtant, l'activité des mangemorts l'inquiétait suffisamment pour qu'il songe à réfléchir à l'aide qu'ils pouvaient bien apporter aux évadés. La question qui se posait le plus souvent visait deviner qui étaient ces ''évadés''.

-Encore en train de réfléchir ?

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme en douceur. James la prit dans les bras, calme. La nuit était tombée, et ils devaient être les derniers à être encore éveillés. Il soupira, murmurant qu'elle réfléchissait beaucoup trop. Vaguement amusée, elle haussa un sourcil.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. Non ?

Il lui sourit, l'embrassant tendrement tout en lui répétant volontiers qu'il l'aimait. Son sourire se fit plus large, ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Le sorcier la souleva du canapé pour la porter jusqu'à leur chambre.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes, les rideaux accrochés aux fenêtres filtraient la lumière du soleil. Elle sentait la présence de James à côté d'elle. Il bougea légèrement, cherchant ses lunettes à tatons. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Lily, elle l'avait vu agir ainsi tant de fois. La main du sorcier se posa sur les verres, se redressant légèrement, les yeux clos, il les posa sur son nez. Le jeune homme encore endormi glissa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormi ?

La jeun femme acquiesça légèrement avant de lui rendre son baiser. Bien vite, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer la tête de Sirius. Les voyant réveillés, il eut un instant l'air déçu avant de sourire et d'entrer dans la chambre.

-BLACK ! Tu n'as jamais appris à frapper aux portes ?

Sa réponse fut un sourire désarmant de la part du maraudeur. Ce qui eut le don d'irriter encore davantage la sorcière rousse.

-Bonjour Lily-jolie, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Alors qu'elle allait lui dire dans un langage fleuri de déguerpir, James posa une main sur son épaule.

-Qu'y a-t-il Sirius ?

-Oh, trois fois rien...j'avais juste envie de te parler...

Il déguerpit avant que les oreillers lancés par les époux Potter ne l'atteigne. Son rire s'entendait à travers tout le manoir Potter. C'est à cet instant que ça lui revint. Elle avait déjà vu les yeux chocolats de la jeune Ginny Weasley

FLASHBACK

Elles étaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, installées au coin du feu, elles parlaient depuis des heures. La discussion s'était d'abord portée sur les cours, les livres intéressants ensuite. Elles en étaient désormais à parler de leur petits amis – ou futur petit-ami dans le cas de Lily. Alice parlait de Franck, énumérant chacune des qualités du jeune Poufsouffle. Lily se moquait légèrement conseillant à sa meilleure amie de redescendre sur terre. Les trois jeunes femmes riaient et, Lily et Alice s'inquiétaient de la fin , toujours plus proche, de leur scolarité. Toutes deux entamaient leur septième année à Poudlard. Un jeune homme roux s'approcha de leur petit groupe, Molly eut un large sourire. Pas de doute, elle l'aimait et à en juger par le regard du jeune homme, c'était réciproque. Elle s'éloigna quelques instants avec lui avant de l'embrasser et de le laisser seul au milieu de la pièce.

-Bon, deux sur trois de casées, c'est déjà pas mal. Alors Lily, vas-tu enfin sortir avec Ja...un garçon ?

Alice avait parlé d'un voix douce, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Lily ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. James venait de rentrer dans la vaste salle commune, flanqué de Sirius, Rémus et Pettigrow. Il pestait à cause des sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch. Son regard passa rapidement sur elle, brillant d'un lueur incertaine. La jeune femme retint son souffle. Il allait encore faire l'intéressant avant de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Pourtant, contre toute attente il passa son chemin allant s'asseoir à l'un des bureaux de la pièce. Sirius le regardait comme s'il était malade alors que Rémus souriait. Il écrivait, Lily songea qu'il voulait donner de ses nouvelles à ses parents et détourna le regard. Alice et Molly arboraient un large sourire victorieux.

-On dirait qu'il a enfin compris...

Ignorant la remarque de son amie, la jeune femme se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. Un regard avait suffi, celle-ci avait compris. Et le préfète-en-chef se sentait soudain stupide. Quelque chose avait changé et elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle restait silencieuse alors que ses amies continuaient à parler entre elles. Bientôt les quatre maraudeurs vinrent s'installer sur le canapé, s'attirant les foudres des jeunes femmes. Lily ne réagit pas, le regard fixé sur les flammes, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Sirius se disputait bruyamment avec Alice et Molly quand James s'en mêla.

-Sirius ! Arrête tu veux ? (Il s'était tourné vers les deux sorcières) Qu'arrive-t-il à Lily ?

C'est à cet instant qu'elle sortit de sa léthargie, la voix inquiète du jeune homme la fit sourire légèrement.

-Rien Potter, je réfléchissais. Alors ? Ces sélections ? On a une chance d'écraser Serpentard une fois de plus ?

Ses amies et les maraudeurs la regardaient, abasourdis. En temps normal, elle aurait rabaissé James, là elle lui demandait même de lui parler de Quidditch. Il semblait aux anges. Son sourire était éblouissant.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Lily ? Lily ! Li...

Elle le coupa en l'embrassant légèrement. Pourtant, James la repoussa doucement. Il la scrutait, ouvertement inquiet. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Ça va mon ange ?

-Oui, James...Je me souvenais de la première fois où je t'ai réellement parlé.

Le jeune homme sourit, d'un sourire semblable à celui qu'il lui avait adressé ce jour-là. Lily rit, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Une douche plus tard et Lily et James parlaient avec les deux autres maraudeurs dans la cuisine.

-Arthur Weasley travaille au ministère je crois ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Il faut aller le voir et l'interroger sur les ''évadés''

Sirius et James s'étranglèrent et débitèrent un grand nombre d'objection en quelques secondes. Rémus demeurait silencieux, il observait Lily tout en réfléchissant.

-Ça suffit ! On vous entend depuis les chambres

Fred venait d'entrer dans la pièce et il semblait en colère. Séparé de sa famille -et surtout de son jumeau- il était de plus en plus irascible et autoritaire. Étonnement, James et Sirius se turent tout en dévisageant le rouquin.

-Je connais, ou plutôt, connaissait Molly. Je pourrais la convaincre.

-Aucune chance, la maison est encore plus protégée que les cellules d'Azkaban depuis qu'il n'y a plus les détraqueurs.

-Tu dois connaître le meilleur moyen d'entrer...

-Il va falloir des semaines...

-J'apprendrai et j'irai seule.

James semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il était face à un dilemme et, mettre sa femme en danger – même si la menace n'est que potentielle. Pourtant, il savait que c'était la meilleure façon d'agir.

-Bien mais nous apprendrons aussi et, si au delà d'une certaine durée tu n'es pas de retour, on viendra te chercher.

-Seulement nous...

Le marché était passé. Dés le lendemain, Fred commença à leur apprendre les sortilèges permettant de passer les barrières magiques protégeant le Terrier. Le temps s'écoulait à une vitesse folle, donnant l'impression folle aux sorciers qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de plusieurs années, avant de maîtriser la totalité des sorts dont ils auraient besoin .

Le Quidditch. Plus le temps passait, plus le match contre la Bulgarie avançait. Chaque jour, les sept joueurs se rejoignaient dans le verger des Weasley. Ginny y passait davantage de temps encore, utilisant le sport préféré des sorciers pour oublier. Là où peu de temps plus tôt, elle aurait passé tout son temps avec Harry, elle restait dans les airs à s'entraîner. Lorsqu'elle allait se coucher, son épuisement lui épargnait l'épreuve qu'était devenu le fait de rêver. Depuis l'enterrement de son frère, plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis tout ce qui pouvait l'aider à fuir cette réalité. Un soir où elle était rentrée plus tôt, Harry l'avait suivi dans sa chambre. D'abord agacée, elle avait été heureuse de constater qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Ginny l'observa, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait gagné en endurance, elle était donc moins fatiguée...que lui voulait-il ?

-Tu comptes rester debout au milieu de la pièce sans rien faire ?

Sa voix se voulait nonchalante mais elle était plutôt amusée par la situation. C'est elle qui avait toujours été timide et là, c'est lui qui n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Le jeune homme fini par approcher, saisissant ses mains dans les siennes, les emprisonnant.

-Tu devrais lever le pied ?

-Non. Je me sens mieux quand je vole, je ne pense plus à lui.

Harry grimaça légèrement. Ginny s'était raidie et semblait le mettre au défi de l'empêcher de jouer. Sa fatigue lui donnait la nausée, et, sa colère déclenchait déjà une migraine. Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant de changer d'angle d'attaque.

-Gin', je t'aime et je m'inquiète pour toi. Il n'aurait pas voulu ça, et tu le sais très bien. Je suis certain que de là où il est, il peut te voir...tu es une future championne ma chérie. Et même les meilleurs ont besoin de repos. Bientôt, ton corps ne pourra plus suivre le rythme que tu lui impose...et tu ne pourras pas montrer ce que tu vaux face à l'équipe de Krum. Et puis, comment suis-je censé te remplacer ?

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et pourtant, elle savait que ses larmes ne coulaient pas à cause de ça. Elle se serra contre lui, laissant libre cours à sa peine. Sans un mot il la serra contre son cœur.

-Tu sais que tes paroles sont celles d'un parent inquiet ?

Harry lui répondit par un rire léger, aérien. Elle se calmait. Mais son crâne était sur le point d'exploser. Elle s'éloigna du jeune homme, un instant seulement avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. La voix de son petit-ami parvint à ses oreilles sans qu'elle ne comprenne. La jeune femme tituba jusqu'à son lit, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. À la douleur s'ajoutait une nausée de plus en plus importante. Elle y voyait flou, sa vue brouillée l'aurait empêché de se diriger si elle n'avait pas aussi bien connu sa chambre. Ses mains se posaient à peine sur la petite table de chevet à côté de son lit, qu'elle s'écroulait. Incapable de faire un pas de plus. Elle se pensait seule dans sa chambre. La présence de l'Elu totalement éclipsée par la douleur. Les dents serrées, la jeune femme attendit que le douloureux contact avec le sol arrive. Elle ressentit une douce chaleur avant d'être soulevée du sol avec douceur. Puis tout disparu.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux, soudain éblouie par la lumière, elle les referma. Des voix se firent entendre dont une inconnu à la jeune fille.

-...Épuisée. Repos complet pendant au moins une semaine. Pas d'activité physique pendant 15 jours.

Il semblait à la jeune femme que l'homme parlait une langue inconnue. Ses phrases n'avaient pas de sens. Qui était épuisée ? Et pourquoi avait-elle mal dans tout le corps ? Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Ah. Les baragouinements du mystérieux inconnu reprenaient.

-Une chance qu'elle ne se soit pas fait mal en tombant. Cela aurait pu être particulièrement grave...

Un marmonnement incompréhensible lui répondit. Le cerveau de Ginny se mit à tourner à toute allure. Elle se souvint soudain de ce qu'Harry était venu lui dire. Apparemment, lors des BUSES, son examinateur en divination l'avait mal jugé. Il avait un don pour cette matière. Elle entendit sa mère remercier le médicomage -car si ça n'en était pas un, qui était cet homme ? Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que quelqu'un s'approchait de son lit. Elle tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, plus lentement. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne puisse les garder ouvertes. Une main vînt caresser ses cheveux avec une douceur presque tendre.

-Tu es réveillée. Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai mal partout mais à part ça, ça va. Tu veux bien me dire qui a lâché un troupeau de Scrout à Pétard sur moi ?

Il lui décocha un sourire en coin et Ginny sentit son cœur s'emballer. La jeune fille sourit à son tour, posa sa main sur sa joue et...Ron entra dans la chambre manquant de défoncer la porte. Un murmure de la part d'Harry et la colère de la jeune femme.

-Déjà vu...

-RONALD WEASLEY ESPECE DE CRETIN ! QUAND APPRENDRAS-TU A FRAPPER AVANT D'ENTRER DANS MA CHAMBRE !

Hermione entra dans la chambre, saisit son petit-ami et battit en retraite. George qui passait par là eut un léger sourire.

-Tiens ! Notre petite sœur est en pleine forme.

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec Harry. D'un simple mouvement de baguette, il ferma la porte.

-Il faut que tu te reposes Gin' pas que tu hurles après Ron même si ça prouve que tu vas bien.

Ginny soupira. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle se maudissait soudain d'avoir tant joué au Quidditch.

-Je suis censée rester combien de temps comme ça ?

-Au moins une semaine et pas d'effort pendant 15 jours.

La jeune femme grommela une suite de mot incompréhensible avant de maudire le sport préféré des sorciers. On frappa délicatement à la porte. Hermione l'ouvrit d'un coup d'épaule, ses bras chargés de livre. Derrière elle, une gigantesque pile de bouquins plus volumineux les uns que les autres. Ginny lança un regard suspicieux à sa meilleure amie.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Des livres...

-Merci, je vois...Je voulais dire tu ne t'es pas mis en tête de me faire lire des livres de cours j'espère.

Harry souriait, se moquant de sa meilleure amie et s'amusant de la réaction de sa petite amie. Il chercha une excuse pour fuir la pièce. Le jeune homme murmura quelque chose à propos d'aller chercher à manger. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner. La réaction de sa petite amie ne se fit pas attendre, d'un geste rapide, elle emprisonna le poignet du garçon. Il lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je dois me reposer que tu ne dois pas m'embrasser de manière convenable...

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres d'Harry avant qu'il ne se penche sur Ginny pour emprisonner ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Il sortit ensuite rapidement de la chambre.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit pour ton passage potentiel en 7° année ?

-Non, tu es la seule à le savoir...et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'aide en DCFM. Je ne lui dirai que si je réussi...j'aurai la réponse pour son anniversaire... normalement…

…...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, irrévocablement. Un frisson la parcourue. Le lien qui l'unissait à son maître était mort, définitivement. Elle releva la manche de son bras gauche, contemplant sa chair exempte de toutes traces de la marque des ténèbres. Des larmes de peine et de rage coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle avait perdu son maître, son guide. Elle haïssait le petit bébé Potter. Et elle haïssait Molly Weasley de l'avoir tuée. À la réflexion, elle haïssait tous les sangs-de-bourbe, tous les sangs-mêlés et tous les traîtres à leur sangs. Sa rage l'aveuglait, étouffait. Puis elle réalisa, sa sœur, sa Cissy avait annoncé la mort de Potter. Alors comment pouvait-il avoir vaincu le maître ? Les idiots et les gamins avaient-ils pu le vaincre? Non ! Alors que c'était-il produit ? Lasse de torturer son esprit, elle laissa ses interrogations de côté. La pièce était sombre, le lit sur lequel elle était allongée était moelleux et confortable. La salle était juste assez chauffée pour ne pas avoir froid. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'elle allait se rendormir. La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement. Elle observa la petite silhouette qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une main gantée posée sur lé poignée de la porte, il l'observait, curieux. Il se demandait quelle serait sa réaction. Il ferma lentement la porte avant de s'avancer vers elle. Elle s'assit dans le lit et le dévisagea pendant un bon moment. Il ne pipait mot et au fur et à mesure que ses yeux se réhabituaient à l'obscurité, elle discernait ses traits. Elle eut un mouvement de recul qu'elle réprima bien vite, contrôlant de son mieux ses réactions. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa surprise n'avait pas de limite.

-Pettigrow ! Comment est-ce possible ?


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Ginny venait de passer les deux plus longues semaines de sa vie. Clouée au lit avec interdiction formelle de se lever –sauf pour certaines activités ne pouvant être réalisées dans un lit. Tous les jours, Harry venait la voir. Il lui apportait tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle demandait et il s'exécutait. Les premiers jours avaient été intéressants. Mais très vite, l'ennui l'avait gagnée, rendant ces deux semaines horribles.

_**FLASHBACK :**_

Hermione je te jure que si je dois rester allongée ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus, je vais devenir folle.

La réponse de sa meilleure amie avait été un sourire moqueur. Ginny avait soupiré et l'avait regardée dans les yeux.

Personne ne te permettra de bouger… Harry lui-même ne cède pas. Et pourtant, c'est le premier à s'exécuter quand tu demandes quelque chose.

Elle se leva et quittât la pièce devant une jeune femme déconfite. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione entrât à nouveau dans la pièce, les bras chargés de livres et Ginny levât les yeux au ciel.

Ce sont des livres sur le Quidditch et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils sont à Harry mais je doute qu'il voit un inconvénient à ce que tu les empruntes… Et puis, ça t'occuperas un minimum.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard entendu. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry et Ron entraient dans la chambre de la cadette des Weasley. Le roux à la silhouette dégingandée vint serrer Hermione dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Pouah ! Ron épargne-moi cette vision d'horreur. Par pitié !

Le jeune homme se redressa prêt à se disputer avec sa jeune sœur. Mais un regard d'Harry suffit à l'en dissuader. Le jeune rouquin quittât la pièce avec Hermione sous le sourire victorieux de sa sœur. La meilleure amie de la jeune fille avait eu la présence d'esprit de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Hermy t'as apporté de la lecture ?

Oui, Défense et Quidditch. Ça ne te dérange pas si je te les emprunte ?

Il vint s'allonger près d'elle sur le lit, la serrant délicatement dans ses bras. Elle sourit avant de se caler plus confortablement contre son torse musculeux.

_**FIN FLASCHBACK.**_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle pouvait bouger – à condition de ne pas faire d'effort. Elle jetât un coup d'œil à son réveil, 8h00. Elle se tournât dans son lit, jetant un œil à une Hermione tout aussi éveillée.

Enfin réveillée ?

Sa meilleure amie eut un léger sourire avant de se tourner vers elle.

Déjà serait un terme plus approprié si tu veux mon avis… Impatiente ?

La rouquine acquiesçât, tentant vainement de se calmer –et de ralentir les battements de son cœur par la même occasion.

Oui et non… j'ai hâte de le voir mais pas forcément pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Hermione eut un rire léger. Ginny lui lançât son oreiller en riant à son tour. S'ensuivit une bataille de polochon mémorable. Bientôt, leurs petits amis arrivèrent pour se joindre au combat, chacun soutenant la jeune femme de son cœur. Très vite, les deux jeunes femmes s'allièrent pour « repousser l'envahisseur ». La bataille se terminât bientôt lorsque les garçons se décidèrent à les prendre dans leurs bras. Les rires s'étaient tus, les éclats de voix aussi. Il ne restait que deux couples d'amoureux tendrement enlacés. L'instant fut brisé par Molly qui était venue voir la source de tout ce bruit. Les yeux bruns de la femme brillaient de malice, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle agitât sa baguette d'un geste expert et les plumes retournèrent dans les oreillers éclatés. Ceux-ci se réparèrent d'eux-mêmes. En quelques secondes, la chambre était parfaitement rangée. La matriarche des Weasley descendit dans la cuisine et les adolescents lui emboitèrent le pas. Ginny retint Harry dans sa chambre, souriant toujours. Il lui lançât un regard interrogateur, pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se rapprochât de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Bon anniversaire Harry.

Le jeune homme lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de lui rendre son baiser. Le sourire aux lèvres, les deux jeunes gens descendirent manger main dans la main. Bill, Fleur et Arthur se trouvaient en bas, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Tout se passait bien. La journée s'écoulât rapidement entre les rires insouciants, les baisers amoureux, l'insouciance et le bonheur. Le soir commençât le véritable rôle de la jeune femme. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et le couple parvint « miraculeusement » à s'éclipser. Ginny guidât le garçon jusqu'à une clairière qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. D'ici, ils avaient une vue d'ensemble de la maison. La clairière n'était pas très grande, l'herbe verte était moelleuse et confortable. En été, une douce brise rafraichissait l'air environnant pour rendre le lieu plus agréable. En hiver, il lui donnait un aspect lisse et pur. La neige se déposait en une fine couche sur le sol. Le silence était total.

Je suis souvent venue ici l'année dernière et à chaque cauchemar depuis la fin de ma première année. Enfin, quand j'étais à la maison…

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe, dos au Terrier, le jeune homme vint s'installer à ses côtés et passât un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se serrât doucement dans ses bras.

Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ces cauchemars… Ils ont l'air important pourtant.

La rouquine poussât un léger soupir et se résignât mentalement. Elle cherchât son regard pendant quelques secondes. Plongée dans ses yeux verts, elle s'expliquât.

J'en faisais de moins en moins… à partir du moment où je suis sorti avec Mickael. Quand j'ai rompu, ils sont revenus plus réguliers, réels et… mauvais. Dean a eu le même effet… Et à partir du moment où tu m'as embrassée… jusqu'à ce que tu rompes, ils avaient disparus, totalement. Et là, tu avais bien assez de problème et puis, j'avais peur que tu penses qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de te retenir.

Harry mis quelques minutes à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ses muscles étaient étonnement tendus.

Tu n'en as pas parlé à Mione ? A moins que tu n'es eu peur qu'elle me dise tout… Tu aurais tout de même dû me parler Ginny… Tu n'as pas dit de quel genre de cauchemar il s'agissait…

Il ne cherchait pas réellement à ce qu'elle lui dise tout. Il souhaitait seulement la soulager un peu. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que la jeune fille se décidât à lui parler.

La chambre, Tom, le Basilic… Quelques fois, je me voyais le lâcher sur Hermione ou d'autres amis nés-moldus. Tu mourrais dans la chambre par ma faute… Et Jedusor me répétait que j'étais faible, que je lui appartenais et qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je le revois, penché au-dessus de moi, répétant ces mots, et que par ma faute, il va revenir plus puissant que jamais et qu'il te tuerait.

Elle tremblait, perdue dans ses cauchemars, les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, la serrant contre son cœur et l'apaisant comme il le pouvait. Elle cessât de pleurer au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Il avait beau savoir que le sujet était sensible, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Et ces cauchemars disparaissent quand nous sortons ensembles ?

Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête, il lui souriait, le regard brillant. Délicatement, il déposât un baiser sur ses lèvres closes. Lentement, elle y répondit.

Donc, il faut qu'on reste ensembles.

Elle sourit et se blottit dans ses bras. Le temps s'écoulait, indifférent de leurs désirs, de leurs pensées. La nuit régnait sur le monde, les étoiles et la lune illuminant la terre de leur pâle lumière. Un toussotement dans leur dos leur signalât la présence d'Hermione. Elle et Ginny échangèrent un regard et, un large sourire fit son apparition sur leurs lèvres.

Le repas est prêt…

Les deux adolescents se levèrent pour suivre la jeune femme jusqu'à la maison. Ils furent accueillis par un « Joyeux anniversaire Harry » prononcé par des dizaines de personnes. Leur équipe de Quidditch, Lee Jordan, les anciens coéquipiers d'Harry, tous les professeurs qu'il avait eu –une idée d'Hermione à n'en pas douter- et tant d'autres les attendaient. Même Andromeda Tonks avait fait le déplacement avec le petit Teddy.

Le temps s'était écoulé à une vitesse folle, tous les invités étaient partis. Ron et Hermione s'étaient éclipsés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Tout le monde été couché, il ne restait plus qu'Harry et Ginny. Le jeune homme était resté auprès de sa petite amie toute la soirée. Un peu comme s'il avait voulu rattraper le temps perdu en restant autant de temps que possible auprès d'elle. Ils montaient les escaliers menant à la chambre de la jeune fille main dans la main. Ils s'y arrêtèrent un moment, le temps de se dire bonne nuit. Harry allait partir lorsque Ginny lui prit la main et l'entrainât dans sa chambre. La porte se refermât derrière eux et leurs lèvres se cherchèrent avidement.

Tu me laisseras l'essayer ?

Elle parlait bien entendu de l'éclair de feu que les Weasley lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire. Il la regardât un instant sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés. Puis son visage s'éclairât enfin.

Bien sûr que oui mon ange.

A nouveau, leurs lèvres se joignirent. Les baisers d'abord doux et amoureux se faisaient maintenant plus fougueux et passionnés. Les caresses innocentes s'affirmaient peu à peu. Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit. Leurs vêtements terminèrent leurs courses sur le sol. Ils s'unirent cette nuit-là pour la toute première fois.

….

Allongé dans le lit de Ginny, la respiration encore haletante, il souriait aux ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Il serrait le corps de sa petite amie contre le sien. Le calme, le bonheur et la félicité qui l'habitait étaient incroyables, indescriptibles. La jeune femme lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau qu'il ait pu espérer. Elle bougeât légèrement, se tournant pour poser sa tête contre son cœur. En cet instant, le jeune homme réalisât. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent et Ginny plongeât son regard dans le sien, les sourcils levés. Il lui sourit et l'embrassât tendrement. Elle était la première et elle serait la dernière, la seule, l'unique. Il l'aimait et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il savait qu'il n'en voudrait jamais aucune autre. Sa seule présence à ses côtés lui suffisait.

A quoi penses-tu ?

Je t'aime.

Ce n'était pas une esquive, juste la vérité. Elle sourit et l'embrassât avant de fermer les yeux jusqu'au lendemain. Le jeune homme souriait toujours, heureux. Il l'observât un long moment, ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer qu'elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle était Son ange. Son visage était si doux, si détendu. Sa respiration lente et profonde soulevait légèrement sa poitrine. Le sourire du jeune homme se serait élargi si ça avait été possible. Les yeux d'Harry se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Il se sentait si paisible. Là, en cet instant, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le visage enfoui dans le cou de sa douce, il se sentait hors du temps, unique. La jeune femme endormie dans ses bras frissonnât, il remontât doucement les couvertures sur leurs corps entrelacés. Lentement, il tombât dans un profond sommeil.

….

Si proche. Si proche de pouvoir serrer son fils dans ses bras le jour de son anniversaire. La journée qu'ils avaient passée lui avait semblé interminable. Fred se montrait plus irascible que jamais. Le soir-même, épuisés, ils savaient qu'ils pourraient y aller. Après une longue discussion, ils s'étaient décidés à s'y rendre le lendemain matin. C'est pourquoi la jeune femme se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée du Terrier, la gorge serrée, l'estomac nouée. Elle entrât sans bruit, silencieuse, elle observât la femme rousse qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Ses yeux verts scrutant le moindre mouvement de son amie. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent, elle avait tant changé. Lily inspirât profondément.

Molly ?

Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce, claire et forte. La mère de famille lâchât le plat qu'elle tenait entre les mains, l'objet se brisa sur le sol, répandant son contenu sur le pavé. La femme n'en tint pas compte, dévisageant celle qui lui faisait face. Elle était pâle et l'observait les yeux écarquillés.

Lily ?

La femme aux yeux verts acquiesçât doucement, un simple hochement de tête. Les yeux de Molly se remplirent de larme mais elle ne bougeât pas. Lentement, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la pointant sur son amie.

Qu'importe que le vent hurle…

La montagne jamais ne ploie devant lui.

Molly se précipitât pour serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras, manquant de lui broyer les côtes au passage. Des larmes coulaient le long de leurs joues sans qu'elles songent à les retenir. Les deux femmes étaient heureuses de se retrouver enfin. Lily sortit sa baguette et d'un geste, réparât le plat et nettoyât le sol. D'un mouvement ample de la baguette, Molly préparât le thé et les deux femmes s'installèrent à table pour le boire. Elles commencèrent à parler, de tout et de rien, du temps passé. Arthur arrivât au milieu de la discussion. Les yeux encore clos, il embrassât sa femme sans vraiment prendre garde à la présence de Lily. Il s'installât, commençant à manger avant de soudain relever la tête et dévisager la deuxième femme présente.

Par Merlin ! Lily ! C'est bien toi ?

La jeune femme acquiesçât une nouvelle fois. Alors que Molly assurait à son mari que Lily Potter se trouvait bien devant eux, dans leur cuisine. Le silence s'installât après cette brève explication. La jeune femme poussa un léger soupir avant de relever ses yeux verts pour les planter dans ceux –bleu- d'Arthur. Elle était sur le point de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais le destin s'acharnait contre elle. Une jeune femme à la crinière brune emmêlée pénétrât dans la pièce, saluant gaiement les personnes présentes avant de se figer. Elle croisât son regard marron brillant d'intelligence et un sourire s'affichât sur ses lèvres, cette fille lui plaisait sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle parlât d'une voix douce, chaude et pourtant autoritaire.

Vous êtes Lily Potter n'est-ce pas ?

Tu n'as pas l'air surprise… mais comment me connais-tu ? Tu es bien trop jeune pour que nos chemins se soient déjà croisés.

Hermione esquissât à son tour un sourire, ses yeux brillants encore davantage. Elle prit le temps de s'asseoir et de se servir un bol de café avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

Je suis Hermione Granger. Et je vous ais… reconnue… Harry est mon meilleur ami et il a vos yeux. Pour ce qui est de la surprise, disons qu'à force de le fréquenter, je me demande si le mot « impossible » peut réellement être utilisé dans le monde de la magie.

Le regard vert de Lily se fit plus brillant alors que Molly jetait un œil à l'étage.

Tu n'as pas réveillé Ginny avant de descendre ?

La jeune fille s'étranglât avec son café. Elle osât relever la tête pour croiser le regard de Molly et rougit fortement. D'une toute petite voix, elle avouât sa faute.

Je n'ai pas dormi dans la chambre de Ginny…

La matriarche des Weasley fronçât les sourcils en dévisageant la jeune fille.

Si tu n'as pas dormis avec Ginny, où as-tu dormi ?

Hermione lui adressât un sourire timide, ses yeux dévoilaient son inquiétude. Elle passât de longues secondes sans répondre. Après un bref regard vers le plafond et ce qui semblait être une prière silencieuse, elle se lançât.

J'ai dormi avec Ron…

Si tu as dormi avec Ron, où Harry a-t-il dormis ?

Hermione baissât la tête dans son bol, rougissant fortement. Arthur blêmit et, après un regard complice, les deux mères se levèrent. Lentement et silencieusement, elles montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant doucement, les deux femmes restèrent sur le pas de la porte, figées. Les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol de la pièce sans ordre logique ne laissaient pas de doute sur ce qu'il s'était produit dans la nuit. Le regard des deux femmes glissât jusqu'au lit. Ils étaient allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tendrement enlacés. Les couvertures recouvraient les corps nus. Le jeune homme avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de sa elle et dormait paisiblement. Cette vision fit doucement sourire Lily. Elle contemplait le couple tendrement enlacé, attendrie par la scène dont elle était témoin. La jeune femme rousse était allongée, la tête appuyée contre le torse de son amant. Elle avait dû s'endormir en écoutant battre le cœur du jeune homme. Un sourire heureux flottait sur ses lèvres. Les deux femmes reculèrent lentement, fermant la porte derrière elles. Arthur échangeât un long regard avec sa femme avant d'esquisser un rictus. Il grommelât quelques mots avant de tendre une bourse à sa femme.

Je pensais vraiment qu'il attendrait un peu…

Vous avez parié sur leur première fois ?

Hermione, Arthur et Molly esquissèrent un sourire en se tournant vers Lily. La jeune fille au regard brillant d'intelligence avançât vers la femme.

Oui mais pas seulement, pour leur premier baiser, leur première sortie officielle… Le moment où Harry se décidera à la demander en mariage, leurs premiers enfants… Je dois dire que jusqu'à maintenant, c'est moi qui en ai gagné le plus.

Les yeux verts de Lily brillaient de malice. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment son fils, mais d'après le peu qu'elle savait, il était le parfait mélange entre James et elle-même. Alors, sans l'avoir prévu, elle se tournât vers les trois autres.

Je peux parier aussi ?


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

Il s'éveilla lentement, la chaleur du corps de Ginny blottie contre le sien lui rappela les événements de la veille. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres quelques secondes avant que d'autres, plus douces, ne se pressent contre les siennes. Il répondit au baiser avec plaisir. Leurs visages s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et il croisa le regard brillant de la jeune femme.

Je ne savais pas que tu dormais autant… Tu es une vraie marmotte !

Il eut un léger sourire, elle devait être réveillée depuis un long moment déjà. Il savait qu'elle plaisantait, tous deux savaient qu'il avait pas mal d'heure de sommeil à récupérer

Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie et…

Elle le coupa en l'embrassant tendrement, elle ne voulait pas entendre la suite. Des bruits de pas lourds se firent entendre avant de s'arrêter net. Des éclats de voix, l'une féminine, l'autre masculine. La dispute était assourdie mais il était aisé de deviner le sujet de celle-ci. Finalement, ils descendirent.

Attends, il est quelle heure ?

11 heures…

Il la dévisagea un long moment. Ginny était toujours parmi les premiers levés –contrairement à Ron- sa mère était forcément venue la réveiller… Et elle l'avait forcément vue dans les bras du Survivant.

On devrait se lever avant que Ron ne soit pris d'envie de meurtre…

Elle se leva, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Sans un mot, elle rassembla ses affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle disparaissait, le corps entouré d'une serviette et ses vêtements sous le bras. Il songea un instant à la rejoindre pourtant, il ne bougea pas, se contentant d'attendre sa dulcinée. Voyant que la jeune fille prenait tout son temps, il se décida à se lever et à s'habiller. Elle revint alors qu'il finissait d'enfiler son pantalon. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Ginny portait un jean simple, une paire de converse noire et un chemisier blanc. Harry devina sans difficultés qu'Hermione l'avait conseillée sur les vêtements moldus. Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, sans un mot. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés au milieu de la chambre. Ron entra soudain, visiblement énervé, Hermione sur ses talons tentant de l'arrêter. Cette scène rappelait quelque chose au jeune sorcier.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et Ginny quitta les bras de son petit-ami, furieuse. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son frère. Harry échangea un regard désespéré avec sa meilleure amie.

Ronald Weasley ! Je te conseille d'avoir une bonne raison pour être entré dans ma chambre sans frapper !

Qu'est-ce qu'IL fait dans ta chambre !

Harry s'interposa entre les deux Weasley, il tournait le dos à Ginny. Ron était rouge de colère et semblait capable de tuer son meilleur ami. Mieux valait qu'il taise la véritable raison de sa présence dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Je suis venu voir ta sœur. Quand je suis descendu ce matin, je n'ai vu qu'Hermione et elle m'a dit que…

Ginny dormait toujours. Il a eu l'air inquiet et est partit sans rien dire.

Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien.

Hermione le regardait de sa façon « si tu ne m'explique pas en sortant, je lui dit tout ». Ron semblait déjà plus calme bien que perplexe. Le regard de la jeune rouquine n'avait de cesse de faire l'aller-retour entre Harry et Hermione. Sa baguette demeurant le long de son flanc.

C'est pour ça que tu es à moitié nu dans sa chambre ?

Ginny prit son regard le plus outré et dévisagea durement son frère.

C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Sors de ma chambre ! Tout de suite !

Le rouge lui montait progressivement aux joues. Et Harry savait que tout comme sa voix tremblante, ce n'était dû ni à la peine, ni à la colère. Mais bien à de la gêne. Ron battit en retraite, claquant la porte au passage. Hermione insonorisa la pièce et bloqua la porte alors que Ginny s'écroulait sur le lit. Harry partit s'asseoir à côté d'elle et entrelaça leurs doigts. La brune se tourna vers eux et les dévisagea à son tour.

Vous m'expliquez ?

C'est Harry qui pris la parole le premier. Il avait échangé un long regard avec Ginny avant d'inspirer profondément et de se lancer.

On a passé la nuit ensemble…

Il avait resserré sa main sur celle de Ginny dans une pression légère. Elle y avait répondu. Au bout d'un long moment de silence pesant, Hermione sortit de ses pensées et daigna leur accorder un regard dans lequel brillait la compréhension.

Vous avez… ?

Cette fois-ci, aucun des deux ne parla, ils se contentèrent d'hocher la tête de concert. Hermione planta son regard dans celui de Ginny. A nouveau, le silence s'installa. Pourtant, il n'était plus aussi pesant que quelques instants auparavant. Hermione finit par se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Sur le point de sortir, elle se retourna.

Vus devriez descendre quand vous aurez fini de vous préparer.

Elle ne s'attarda pas davantage, quittant définitivement la pièce sous les regards interrogateurs des deux autres. Harry récupéra son tee-shirt et s'apprêta à sortir pour récupérer ses affaires et se laver. A quelques pas de la porte, il s'arrêta, fit demi-tour et embrassa la jeune femme.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le Survivant s'éclipsa.

….

Ginny avait pris tout son temps pour se coiffer –soit du départ d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier. En sortant, elle tomba –comme par hasard- nez à nez avec son petit-ami. Ils descendirent donc tous les deux main dans la main. Il était près de midi et Ron et Hermione mettaient la table. Mr et Mrs Weasley discutaient tranquillement. Dans un coin, installée dans un fauteuil une jeune femme lisait, elle leur tournait le dos. Seuls ses cheveux roux légèrement ondulés étaient visibles. Elle se tenait droite, les genoux croisés et les yeux volant de mot en mot, invisibles. Elle tournait les pages avec des gestes fébriles, impatient, nerveux. Harry la fixa un peu trop longtemps au goût de Ginny.

Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillés. Bien dormis ?

Bonjour maman ! Oui, très bien merci.

Bonjour Mrs Weasley. Très bien.

Ron –qui semblait toujours aussi suspicieux- fini de mettre les serviettes d'un coup de baguette.

'Man pourquoi t'as pas réveillé Ginny ce matin ?

A la grande satisfaction de la jeune femme, Harry foudroya Ron-le-suspicieux du regard.

Ta sœur dormait si bien que je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller.

Harry qui venait de prendre un verre de jus de citrouille s'étouffa. Alors que Ginny sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Son père fronça les sourcils et Ron sembla ne rien comprendre. Le silence se fit progressivement et Ginny fronça les sourcils à son tour –le silence chez les Weasley était synonyme d'ennuis. Un livre que l'on ferme, un frôlement de tissu, des bruits de pas. « L'intrus » s'était levée et rapprochée. A la grande surprise de la dernière des Weasley, Harry se précipita vers cette femme et la pris dans ses bras. Il la serra dans ses bras et elle lui rendit son étreinte, les yeux clos, le visage enfouit dans le cou du Survivant. Elle donnait l'impression de pleurer et de se raccrocher à un dernier espoir. Ils échangèrent des mots à peine audible. Le visage fermé, Ginny observait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux sans y croire. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Qui pouvait bien être cette femme ? Et surtout, pourquoi Harry agissait ainsi envers elle ? Un frisson parcouru la jeune femme, elle se sentait seule tout à coup. Au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable, la femme s'écarta du Survivant. Elle saisit la tête de l'Elu entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, que Ginny comprit. Et c'est à cet instant que le « charme » cessa d'opérer. Harry s'éloigna de sa mère d'un geste brusque, dans ses yeux brillait une colère sans nom. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet, ils savaient que quand Harry était énervé, mieux valait ne pas en être la raison. La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres, elle ne savait comment réagir.

Où étais-tu passée ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenue plus tôt ?

Pâle et énervé, il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler sur sa mère. Lily Potter était sur le point de répondre à son fils, il ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

Tu as disparu pendant 17 ans ! Dix-sept années durant lesquelles j'étais un orphelin !

Il continuait sur le même ton, sa voix prétendument posée, se transformait au fur et à mesure en cri. Ses deux meilleurs amis tentaient de le calmer mais il ne les écoutait pas, ils auraient tout autant pu ne jamais exister, ça n'aurait rien changé.

Harry.

Il ignora totalement son appel, commençant à marcher de long en large dans la cuisine. En parallèle, il augmenta le débit des cris. Ginny se surprit à admirer le nombre de mot qu'il parvenait à débiter à la seconde, et ce, tout en conservant le sens de ce qu'il hurlait.

Harry !

Elle avait haussé le ton pour se faire entendre –ou à défaut, se faire remarquer. En vain. Il pouvait être sacrément butté quand il le voulait. Elle poussa un soupir, il commençait à sérieusement énerver la rousse par son comportement. Il hurlait sur sa mère sans lui laisser la moindre chance de lui répondre ou de s'expliquer. Lily semblait désormais totalement désemparée. Un peu comme si la femme ne savait comment réagir face à la colère de son fils. Ron et Hermione ne parvenaient pas à calmer le sorcier malgré tous leurs efforts. Il les ignorait et commençait même à gesticuler dans tous les sens. La journée s'assombrissait au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Le nouveau couple finit par abandonner et se contenter d'observer Harry s'immobiliser et hurler avec plus de force sur sa mère. Voir son frère échouer à calmer le jeune sorcier, loin de la décourager, lui confirma que si elle-même n'y parvenait pas, personne ne le pourrait. Elle vint se camper face à lui, les poings sur les hanches, le regard noir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Assieds-toi, détends-toi et laisse-lui le temps d'en placer une !

La voix du jeune sorcier ne résonnait plus à ses oreilles. Il était immobile et l'observait avec un regard hébété. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, Ginny s'avança, lui saisit le bras et l'entraina près d'une chaise. Il s'y assit aussi sans un mot. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la jeune femme qui venait de faire taire le grand Harry Potter. Hermione lui adressa un sourire et Ron blêmit tout en évitant de regarder sa jeune sœur. Le regard d'Harry finit par se faire un peu plus alerte et elle lui sourit doucement. Il lui fit signe d'approcher son oreille et elle l'écouta.

Tu sais que tu es encore plus belle quand tu me cries dessus ?

Elle pouffa avant de se ressaisir rapidement, il souriait légèrement. Elle approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du jeune homme le sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Et tu sais que je t'aime ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de se redresser. Ginny se tourna vers Lily, elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

Je crois qu'il vous écoutera Mrs Potter.

La femme lui fit part de sa gratitude d'un simple hochement de tête. Seuls Ron, Hermione et Ginny se trouvaient près du Survivant. Il avait pris la main de Ginny dans la sienne. Les parents Weasley observaient la scène, attendant des explications.

Je me suis réveillée dans une clinique privée, seule et sans le moindre souvenir. Ils m'ont « appris » à vivre parmi les moldus. Par le plus grand des hasards, j'ai croisé une partie de mon passé. Depuis ce jour, je me souviens un peu plus chaque jour de mon passé. Ça ne fait pas plus de quatre mois que le « déclic » a eu lieu…

Ginny sentit une légère pression exercée sur sa main. Il avait encore de nombreuses questions mais n'osait pas les poser, il devait avoir peur de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ?

Lily sembla soudain un peu plus mal-à-l'aise, elle allait devoir marcher sur des œufs et en était consciente. La mère du Survivant ferma les yeux, rassemblant ses idées. Elle fixa longuement Ginny de ses yeux verts avant de se lancer.

Je me suis souvenue qu'Arthur travaillait au ministère. De plus, je savais que vous pourriez me parler d'Harry et je tenais à en savoir autant que possible sur lui.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Ginny de resserrer sa prise sur la main du sorcier. Pour la première fois, les parents Weasley réagirent. Son père interrogea Lily sur les raisons qui la poussait à venir quérir son aide. Sa mère se saisit du bout de parchemin que la jeune femme lui tendait. Les mains de Molly Weasley s'étaient mises à trembler, elle avait lâché le parchemin. D'un geste vif, Ginny s'en saisit. La première chose qui la frappa fut la calligraphie des mots. Elle était claire, précise, concise et pourtant, d'une beauté inégalable. Son cœur se serra, cette écriture lui rappelait celle de Tom Jedusor, cet homme qui l'avait possédée tout au long de sa première année. Ce n'était pourtant pas la même, une boucle qui apparaissait au coin d'un « r », des « t » moins… plats, moins rudes, plus… arrondis, plus doux. Des « p » et des « d » plus pleins, plus remplis. Elle se rassura face à ces constatations, tout en se souvenant qu'Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et que celui-ci ne reviendrait plus. Jamais. Puis elle remarqua enfin la couleur d'un rouge sombre familier de l'encre.

Ginny, ça va ?

Euh… oui, c'est juste que… c'est écrit avec du sang ?

Lily acquiesça, ajoutant qu'il s'agissait de sang humain. La plus jeune des Weasley blêmit considérablement et fut parcourue par de nombreux frissons. Sans un mot, elle tendit le morceau de parchemin qui en était responsable à Harry. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas passé autant de temps qu'elle à lire les mots laissés par Tom. Le brun ne pouvait pas voir les infimes différences qui existaient, il ne voyait que les ressemblances. Il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre, il ne levait toujours pas les yeux de la feuille. Il était pâle et sa main tremblait de manière imperceptible. Il déglutit difficilement et s'humecta les lèvres avant d'enfin relever la tête. Son regard était à la fois déterminé et à la fois voilés par la peur.

On dirait l'écriture de…

Ce n'est pas la sienne.

Tu es sûre ?

Certaine, j'ai eu un an pour apprendre à reconnaître son écriture. Il y a des différences, très légère mais présentent.

Harry parut soulagé ou du moins, en partie, par la nouvelle. Il devait pourtant continuer à réfléchir. Son regard s'était fait plus terne, moins brillant. Les souvenirs de la guerre le blessaient encore. Elle lui prit le parchemin des mains et lut le dernier message. Elle le tendit finalement à son père qui attendait les sourcils froncés.

Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'une « évasion » de Sainte Mangouste. Désolé mais je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider pour le moment.

Lily parut étonnement déçue, un peu comme si elle avait mis tous ses espoirs dans cette réponse. Elle cherchait vraiment à aider ces évadés. Des coups frappés à la porte les sortirent de leurs pensées. Face à l'incertitude présente dans la pièce, Ginny se leva et ouvrit –baguette à la main malgré tout. Neville n'attendit pas, il écarta la jeune femme de son passage et pénétra dans la pièce. Sans prendre gare aux personnes présentent, il se planta devant Harry, le regard suppliant et le souffle court.

Harry il faut que tu m'aides !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry s'était levé, il se tenait droit, baguette à la main, fier et menaçant. Seul son regard trahissait sa peur et son inquiétude. Les mains de Neville tremblaient il était encore plus fébrile et inquiet qu'Harry. Il se demandait comment annoncer sa requête au Survivant.

Je viens de recevoir la visite du ministre de la magie…

Viens-en aux faits Neville…

A nouveau, Neville hésita, il semblait avoir du mal à saisir l'ampleur de ces révélations. Ginny lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille qu'il vida d'une traite. Il la remercia en lui adressant un sourire timide.

Il y a eu une « évasion » à Ste Mangouste… Il… Je… ce sont mes parents…

Un discret coup d'œil en direction de Lily résuma la gravité de la situation. Elle était blême et se pinçait les lèvres, le front plissé, elle fixait Neville, inquiète. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Lily Potter dans la cuisine des Weasley.

D'après un… interrogatoire, le ministère aurait appris que les Mangemorts n'en avaient pas finis avec eux… Il faut qu'on les retrouve avant eux ! Et je n'y parviendrais pas seul.

Cette fois, Harry se tourna franchement vers sa mère et échangea un long regard avec elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour comprendre, le lien les unissant avait survécu à l'absence et au manque. Ginny poussa un profond soupir, Harry allait encore la laisser seule. Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas, quelque chose avait changé, il hésitait. A moins qu'il ne soit las de sauver le monde.

Nous t'aiderons. (Il regardait toujours sa mère) Nous ferons de notre mieux. Seulement, dis-moi, comment se fait-il que les Mangemorts leur en veuillent encore ?

En fait, ils sont partagés en deux parties…

Personne ne se priva de dévisager Neville. Celui-ci avait –enfin- remarqué Lily. Il déglutit, observant tour à tour le fils et sa mère. Il commençait à se perdre dans ses pensées. Ginny posa une main sur son épaule, d'un regard compatissant – elle avait autant de mal que lui face à cette situation- elle l'encouragea à continuer son explication.

Ils sont divisés en deux parties, les anti-londubat et… les anti-potter. (Tous froncèrent les sourcils, Lily pris une teinte blanche fort peu naturelle) Ils seraient une vingtaine encore en liberté…

Cette fois-ci, Lily se leva et eut le fantôme d'un sourire. Que se passait-il ? Qu'avait-elle compris ? Ses yeux verts brillaient tout en laissant voir sa peur. Face à leurs interrogations silencieuses, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant au passage.

Ces deux… groupes bien qu'ayant les mêmes idéaux sont les plus dangereux et les plus haineux. Ce sont aussi ceux qui ont le plus de raisons d'en vouloir à ceux qui les ont arrêtés. C'est leurs arrestations qui ont fait la renommée de quatre aurors. Les Londubat bien entendu… Et James Potter ainsi que Sirius Black aussi. Une moitié chacun, je pourrais vous nommer chacun des Mangemorts… Personne n'a su établir lequel des deux duos était le meilleur.

Elle ne demandait pas des nouvelles de Sirius ? Etait-elle au courant de sa mort ? Ginny se tut et échangea un long regard avec l'Elu. Là où un an plus tôt, elle ne trouva que le doute, la peur, et une chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer.

Tu as une idée de l'endroit où on pourra les trouver ?

Non. Mais je peux toujours essayer de trouver.

Seule contre vingt Mangemorts ? C'est hors de question !

Lily rit, d'un rire libérateur. Tous l'observèrent sans comprendre, sans réaliser ce qu'Harry venait de dire de drôle.

Ça ne fait pas une heure que tu me connais. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas seule et je sais me défendre toute seule. Je n'ai jamais manqué de ressource… Crois en mon expérience, il en faut pour être préfète puis préfète-en-chef dans la maison des maraudeurs…

Son regard mêlait des expressions divergentes, de la haine -certainement pour Peter- mais aussi de la tendresse et de la nostalgie. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tords, il n'y avait pas une demi-heure qu'il lui avait hurlé dessus. Mais ce qui frappa davantage les esprits, fut la partie de sa phrase ou elle disait ne pas être seule. Elle l'avait presque murmurée, d'une voix douce, calme et affectueuse. D'instinct, Ginny avait compris qu'elle tenait à la –ou les- personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit mais Hermione fut plus rapide qu'elle.

Qu'en est-il de Mr Potter ?

L'espoir qui s'afficha sur le visage du Survivant fit sourire Lily. Elle caressa doucement la bague en or qui habillait son annulaire gauche. Elle semblait se souvenir d'un instant particulièrement heureux. Puis elle revint à l'instant présent et jeta un regard à sa montre. Et son regard se fit soudain inquiet.

Si je ne me dépêche pas de partir, il est capable de raser la maison…

Ginny échangea un bref regard avec sa meilleure amie. James Potter était impulsif, et ce n'était pas sans leur rappeler un autre jeune homme.

Tu pars déjà ?

Lily sourit avec douceur à son fils. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras –une étreinte digne de Molly. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se séparèrent, Lily retenait ses larmes. Elle ne s'éternisa pas, après de brefs au revoir, la promesse de revenir et une ultime étreinte pour son fils, elle s'en alla. Alors qu'Hermione résumait la situation à un Neville qui ne comprenait plus rien, Harry disparu dans les étages, la mâchoire serrée, les poings fermés, le dos courbé. Ron se levait déjà pour le suivre. Ginny attendit quelques instants, des éclats de voix, Harry ne voulait de toute évidence pas voir son meilleur ami. Consciente que son frère allait insister, elle monta les étages et, calmement –chose exceptionnelle- chassa son frère. Le brun colla le dos à la porte close et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol sans laisser échapper un son. Il éclata en sanglot, il était tellement fragile en cet instant, Lily était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le cœur serré, Ginny s'approcha de lui, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le laissant pleurer dans ses bras. Les yeux clos, le corps secoué de sanglots et les larmes coulant sur ses joues en cascade, il se blottit contre elle et laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Ginny caressa ses cheveux avec une douceur infinie, elle lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes. Elle se sentait désarmée face au désarroi du jeune homme, quelques heures plus tôt, ils riaient tous deux, et là, il pleurait dans ses bras. Les yeux clos, elle laissa son instinct prendre le dessus, elle le berça doucement, avec douceur, l'apaisant comme elle le pouvait. Lorsque les sanglots du jeune homme se calmèrent enfin, elle l'aida à se lever et le guida jusqu'au lit. Il s'y étendit sans rechigner, ne cherchant pas à lui résister. Elle lui avait retiré ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table de nuit. Il semblait s'être endormi, elle remonta doucement la couverture sur lui. Le flot de larme avait cessé, Ginny était sur le point de partir. La jeune femme avait la main posée sur la poignée de la porte. La voix d'Harry résonna dans son dos, dure, rauque et à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Reste… S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas seul.

Comment pouvait-elle résister ? Elle se retourna pour croiser son regard vert, il la suppliait littéralement du regard. Sa main quitta la poignée mue par une volonté propre. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, se blottissant contre lui. Il la serra contre son torse avec une force à lui en briser les côtes. Le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, il s'apaisait peu à peu. Après avoir frappé quelques coups discrets à la porte, Hermione entra. Elle les observa un long moment avant de murmurer d'une voix douce :

Ron va vous laisser tranquille…

Ginny lui murmura un remerciement presque inaudible. Les yeux clos, elle s'endormit rapidement. Les pas de son amie lui semblaient lointains tout comme celui qui suivit un peu plus tard, une porte que l'on ferme. Sa mère allait préparer des sandwichs… et les leurs apporter.

….

Elle venait d'atteindre la taverne du rendez-vous, elle luttait contre ses larmes depuis son départ. James en sortait, l'air menaçant, prêt à se rendre chez les Weasley. Il l'aperçut immédiatement, face à lui. Alors que Sirius se rendait compte de la présence de Lily, James la pris dans ses bras.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ?

Elle luttait contre ses sanglots, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Le voir si grand, si mûr l'avait troublée. Elle avait compris sa colère, elle l'avait même acceptée sans broncher. Mais devoir le quitter si vite, voir la douleur dans ses yeux lui avait déchiré le cœur. Voir sa ressemblance avec James lui avait donné une drôle de sensation. Elle se demandait si la ressemblance entre le père et le fils s'arrêtait réellement à leurs physiques et à leurs passions communes. Bien sûr, elle avait vu certains de ses propres traits chez lui. Mais ils étaient en retraits, presque invisibles –si ce n'est ses yeux verts. Et elle espérait qu'il n'était –ou n'avait pas été- un crétin arrogant comme James l'avait été. Puis elle se souvint de la plus jeune des Weasley, sa présence aux côtés d'Harry, autant l'avait-elle soutenues, qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à s'emporter contre lui. Harry semblait l'écouter, ils étaient proches, Lily en était certaine, elle était La femme de la vie de son fils. D'autant que dans la lettre que le jeune homme avait posée sur leurs tombes, ces deux-là étaient ensembles. Le jeune homme qui était arrivé, Neville, l'avait tout autant perturbée qu'Harry lui-même. Il ressemblait tant à ses parents. Et la peur qui perçait dans sa voix avait transpercé le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle avait eu la réponse à sa question, elle l'avait longtemps voulu mais, il était étrange que tout arrive aussi vite.

Je sais qui sont les « évadés » de Ste Mangouste.

Et c'est ce qui te fait cet effet-là ?

J'ai vu Harry.

Le sorcier jura et la serra un peu plus fort contre son cœur.


	10. Chapitre 9

_****_**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, voilà pourquoi j'ai posté les deux chapitres en même temps... La suite au mieux la semaine prochaine, au pire dans deux semaines.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review! Ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou en favori.**

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

Le jeune homme encore endormit descendait les escaliers menant à la cuisine du Terrier. Ses cheveux en bataille semblaient encore plus indisciplinés qu'à l'accoutumée. Le jeune sorcier peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Il arriva dans la cuisine déserte et s'arrêta net. Depuis le premier jour où il était venu au Terrier, jamais il n'avait vu la cuisine déserte. Un parchemin posé sur la table attira son attention.

_Harry, Ginny,_

_Arthur est au ministère, Ron et Hermione sont partis rendre visite à Georges à la boutique du chemin de traverse. Moi, je suis allée rendre visite à Andromeda. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, une personne qui la comprenne. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout vas bien._

_Bien entendu, ne faites pas de bêtise. Nous ne rentrerons que dans l'après-midi. Tout est prêt, il ne vous reste qu'à faire chauffer._

_A ce soir,_

_Molly._

Il releva les yeux du parchemin et découvrit Ginny, immobile et livide sur le pas de la porte. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire rassurant en lui tendant le parchemin. Il l'entendit pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses yeux eurent fini de balayer la fine écriture de sa mère. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et après l'avoir embrassé en guise de « bonjour », elle s'installa à table pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. La matinée s'était écoulée rapidement, sans évènements majeurs. Les deux adolescents trop heureux de se retrouver seuls tous les deux ne s'occupaient de rien en dehors de leur couple.

Installé sur le canapé, Harry lançait des regards noirs au ciel nuageux. Le jeune attrapeur voulait jouer au Quidditch mais en voyant le temps menaçant, sa petite amie avait refusé tout net. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Ginny arrive vers lui d'une démarche sautillante. Elle avait un regard malicieux mêlé à un air mutin. La jeune fille riait légèrement face au regard meurtrier du jeune homme. Elle vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du sorcier en souriant, fière de son effet. Presque immédiatement, les bras d'Harry enlacèrent sa taille. Au bout de quelques secondes, leurs lèvres se lièrent, les mains du sorcier glissant dans le dos de la jeune femme. Cette dernière avait lié ses mains dans la nuque de son amant, ne désirant pas que ce baiser cesse plus tôt qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, le sourire aux lèvres et le souffle court.

Tu veux toujours faire une partie de Quidditch ?

Il la dévisagea un instant, incrédule. La lueur malicieuse avait cédé la place à un regard amoureux dans les yeux bruns de sa douce.

Non mon ange.

Leurs lèvres se lièrent une nouvelle fois, plus passionnément que précédemment. Ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte mais préférèrent les ignorer. Déjà, les mains du jeune homme se faisaient plus présentent sur le corps de la jeune femme. Un toussotement un peu trop connu à leur goût retentit dans le dos de Ginny. L'image d'un crapaud habillé d'un cardigan rose s'imposa dans leurs esprits. Cette simple idée leur fit l'effet d'une douche glacée. Ils se séparèrent rapidement pour se retrouver face à…

Ombrage.

La voix d'Harry était si dure et froide que Voldemort eut pu en être le propriétaire. Le crapaud fronça les sourcils visiblement mécontent, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire les deux adolescents.

Je vous prierai de me montrer un peu de respect Mr. Potter.

Le sorcier sentit la colère de sa petite amie, il s'empara de sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts pour la calmer un peu.

Le respect Dolores eut été de ne pas entrer sans autorisation… De plus, il faut mériter mon respect tout comme ma confiance.

Le ton de sa voix était toujours aussi dur et froid. Etonnamment, il semblait conserver le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Si vous m'aviez ouvert plutôt que de vous… dépraver, je n'aurais pas eu à rentrer sans votre autorisation.

Nous souhaitions être seul ! C'est-à-dire sans vous ! Alors maintenant sortez d'ici ! Tout de suite !

Nous y étions, Ginny était passée en mode furie. Elle se retenait à grand peine de sortir sa baguette. Ses yeux lançaient toute sorte de regard traduisant la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour cette femme.

Vous n'êtes pas majeure Miss Weasley… de ce fait, cette maison ne vous appartiens nullement, pas encore… Vous n'avez donc aucune autorité sur moi en ce lieu.

Ginny sortit sa baguette, la pointant sur l'objet de sa rage. Si Harry n'avait pas été là, Ombrage aurait reçu le plus magnifique des sortilèges de chauve-furie. Mais le jeune homme s'interposa, dos à l'ex sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre de la magie. Bien qu'elle le fusilla du regard, la jeune femme abaissa sa baguette.

Qu'êtes-vous venus faire ici ? Nous provoquer ? Voilà qui est fait alors vous pouvez repartir.

Annoncer une nouvelle qui va encore faire enfler votre tête… Je crains que vous ne puissiez plus passer les portes Mr Potter… Vous avez soi-disant mérité un ordre de Merlin première classe…

Son ton mielleux trahissait son dégoût vis-à-vis du jeune homme que celui-ci sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

… Vous n'êtes qu'un incapable ne comprenant rien à l'art de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Heureusement pour ces pauvres enfants de l'Armée de Dumbledore que vous n'avez pas tenté de leur enseigner… Les pauvres… ils auraient vu les piètres capacités magique de leur héros.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme avait tiré sa baguette de sa ceinture. En quelques secondes, le crapaud se retrouva expulsé de la maison à l'aide de divers sorts lancés par les deux adolescents.

Et surtout, ne prenez pas la peine de revenir.

C'est sur cette joyeuse scène que Molly, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. Ginny nota mentalement la présence d'une lettre au cachet de Poudlard dans la main de sa meilleure amie.

Je rêve ou vous venez de lancer tous les sorts d'attaque que nous connaissons sur Ombrage ?

Tu ne rêves pas Mione… Le crapaud est entré sans y avoir été invité et a insinué qu'Harry avait la tête enflée et qu'il était nul en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… Alors nous avons pris sur nous de lui démontrer le contraire…

Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Alors que la matriarche des Weasley les fusillait du regard en pinçant les lèvres sans dire un mot. Ginny lui adressa un sourire d'excuse avant de battre en retraite dans le salon. Harry la suivit bien vite, entrainant ses deux meilleurs amis. Ce fut le jeune homme qui lança la discussion.

Hermione, pourquoi as-tu une lettre de Poudlard dans les mains ?

La jeune femme sourit et tendit la lettre à Ginny, lui expliquant au passage que George avait réussi à détourner la lettre mais n'avais pu la lire.

Oui, je me doutais d'un truc dans le genre de la part d'un de mes frères… Alors, j'ai fait une demande spéciale au professeur Mc Gonagaal. Personne ne peut lire la lettre sans mon autorisation…

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard chargé d'incompréhension. Ils se demandaient ce que pouvait bien contenir la fameuse lettre pour que Ginny ressente le besoin de le protéger. Le cri de joie de la jeune femme les tira de leur intense réflexion. Un large sourire barrait son visage et elle s'était jetée dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Face au regard interrogateur de son frère, le sourire de la jeune femme se mua en un nouveau cri de joie.

Je les ai eu !

Ni Ron ni Harry ne semblaient plus éclairé par les mystérieuses paroles de la rouquine.

Gin', mon ange, si tu nous expliquais ?

Elle se figea souriant toujours, le regard tourné vers son petit-ami. Son cœur battait à toute allure Elle devait poser sa question, poser La question qui lui importait en cet instant.

Vous comptez faire quoi maintenant que Voldemort a été vaincu ?

Ron frissonna –comme à chaque fois que le nom du mage noir était prononcé- et Harry dévisagea Ginny, interloqué. Il ne l'avait encore jamais entendu prononcer son nom et, bien qu'une grimace soit passée sur son visage, elle venait de la faire sans une once de crainte.

Je vais passer mes Aspics à Poudlard

Hermione venait de lui répondre le plus naturellement du monde, sans réellement noter la « nouveauté », un peu comme si elle en avait l'habitude. Ron se tourna lentement vers sa sœur, suspicieux.

Je ne sais pas vraiment, sûrement passer mes Aspics ou alors, aller aider George au magasin… Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Tu vas le savoir, sois patient pour une fois, ça nous changera… Et toi Harry ?

Le jeune homme plongea quelques secondes dans le regard brun de sa douce. Il poussa un léger soupir avant de se résigner, il ne saurait rien avant d'avoir lui-même parlé.

Je suppose que je vais passer mes Aspics moi aussi… Mais je ne pense pas devenir Auror finalement… J'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre contre des mages noirs toute ma vie. Il faudra certainement que je vois cela avec le professeur Mc Gonnagal.

Ginny sourit un peu plus largement et se jeta dans les bras de son amant pour l'embrasser. Son frère grommela quelques mots mais fut royalement ignoré par les deux amoureux. C'est à cet instant que Molly entra dans le salon. D'un regard, elle embrassa la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux avant de sourire, attendrie. Harry et Ginny se séparèrent pour se tourner en direction de la matriarche des Weasley.

Minerva viendra diner avec nous ce soir.

Les quatre amis acquiescèrent et elle repartit. Les yeux des deux garçons se reportèrent sur la lettre que tenait toujours Ginny. Une lueur de malice s'alluma dans son regard.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose… Le professeur Mc Gonagall a proposé à tous les élèves de passer un examen pour savoir s'ils pouvaient éviter de refaire leur année…

Et je suppose que tu as réussi…

La jeune femme plongea dans les yeux verts du jeune homme en souriant plus largement. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui.

Le problème, c'est que certains élèves vont avoir besoin de soutien en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… et…

C'est la raison de la présence du professeur Mc Gonagall ce soir, elle veut que je reprenne l'AD.

Ginny et Hermione acquiescèrent de concert, esquissant un léger sourire à l'idée de reprendre les cours de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il poussa un léger soupir en songeant qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de travail cette année encore.

Je péfererai peut-être avoir une année « normale »…

Tu t'ennuierais beaucoup trop…

Il prit la main de Ginny dans la sienne, souriant à son tour. Il se pencha lentement à son oreille, les yeux brillants de malice.

Il serait temps que je me montre digne d'être le fils de l'un des maraudeurs.

Ginny rit, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de sa meilleure amie.

….

Où diable les maraudeurs allaient-ils chercher leurs idées ? Mystère. Lily et Tonks suivaient les maraudeurs sans un mot, se demandant silencieusement ce que ces trois-là voulaient faire à Poudlard. Un passage secret leur avait permis de pénétrer dans le château. Ils progressaient en direction du bureau directorial. Le groupe s'arrêta net face à la gargouille. Le mot de passe leur été inconnu, ils allaient devoir attendre qu'un professeur arrive et le leur donne. Des marmonnements se firent entendre dans le vaste couloir. Ils attendraient moins longtemps que prévu.

Grand temps… me retirer… Minerva…

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus, il venait d'apercevoir le groupe. Il poussa un cri avant de s'évanouir. Sirius refoula un fou rire alors que Lily se précipitait vers l'homme.

Professeur Slughorn !

James éclata de rire, bien vite imité par Sirius et Tonks. Remus s'autorisa un léger sourire en coin. La statue pivota, révélant un escalier en colimaçon. Une vieille femme à l'air sévère le descendait à toute allure.

Que se passe-t-il ici ? Par Merlin !

La directrice posa une main sur son cœur en reculant de quelques pas. Lily s'acharnait à ranimer le professeur de potion. La voix cassante de la professeur de métamorphose résonna.

Messieurs Potter et Black, je vous prierai de cesser de vous comporter comme une bande de babouins dégénérés se roulant sur le sol ! Mr Lupin, je pensais que vous les empêcheriez de se dépraver. Miss Tonks et Evans, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici !

C'est Potter désormais professeur…

Tonks avait elle aussi reprit Minerva et le professeur ne sembla pas s'en formaliser sans doute trop occupée à comprendre ce qui se passait. Slughorn se réveillait lentement, peinant à retrouver ses esprits.

C'est une longue histoire madame.

Minerva les guida dans son bureau, suivie par le professeur de potion. Lily conta tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis le retour de leurs souvenirs. Il fut ensuite temps d'expliquer la raison de leur présence aux deux respectés professeurs.

Et bien, vois-tu Minerva, je songeais à reprendre mon poste. Hélas, au vu des événements récents, je doute que les parents d'élèves acceptent facilement ma lycanthropie. Il va donc falloir que je me fasse passer pour James. Personne ne refusera que le père du Survivant enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à ses enfants…

Lequel d'entre vous a eu cette idée ? James ou Sirius ?

Patmol se leva et bomba le torse tout sourire. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là avaient vraiment des idées tordues. Ça commençait vraiment à en devenir désespérant. Elle soupira avant de le foudroyer du regard pour la forme.

Et comment comptes-tu faire ?

Je pensais à la métamorphose ou au Polynectar.

Qui va le préparer ?

Et bien, Slughorn est doué en potion et…

Le professeur se leva, lissant sa moustache d'un geste inconscient. Il se tourna vers Minerva puis observa Lily durant de longues secondes.

Je venais présenter ma démission à Minerva… Mais je pense que nous avons une remplaçante de taille… Qu'en pensez-vous Lily ?

Elle l'observa, les yeux écarquillés avant de lui offrir un grand sourire. Il restait pourtant de nombreux détails à régler.

Je veux bien mais… nous sommes censés être morts…

Minerva se tourna vers un des portraits, ce dernier acquiesça et sortit de son tableau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint et annonça de sa voix nasillarde l'arrivée prochaine du ministre de la magie. Un grand homme noir apparut dans une gerbe de flamme noire. Il s'épousseta rapidement avant de sortir et de se stopper net.

Dora, Remus, Sirius… Comment ?

Il attrapa une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus, abasourdi. Tonks lui souriait calmement, Lunard lui adressa un regard compatissant et Patmol rit.

Je dois annoncer publiquement votre… non-mort… Harry va me tuer.

Lily esquissa un sourire en songeant à son fils. James passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants. Elle résuma la situation au ministre. Ce dernier blêmissait.

En fait, ce sont les Weasley qui vont me tuer.

Sirius intervint une nouvelle fois, un sourire léger flottant au coin des lèvres.

Annonce le le 11 Août, comme ça on pourra aller voir la petite Ginny avec Fred… Ça devrait les calmer vu qu'elle fête ses dix-sept ans ce jour-là.

Lily le dévisagea un long moment. Sirius Black venait de dire quelque chose de censé. Le monde était devenu fou. Minerva semblait tout aussi choquée alors que James soupirait.

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… Minerva, il faudrait voir avec Harry s'il peut reprendre les cours de l'AD… Ça pourrait être très utile à certains élèves… Et pourquoi pas, ré ouvrir le club de duel.

Je mange chez Molly ce soir… Je le lui demanderai.

Que fait-on pour Frank et Alice ?

Kingsley se tourna rapidement vers James, le dévisageant longuement.

Comment savez-vous ?

Leur fils est allé chercher de l'aide auprès de mon fils et Lily était là à ce moment-là.

Le ministre acquiesça lentement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire.

Ce sont des aurors expérimentés, ils devraient s'en sortir seuls. Nous les cherchons encore.

Tonks releva les yeux sur lui, poussant un léger soupir.

Alastor aussi avait de l'expérience.

Le ministre ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, baissant la tête durant quelques secondes. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de recroiser le regard de la jeune femme.

Tu as raison… mais il a fallu le prendre par surprise…

C'est vrai. Bon courage pour ton annonce, tu n'as plus qu'une semaine devant toi.

Il lui sourit avant d'avancer dans la cheminée et disparaître comme il était venu. Minerva se leva et rassembla quelques feuilles de papier.

Lily, vous remplacerez Remus lors des pleines lunes. Vous devriez commencer à préparer le Polynectar. Je vous donnerez un livre pour que vous appreniez à confectionner la potion tue-loup. Je dois y aller, Molly doit m'attendre.

Sur ces mots, la vieille femme pénétra dans la cheminée avant de disparaître à son tour.

Dans une semaine je vais enfin rencontrer mon fils.


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

Harry se demandait encore ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir offrir à sa petite amie. Bien sûr, il avait bien une petite idée de ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Mais il craignait la réaction de Ginny ainsi que celle de sa famille. Il marchait sur le Chemin de Traverse, accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis. Son regard s'attardait parfois sur l'une ou l'autre des vitrines. Il ne rentra pourtant dans aucune d'entre elles. La boutique des jumeaux l'attendait, déversant sur le pavé les clients toujours plus nombreux qui sortaient les bras chargé de produits _made in Weasley_. Georges tentait de garder le sourire mais la mort de Fred l'affectait, minant sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre.

Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite mon cher beau-frère.

Harry lui adressa un léger sourire, relevant au passage qu'il n'était pas marié à Ginny. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en lui retournant son sourire, prétextant que c'était tout comme. Il les entraina dans l'arrière-boutique, se doutant qu'ils voudraient lui parler en privé – et qu'il y avait un rapport avec sa jeune sœur puisqu'elle ne se trouvait pas avec eux.

Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

J'ai une idée de cadeau pour ta sœur… Mais j'ai peur que ce soit ma pris…

Alors tu viens chercher de l'aide auprès du membre de la famille le plus riche… Dis-toujours, après tout, on te doit toujours mille Gallions…

Il se figea, il comprenait ce qu'il venait de dire. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, glissant lentement sur son visage pour finalement se décrocher de son menton et s'écraser sur le sol. Il inspira profondément, chassant peine et colère de son mieux. Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère sans dire un mot, lui apportant son soutien en silence.

Un éclair de feu. C'est une excellente joueuse de Quidditch. En volant sur un balai de haut niveau, elle pourrait faire des merveilles.

Marché conclu. Mais ça reste ton idée… Je la prendrai à part pour lui expliquer… elle le prendra bien, t'en fait pas.

Le jeune homme le remercia et prit congé, laissant son ami reprendre contenance. Ron resta auprès de son frère dans le but de le réconforter. Hermione emboita le pas de son meilleur ami.

Il n'y a pas que ça…

Tu es trop intelligente pour ton bien Hermy…

Je sais. Et je ne parle pas de mon intelligence… Gin' est ma meilleure amie après tout… Tu cherches à lui offrir quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour lui montrer à quel point tu l'aimes. Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, Ginny est quelqu'un de simple, elle se moque de ce que tu vas lui offrir, c'est l'amour que tu vas mettre dans cet objet qui compte à ses yeux…

Il dévisagea sa meilleure amie, il aurait dû s'en douter. Ce n'est pas de la gêne qu'il ressentit, juste de la gratitude et une pointe de curiosité – qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se dire ? En quelques mots, elle venait de lui ôter tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs de décevoir la rouquine. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, la jeune femme avait toujours eu des gestes lui démontrant son amour pour lui, s'arrangeant même pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'oublier. Jamais.

Merci Mione. Sans toi, je chercherai encore le cadeau idéal dans trois siècles…

C'est normal, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur et Gin'… je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux qu'elle comme belle-sœur.

Harry ne répondit pas, serrant Hermione dans ses bras dans une étreinte fraternelle. Ron les observait, silencieux. A l'instant où ils se séparèrent, il leur adressa un large sourire avant de passer ses bras autour des épaules de ses meilleurs amis. Parvenus devant le chaudron baveur, à l'instant où ils allaient transplaner, il s'excusa leur demandant de rentrer les premiers et de prévenir tout le monde qu'il ne tarderait pas. Les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard inquiet mêlé de curiosité avant de finalement l'écouter. Un sourire flottait sur les lèvres du jeune sorcier lorsqu'il approcha de la boutique. Son regard s'arrêta sur un fin bracelet en or. Des maillons dorés s'entortillés, liés les uns aux autres. Un fin fil d'argent courait entre les mailles, traçant une ligne parfaite pour finalement se transformer en une plaque destinée à être gravée. Son sourire s'élargit, son regard se fit plus brillant et après quelques secondes le sorcier pénétra dans la bijouterie.

La journée touchait à sa fin. Dans l'âtre, un feu brûlait, réchauffant agréablement la salle à manger. Autour de la table, les deux plus jeunes enfants Weasley mangeaient avec leurs parents, Harry et Hermione. Les murmures des couples emplissaient tous l'espace disponible, les rires s'élevaient, joyeux. Ginny ne parvenait pas à rester calme, le lendemain, elle aurait dix-sept ans, elle serait majeure et pourrait donc utiliser la magie pour botter les fesses de son très cher frère –si celui-ci ne parvenait pas à s'occuper de ses affaires. Les flammes de la cheminée virèrent au vert émeraude. Une seconde plus tard, un homme de grande taille apparut dans une déflagration. Il en sortit lentement avant d'adresser un large sourire à l'assistance. Il fallut quelques secondes aux personnes présentent pour le reconnaitre. Une fois le choc passé, Harry bondit sur ses pieds.

Kingsley ! Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ?

Le ministre de la magie provisoire se tenait devant eux, le visage grave, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier à la main. Il esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise qu'il venait de faire apparaitre.

Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse qualifier ceci de problème… même si trouver une bonne justification m'en a posé…

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, Hermione saisit la Gazette et Ginny commença à lire par-dessus son épaule. Ron et ses parents semblaient tout aussi perdus que le Survivant. Kingsley observa les deux jeunes femmes en arborant un sourire léger. Finalement, Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un long regard avant de tendre le journal à l'Elu.

**Le ministre Shacklebot explique l'inexplicable.**

_Ce matin à la première heure, le ministre a convoqué les journalistes. Deux aurors se trouvaient de part et d'autre du ministre provisoire. Et quels aurors ! Nymphadora Tonks, une « débutante » et nul autre que le vétéran James Potter. Comme tout le monde le sait, James Potter est décédé il y a de cela seize ans dans le but de protéger sa femme, Lily Potter et son fils, le célèbre et renommé Survivant. Nymphadora Tonks mariée au début de l'été dernier au lycanthrope Remus Lupin et mère d'un jeune fils, Teddy, a perdu la vie en se battant avec son mari au côté du Survivant lors de la bataille finale. Intrigué, le reporter détaché à la Gazette du Sorcier, et pour satisfaire la curiosité de ses lecteurs, a demandé de manière très distinguée ce que ceci signifiait. Le ministre a souri avant de demander aux deux aurors de faire entrer les autres. Lily Potter, Sirius Black et toutes les personnes s'étant battues au côté de l'Elu à Poudlard dans la nuit du premier au deux mai et y ayant perdu la vie, se sont présentés comme si rien au monde n'était plus normal. Le choc étant particulièrement rude et la potion difficile à avaler, il fallut quelques secondes à notre respectée attachée de presse pour reprendre ses esprits. Le ministre de la magie a alors expliqué à l'assistance que ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux était selon ses propres termes : « une manifestation inattendue et non moins agréable de la puissance de la magie qui sait remercier ceux qui lui rendent services ». Cette énigmatique déclaration laisse la porte ouverte à de nombreuses suppositions. Le ministère travaillerait-il en secret à un moyen de ressusciter les morts ? Ou bien Mr Potter a-t-il utilisé un puissant sort destiné à lui ramener des personnes chères ?_

_Votre envoyée spéciale préférée,_

_Rita Skeeter._

Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune sorcier pour réagir. Ses parents étaient vivants. Sirius était vivant. Tonks et Lupin étaient vivants. Harry demeura immobile pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement relever la tête et dévisager Kingsley.

C'est vrai ? Skeeter ne ment pas ?

Non, elle ne ment pas.

Il acquiesça sans dire un mot. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Foncer tête baissée les rejoindre ? Ou attendre le lendemain ? Connaissant la furie qui lui servait de petite amie, le jeune homme jugea préférable d'attendre au moins jusqu'au surlendemain. Après tout, la jeune femme était bien plus impressionnante que ne l'avait jamais été l'autre idiot de Tom.

Ça veut dire… Que Fred est vivant ? Cet abruti ne perd rien pour attendre ! Comment ose-t-il nous faire attendre ! Alors qu'il pourrait nous éviter la dure étape du deuil ! Il va voir ce dont je suis capable ! Foi de Ginny Weasley !

Du calme, il ne va pas tarder à arriver, cet article ne sera publié que demain. Je voulais juste vous éviter de subir un choc trop important.

Sans vouloir vous offenser Kingsley, je crois que c'est raté.

L'ex-auror esquissa un sourire. Il semblait en savoir davantage que ce qu'il venait de leur révéler. Cette constatation loin de plaire au jeune homme l'énerva quelque peu. Il se résigna tout de même à le laisser partir sans s'énerver. Hermione s'était pris la tête entre les mains, réfléchissant intensément. Ginny mordillait sa lèvre inférieure dans une mimique qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Ron était livide, il ne parvenait pas encore à assimiler la bonne nouvelle. Ses parents ne faisaient pas mieux, immobiles, ils ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre. Tous étaient bien trop abasourdis pour réagir. D'un accord tacite, les quatre adolescents montèrent à l'étage pour s'endormir après avoir longuement tourner et retourner les derniers événements dans leurs esprits.

….

Les yeux clos. Elle devinait le jeu du soleil entre les feuilles de l'arbre. Sa respiration était lente, calme, paisible. Un passant aurait pu la croire endormie. Encore fallait-il qu'il y ait un passant. Elle s'était levée une heure plus tôt, incapable de e rendormir. Elle avait donc prit sa baguette magique et était partie se balader, seule. Il était rare que quiconque soit levé avant sa mère pourtant, ce matin-là, l'impatience de la jeune femme avait eu raison de sa fatigue. Une petite voix tout au fond de son esprit lui soufflait que son frère reviendrait dans la journée. La jeune femme connaissait parfaitement les alentours pour y avoir grandi. Le soleil se levait à peine, projetant sa douce lumière sur le monde, elle avait décidé de le regarder. Elle s'était rendue au verger et avait observé l'astre lumineux aller peu à peu dominer le ciel bleu. L'herbe verte et l'ombre projetée par les branches des arbres l'avaient incitée à s'allonger. Sans même y réfléchir, elle s'était alors étendue sur le sol. Puis elle s'était détendue, lentement mais sûrement. Bercée par la douceur de l'air et l'odeur dégagée par les pommiers en fleurs, elle nageait entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Des bruits de pas lointains lui parvenaient, tentée d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui s'approchait, elle renonça face au poids que pesaient ses paupières. Sa conscience lui soufflait que l'intrus était proche, mais ses sens lui disaient le contraire. Elle luttait contre elle-même, incapable de se réveiller et trop curieuse pour ne pas bouger. Puis le son d'une voix la décida. Elle connaissait ce son par cœur, cette voix douce, profonde et grave. Son cœur s'emballa. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes, alors qu'un immense sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Je te croyais endormie.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir et de le regarder dans les yeux. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme avant de l'attirer contre son torse… Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade –si bien qu'elle se demanda si le sorcier pouvait l'entendre. Avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche, il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle prolongea longuement le baiser avant de s'écarter légèrement de lui, un sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, ils se contentaient de se regarder dans les yeux en souriant. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, tendrement enlacés. La jeune femme s'endormait peu à peu dans les bras d'Harry. Elle avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à tourner et retourner la nouvelle de la résurrection de son frère dans sa tête.

Gin'

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, son esprit était trop engourdit pour ça. Une caresse sur sa joue, douce, légère, imperceptible la ramena à la réalité –enfin, presque.

Mmh… ? Oui ?

Elle le devina souriant alors que sa main revenait effleurer sa joue avec tendresse. Elle ne put réprimer un soupir avant d'ouvrir les yeux –et de lutter durant quelques secondes pour éviter de les refermer immédiatement.

Je t'aime.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Elle inspira profondément, respirant l'odeur du jeune sorcier.

Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Il resserra alors ses bras autour d'elle, la collant contre son torse avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

Au fait ma chérie ?

Quoi ?

Bon anniversaire.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit et toute envie de dormir la quitta sur le champ. Il avait relâché son étreinte et se relevait lentement. Elle l'observa un moment. Une fois debout, il se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la main. Main dont elle se saisit pour se relever et terminer sa course dans les bras de l'Elu.

J'ai plusieurs cadeaux pour toi…

Vraiment ?

Oui et le premier, et de taille, je me suis arrangé avec Hermione pour que Ron nous laisse tranquille.

Elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire alors qu'il l'entrainait en direction du Terrier. Main dans la main, ils avançaient tranquillement, lentement vers la maison.

Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes m'offrir d'autre ?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'éclater de rire, d'un rire doux et mélodieux. Une symphonie aux oreilles de la cadette des Weasley qui ne tarda pas à rire à son tour. Ils étaient arrivés devant la bâtisse biscornue de la famille Weasley.

Je crains que tu ne doives attendre encore un peu mon ange…

Alors qu'elle faisait mine de lui faire la tête, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de voir les lèvres de la jeune fille de s'attirer d'elle-même. Sans un mot supplémentaire, ils entrèrent dans le salon. Ron et Hermione se tenaient la main en souriant bêtement. Le sourire de Ginny se fit plus large lorsque la douce odeur de la cuisine de sa mère parvint à ses narines. Molly l'entraina dans une de ces étreintes dont elle seule avait le secret en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Arthur et Ron l'imitèrent bien vite –en limitant tout de même l'étreinte pour son frère. Hermione fut la dernière à se jeter dans ses bras, en annonçant à Harry que leur cadeau commun était bien parti. Ginny eut un regard entendu avec son petit-ami. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sourire à sa meilleure amie, laquelle leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Déclenchant le rire de Ron.

Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait mon vieux ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire énigmatique en venant serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Un baiser sur sa joue et la grande horloge familiale sonnait midi.

Génial ! C'est l'heure de manger !

Ginny adressa un sourire moqueur à son frère. Au même instant, son estomac se rebella en gargouillant bruyamment.

Traître !

Tous rirent et Ron vint déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa petite sœur. Molly leur annonça que le repas était prêt. Le craquement caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre. La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de regarder par la fenêtre pour savoir qui allait arriver. Ses frères arrivaient et c'est un large sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se jeta dans leurs bras. Une fois que cinq d'entre eux eurent été serrés dans ses bras, elle se tourna vers le sixième jeune homme roux présent. De nouveaux « plop » se firent entendre, la jeune fille dévisagea les nouveaux venus.


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

_Tous rirent et Ron vint déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa petite sœur. Molly leur annonça que le repas était prêt. Le craquement caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre. La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de regarder par la fenêtre pour savoir qui allait arriver. Ses frères arrivaient et c'est un large sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se jeta dans leurs bras. Une fois que cinq d'entre eux eurent été serrés dans ses bras, elle se tourna vers le sixième jeune homme roux présent. De nouveaux « plop » se firent entendre, la jeune fille dévisagea les nouveaux venus._

Elle ne regarda pas les nouveaux arrivants plus de quelques secondes, se doutant de leur identité. Le regard noir dont elle gratifia son frère le fit blêmir. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle se souvint qu'elle pouvait –enfin- utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Elle accorda donc un sourire mauvais à son ainé. Fred Weasley, le jeune homme le plus blagueur que Poudlard ait connu depuis les célèbres maraudeurs, recula de deux pas face au sourire de sa sœur. Ginny vit ses frères se tourner vers Fred, d'un geste elle leur ordonna de ne pas s'en mêler, aucun des cinq jeunes hommes ne songea à lui désobéir. Dans son dos, elle sentit une présence qu'elle connaissait bien. Harry était là, totalement immobile, figé. Il dévisageait les derniers arrivants. Une seconde la jeune femme détourna son attention de son frère, se tournant vers son petit ami pour tenter de lui insuffler un peu de force. Leur regard se croisa pendant un dixième de seconde, il lui adressa un léger sourire avant de la remercier du regard. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire. D'un mouvement, elle se retourna vers le rouquin qui tremblait de peur devant elle.

J'espère pour toi que tu as une raison _valable_ de ne pas être venu nous voir plus tôt…

Le rouquin déglutit avant d'adresser un pâle sourire à sa petite sœur. On pouvait voir à son regard qu'il cherchait une réponse correcte. Sans pour autant la trouver. Et la furie qui se tenait devant lui commençait à perdre patience. Il ne répondait pas assez vite. Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas de réponse convenable à lui donner –chose dont la jeune femme se doutait quelque peu. Mais dans son dos Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ce qui n'était pas normal, la dernière fois, il s'était jeté dans les bras de sa mère avant d'exploser. D'un geste négligeant du poignet accompagné d'un sourire mauvais, elle gratifia son frère d'un chauve-furie à l'instant où Harry se jetait dans les bras d'un des nouveaux arrivants. L'exclamation qui précéda lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de son parrain. La cour des Weasley était surpeuplée. Hermione, Ron et les parents venaient de sortir et observait la scène. Harry serrait tour à tour, Remus, Sirius, Tonks et ses parents dans ses bras. Ginny l'observait un léger sourire trônant sur ses lèvres. Fred se débattait contre le sort que venait de lui lancer sa petite sœur sous le regard amusé de ses frères. Il y eut deux nouveaux « plop ». Katie sauta dans les bras de son petit-ami –George- en souriant largement. A côté d'elle, Angelina demeurait figée, la Gazette du Sorcier dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre. Elle gardait les yeux braqués sur Fred, le cœur battant. Finalement, le jeune homme parvint à se libérer du sortilège et regarder autour de lui. Il vit tout d'abord Katie dans les bras de George avant de s'immobiliser en croisant le regard de la jeune joueuse de Quidditch. En trois enjambée, il se retrouvait à la serrer dans ses bras, un sourire de pur bonheur sur les lèvres. Finalement, les retrouvailles se firent « générales ». Tous étaient heureux de retrouver ces défunts. Ils se connaissaient, de nom ou encore de vue. Bien vite le jumeaux Weasley s'étaient éloignés, ils discutaient entre eux à voix basse, préparant sans doute une nouvelle farce, leur mère les observait, à la fois heureuse et suspicieuse. Les Maraudeurs restaient là, parlant avec les parents Weasley, leur fils, ses meilleurs amis… Bientôt, une série de table s'installa à l'extérieur, le repas, des bonbonnes de bieraubeurre et les couverts s'installant d'eux-mêmes sur la table. Sans se poser plus de question, les personnes présentent prirent place autour de la table, un large sourire aux lèvres. Harry se trouva entre sa petite amie et sa mère, riant et souriant comme jamais auparavant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, cette joie et ce bonheur d'être entouré de ses amis et de sa famille. L'étrange et l'inexplicable de la situation ne lui frôla pas l'esprit. Ce fut finalement les trois hiboux qui arrivèrent qui sortirent le jeune homme de ses pensées. Tous trois se posèrent devant lui. Une étrange appréhension se saisit de lui. Il observa le hiboux du milieu, un Grand-Duc qu'il n'avait vu qu'à de très rare occasions. Il appartenait à Coote, il avait une étrange couleur, un brun tacheté d'un doré presque jaune –résultat d'un sort raté.

_Salut Capitaine Harry et Sous-capitaine Ginny,_

_Je ne pourrais pas jouer le match de vendredi…_

_Me voici cloué au lit par une Clabouille fulgurante. Je peux à peine me lever et écrire une lettre… Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir jouer le match._

_Je suis conscient de vous mettre dans une situation délicate. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement… Je suis vraiment désolé._

_Avec toutes mes excuses,_

_Coote._

Harry fronça les sourcils, contemplant la lettre qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. C'était impossible ! Son batteur ne pouvait pas tomber malade à quatre petits jours du match décisif. Les mains tremblantes, il attrapa la lettre attachée à la patte de la chouette effraie de Peakes. Un pressentiment lui soufflait que lui non-plus ne pourrait pas jouer.

_Salut Harry, Ginny,_

_Si j'écris cette lettre c'est parce que je ne pourrais pas être présent vendredi._

_J'ai reçu les résultats des tests pour passer à l'année suivante. J'ai réussi et mes parents ont décidés de m'emmener aux Caraïbes pour me récompenser._

_J'ai eu beau leur dire que je ne pourrais pas, que je devais jouer le match à tout prix. Ils ont refusé de m'écouter._

_Vraiment désolé,_

_Peakes._

A cet instant, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Il sentait le regard inquiet des personnes présentent sur lui. Il finit par relever la tête et tendre les deux lettres à Ginny. La jeune femme les parcourus rapidement avant de poser un regard perplexe sur son petit ami.

Que comptes-tu faire ? Abandonner ?

Il esquissa un petit sourire sans dire un mot, Ron, Katie et Angelina ne le quittait pas de yeux. Son regard erra tout autour de la table avant de se poser sur les jumeaux Weasley.

Abandonner ? Gin', j'ai deux batteurs de talent sous la main… je ne vais pas abandonner.

Ils n'ont pas suivis les entrainements… Et… _Ils _vont se moquer de toi… tu ne seras pas pris au sérieux…

Le sorcier lui fit un large sourire, posant son regard sur les frères de la jeune fille. Une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à une stratégie.

Fred, George, ça vous dit un match de Quidditch ? Ginny, Angelina et Katie en pousuiveurs, Ron en gardien et moi en attrapeur ?

Euh… Oui bien sûr mais qui seront nos adversaires ?

L'équipe Bulgare.

Là, les jumeaux dévisagèrent le jeune homme brun. Ils semblaient se demander s'ils avaient bien entendu –ou si Harry leur faisait une blague. Face au sérieux d'Harry et de leur petite sœur, ils blêmirent.

Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Krum pour qu'il veuille t'affronter ?

Il semblerait que Krum ait mal prit les remarques de Verpey lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Et qu'Harry ait mal pris certaines remarques faites par Krum durant le mariage de Bill et Fleur…

Ginny lança un regard noir à sa meilleure amie et Hermione contempla ses mains en silence. Harry finit par sourire. Et se tourna vers sa petite amie, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Pour ce qui est de ne pas être pris au sérieux… Ce ne sera pas dérangeant, nous pourrons prendre l'avantage comme ça… et puis, tes frères sont de très bons batteurs et ils ont déjà joués avec chacun d'entre nous non ?

Tu es fou ! C'est définitif !

La réponse du jeune homme fut un sourire éblouissant. La jeune femme détourna vivement le regard, piquant un far face au regard intense qu'il lui lançait. Personne autour de la table ne releva –bien que Fred fronce les sourcils sans comprendre. Un rictus au coin des lèvres, Harry se tourna vers la dernière chouette. C'était une des chouettes de Poudlard, commune. Il détacha le paquet de lettre en souriant. Un déclic sembla avoir lieu dans l'esprit de sa meilleur amie, elle se jeta sur lui pour avoir sa lettre. Fort heureusement pour le jeune homme, son meilleur ami récupéra la lettre de la jeune fille en même temps. Hermione était sur le point de faire une crise d'hystérie.

Ronald donne-moi cette lettre ou je jure que tu vas le regretter !

Elle avait les yeux plissés, menaçant son petit ami. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par déglutir et tendre sa lettre à Hermione. Elle ouvrit la lettre, un petit sourire supérieur au coin des lèvres. Toutes les personnes présentent les regardaient avec un air de connaisseur dans le regard. Finalement, Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri suraigu. Elle contemplait sa lettre, un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage et les yeux écarquillés. Ron s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, délaissant sa propre lettre.

Je… Suis… Préféte-en-Chef…

Un fou rire général accueillit cette déclaration. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment y croire alors qu'aucune des personnes présentent la connaissant n'en avait douté. La surprise n'était que pour la jeune femme. Ginny se pencha à l'oreille de son petit ami, parlant suffisamment fort pour que tous l'entende

Franchement, je me demande ce qui est passé par la tête de Mc Gonagall. Choisir pour ce poste la fille la plus brillante de l'école…

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, tous l'observait, le regard brillant. Harry esquissa ce sourire en coin qui la faisait craquer avant de répondre aussi sérieusement que possible.

A force de suivre ton frère, elle a causé beaucoup d'ennui, la directrice veut sûrement garder un œil sur elle.

Ron laissa échapper une exclamation d'indignation, Hermione glapit. Et finalement, le regard du brun et de la rouquine se croisèrent, leur rire s'éleva dans les airs, montant jusqu'aux anges, air de joie pure témoignant de leur bien-être et de leur bonheur. Le rire des autres personnes présentent se joignit aux leurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils reprirent leur sérieux et le jeune sorcier tendit sa lettre à la rouquine. Elle la prit lentement, prenant soin d'effleurer la main d'Harry de ses doigts. Un frisson le parcouru, finalement, il ouvrit la lettre en souriant.

_Mr Potter,_

_Je suis censée écrire une de ces lettres officielles vous informant que vous êtes attendu pour faire votre septième année à Poudlard. Je trouve ceci inutile et futile. Bien entendu, je vous joins tout de même la liste des fournitures qui vous sera nécessaire pour étudier…_

_Je peux tout de même vous annoncer que je suis heureuse de vous savoir en vie et en bonne santé. Je me doute qu'après près d'une année entière passée en cavale, suivre les règles du château pourrait s'avérer compliqué. C'est pourquoi quelques… passe-droit vous seront accordés. A vous ainsi qu'à Mr Weasley et aux Miss Granger et Weasley. Evitez de vous en vanter… Même si je pense ce conseil inutile en ce qui vous concerne. Nous en reparlerons à la rentrée._

_Toutes mes félicitations pour votre ordre de Merlin._

_Mes salutations,_

_P.S : Il serait de bon goût de ramener la coupe à Gryffondor une fois de plus._

_Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme sortit la liste des fournitures en fronçant les sourcils dès la première ligne. Les mots « tenue de soirée » y étaient superbement calligraphiés. Le jeune sorcier ne se souvenait que trop bien de son dernier bal. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait une cavalière avec laquelle il rêvait de pouvoir danser et sans lui écraser les pieds de préférence. Il allait aussi devoir racheter un livre de potion. Il ne lui manquerait qu'à acheter le nouveau livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. _ Sortilèges et contre-sorts complexes _pas Gérard Protect. Il soupira doucement, au moins, ils utiliseraient les sorts cette année. Ginny releva la tête de sa liste de fourniture.

Je me demande qui sont les nouveaux professeurs… Après tout, ce serait bien de les connaître.

Lily et Remus échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Harry fronça les sourcils. La journée s'écoula rapidement dans le rire et la joie. Le ciel bleu se drapa lentement de son manteau noir tacheté de paillettes argentées. Lampes, guirlandes et décorations de toutes sortes prirent places sous les directives des sorciers présents. Au bout d'un long moment, les invités commencèrent à se dissiper. Les Weasley restant montaient déjà se coucher. Finalement, Ginny se leva à son tour, prête à rejoindre sa chambre. Harry la prit dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue tout en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Tu ne devais pas m'offrir plusieurs cadeaux ?

Il pouvait voir une lueur amusée dans son regard. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front, s'y attardant un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Je te rejoins dans un petit moment.

Elle acquiesça, saluant rapidement le couple Potter avant de se glisser dans sa chambre. La rouquine ouvrit la fenêtre et s'y accouda, observant Harry dire au revoir à ses parents. Il serrait sa mère dans ses bras. Un sourire d'autodérision prit place sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa réaction la première fois qu'elle avait vu Harry agir ainsi. Il s'écarta d'elle, Lily dit quelques mots et le jeune homme la serra à nouveau contre lui. Au bout de longues minutes, il s'écarta d'elle pour rejoindre sa petite amie. Ginny demeura accoudée à la fenêtre, observant les parents d'Harry transplaner. Deux bras glissèrent sur sa taille pour la coller contre un torse qu'elle connaissait bien. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, silencieux. Elle souriait, heureuse. Son sourire s'évanouit bien vite lorsqu'une goutte d'eau salée vint s'écraser dans son cou. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, le visage grave. Il souriait toujours, le regard plus brillant qu'à l'accoutumée. La rouquine posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme, le forçant à croiser son regard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle… je… ma mère m'aime…

Ginny fronça les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle comprit enfin. Son cœur se serra. Jamais quiconque avant elle-même ne lui avait dit ces mots, les entendre dans la bouche de sa mère le bouleversait. Jamais personne ne lui avait témoigné de l'affection ainsi –ou du moins personne de sa famille. Ginny eut envie de s'occuper du cas de ces moldus qui s'étaient occupés du jeune homme pendant toute son enfance. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'ils ne l'appréciaient guère mais elle n'imaginait pas que ce fut à ce point. Le temps qu'elle saisisse tout cela, Harry s'était reprit. Il sortit un écrin tout en longueur d'elle ne savait où, le lui tendant.

Bon anniversaire mon ange.

La jeune femme sourit avant d'ouvrir le cadeau. Elle observa longuement le bracelet sur lequel un « Ginny » était gravé, interdite. Puis elle releva les yeux vers lui et son visage anxieux.

Merci… C'est… magnifique. Tu…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il la coupa en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres avant de répondre à son baiser, l'approfondissant. Ils demeurèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes. Lentement, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, cherchant une réponse dans le regard de l'autre. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme, glissant lentement jusqu'à son cou. Les yeux clos, la jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté, offrant ainsi un meilleur accès aux lèvres du jeune sorcier. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Lentement, il revint vers les lèvres de la rouquine.

Je t'aime Ginny.

Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Leurs lèvres se réunirent à nouveau en un baiser mêlant tendresse et passion.

La lumière du jour vint caresser son visage, la réveillant lentement. Elle sentit deux bras forts enserrer sa taille. La jeune femme s'était endormie en écoutant les battements du cœur de son amant. Une main posée non-loin de son visage, elle se sentait parfaitement détendue. Une des mains du jeune homme vint recouvrir la sienne. L'autre quittant sa taille pour se perdre dans sa chevelure flamboyante. Elle releva la tête pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry souriait, visiblement heureux.

Et après, c'est moi la marmotte…

Elle lui tira la langue, un sourire au coin des lèvres et une étincelle de malice dans le regard. Le jeune homme rit avant de l'embrasser. Au bout d'un certain temps passé ainsi, à se taquiner gentiment, Ginny décida qu'il était temps de se laver. Le corps entouré d'une serviette, ses affaires à la main, la jeune fille quitta la pièce. Alors qu'elle allait verrouiller la porte de la salle de bain, un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts entra –une serviette blanche entourée autour de la taille. Un instant, l'idée de lui demander de partir lui effleura l'esprit. Mais l'envie lui manquait. Lentement, elle le contourna pour aller verrouiller la porte. Il l'observait attentivement, le regard brillant. Il s'approcha, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts avant d'y poser la main. Il l'embrassa amoureusement, tendrement. Sans un mot, le couple se dirigea vers la douche.

Finalement propres, les deux adolescents s'habillèrent avant de rejoindre Molly dans la cuisine. La matriarche les observa, un sourire entendu au coin des lèvres. Ce fut bientôt au tour de Ron et Hermione de subir ce regard de connaisseur. Lorsque les deux rougirent, Harry échangea un regard avec Ginny. Il finit par tendre une bourse à la jeune fille en grommelant sur le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas perdu de temps. La rouquine quant à elle souriait, victorieuse. Fred et George entrèrent dans la cuisine en riant, accompagnés de leurs petites amies respective.

On doit pas aller s'entraîner par hasard ?

Quand votre frère aura fini de manger…

C'est bon alors on peut y aller.

Ginny lui lança un sourire narquois alors que les oreilles de Ron étaient toujours d'une teinte rouge soutenu. Les joues d'Hermione demeuraient de la même couleur. Cependant, elle le cachait mieux. Harry éclata de rire vite suivit par la cadette. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Une fois dans les flammes vertes, le jeune homme annonça sa destination : Poudlard. A peine arrivés, les amis partirent en direction du terrain de Quidditch.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 :

Le jour du match était arrivé. La veille, les joueurs et leurs familles avaient pu dormir à Poudlard. Harry regardait son assiette débordant de toast et de tranches de bacon, son estomac faisait des nœuds, se rebellant. Il leva la tête et jeta un œil à ses coéquipiers, tous semblaient aussi incapable que lui d'avaler quoique ce soit. A cet instant, sa mère entra dans la pièce, souriante. Sans un mot, elle prit place à côté de son fils, son regard se posa finalement sur son assiette pleine et elle fronça les sourcils.

Tu ne manges pas ?

Ces mots provoquèrent un haut-le-cœur chez tous les joueurs présents. Le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête alors que les Maraudeurs et Tonks pénétraient dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient calmes et détendus. Voir les assiettes pleines leur fit esquisser un sourire. Lily allait insister quand Sirius décida d'intervenir.

Tu ne changeras jamais Lily-jolie… Toujours à chercher à faire manger les joueurs avant un match. Dire que tu y parvenais avec Cornedrue… En même temps, ta façon de t'y prendre était totalement déloyale si au moins les autres…

Sirius ! Par pitié, ferme-la avant que je ne sois obligé de te tuer.

James semblait étonnamment sérieux, sa femme foudroyait l'animagus chien du regard. La discussion parvint tout de même à dérider quelques peu les joueurs qui purent avaler quelques toasts avant que leur estomac ne refasse des siennes. Sous la table, Harry et Ginny se tenaient la main, se donnant mutuellement du courage. Une demi-heure avant le début du match, l'Elu se leva pour se rendre aux vestiaires suivit par ses joueurs. Ils se changèrent en silence et Harry disparu dans son bureau de capitaine, proie parfaite pour le doute. Trois coups légers frappés au battant, deux un peu plus forts et le silence. Le jeune homme se recomposa un visage impassible et ouvrit la porte à Ginny. Il la laissa entrer, ignorant sciemment les regards meurtriers de ses frères. Il ferma la porte, se retournant lentement. Elle était là, appuyée négligemment contre le bureau, elle attendait.

J'ai peur…

Tu as peur qu'on perde ?

Harry esquissa un sourire tout en s'approchant d'elle lentement. La rouquine le regarda faire, silencieuse, attendant une réponse à son interrogation.

A la limite, ce n'est pas le plus important… Les joueurs Bulgares sont violents, je ne veux pas qu'ils vous blessent.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, tendant sa main vers lui, l'invitant à s'en saisir. Il obéit, s'approchant d'elle, à peine conscient d'être trop proche, que son esprit s'embrouillait au fur et à mesure que le parfum de la jeune femme emplissait ses poumons. Il gardait son regard vert dans les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme, en oubliant de respirer.

Harry… Ce ne sera pas pire qu'un match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard… tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de t'en faire.

L'Elu ne répondit pas, préférant poser sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il approcha de son visage, leurs lèvres se joignaient presque. Ron, Fred et George entrèrent dans la pièce, manquant de défoncer la porte. Harry laissa un soupir lui échapper alors que Ginny cherchait sa baguette du regard. Le jeune homme pressa doucement la main de sa petite amie, murmurant au passage un simple « merci » à son oreille. Des vestiaires, ils pouvaient entendre les spectateurs prendre place dans les gradins. La clameur qui montait dans le stade leur transmettait du courage. Les quatre Weasley suivirent Harry. Ce dernier s'était arrêté face à ses coéquipiers.

Bon. Nous allons affronter les Bulgares. Est-il utile de préciser que ce sont des professionnels et nous des amateurs ? Je me rends maintenant compte que j'ai été stupide de vous entrainer la dedans. Dehors, les paris vont bons trains, en faveur des Bulgares. Je vais être honnête, nous n'avons presqu'aucune chance de gagner. Ce sont des joueurs violents et surentrainés, nous sommes des joueurs qui aiment jouer au Quidditch et se sont préparés autant qu'ils l'ont pu. Je me fiche du résultat. Bien que gagner ce match serait une grande joie. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous donniez le meilleur de vous, que vous vous amusiez. Après tout, ce match doit-être joué comme nous jouerions contre les Serpentard. Avec courage et entrain, sans aucune chance pour eux de s'en tirer à moindre frais. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Montrons-leur ce que savent faire les Gryffondor.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa son balai, un sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres. Il allait jouer pour le plaisir de se mesurer à Krum, rien d'autre. Des lèvres douces et chaudes se pressèrent contre les siennes, ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle s'écarta de lui, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Les joueurs s'avancèrent en direction du stade, se préparant à livrer bataille

_**FLASHBACK :**_

Harry était installé au bord du lac, jouant avec un vif d'or dérobé par Charlie. Ron et Ginny étaient partis faire il ne savait quoi sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione en Australie, il se retrouvait seul. Pour quelques heures au plus. Un homme avançait vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée, l'observant jouer avec la minuscule balle dorée. Une fois à quelques pas de lui, il s'immobilisa avant de parler.

Harrry

Le sorcier referma sa main sur le vif une fois de plus, avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa main libre. Lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à Viktor Krum.

Bonjour Viktor. Que me veux-tu ?

Le Bulgare l'observa, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. Il se tenait bien droit face à l'Elu, Harry sentit une colère sourde monter en lui en se remémorant les paroles de l'attrapeur Bulgare lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Son poing se resserra sur la balle dorée.

Me mesurer à toi, mon équipe contre la tienne… Nous saurons ainsi qui est le meilleur…

Parfait.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir, suivant une impulsion dû à sa colère. Krum ne rajouta rien, tournant les talons et s'éloignant à grand pas avant que le jeune homme n'ai compris son erreur. Sans réfléchir, le Survivant fonça retrouver Katie qui –il le savait- se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie en compagnie de George. Il allait vraiment avoir besoin d'elle.

_**FIN FLASHBACK.**_

Il tapa le sol de ses pieds, ses coéquipiers et lui-même prenant leur envol dans un ensemble parfait. Ils se mirent en formation, prêt à jouer le match. La voix de Lee Jordan retentit à travers le stade, gonflant le moral des Gryffondor.

Sous les couleurs de Serpentard, voici l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie ! Menée par son attrapeur Viktor Krum ! Portant bien haut les couleurs de la maison Gryffondor, l'équipe menée par le génialissime, célébrissime et richissime Survivant, j'ai nommé Harry Potter !

Jordan !

Excusez-moi professeur, mais vous vous ennuieriez sans cela… Au côté de notre jeune héros, plus jeune sorcier détenteur de l'ordre de Merlin première classe. Au fait, mes félicitations pour avoir donné une leçon à ce crapaud d'Ombrage. (Etonnamment, Mc Gonagall ne trouva rien à redire). Nous avons Ronald Weasley en gardien, Fred et George Weasley en batteur. Et les trois sublimes poursuiveuses de l'équipe, désolé messieurs, elles sont déjà prises, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et la fille la plus chanceuse et heureuse du monde, enfin, si ses frères cessent de se mêler de sa vie amoureuse… Quoique avec les sortilèges de chauve-furie qu'elle lance…

Jordan !

Navré professeur… donc je disais, Ginny Weasley ! Les deux capitaines s'écrasent copieusement les doigts et le match commence ! Le souaffle est entre les mains de Ginny Weasley, elle a été plus rapide qu'Angie…

Jordan !

Harry cessa de s'occuper des commentaires. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'éleva davantage dans les airs. Il se concentra sur le repérage du Vif d'or, surveillant du coin de l'œil l'avancée de Krum et évitant les cognards. L'attrapeur Bulgare piqua, imité par Harry, il mêlait embardée, roulé-boulé… Le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard le suivait, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un cognard le frôla, le forçant à détourner son attention de Krum. Le regard du jeune homme se posa à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête de sa petite amie. Un éclat doré y virevoltait paresseusement. Alors que les deux capitaines piquaient vers le sol, Harry attendit de n'être plus qu'à un mètre du sol pour virer de direction, tout droit vers Ginny. La voix de Lee lui parvint par-dessus le sifflement du vent à ses oreilles.

Sa technique fétiche, la feinte de Wronski. Harry n'est pas tombé dans le piège et fonce au milieu des poursuiveurs. Weasley qui fait la passe à Johnson qui tire, Weasley qui dévie le tir ! Et c'est le but ! 50 à 120 en faveur des Bulgares ! Krum s'est lancé à la poursuite d'Harry et gagne du terrain.

Le Gryffondor se concentra à nouveau sur le match, le vif se trouvait maintenant à quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus du sol. Sans réfléchir, il piqua dans sa direction, poussant son balai au maximum de ses capacités. Il tendit le bras, sentant la présence de Krum derrière lui. Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse folle. La main du jeune homme se referma sur la petite balle dorée avant qu'il ne redresse à la dernière seconde alors que Krum remontait en chandelle. A la dernière seconde, Harry remarqua le cognard qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il eut tout juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que la balle entrait violemment en contact avec son estomac. Il eut le temps de voir son balai continuer sa course, seul, avant que la douleur ne l'emporte et qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

…...

Ginny n'y croyait pas, ils avaient gagné. Et puis, il y avait eu ce cognard sortit de nulle part, fonçant droit sur Harry. Un sort d'Hermione, Merlin la bénisse, avait évité à Harry de se casser d'autres os en rentrant en contact avec le sol. Et maintenant, elle attendait qu'il se réveille. Ne sachant si elle allait lui hurler dessus, pour ne pas avoir fait attention au cognard, le féliciter puis l'embrasser ou directement l'embrasser. Sortant de ses pensées pour quelques secondes, elle entraperçu des yeux vert, tout juste une seconde avant qu'ils ne se referment. Sautant de sa chaise sur laquelle elle avait attendu impatiemment qu'il se réveille enfin, elle vînt s'installer sur le bord du lit. D'une main, avec toute la douleur elle était capable, elle caressa ses traits. Son front d'abord, s'attardant sur cette cicatrice qui le rendait si spécial, ses joues ensuite, elle aimait le voir rire, l'arrête de son nez droit, parfait et enfin, ses lèvres fines, douces, chaudes et tendres. La jeune femme sentait le regard de Lily posé sur elle, la regardant agir avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et puis enfin, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, permettant à Ginny de plonger dans une forêt émeraude. A cet instant, toute réflexion lui devint impossible. Alors, elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa délicatement. Il lui répondit avec fougue, glissant une main dans sa chevelure rousse et la serrant contre lui. L'instant était parfait, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson et une seule chose comptait : la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

Miss Weasley mais… Il a besoin de repos ! Laissez-le !

Harry grogna, faisant doucement sourire sa petite amie qui elle se contenta de pousser un profond soupir. Elle s'écarta de lui à contre cœur, souriant alors que l'infirmière sermonnait Harry pour son imprudence. Soudain, il tourna son regard vers Ginny, manifestement inquiet.

Le match ?

Elle rit avant de s'approcher de lui pour lui prendre la main –ça au moins, Mrs Pomfresh la laissait faire. Elle prit le temps de redresser les lunettes sur le nez de son amant avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille sous le regard outré de Mrs Pomfresh et amusé de Lily.

200 à 120 pour… l'équipe de l'attrapeur qui a reçu un cognard peu de temps après avoir attrapé le vif d'or.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea incrédule. Il semblait incapable d'ingérer une telle information. Des amateurs avaient réussis à l'emporter face à des joueurs professionnels. C'était pour le moins inattendu. Lily s'avança enfin, un fin sourire éclairant son visage.

C'était un très beau match… Même si j'ai bien cru que tu allais te tuer. Jamais James n'a fait de mouvements aussi périlleux.

La fierté prit le pas sur l'incrédulité. Le jeune homme esquissa un large sourire avant de tirer sur la main de Ginny, l'invitant à s'allonger prêt de lui. L'infirmière ne sembla pas trouver l'idée idéale –surtout quand Ginny commença à se blottir contre le jeune homme. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Lily l'interropait, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

Mrs Pomfresh, vous souvenez-vous du temps où j'étais encore élève ici ?

Bien entendu… Le père de ce jeune homme passait lui aussi son temps libre à l'infirmerie… Le Quidditch est un sport bien trop dangereux.

James ne récupérait-il pas plus vite lorsque je restais à ses côtés ?

L'infirmière tourna les talons en marmonnant quelque chose comme « d'accord mais seulement pendant les heures de visite ». Ginny soupira, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus dormir dans ses bras tant qu'il resterait ici.

Hum… La cape d'invisibilité que je tiens de mon père se trouve dans mon sac à dos… Je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait t'être utile…

Mrs Pomfresh avait lourdement insisté, pour ne pas dire exigé, qu'Harry reste à l'infirmerie durant les trois jours qui suivirent la fin du match. Bien que le concerné ait vivement protesté, Ginny avait su lui faire entendre raison. Le jour de sa sortie, la jeune femme s'éveilla dans ses bras, doucement tirée du sommeil par le jeune homme. Il souriait, heureux de pouvoir retrouver sa liberté. Quand l'infirmière arriva, la rouquine disparue sous la cape d'invisibilité, soucieuse de ne pas se faire attraper dans l'infirmerie de si bon matin. Après une dizaine de minutes passées à donner des recommandations diverses à Harry, elle le laissa rejoindre la Grande Salle. A peine sortis de l'infirmerie, elle ôta la cape, saisit la main de son petit ami et partit de rejoindre la dizaine de personnes encore présentent à Poudlard. La salle était bien plus silencieuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Les convives mangeaient en silence, certains –comme Sirius et Ron- étaient endormis, la tête posée sur un tapis de tartine à la confiture, d'autres lisant un livre ou rêvassant. En les voyant arriver, ils esquissèrent un sourire en coin, certains marmonnant un vague bonjour avant de retourner à leur petit déjeuner. Ginny s'installa à côté de son frère, en face d'Harry qui regardait son parrain, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Finalement, son regard croisa celui de Ginny qui se servait un bol de lait. Ils échangèrent un sourire, riant intérieurement. Fred et Georges suivaient la scène avec intérêt. James et Lily échangèrent un regard intrigué alors qu'Harry approchait le pichet de jus de citrouille de la tête de Sirius. Les amoureux ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, Hermione avait abandonné sa lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier pour s'éloigner de son petit ami, un large sourire aux lèvres. Silencieusement, le brun entama le décompte. Parvenus à zéro, ils vidèrent le contenu des leurs pichets respectifs sur la tête des deux dormeurs. Ils s'éveillèrent en sursaut sous le rire de toutes les personnes présentent. Sirius se tourna vers son meilleur ami hilare, une expression féroce sur le visage –expression gâchée par le jus de citrouille qui dégoulinait sur son visage. Patmol sembla comprendre que James n'y était pour rien et se tourna furibond vers… son filleul. Le jeune homme se tenait les côtes, le visage rouge à force de rire. Face à lui, Ginny ne valait pas mieux et un Ron –trempé de lait- lui lançait un regard furieux. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils cessèrent de rire, le regard brillant et évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Peut-on savoir ce qui vous a pris ?

Pour tout dire… vous étiez tellement… absorbés (nouvel éclat de rire) par vos tartines, que nous vous avons servi à boire.

L'animagus lui lança un regard noir, avant que son visage ne se fende d'un sourire. Ron semblait le prendre plus mal que lui. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui cachait tant bien que mal son hilarité derrière la Gazette du Sorcier.

Tu ne les as pas empêchés de me faire ça ?

Il avait pris son air le plus outré et sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par son attitude puérile mais trop habituée pour relever. Un sourire d'Hermione suffit à faire taire toute protestation de la part du roux.

….

La maison était agitée depuis ce qui semblait être les premières lueurs de l'aube. Allongée dans son lit, Ginny les bruits entendaient les bruits de pas précipités de son frère. Une fois de plus, Ron préparait sa valise à la dernière minute. La jeune rouquine poussa un profond soupir, sachant parfaitement qu'en descendant, elle trouverait un Ron paniqué, un Harry cherchant une robe par-ci, une robe par-là. Et bien sûr, au milieu de tout ce remue-ménage général, une Hermione d'un calme olympien, le nez plongé dans un livre malgré le volume des cris de la matriarche. Ce fut un énième appel de sa mère qui la tira du lit, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la douche. Une fois habillée, elle laissa son regard courir tout autour d'elle, vérifiant de ne rien avoir oublié. Satisfaite de son examen, elle descendit, faisant léviter sa valise devant elle. D'un mouvement du poignet, la jeune femme envoya sa valise à côté de celle de sa meilleure amie, surprise d'y trouver celle d'Harry. Alors qu'elle marquait un temps d'arrêt, deux bras vinrent enserrer sa taille. Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de la relâcher et de… disparaître. Hermione les regardait –ou plutôt regardait Ginny- amusée. Soupirant, Ginny se dirigea vers sa mère, attendant patiemment qu'Harry daigne se montrer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réapparut à côté d'elle comme si de rien n'était.

Tu ne me dis plus bonjour ?

Un regard noir plus tard, il perdait son sourire. Bras et jambes croisés, elle semblait très énervée. Alors, connaissant la jeune femme, il entreprit de la faire rire. Il tenta d'abord quelques remarques qui ne lui attirèrent que des coups d'œil agacés. Molly et Hermione les observaient, souriantes. Alors que Ron entrait dans la pièce, Harry sembla changer d'idée. Il se saisit délicatement d'une de ses mains, s'agenouillant devant elle, tenant toujours fermement sa main. Ses yeux pétillaient et le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballait.

Qu'est-ce que… ?

Hermione et Molly s'empressèrent de le faire taire. Alors qu'Harry lançait très clairement son regard « _Arrête mon vieux ! Tu vas gâcher l'effet de surprise !_ ».

Ginny… je t'aime plus que tout et il est hors de question que je t'abandonne. Nous avons déjà bien assez souffert. (Yeux écarquillés des spectateurs, demi-sourire en coin de la concernée qui se doutait de quelque chose). Alors veux-tu… (petite pause emménagée spécialement pour ménager le suspens, tressaillement du coin des lèvres. Ce n'était pas ce que tous croyaient.) venir au bal qui aura lieu à Poudlard cette année avec moi.

Un coin de son cerveau prend note du soupir de soulagement de son frère. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite. Encore le genre de truc idiot que pouvait faire Harry sur un coup de tête. Elle esquisse un sourire et dans un souffle.

Oui.

Il se relève, l'embrasse et la serre contre lui. L'instant est brisé par Molly qui prévint les quatre adolescents que l'heure du départ était proche. Ginny soupira et Harry poussa un grognement avant de finalement se relever, entrainant la jeune femme avec lui. Une voiture du ministère les attendait, rappelant à Harry le jour où il était allé chercher son ordre de Merlin au ministère, la veille de l'anniversaire de Ginny.

_**FLASHBACK :**_

Ron, Hermione et Ginny l'accompagnaient, lui donnant autant de courage que possible. Pour la première fois, l'atrium était sobre. La fontaine de Fudge avait été remplacée par un monument aux morts. En s'approchant, les quatre amis purent lire les noms de tous ceux et toutes celles qui étaient tombés pour permettre la victoire au camp de la lumière. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux. Chacun contemplant cet hommage en remerciant silencieusement Kingsley. Ensemble et sous les murmures de celles et ceux qui reconnaissaient le Survivant, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du ministre de la Magie provisoire. Mais alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin des ascenseurs, les murmures et chuchotis excités se muèrent en un raz-de-marée de personnes voulant remercier l'Elu. Fort heureusement pour Celui-Qui-Déteste-Autant-Les-Bains-De-Foule-Que-Sa-Célébrité, des aurors vinrent les encercler et les protéger. A peine entré dans l'ascenseur, Harry sembla hésiter à retourner prendre un bain de foule. Rita Skeeter semblait avoir attendu cet instant depuis des millénaires. Aussi, avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, elle se plaça entre la sortie et sa proie.

Mr Potter accepteriez-vous de répondre à quelques questions ?

La porte se referma et l'ascension commença, Harry n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

Bien entendu mais gardez à l'esprit que dans le cas où mes propos seraient détournés, je sais une chose qui intéresserait beaucoup le ministère…

Inutile de monter sur vos hippogriffes (elle sortit un calepin et sa plume à papote, les envoyant flotter dans les airs). Donc Mr Potter en quoi cet ordre de Merlin première classe va changer votre vie ?

En rien pour moi, je serais toujours le même.

En quoi avez-vous plus de mérite que les autres sorciers qui se sont battus ?

Harry sentit Ron se crisper dans son dos, lançant des regards noirs à la journaliste. Ginny s'approcha de son petit-ami, effleurant sa main de la sienne, n'osant pas s'en saisir. Hermione se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

En rien. Sans mes amis, mes alliés et tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus ou on simplement cru en moi, je n'aurai jamais pu y parvenir. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez. Je ne mérite pas davantage cet ordre de Merlin que ceux qui sont tombés, ni même que ceux qui sont encore là aujourd'hui.

Ainsi, vous sous-entendez que vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps n'est rien ?

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Seulement, me battre seul face à Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts m'aurait sans aucun doute été fatal. C'est une victoire collective.

En disant ces mots, le jeune homme avait pris la main de Ginny dans la sienne. Malheureusement pour eux, le regard acéré du cafard se posa sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

Je vois que vous et Miss Granger êtes restés proches… Comment votre nouvelle petite-amie prend-elle ceci ?

Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans le regard de la jeune Weasley.

Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Et il n'y a jamais rien eut d'autre entre nous que de l'amitié. Ginny n'a donc aucune crainte à avoir. L'interview se termine ici Rita. Et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous aie dit…

L'ascenseur s'arrêta en douceur et l'habituelle voix féminine se fit entendre.

Etage de l'équipe ministérielle.

Les deux couples sortirent rapidement dans le couloir, se retournant pour voir la journaliste disparaître pour le siège de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Vieille Harpie !

Harry se tourna vers sa petite amie, à moitié surpris. Dans ses yeux, brûlait le doute, consumant tout le reste. Cette constatation lui arracha un soupir. Hermione était déjà occupée à rassurer Ron de son amour pour lui. Le jeune homme brun serra sa petite amie contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou avant de l'embrasser, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle dans ce simple baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il laissa ses lèvres approcher l'oreille de Ginny.

Gin', je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Une toux bien trop connue vint briser l'instant. L'effet fut immédiat, les quatre amis se crispèrent tout en se tournant face à Ombrage. Elle les salua âprement et ils le lui rendirent bien avant de la suivre dans le bureau du ministre. Kingsley congédia le crapaud au cardigan avant de saluer les quatre adolescents un large sourire aux lèvres.

Je me suis dit que tu préférerais une cérémonie privée… cependant, le protocole me force à avoir un minimum de témoin.

A cet instant, Amelia Bones entra dans la pièce, Arthur et Percy Weasley sur les talons. Harry esquiva un léger sourire en les voyant entrer.

J'ai songé que vous voudriez rencontre le nouveau sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre de la magie et le tout nouveau ministre du service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu…

_**FIN FLASHBACK.**_

La suite avait été des embrassades et une décoration épinglée sur la robe de sorcier du Survivant. Ils étaient sur la voie 9 ¾, bousculés par les badauds alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le seul compartiment vide du train. Ron et Hermione s'éclipsèrent pour remplir leurs devoirs de préfets. Harry et Ginny loin de s'en offenser s'installèrent à leur aise. Neville et Luna ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, découvrant un Harry allongé de tout son long sur la banquette, la tête posée sur les genoux d'une Ginny souriante.


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

Ron écoutait Hermione et son homologue, Mickael Corner disserter sur les devoirs du préfet. Il fulminait intérieurement. Laisser Harry et Ginny seuls dans un compartiment désert. Bien sûr, il leur faisait confiance -dans la limite du possible quand on sait à quel point les hormones torturent les adolescents- mais il n'était pas prêt à voir sa petite autrement, pas prêt à la voir grandir. A ses yeux, elle restait la petite fille qui venait le voir quand elle faisait des cauchemars, celle avec qui il passait les longs mois durant lesquels ils étaient seuls au Terrier à s'amuser. Elle restait la faible petite sœur qui ne pouvait rien faire toute seule. La petite fille que Tom avait failli tuer. Il se souvenait encore des premières semaines qui avaient suivis son retour à la maison. Sa petite sœur, pâle, abattue, cette lueur dans ses yeux éteinte. Chaque nuit, elle s'éveillait en hurlant, de douleur, de peur et de peine. Victime de cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres. Finalement, elle venait dans sa chambre et d'une toute petite voix, honteuse et suppliante, maltraitant sa lèvre inférieure, elle lui avouait avoir trop peur et ne plus pouvoir dormir, ou du moins, pas seule. Jamais elle n'avait voulu lui raconter ce dont elle rêvait mais souvent, alors qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras, tremblante et blême, elle s'endormait. Ses nuits étaient toujours agitées. Mais peu à peu, elle guérissait tant bien que mal. Une nouvelle flamme, si différente de la précédente, prit place dans son regard. Elle retrouvait de sa joie de vivre, sa vivacité et son sourire. Mais les garçons commençaient à lui tourner autour et cette étincelle, cette joie, ce sourire étaient désormais menacés. Sa cadette était trop fragile, trop candide, ils allaient se servir d'elle, lui briser le cœur. Alors, il se jura de tout mettre en œuvre pour la protéger. En temps que grand frère, il devait protéger sa petite sœur, protéger son cœur des loups. Il demeurait certain qu'aucun garçon, aucun homme ne pouvait l'aimer suffisamment. Aucun d'eux ne serait jamais assez bien pour elle. Un homme qui l'aimerait, qui serait doux, gentil et riche. Un homme capable de lui donner tout ce qu'elle désirait. Pas un de ces idiots qui n'en voulaient qu'à sa beauté. Un de ces garçons qui ne pourraient jamais la mériter. Mais Ginny n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Alors, Ron avait songé que l'amour d'enfance de la jeune fille, Harry, serait peut-être un bon parti pour elle. Puis, il avait appris pour la prophétie, sans comprendre au début, puis, discernant peu à peu le funeste destin du jeune homme. Le seul qui pouvait blesser réellement sa petite sœur. Le seul qui pour la protéger avait réalisé l'impossible. Mais il se doutait bien que désormais, tout danger ayant été écarté, leur relation était passée à la vitesse supérieure. Cette simple idée lui donnait la nausée. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir Harry poser ses sales pattes sur sa petite sœur. La voix d'Hermione le tira doucement de ses pensées.

Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il releva brusquement les yeux pour voir le mine inquiète de sa petite amie. Au fond de lui, il puisa la force de sourire malgré ses trop nombreux soupçons.

Rien, je pense à tout ce que Ginny a dû subir avant d'avoir enfin droit au bonheur. Si jamais il la fait souffrir, je le tu.

Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire, serrant sa main dans la sienne en lui souriant doucement. Il l'attira contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Au bout d'un longue minute, il l'entendit soupirer et elle se détacha de ses bras.

Je suppose que tu n'as rien écouté.

A cet instant, le rouquin se rendit compte qu'ils étaient seuls, les autres préfets devaient très certainement faire leurs rondes dans le train.

D'une oreille distraite, très distraite.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Calme, elle entreprit de tout lui ré-expliquer.

…...

Ginny riait, une fois de plus, Luna avait sortit une de ses remarques alambiquées au Survivant. Harry souriait, loin d'être offensé par l'étrange comportement de la Serdaigle. Neville ne quittait plus la blonde des yeux, le regard pétillant. La rouquine bougea légèrement pour mieux s'installer sur les genoux de son petit-ami. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille. Elle esquissa un sourire, heureuse de ce contact.

Vous passez votre temps à tout faire pour maintenir le contact entre vous...

Les deux amoureux sourirent, conscient de la véracité des propos de la jeune Serdaigle. En réalité, ils avaient besoin de ce contact, besoin de savoir, de sentir que l'autre n'était pas une illusion, que l'autre n'allait pas partir. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, cédant la place à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et au regard bleu sombre. Harry sourit un peu plus largement en reconnaissant la Gryffondor. Celle-ci entra, refermant la porte du compartiment derrière elle.

Alors, lequel de vous deux est notre merveilleux capitaine ?

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire et le brun se décida à prendre la parole.

C'est moi. Mais je pense faire de Ginny la co-capitaine.

La concernée lui lança un regard plus que surpris, il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Demelza acquiesça avant de repartir aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant de recommencer à parler de choses et d'autres. Ron et Hermione tardaient à revenir et Harry commençait à s'en inquiéter. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, faisant tourner la tête des quatre amis. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, plus fringant que jamais, Remus Lupin entra dans le compartiment. Ginny sentit une boufée de soulagement l'envahir, ils allaient avoir un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal compétent pour la première fois depuis quatre longues années d'études.

Etiez-vous obligé de garder cela secret ? Demanda le Survivant.

Ce n'aurait pas été aussi marrant de vous voir spéculer sur votre futur professeur.

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi un long moment. Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent quelques instants avant le passage du chariot à friandise.

Mon frère a sentit que le moment était venu de nous rejoindre s'il ne voulait pas mourir de faim. Remarqua Ginny lorsque le chariot arriva.

La remarque fit sourire toutes les personnes présentent dans le compartiment. De temps à autre, Ron lançait des regards irrités à son meilleur ami. Quelques fois, son regard croisait celui de sa sœur, toujours installée sur les genoux de l'Elu. Dans ces moments là, il s'empressait de détourner le regard. Intriguée par l'attitude de son frère, Ginny fronça les sourcils avant de finalement proposer une partie de batailles explosive. Les garçons acceptèrent sans la moindre hésitation. Remus fut le seul à préférer lire. Hermione leva à peine les yeux de son livre d'enchantement et Luna lisait le Chicaneur. Le temps s'écoulait rapidement, à la fois trop lentement et trop rapidement au goût des amis. Ce fut bientôt le moment de revêtir leurs robes de sorciers. Ils sortirent du train, saluant Hagrid qui appelait déjà les premières années à le suivre. Pour la première fois, ils durent se séparer, les calèches ne pouvant les emmener tous en même temps. Ainsi, Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent seuls dans une calèche vide. Ils y entrèrent et elle s'ébranla sur-le-champ. Indifférents au paysage qui défilait, les deux amoureux préféraient s'embrasser jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Le château les accueillirent bien trop tôt, majestueux et ils rejoignirent leurs amis à la table des Gryffondor.

…...

Installée à son bureau, Minerva fignolait ses dernières préparations. Son discours de bienvenue était fin prêt et la surprise des élèves serait de taille. L'équipe professorale allait intégrer nombre de nouveaux professeurs. Un remaniement des postes avait été nécessaire. Finalement, l'idée de Sirius avait été rejetée après que Remus eut passé des tests spécifiques. Le loup-garou n'en était plus un. Nul ne savait ce qui l'avait guérit mais tous en étaient heureux. Le regard de la vieille femme se posa sur le numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle relisait l'article.

_**Celui qui a vaincu désormais appelé « Chevalier de Lumière ».**_

_Après des jours entiers d'une attente insoutenable, notre envoyée spéciale a pu recueillir une interview exclusive du Survivant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reçoive son ordre de Merlin première classe. Seul les sorciers les plus puissants tel qu'Albus Dumbledore se sont vu décerner ce titre et par la même occasion, le titre de « Chevalier de Lumière ». (liste des sorciers récompensés de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe et leurs surnoms en page 5). Le jeune homme s'est montré modeste, accompagné de ses meilleurs amis, ses comparses de toujours, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger (biographie des deux amis en pages 3) et de sa petite-amie, la petite-soeur de son meilleur ami, Ginny Weasley. (biographie et guide de séduction en page 2 et 4). Il a donc déclaré ne pas avoir plus de mérite que les autres combattants. Rita Skeeter a immédiatement relevé l'ambiguité de ses propos. Ce à quoi le jeune homme s'est expliqué en déclarant « c'est une victoire collective ». Mr Potter compte bien rester le même, simple et modeste pour les uns, arrogant et prétentieux pour d'autres. Finalement, notre envoyée spéciale est intervenue pour en savoir davantage sur la vie amoureuse du héros du monde sorcier. Celui-ci a alors dit avec sincérité, le regard brillant de tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait : « Hermione [Granger] est ma meilleure amie. Et il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre entre nous que de l'amitié. Ginny [Weasley] n'a donc aucune crainte à avoir. (Description du triangle amoureux et prévision du mariage en page 6 et en page 9). L'interview prit fin sur ces mots. (pour les biographie d'Harry Potter et d'Albus Dumbledore ainsi que la liste des méfaits de celui dont on ne doit pas imprimer le nom, se référer aux pages 7 et 8). Le couple et les amis se dirigèrent ainsi vers le bureau du ministre de la magie provisoire, Kingsley Shacklebot. (voir page 10). Nous tenons de source sure que la cérémonie s'est tenue dans le bureau même du ministre de la magie, avec un comité restreint._

_Rita Skeeter._

Le jeune sorcier avait de toute évidence réussit à trouver un moyen pour modérer les propos de la journaliste. L'horloge sonna, la directrice se leva, descendant dans la Grande Salle en souriant. Peu à peu, la salle s'emplissait d'élève, les murmures des conversations emplirent la salle de joie et de vie, avec un mélange de légèreté et de gravité. A la table des Gryffondor, un éclat de rire surpassa les autres ons. Le regard de la vieille femme se posa sur la table. Là, elle put voir Harry rire à une remarque de sa petite-amie. Face à eux, Ron arborait un air bougon alors qu'Hermione souriait. Dean Thomas les rejoignit à cet instant, un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier à la main. La directrice sourit en remarquant le changement d'attitude, sa main se posa sur celle de Ginny, la pressant doucement et arborant un air sérieux. Si la plus jeune des Weasley le remarqua, elle n'en montra rien. Le journal atterrit sur la table devant Hermione alors que Dean marmonnait quelque chose. Un éclat de rire accueillit la lecture de l'article. Puis Pomona entra dans la salle, suivie par les premières années. Le choixpeau chanta, encourageant le pardon et la reconstruction à travers le monde magique. Puis la répartition commença, la liste était plus longue que les autres années. Quand le dernier élève fut appelé à rejoindre les Serpentard, Chourave repartit avec le tabouret et le choixpeau. Minerva se leva et lentement, le silence se fit. L'ancien professeur de métamorphose était respectée par la totalité de ses élèves.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour aux anciens. La forêt demeure comme son nom l'indique depuis des années, interdite. La liste des objets interdits est consultable dans le bureau de notre concierge, Mr Rusard. Vous-y trouverez aussi le règlement au complet. Maintenant, l'heure est venue de vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs. Tout d'abord, en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Remus Lupin. (Tous les élèves de la cinquième à la dernière année, exceptés ceux de Serpentard, acclamèrent le professeur. Les Gryffondor étant sans conteste les plus bruyants.) Merci pour lui. Pour me remplacer au poste de professeur de métamorphose, Mrs Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. (Là, seuls ceux qui connaissaient la métamorphomage explosèrent, les autres se contentant de l'applaudir poliment alors que Tonks fusillait Minerva du regard pour l'usage de son prénom. Devant les élèves ébahis, la jeune mère reprit son apparence habituelle, troquant ses dehors austère contre sa joie de vivre.) A la place du professeur Slughorn, directrice de la maison Serpentard et professeur de potion, la plus brillante de ses élèves. (Le silence était total, à la table des Gryffondor, Harry semblait ébahi). Mrs Lily Potter.

Silence suivit de l'entrée de la rousse qui à son époque était la plus célèbre des jeune filles de Poudlard, lorsqu'elle s'assit, parfaitement calme, les chuchotis se turent et enfin, la jeune femme fut applaudit par les élèves. Harry était tout simplement bouche bée, il ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à cela. Finalement, Vincent Crabbe se leva, prêt à cracher son venin.

Une sale sang de bourbe de Gryffondor ne peut pas être la directrice de la maison des sangs-purs !

Le silence était désormais total, lourd et épais. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et quelques autres se levèrent, menaçant clairement le fils de Mangemort. Lily restait bien droite, campée sur ses jambes. Ses poings serrés posés sur la table. Son regard vert, si doux et chaleureux en temps normal, était plus dur et froid que le diamant. Quelques années plus tôt, elle aurait sans aucun doute jeté un sort à cet insolent. Mais le temps passé en la compagnie de James -ou plutôt, à le tenir aussi éloigné que possible d'elle- lui avait appris que les mots pouvaient faire bien plus de mal. Elle prit une grande inspiration et les yeux plongés dans ceux du garçon, elle prit la parole, parfaitement calme et posée. Un frisson parcourut le dos de la directrice en l'entendant parler ainsi.

Une sale sang de bourbe de Gryffondor comme tu dis est, non seulement, ta directrice de maison mais aussi ton professeur de potion. Ainsi, tu viens de faire perdre tous les points de ta « maison des sangs-purs » et d'écoper d'un mois entier de retenue. (Elle se tourna vers les élèves levés et d'une voix douce et chaude, totalement opposée au ton dur employé précédemment, elle leur parla). Merci, vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Ils obéirent hésitant à sourire des malheurs du Serpentard. Minerva salua brièvement la performance de son ancienne élève, en quelques minutes, elle venait de gagner le respect de la totalité des élèves. Deux sièges attendaient encore leurs propriétaires. L'un d'eux devait d'ailleurs se préparer au massacre.

Bien votre nouveau professeur de vol sera James Potter, il secondera les directeur des activités, Mr Sirius Black.

La nouvelle fut accueillit avec un mélange de joie et de crainte. James s'installa a coté de sa femme, foudroyant les Serpentard du regard. Sirius se pencha pour glisser quelques mots au couple qui acquiesça en souriant. A la table des Gryffondor, de nombreux regards plus ou moins discrets restaient fixés sur le Chevalier de Lumière. La directrice attendit que le silence revienne avant de terminer la première partie de son discours.

Je vous demanderez de leur faire un accueil digne de ce nom. Sur ce, bon appétit.

…...

Harry regardait Ron avaler tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Ginny et Hermione semblaient plus dégoûtées qu'impressionnées. La rouquine plissa le nez et fit une grimace.

Tu ne pourrais pas au moins une fois dans ta vie manger comme un être civilisé ?

La préfète en chef marqua son approbation et Harry se désintéressa de la discussion. Un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard lui avait apprit que ceux-ci soutenaient Crabbe – du moins, la plupart d'entre eux, un petit groupe restait à l'écart. La colère qui était montée en lui en entendant les paroles du Mangemort refusait de se calmer. Une rage telle qu'il en avait rarement connue, bouillonnait au fond de lui, menaçant de le submerger. Pourtant, une voix dans les tréfonds de son esprit lui soufflait qu'il ne devait pas s'en prendre directement à la maison des vert et argent. Lentement, il reprit pied dans la réalité.

Tu devrais peut-être lui faire du bouche à bouche Ginny... suggéra Hermione un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Faire du bouche à bouche à qui ? Demanda le brun, soudain jaloux et suspicieux.

Ginny esquissa un minuscule sourire, glissant sa main dans celle du sorcier, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Ron les observait, plus bougon que jamais, une étrange étincelle dans le regard.

Tu as à peine mangé... et tu semblais à des kilomètres de nous. Alors, il fallait bien trouver un moyen de te réanimer.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'esquisser un sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres. Alors qu'une partie de son cerveau cherchait un mauvais tour à jouer aux Serpentard.

A quoi penses-tu ?

Prévenir les Serpentard « gentiellement » que les idées pro-Voldy doivent, tout comme lui, aller nourrir les asticots.

L'expression arracha un sourire à ses amis. Ron ne dit rien, demeurant pensif quelques secondes alors qu'Harry commençait à manger. Le reste du repas se fit dans le silence pour eux quatre. Les plats finirent par disparaître alors que les adolescents demeuraient pensifs. La directrice se leva, imposant le silence. Les amis se tournèrent vers elle, l'observant et attendant la dernière partie de son discour.

Les épreuves de sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch seront organisées sous peu, veuillez-vous référer à vos capitaines d'équipe pour en connaître les dates. Plusieurs bals auront lieux cette année. Le premier à Halloween, un autre la veille des vacances de Noël et le dernier en juin. Les deux premiers, seuls les élèves ayant au moins atteint leur quatrième année pourront participer. A moins bien entendu qu'un élève plus âgé en invite un autre. Le bal du mois de juin sera réservé aux élèves de dernière année et à leur cavalier ou cavalière. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit. Potter, Weasley et Granger, je souhaiterai vous parler.

Préfets et élèves se levèrent. Les uns hélant les nouveaux arrivants pour les conduire dans leurs salles communes respectives. Les autres se dirigeant seuls dans la même direction, cherchant à connaître le mot de passe de leur maison en chemin. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se dirigèrent lentement vers la directrice cherchant ce qu'ils avaient fait. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius et Tonks attendirent, se demandant égalemtn ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire.

Je suis heureuse de constater que pour une fois, vous êtes arrivé sans incident Mr Potter.

Harry esquissa un sourire, hochant la tête pour marquer son accord sur le sujet. Ses arrivées non-conventionnelle l'usaient.

Bien. Certaines dispositions ont été prises pour que l'année se passe aussi bien que possible. Il m'a fallut éplucher le règlement mais j'ai trouvé de quoi vous donner un peu de tranquillité. Ainsi, Mr Potter, tout comme vous, Miss Granger, allaient avoir vos propres appartements. (Tout en disant ces mots, elle les guidait à travers les étages). Bien entendu, je ne vérifierai pas qui partage l'appartement de qui...

Ils étaient devant un portrait, celui-ci représentait un pré au bord d'un lac dans lequel nageait un couple. Minerva laissa Harry là, lui indiquant qu'il devait choisir un mot de passe. Ginny se tenait à coté de lui -bien que Mc Gonagall lui ait lancé un regard étrange. Le jeune homme réfléchissait, quel mot de passe choisir ? Quelque chose qu'il détestait ? Non, ça risquait de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Une chose à laquelle il tenait ? Non, trop évident. Ginny ? Non, tout d'abord parce qu'elle risquait de ne pas apprécier, ensuite parce qu'il se voyait mal dire le prénom de sa petite-amie chaque fois qu'il voulait entrer dans la pièce. Soudain, un éclair de génie traversa son esprit.

Nougat néansang, voilà le mot de passe. Nougat néansang.

Le couple leur adressa un sourire et le portrait pivota. Les deux amants entrèrent, main dans la main.

Nougat néansang ?

Des friandises très utiles pour sécher les cours comme pour infiltrer le ministère. De plus, c'est plus classe que pastille de gerbe...

Et plus courageux que les petits fours tourndel'oeil... Les crèmes canaris auraient été plus jolies.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, observant la salle aux couleurs chaudes de Gryffondor dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Une table, deux bureaux et une bibliothèque délimitaient la zone de travail qui se trouvait face à une fenêtre donnant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Au coin du feu, deux fauteuils et un canapé pour le coin détente. Trois portes perçaient les murs, l'une donnant sur la salle de bain -digne de la salle de bain des préfets- les autres donnant sur des chambres. Harry se dirigea vers la première chambre, hésitant. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pourrait partager la chambre de le jeune femme, il ne voulait pas dormir seul. Alors, sans oser poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il tendit la main vers elle. Elle ne dit rien, saisissant sa main et lui emboîtant le pas en souriant. Les amants se mirent en Pyjama avant de s'endormir, tendrement enlacés.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui montre de l'intérêt pour cette fanfic. Chacune de vos reviews, alerte ou favori me donnent le courage de continuer à écrire. Alors un grand merci à vous.**

**N'oubliez jamais qu'une histoire est bien triste si elle n'a pas de lecteur. Alors merci (je commence à radoter moi ^^)**

**Sans attendre, le chap 14. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le chap 15, il est en cours d'écriture mais le bac n'est pas dans très longtemps, il faudra donc un petit moment avant que le prochain chapitre n'arrive.**

**Navrée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas vraiment pu relire ce chapitre. J'en profite pour annoncer que je recherche une bêta, si jamais quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'il (ou elle) me fasse signe svp.**

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

Le lendemain de la rentrée, le réveil fut doux. Ginny sourit en sentant les lèvres de son petit ami dans son cou. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement alors qu'Harry continuait d'embrasser sa gorge. Lorsqu'enfin il cessa, ce fut pour s'emparer des lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle souriait tout en répondant à son baiser. Au bout d'un instant trop court au goût de Ginny, le jeune homme s'écarta d'elle et, un large sourire aux lèvres, lui annonçant qu'il était temps de se lever si elle voulait pouvoir manger avant le début des cours. Elle faillit répliquer mais son estomac décida de se manifester bruyamment au même moment. Son petit ami éclata de rire alors que la jeune femme filait dans la salle de bain. En une dizaine de minutes, la jeune fille était prête à prendre sa douche. Une demi-heure plus tard après le doux réveil, elle rejoignit un Harry quelque peu impatient.

Une vrai fille.

Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Il sourit glissant un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassant avec douceur. Un crac sonore emplit la pièce et deux elfes de maisons s'inclinèrent devant le couple. L'un d'eux se jeta sur Harry, enlaçant ses genoux avec force et le faisant tomber au sol.

Harry Potter monsieur. Dobby est si heureux de vous voir. Dobby va devoir se punir. Dobby a essayé de sauver la vie de Harry Potter monsieur.

Le discours de l'elfe provoqua un froncement de sourcil chez la rousse. Kreattur marmonna à l'encontre des elfes libres ne suivant aucun ordre. Harry saisit l'elfe par les vêtements qu'il portait, l'empêchant d'aller se cogner contre le mur. L'elfe se débattait, fendant l'air de ses poings et de ses pieds.

Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Dobby. Pour ce qui est de te punir, je te l'interdit. C'est moi qui t'ai appelé et j'avais réellement besoin de ton aide. Je te remercie mon ami. (Les yeux de la créature se remplirent de larmes et, celle-ci commença à dire à quel point Harry était merveilleux. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son elfe). As-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Kreattur s'inclina profondément et respectueusement devant son jeune maître. Aucun marmonnement, aucune insulte ne s'échappa des lèvres de l'elfe.

Oui maître. (Son regard se tourna vers la rousse, s'inclinant devant elle avec autant de respect que devant son maître.). Le maître a très bon goût.

Sur ces mots, tous deux disparurent, laissant les amants seuls. Harry la prit par la main, profitant honteusement de son incapacité à réagir, il l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle. Là, une fois installée face à sa meilleure amie, la jeune femme retrouva sa capacité à réagir, sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

Merlin ! Kreattur respectueux ! Qu'as-tu osé faire à ce pauvre elfe ? (Soudain elle blêmit considérablement avant de rougir fortement). Il... il... C'était bien un compliment ? Je deviens folle. C'est la seule solution. (Une partie de la conversation lui revint en mémoire). Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ?

Ron trouvait la situation tellement hilarante qu'il était à deux doigts de se rouler par terre. Hermione elle-même riait. Harry devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas les imiter.

Je lui ai juste demandé de me raconter une histoire, et lui ai offert un médaillon ayant appartenu à Regulus, le petit frère de Sirius. Il me semble que c'était bien un compliment mais ce n'est pas étonnant, tu es la plus belle fille de tout Poudlard, voir du monde entier. (La jeune femme rougit furieusement sous le compliment, son regard brillant davantage qu'à l'accoutumée.). Et pour ce qui est de ce que je lui ai demandé, tu ne devrais pas tarder à le savoir.

Elle lui répondit en l'embrassant tendrement sous les yeux de tous les convives -et surtout, le regard noir de Ron. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un court moment. Des exclamations de surprises en provenance de la table des Serpentard se firent entendre. La couleur des leurs peaux et celle de leurs cheveux avaient pris des teintes fluorescentes. Certains se hâtèrent d'aller aux toilettes, d'autres s'évanouirent. Beaucoup saignaient du nez ou se couvraient d'atroces furoncles. Un message en lettre de feu s'afficha au-dessus de la vaste table. « Abandonnez vos idées pro-Voldemort ou vous le regretterez. ». Les élèves riaient de la mésaventure de la maison des serpents. Mc Gonagall se leva, son regard balayant la salle. Elle constata les dégâts et sans réfléchir.

Weas... Potter !

Trois « oui » lui répondirent. Sirius, Ron, Hermione et Ginny semblaient victimes d'un sortilège de chatouille. Le visage rouge, les cheveux épars, volant dans tous les sens, tous les quatre étaient pliés en deux, se tenant les côtes en riant, le corps secoué de tant d'hilarité. Les trois Potter semblaient mortellement sérieux. L'un d'entre eux semblait se demander la raison de cette réaction.

Je parle à mon élève James... l'idée des produits Weasley est intéressante... Mais elle vous accuse. Votre père ne connaissant pas, en théorie du moins, l'existence de la boutique des jumeaux. Qu'avez-vous utilisés pour la couleur ?

Je n'ai pas utilisé de produit Weasley, il fallait innover. Pour la couleur, une simple potion de camouflage couplée à un sort de métamorphose. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul coupable. De plus, mon père ne connaît peut-être rien de l'existence du magasin de Fred et Georges... Mais Sirius... Rien n'est moins sûr.

Le parrain du sorcier prit son air indigné le plus sincère avant d'éclater de rire. Lily et Tonks échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Il y avait au moins trois coupable si ce n'était pas quatre, deux Potter et Sirius, Remus ayant sûrement rajouté son grain de sel. La directrice devint rouge et fusilla Harry et Sirius du regard. Ginny et Ron ne parvenaient pas à retrouver leur sérieux. Hermione forte de son poste de préfète-en-chef, ne laissait qu'un large sourire apparaître sur son visage.

Bien. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Je donne vingts points à Gryffondor pour un sortilège de métamorphose magnifiquement réalisé.

Je donne également vingts points pour une potion parfaite.

La directrice fusillait Lily et Tonks du regard, outrée sur celles-ci osent donner des points à Harry. Hermione qui avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour reprocher la perte de points à Harry la referma. Tous les élèves demeuraient stupéfiaient par la scène, les Serpentard oubliés. Le tout nouveau directeur des activités se leva à son tour.

Et dix points pour une blague superbement réalisée.

Mc Gonagall semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Le professeur Chourave terminait de distribuer l'emploi du temps aux élèves. La cloche retentit et les élèves se levèrent dans une cacophonie générale, se dirigeant aussi vite que possible vers leurs salles de classes.

C'est bien la première fois que j'ai hâte de suivre un double cours de potion le lundi matin. Dit Ron.

Et dans leur dos, couvrant les bruyants adolescents qui s'interpellaient par moment.

Black ! Dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite !

Les quatre amis rirent avant de se hâter en direction des cachots. Passant par un passage secret très peu fréquenté -et surtout pas par Ron en temps normal- ils parvinrent devant la porte de la salle de classe parmi les premiers. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et Lily les invita à entrer. A eux quatre, ils occupaient un table. Leur professeur de potion ne dit rien, observant longuement ses élèves comme pour les jauger.

Bienvenue. Je ne veux pas de rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard dans ma classe. Les idées pro-Voldemort restent à la porte. Cette année sera particulièrement difficile, il va falloir travailler dur si vous voulez une chance d'avoir vos Aspic. Réaliser une potion de babillage est à la portée du premier venu. Il est temps pour vous d'apprendre à réaliser n'importe quelle potion et même à les perfectionner. Nous allons commencer par un philtre de paix, page 62 de vos manuels.

Aussitôt, les étudiants se mirent au travail. Harry se concentra intensément, décidé à ne pas décevoir sa mère. Le jeune homme homme fut heureux de constater qu'il réussissait assez bien la potion. Lily passait entre les rangs, silencieuse. Elle observait leur travail, vérifiant qu'aucun chaudron n'était sur le point d'exploser. Le cours se passa en silence et sans incident majeur. Quelques minutes avant la fin de la sonnerie, elle s'assit à son bureau.

Bien. Préparez vos échantillons et rangez vos affaires. Mr Potter, je souhaiterai vous parler.

Oui, ma... dame

Ginny étouffa un rire, le regard brillant en emmenant l'échantillon à la mère du Survivant.

…...

Intrigué et inquiet, le jeune homme attendait que la salle finisse de se vider. Sa mère darda sur lui un regard sévére.

Pourquoi cette blague aux Serpentard ?

La solidarité qu'ils ont témoigné pour Goyle prouve qu'ils ont des idées de Mangemort. Et ça ne me plait pas.

Lily poussa un soupir mais ne laissa rien paraître de son agacement. Alors, de but en blanc et sans trop savoir pourquoi :

M'apprendrais-tu à danser ?

Surprise, la sorcière mis quelques secondes à réagir. Temps qui parut si long à son fils qu'il tenta de s'expliquer.

Avec les bals qui arrivent, je voudrais pouvoir danser avec Ginny sans me ridiculiser ou lui écraser continuellement les pieds.

Le tendre sourire dont elle gratifia le sorcier l'aida à se détendre -et par la même occasion, se taire. Timidement, il lui rendit son sourire.

Bien sûr que je vais t'apprendre Harry... Maintenant file. Donne-ça à Remus pour lui expliquer ton retard.

Son sourire s'élargit, il prit la lettre dans sa main et se dirigea vers la porte à mi-chemin, il fit demi-tour et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, rougissant furieusement alors qu'elle souriait largement.

Merci maman. J'aimerai autant que personne ne l'apprenne. Je veux lui faire la surprise.

Sur ce mots, il quitta la salle les joues rougies. Harry se hâta en direction du troisième étage et de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il frappa et attendit que le voix douce du professeur l'invite à entrer.

Excusez-moi Monsieur, j'ai été retenu par ma... dame Potter. (Décidément, il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler « maman ».). Elle m'a demandé de vous donner ceci.

Remus récupéra la lettre tout en invitant Harry à s'asseoir. Alors que le jeune sorcier avançait vers le seul pouf libre -à côté de Ginny- celui-ci eut la bonne idée de disparaître. Le Survivant fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard autour de lui, cherchant le responsable. Finalement, il s'installa sur le pouf de sa petite amie, la serrant contre lui. Bien que Remus fronce les sourcils, il se passa de tout commentaire.

Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons voir où vous en êtes. Commençons par le charme du bouclier, en informulé bien évidemment.

La plupart des Gryffondor réussirent du premier coup. Alors que les Serpentard ne parvenaient -pour la plupart- pas à réaliser un sort satisfaisant sans marmonner la formule. L'ancien lycanthrope soupira, donnant une liste de sort à réaliser aux rouge et or avant d'aller aider les vert et argent. A la fin de l'heure, un cheval et un cerf argentés se baladaient tranquillement à travers la salle. Harry et Ginny souriaient, circulant dans la salle pour venir en aide aux membres de leur maison. Finalement, une loutre et un terrier vinrent les rejoindre. Et alors que la sonnerie retentissait, la plupart des Gryffondor parvenaient à lancer le sort en informulé. Remus les félicita, gratifiant Gryffondor de dix points par patronus réalisés -soit un total de cent point. Les élèves rejoignirent la Grande Salle. Les Serpentard avaient retrouvés leur apparence normale -ce qui ne changeait pas grand chose à en croire Ron. La journée se déroula ainsi, rapidement entre les premiers devoirs et les cours. Le soir venus, les septièmes années descendirent manger, la tête prête à exploser – et ce n'était que la première journée.

Je me demande où Fred et Georges trouvaient le temps de faire toutes ces blagues.

Ils avaient beaucoup moins de matière que nous. Répliqua Hermione.

Nul ne songea à la contredire. D'un geste las, ils s'installèrent à la table et Harry réalisa qu'il allait aussi devoir s'occuper de l'équipe de Quidditch. Le sorcier grimaça se demandant s'il finirait par trouver le temps de se détendre avec sa petite amie.

A la mi-octobre, les entraînements de Quidditch se succédaient, Gryffondor était en tête du classement de la coupe des quatre maisons. Entre ses entraînements, ses devoirs et le leçons de danses de Lily, Harry peinait à passer plus de quelques minutes en tête à tête avec Ginny. Plus le temps passait et plus la rouquine se posait des questions. Chaque soir Harry remerciait Mc Gonagall de lui avoir fait la faveur d'un appartement. Bien sûr, le couple avait la plupart de leurs cours en communs et ils passaient leurs repas ensembles. Mais leurs moments de solitude étaient rarees et limités. Le soir, trop fourbus -autant physiquement que mentalement, ils s'endormaient à l'instant où leur tête touchait l'oreiller. Finalement, les professeurs se lassèrent des tonnes de devoirs à corriger. La quantité de devoir à fournir chuta brusquement, au grand soulagement des septième années. Ce soir-là, Harry s'était éclipsé en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'une question en potion. La jeune femme se dirigea vers les cachots, s'arrêtant devant une salle du deuxième étage. Une douce musique semblait s'en échapper Depuis l'intérieur lui parvenait des rires étouffés. Le couvre feu était dépassé depuis plus d'une heure -après tout, elle sortait avec l'Elu – personne n'aurait du se trouver là. Cette salle aurait dû être silencieuse. Elle s'avança et ouvrit la porte en silence. Les tables étaient entassées contre les murs, emménageant ainsi une piste de danse. Dans un coin, un vieux tourne-disque moldu émettait une douce musique. Sur la piste, un couple évoluait, complice. Stupéfaite, Ginny regarda Harry et Lily danser. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides, précis. Pendant une seconde, Ginny eut l'impression que la mère et le fils dansaient ensemble depuis des années. Elle resta de longues minutes ainsi, hypnotisée par l'élégance du couple. Tout au fond d'elle, la jeune femme remerciait silencieusement sa mère de lui avoir appris à danser dès son plus jeune âge. Un sentiment d'impatience se saisit de son être. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir danser avec lui. Rapidement, elle retourna dans les appartements du Survivant. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda que faire. Lui avouer qu'elle l'avait découvert par manque de confiance en lui ? Ou ne rien dire, faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle était assise sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans les flammes. La sorcière absorbée par ses pensées ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de la présence d'Harry.

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle releva les yeux, croisant son regard émeraude. Il était inquiet, très inquiet. Une ombre d'inquiétude voilait son regard. Il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Oui. On ne passe pas assez de temps ensembles, seuls tous les deux.

Malgré tous ses efforts, une pointe de jalousie perça dans sa voix. Pendant un instant, Harry sembla prit de court. Puis il s'installa à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Un soupir de bien-être échappa à la jeune femme.

Maintenant, on est ensemble. Vient.

Il s'était levé rapidement. Une étincelle allumait son regard. Une main tendue, il attendait que Ginny daigne s'en saisir. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle céda. Harry l'entraîna dans les couloirs déserts, à l'angle d'un couloir, dans un passage secret désert, il s'arrêtait et l'embrassait. Tantôt tendrement, tantôt passionnément. Très vite, Ginny cessa d'essayer de se repérer. En peu de temps, Harry était parvenu à la perdre. Ils arrivèrent ne haut de la tour d'astronomie. La lune et les étoiles illuminaient la nuit noire, éclairant de leurs pâles rayons le monde en quête de lumière. Le parc de Poudlard s'étandait devant eux, calme et silencieux. Désert. Le lac noir semblait encore plus mystérieuse qu'en plein jour. La forêt interdite qui bordait le lac en était plus sombre et dangereuse que jamais. Elle s'approcha du parapet de pierre, s'y appuyant doucement. Elle n'entendait que le calme, ne voyait que la paix. Harry enserra sa taille, collant son torse contre son dos. La jeune femme le savait souriant, il était heureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait tout pour l'être. Des parents, des amis, une famille. Pas la moindre menace pesant sur ses épaules. Une petite voix dans sa tête s'invita dans le chaos de ses pensées.

« _Il t'as toi aussi... et il est vraiment chanceux. »_

Serait-elle en train de devenir narcissique par hasard ? Des lèvres douces embrassant son cou doucement firent taire la voix. La jeune femme se retourna pour faire face au sorcier. Le temps passait bien trop vite à leur goût. Les bruits de pas ne les alertèrent pas. Trop occupés à s'embrasser, les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent lorsqu'un toussotement se fit entendre. Harry fit volte-face, soudain inquiets. La jeune femme sortit rapidement sa baguette de sa poche, désorientée. Ses joues virèrent au rouge brique lorsqu'elle identifia les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Harry, si j'avais été à ta place, avec tes appartements et tout... je ne serait sûrement pas venu ici pour bécoter ma petite amie.

Sirius arborait un sourire moqueur et James regardait son fils, le regard brillant.

Comment as-tu pu nous laisser te surprendre ?

Ginny était heureuse que la lune ne soit pas pleine, ses joues prenant peu à peu la légendaire couleur rouge-Weasley. Harry baissa la tête l'espace d'une seconde avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son père.

J'étais un peu... occupé.

Les deux Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard entendu. Puis, d'un même mouvement se retournèrent vers eux. Ginny eut l'impression de voir les jumeaux et frissonna.

Allez, filez avant que quelqu'un d'autre vous tombe dessus. Ah ! Et si vous croisez Lily, vous ne nous avez pas vu... Elle est capable de nous tuer pour ne pas avoir sévit...

Rectification Jamesie, elle va te tuer... moi j'aurai le temps de quitter le pays.

Patmol souriait, fier de lui. James secouait la tête, blasé. Les deux adolescents s'éclipsèrent sans demander leur reste. Ils mirent une bonne demi-heure à rejoindre leurs appartements, mêlant précipitation, silence et discrétion. Le brun marmonna toute sorte de malédiction à l'encontre des deux hommes qui les avaient interrompus. Amusée, Ginny le regarda râler pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de se lasser. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa, bien décidée à faire en sorte qu'il se taise. Le jeune homme recula lentement, tombant assis sur le canapé sans briser le baiser. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs souffles étaient courts. Leurs regards se croisèrent et les amants échangèrent un large sourire.

Hé ! Auriez-vous oublié qu'on a un entraînement ce matin ?

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, réveilla sa petite amie. Laquelle lui lança un regard noir en poussant un grognement.

rappelle moi pourquoi on lui a donné le mot de passe ?

Il l'embrassa, se levant aussi vite que possible. Le jeune homme enfila rapidement un jean et sortit rejoindre Ron.

T'es même pas habillé ! Attends, Où est Ginny ?

Euh.. sous la douche ou au moins dans la salle de bain normalement.

Le jeune homme roux lança un regard noir à Harry. Au même moment, une Ginny totalement habillée, les cheveux encore humides vint les rejoindre.

Désolée Harry, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement que son meilleur ami sembla interpréter comme de l'exaspération. Il lui lança un regard compatissant avant de partir pour le terrain de Quidditch où les autres joueurs attendaient. Ginny éclata de rire, franchement amusée par la naïveté de son frère.

Tu m'as certainement sauvé la vie. Merci Gin'.

J'espère que tu comptes me remercier convenablement dit-elle en souriant largement.

Il rit, déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie. Ensemble, ils se hâtèrent en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Les joueurs râlèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de se mettre à jouer. Ils passèrent plus de deux heures sur le terrain. Jusqu'à ce que James vienne les observer, une expression d'intense réflexion sur le visage.

Peakes, Coote visez les cibles ! Pas nous !

Dean, Demelza, Ginny entraînez-vous à la roulade du paresseux. Ron ! Viens(là.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Mon père vient nous voir nous entraîner... Comment ça va avec Mione ?

Ron baissa la tête, ses oreilles rougissant. Le brun se doutait que le sujet serait délicat, il n'avait pas imaginé que son meilleur ami serait gêné par une question aussi anodine.

Ca va... Étonnamment nos disputes sont moins nombreuses depuis qu'on est ensemble.

Harry eut un petit rire, se doutant que se meilleurs amis ne cesseraient mas de se disputer du jour au lendemain. Ron se mordit la lèvre avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux poursuiveurs.

Ca à l'air d'aller avec ma sœur.

Au ton de sa voix, l'Attrapeur compris qu'il hésitait entre la joie de voir sa petite sœur heureuse et, la peur qu'il la blesse. L'Elu esquissa un sourire autant pour le rassurer que parce que ses souvenirs étaient encore frais. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, de nombreuses images venant se coller à ses paupières.

Tout va pour le mieux. Chaque jour je tombe un peu plus amoureux d'elle.

Harry attendit le ricanement de Ron. Mais rien ne vint, son ami se contenta d'acquiescer doucement. Ils échangèrent un sourire, se comprenant sans avoir à parler. Le jeune capitaine mit fin à l'entraînement, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ginny lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il ne répondit que par un sourire plus large. Les joueurs étaient partis depuis une dizaine de minutes et Harry était toujours dans son bureau de capitaine. La sorcière rousse frappa doucement à la porte, se demandant combien de couples de joueurs avaient utilisés la petite pièce pour s'isoler. Elle poussa le panneau doucement et se figea. Le sorcier sortait tout juste de la salle de bain attenante, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. La jeune femme rougit, de nombreuses idées et images défilant dans son esprit.

Désolée... je...

Il lui adressa un large sourire à demi moqueur. Elle ne réfléchit pas davantage, fermant et verrouillant la porte derrière elle. La rouquine secoua la tête, tentant de s'éclaircir les idées. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

Je voulais savoir ce qui te faisait sourire comme ça tout à l'heure.

Sans pudeur, le jeune homme entreprit de s'habiller devant elle. La rousse rougit davantage, de nombreux souvenirs lui revenait en mémoire.

J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Ron et on s'est compris.

Vraiment ?

Oui, nous sommes tous deux amoureux.

Ginny lui donna un large sourire en réponse. Puis elle s'avança vers lui, profitant qu'il n'ait pas encore boutonné la chemise de son uniforme pour détailler son torse. Il se posait des questions sur ses intentions, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Le jeune femme se planta devant lui, glissant ses mains sur son torse, son rythme cardiaque se faisant de plus en plus rapide. Elle le sentit frissonner et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du Survivant. Le baiser était doux et tendre, amoureux. D'une main, Ginny caressait toujours son torse et de l'autre, elle mettait les cheveux de l'Elu plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée. Des coups furent frappés à la porte avec force. Les deux amoureux poussèrent un grognement. Finalement, Harry s'écarta d'elle refermant sa chemise avant d'ouvrir la porte et de tomber nez à nez avec son père.


	16. chapitre 15

Elle avançait silencieusement, seul le frôlement du tissu de sa robe noire sur la roche trahissait sa présence. Elle avançait à grands pas, conquérante. Son cœur saignait mais son esprit préparait sa vengeance. Quant à son âme et à sa conscience, elle avait perdu l'une depuis longtemps et appris à faire taire l'autre durant son séjour à Azkaban. Elle déboucha dans une salle à manger. Autrefois somptueuse, signe évident de l'opulence des habitants. Aujourd'hui sinistre, sombre et froide. Dans un coin de la pièce un homme attendait, calme et patient. En la voyant arriver, il s'inclina et désigna un article sur la table. La reine de la nuit, droite et fière s'en saisit, lisant lentement la coupure. Une fois celle-ci achevée, elle éclata de rire. Un rire froid, dur et sans joie. Un rire digne de son défunt maître. L'homme se recroquevilla, apeuré par ce rire sinistre.

Je tiens ma vengeance. Ginny Weasley mourra dans d'atroces souffrances. Prépare les Mangemorts restant, recrutez ensemble. Je vais rendre visite à nos invités.

L'homme s'inclina profondément avant de se hâter en direction de la porte. La peur se lisait clairement sur son visage. Il posa une main gantée sur la poignée de la porte avant de se retourner horrifié.

Mais… il y a les autres revenants… James et Sirius étaient aussi bons que le couple Londubat.

Un rictus maléfique se dessina sur le visage de la femme.

Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas grave… nous verrons comment ils vont faire face à cette situation. Harry Potter sera détruit de l'intérieur. Si bien qu'il me suppliera de le tuer à son tour.

L'homme au gant sortit sans un mot de plus, se hâtant d'obéir. La femme sourit, se rendant à la bibliothèque, tira un livre et se glissa dans le passage secret qui venait de s'ouvrir. Elle déboucha alors dans un cachot humide et sourit un peu plus largement. Trois personnes se trouvaient là, dans l'une des minuscules cellules. Deux femmes et un homme. Ils s'éveillèrent à l'instant exact où la femme mit les pieds dans le lieu de leur calvaire. Dans la hâte, ils avaient été jetés ensemble dans la plus petite des cellules deux jours plus tôt, deux jours sans eau ni nourriture. L'homme se leva, tentant de protéger les deux femmes. La maitresse des lieux rit, malveillante. Elle agita sa baguette dans un mouvement négligent et l'homme fut projeté contre le mur.

Je te félicite Londubat, tu viens de me donner une merveilleuse idée. Mais ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin, je dois parler à ma sœur.

Celle des deux femmes qui ne s'était pas précipitée vers l'homme se leva lentement. D'un geste dédaigneux, elle lissa les haillons qu'elle portait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ternes et emmêlés. Du sang séché et de la boue montraient qu'ils n'avaient pas été lavés depuis le début de sa captivité. La reine de la nuit la fit sortir, l'emmena dans la salle attenante et la fit reculer contre le mur. Deux chaînes s'agitèrent pour la plaquer contre la pierre froide.

Alors petite sœur, vas-tu me dire ce que je veux savoir ? Je te ferai part de mes plans. Vois-tu, je vais torturer Ginny Weasley à mort sous les yeux du petit bébé Potter.

…...

Le bal d'Halloween aurait lieu le soir même. Hermione et Ginny avaient disparu dans le dortoir des filles en début d'après-midi. Tous les garçons de Gryffondor semblaient être dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron dans un coin de la pièce jouaient aux échecs. Ce qui consistait pour le Survivant à se faire écraser par son ami. Le jeune homme avait rarement eut l'occasion de se sentir aussi insouciant. Régulièrement, les deux garçons jetaient des regards au dortoir des filles, songeant à ce que devaient faire leurs petites amies. Ils échangèrent un regard et se sourirent. Tonks, leur directrice de maison –ou plutôt Mc Gonagall par son intermédiaire- avait lourdement insisté pour qu'ils passent la journée des deux premiers bals en compagnie de leurs camarades. Les deux privilégiés en étaient heureux, ils retrouvaient la chaleureuse pièce où ils avaient passés la majeure partie de leur temps. Retrouvant avec plaisir leurs amis et camarades. A 19h30, tous ceux qui allaient au bal disparurent de la pièce commune. Ils devaient se préparer pour le bal. Pour la soirée, ils devaient se déguiser. Ron avait choisi un déguisement de mort vivant, utilisant la magie pour se grimer efficacement. Harry sourit et grimaça à la fois. Le déguisement était réussi mais pas particulièrement esthétique. Il se tourna pour faire face au miroir et sourit, il ne s'était jamais vu ainsi. Un costume moldu dissimulé sous une cape noire – il avait beau s'entraîner, il ne parvenait pas à égaler Rogue sur le claquement de cape. D'un coup de baguette, il modifia la couleur de sa peau, elle devint aussi blanche que celle d'un albinos. D'un autre coup de baguette, il rendit ses lunettes invisibles. Il ne s'était jamais vu aussi élégant. Son sourire ne le quittait pas. Les deux amis s'interrogeaient sur le déguisement des deux filles. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de se surprendre. Ils descendirent devant la Grande Salle, au pied de l'escalier, impatients de les voir arriver. Hermione fut la première, elle avait dû passer l'après-midi à jeter des sorts. Elle avait désormais des airs de fantôme, il semblait à Harry qu'il passerait à travers elle sans problème. Sa transparence n'altérait en rien sa beauté. Ron resta bouche bée, de longues secondes durant lesquelles il la contempla. Enfin, bégayant il la complimenta.

Dis-moi Mione… Où est Ginny ?

Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la jeune femme rousse fit son apparition en haut des marches. Elle commença à descendre lentement, le bas de sa longue robe noire semblait légèrement roussi, comme si elle venait d'un lieu où le sol était brûlant. La jeune femme semblait faite de flamme et de beauté, intemporelle et indescriptible. Au bas des marches de marbre, Harry se souvint de fermer la bouche et esquissa un sourire.

Tu es…

Les mots ne lui venaient pas pour la décrire alors, il resta silencieux, la serrant contre lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il approcha de son oreille.

Je t'aime, tu es tout simplement magnifique Gin'.

Elle ne répondit que par un sourire, saisissant le bras de son cavalier, rayonnante. La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et les couples commencèrent à entrer. Ginny se tourna vers son frère, une expression railleuse collée au visage.

C'est étrange, j'aurai pensé que tu aurais choisis de te déguiser en citrouille.

Et toi ? En quoi es-tu déguisée ? En rien…

Sa sœur lui lança un regard étrange dans lequel colère et pitié se mêlaient. Harry serra les dents, irrité par la réponse de son meilleur ami.

Rien que tu connaisses. L'autre jour, Lily, Luna, Hermione et moi étions à la bibliothèque, lieu que tu évites comme la peste, nous en sommes venues à parler des plus anciennes civilisations et croyances moldues. Je suis Nyx, la déesse grecque de la nuit.

Ron eut le bon sens de se taire. Hermione souriait, habituée aux joutes verbales entre le frère et la sœur. Les professeurs se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse en souriant. Sirius manquait à l'appel et la directrice semblait l'avoir remarqué –tout comme la plupart des élèves. Une main se posa soudain sur l'épaule du Survivant, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna vivement et se figea autant d'horreur que de surprise.

Apparemment, j'ai réussi mon déguisement.

Harry porta une main à son cœur en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Ginny était crispée et Ron et Hermione avaient considérablement blêmit.

Sirius ! Tu t'es déguisé en…

… Rogue. Oui, tout à fait. Admet que c'est réellement un bon costume d'horreur. Même si ta mère risque de ne pas trouver la plaisanterie à son goût.

Les quatre amis rirent. Sirius était doué en métamorphose, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Le Maraudeur s'avança sur la piste de danse, la mine renfrognée, ses yeux noirs fusillant les élèves. Beaucoup blêmirent en l'apercevant, certains saisissant leurs baguettes, d'autres cherchant à se cacher.

Excellent déguisement Mr Black.

Vous avez gâché tout l'effet…

Quelques rires emplirent la salle et la tension retomba presque instantanément. Les professeurs commencèrent à danser, vite rejoints par les préfets et préfets-en-chef. Harry se tourna alors vers sa cavalière, cette dernière avait le regard braqué sur les couples qui évoluaient au rythme de la musique. Il se leva et elle le regarda. D'un mouvement gracieux, il s'inclina devant elle avant de lui tendre la main.

La grande déesse Nyx accorderait-elle une danse à l'humble vampire que je suis ?

Elle rit, frappant l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme avant de se saisir de sa main. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la piste, assuré. Puis ils commencèrent à danser. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, chacun se noyant dans un océan d'amour et de tendresse. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides et synchronisés. Il semblait qu'ils avaient toujours dansé ensemble. Ils virevoltaient dans l'espace qui leur était accordés, tous les observaient, subjugués par ce que le couple dégageait. Face à la grâce avec laquelle ils évoluaient, les professeurs eux-mêmes s'inclinèrent. Ils étaient souriant, simplement heureux d'évoluer ensemble, en harmonie. Tous deux étaient dans une bulle où rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Discrètement, les enseignants agitèrent leurs baguettes. Aussitôt, des papillons noirs et oranges – il fallait rester dans l'esprit de la fête – volèrent autour d'eux, suivant chacun de leurs mouvements. Puis tout cessa, ils s'étaient arrêtés, leurs regards se séparèrent enfin et ils purent constater que tous les observaient. Le rouge leur monta aux joues et ils s'empressèrent de regagner leur table. Leurs meilleurs amis vinrent les rejoindre, suivis par James, Lily, Sirius, Remus et Tonks. La soirée ne faisait que commencer et tous en étaient conscients, ils allaient pouvoir se détendre et s'amuser jusqu'à une heure tardive. D'autres danses allaient suivre, de nombreuses blagues aussi.

Minuit sonna et Mc Gonagall soma les élèves de rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Peu enclin à obéir, Harry entraîna Ginny dans le parc du château. La jeune femme frissonna dans l'air froid de la nuit. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il passa sa cape sur les épaules de sa douce. Elle le remercia doucement, perdue dans ses pensées. Ils finirent par s'installer au bord du lac. Assis côte à côte, silencieux. Harry avait passé un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme, la main posée sur sa taille. Ginny poussa un soupir, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

….

Ron les observa en souriant. Au fond de lui, il sentait toujours le peur. Peur qu'Harry lui fasse du mal. Peur que le cœur de sa sœur soit brisé, réduit en miette. Une main douce vint frôler la sienne. Lentement, il se tourna vers la jeune femme à ses côtés. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Ils approchèrent du couple avant de s'installer à leurs côtés. Ginny ne fit aucun commentaire sur leur présence, elle semblait ailleurs, absorbée par ses pensées.

Dis-moi Harry, à qui as-tu demandé de t'apprendre à danser ?

A ma mère, je ne voulais pas décevoir Ginny.

Le sourire du rouquin s'élargit, sa sœur commençait à fermer les yeux, bercée par la présence de l'Elu à ses côtés. Harry sembla le remarquer, s'excusant auprès de ses deux meilleurs amis, se dirigea vers ses appartements, sa main demeurant sur la taille de la rouquine. Ron s'allongea dans l'herbe, entraînant sa petite amie avec lui. La jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule, souriante. Au bout d'un long moment, passé en silence chacun songeant au bonheur simple d'être ensemble, ils prirent le chemin du château.

….

Incapable de s'endormir, la jeune femme soupira avant de se lever. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, son esprit bouillonnant. Idées, pensées et émotions se bousculaient l'empêchant de se détendre. Son regard fut attiré par les copies des septièmes années. Elle songea un instant à lire un livre mais renonça bien vite à cette idée. Le paquet de copie l'attirait inexplicablement, d'un geste habituel, elle attira une plume, de l'encre et les feuilles. La moitié du paquet était déjà corrigé quand elle tomba sur le devoir de son fils. Avec un soupir las, elle parcouru le devoir, il semblait avoir passé de longues heures sur le sujet. En quelques semaines, son fils semblait s'intéresser de plus en plus à l'art des potions, comme pour se rapprocher d'elle, son travail et sa concentration gagnaient en qualité. Quelques erreurs demeuraient encore, erreurs que Severus aurait déjà dû corriger. Elle relu le parchemin avant de se décider pour un effort exceptionnel sachant pertinemment qu'un autre élève aurait sans doute eu un optimal.

Tu devrais dormir ma chérie…

Si seulement j'y arrivais.

James posa les copies, la plume et l'encrier sur la table basse avant de prendre sa femme dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, inspirant profondément, cherchant à s'imprégner de l'odeur de Lily. Lentement, ses lèvres glissèrent dans son cou et la jeune femme soupira, s'appuyant davantage contre son torse.

Tu te souviens de la fois où tu as accepté de sortir avec moi ?

Un ricanement échappa à la rousse alors qu'elle se souvenait des événements de cette journée qui avait marqué le début de sa vie avec James Potter.

Bien sûr. Tu avais l'air d'avoir reçu un cognard en pleine tête.

Il grommela, se renfrognant alors que le sourire de Lily se faisait plus large. Elle déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue, puis, plongea dans ses souvenirs.

_**FLASHBACK :**_

Depuis le mois de septembre, James Potter avait changé. En cherchant bien, Lily se rendit compte que depuis la fin de leur sixième année, il se montrait plus… mûr. A moitié allongée sur son lit, ses coussins lui servant à mieux caler son dos. Comme à son habitude, elle lisait. Savourant chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque ligne comme s'il s'agissait là d'un trésor. Sa meilleure amie entra rapidement, les joues rougies et un large sourire sur ses lèvres. La rousse leva les yeux de son livre, jaugeant l'arrivante avant de marquer sa page et écarter le livre, intriguée.

Où étais-tu de si bonne heure un dimanche matin ?

Alice soupira avant de venir s'installer sur le lit à son tour, une lueur de malice brillant dans ses yeux.

Je… avec Frank.

Lily pouffa alors que son amie rougissait rapidement. Une étonnante curiosité se saisit de Lily, Alice et Frank sortaient ensembles depuis un an maintenant, et , ils ne seraient très certainement pas sortis se balader dans le parc sous la pluie battante de ce dimanche maussade.

Je devrais aller voir Mc Gonagall…

Et si tu allais avec James plutôt ? Après tout, il a changé…

Le regard de la rousse se fit plus brillant et ce fut au tour de la Black* de pouffer de rire. Lily soupira, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait abandonné son masque d'arrogance, devenant même « ami » avec la préfète-en-chef. A force de côtoyer le jeune homme – et d'avoir de véritables discussions avec lui- la rousse commençait à réellement l'apprécier. Contrairement à ce qu'elle disait, la jeune femme n'était pas insensible à James, elle avait seulement appris à lui résister. Leurs disputes lui pesaient, trop.

Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, je vais aller le voir et tu vas venir avec moi.

Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

Les yeux verts se voilèrent un instant, les idées défilant dans l'esprit de la femme. Alice haussa les sourcils, attendant que Lily lui face part de son idée.

Si je glisse que je suis seule pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard, il risque de croire des choses… Mais si tu me demandes devant lui, par pur hasard, si je suis sûre de ne pas vouloir t'accompagner…

Alice écarquilla les yeux avant de les lever au ciel. La rousse faisait vraiment tout son possible pour ne pas lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait. La brune fini par soupirer et acquiescer. Alors, toutes deux partirent à la recherche des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient à la bibliothèque ou du moins, trois d'entre eux y étaient, Pettigrow manquait à l'appel.

Peut-on se joindre à vous ?

Sirius jeta un œil aux tables qui les entouraient, toutes étaient vides si ce n'est une ou deux. Il s'apprêta à répondre non lorsque son frère de cœur se leva en souriant.

Bien entendu, j'ai justement du mal avec mon devoir de potion.

Remus esquissa un sourire alors que les deux Black levaient les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là se tournaient autour depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Ils parlèrent de longues minutes de leurs devoirs avant de sembler changer d'avis. Habilement, les deux filles orientèrent la discussion sur la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard.

D'ailleurs Lily, viendras-tu au village avec Frank et moi ? Nous n'allons pas te laisser seule ici, il est temps que tu sortes ton nez de tes livres.

Lily la fusilla du regard, elle détestait que l'on remette en cause son goût de la lecture. De plus, bien qu'une étincelle illumina le regard de James, celui-ci ne broncha pas. Lorsque leurs amis eurent trouvé une excuse pour les laisser seuls, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, si proche que leurs jambes se frôlaient presque.

Je… est-ce-que…

Il bafouillait comme un adolescent de 13 ans en mal d'amour. Lily esquissa un sourire, encourageant le jeune homme à poursuivre, face à son manque de réaction, elle se décida à être plus directe.

Oui ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants avant de suspendre son geste, rougissant en s'excusant du regard.

Etant donné que tu es seule pour aller à Pré-au-lard et que moi aussi… nous pourrions sans doute y aller ensemble… Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

Il allait poursuivre mais avant qu'il ajoute quoi que ce soit, un éclat de joie passa dans le regard de Lily.

J'en serai ravie.

Le regard que lui lança James la fit sourire. Il semblait ne pas y croire, ses yeux étaient écarquillés, il poussa un grognement étrange.

Tu… tu veux vraiment ? Je veux dire avec moi ?

Je serai heureuse de sortir avec toi James…

Il resta quelques instants bouche bée alors que la jeune femme rougissait en saisissant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons, souhaitant fuir la bibliothèque, il se saisit de son bras et planta son regard dans le sien.

Veux-tu sortir avec moi Lily ?

Elle sourit, son cœur battant plus vite à chaque seconde.

Oui.

Alors, le regard du jeune homme se mit à briller intensément et un large sourire prit place sur son visage. Puis, aussi soudainement, il redevint sérieux. Il se pencha lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent celles de la rouquine. La jeune femme y répondit. Et le baiser dura jusqu'à ce que Mrs Pince se racle bruyamment la gorge, les forçant à se séparer. Ils se séparèrent ainsi, le regard brillant, les joues rouges, le souffle court et un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres. Lily se laissa tomber sur le lit, songeant que la journée pluvieuse qui aurait dû annoncer une journée maussade à lire et réviser était définitivement une des plus belles qu'elle ait jamais passé au château. Alice arriva à cet instant précis et une discussion de la plus haute importance débuta alors. James demeura introuvable, jusqu'au lendemain après-midi, en cours de métamorphose.

***Cette idée vient d'une de mes lectures sur FF. L'idée qu'Alice soit une Black m'a plu, de plus j'avais bien envie d'en faire une des cousines Black reniées par Bella et Cissy. (quoique, je crois que Cissy va changer d'avis)**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Coucou, Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui me mettent en alerte ou en favori.**

**Merci à lveb94 pour sa correction.**

_**Chapitre 16.**_

Harry marchait dans les couloirs déserts du château. Pour la première fois, il appréciait pleinement les vacances. La présence de ses parents au château, celle de sa petite amie et l'absence de Ron aidaient à le rendre heureux. Il s'était éveillait tard, sans Ginny à ses côtés. Il ne s'en formalisait pas, songeant qu'elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque ou, plus probablement, voler sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le sorcier descendit les étages jusqu'aux cachots, un frisson parcourant son échine. Il chassa son mauvais pressentiment en pensant à toutes les mauvaises expériences qu'il y avait fait, et qui influençaient son jugement. Il s'arrêta devant une porte à l'aspect austère et toqua. Le battant s'ouvrit sur un visage souriant. Le jeune homme salua sa mère avant d'entrer. Dans le salon, les Maraudeurs discutaient joyeusement, Tonks avec eux. Sur les genoux de la femme, un bébé babillait joyeusement. Ses cheveux changeaient sans cesse de couleur, sous le regard brillant de Lily. Harry sourit, saluant rapidement l'assemblée avant de s'installer aux côtés de la métamorphomage. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de son filleul, hypnotisé par sa présence. Les adultes échangèrent un regard et la mère tendit le petit être à son parrain. Il le cala dans ses bras en écoutant attentivement les conseils de Dora. Sirius commença à le taquiner, se moquant ouvertement de son attendrissement. Au bout d'un moment, lassée de le voir rougir sans cesse, Lily se décida à intervenir.

Tu ne valais pas beaucoup mieux. Si je me souviens bien, tu étais même pire Black.

Sirius rougit violemment, James rit et les autres se contentèrent de sourire.

….

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement pour se refermer aussitôt. Une tempête ravageait son cerveau, tambourinant contre son crâne. D'une main tremblante, la jeune femme se massa les tempes avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, inquiète. Elle était dans une sorte de cachot, sombre, froid, humide et effrayant. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour dans la chambre des secrets. Ginny inspira profondément, chassant la peur qui menaçait de la submerger. Elle nota rapidement les murs de pierre froide, l'odeur nauséabonde et les barreaux de sa cellule. Un mouvement sur la droite attira son attention. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il y avait d'autres personnes dans cette minuscule cellule. Une des femmes restait recroquevillée sur elle-même, luttant sans doute contre la douleur. Une pointe de sympathie traversa la rousse et elle voulu faire un geste dans sa direction. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua les chaînes qui entravaient ses mouvements. A nouveau, elle dû lutter pour conserver son sang-froid. Le seul homme de la cellule releva la tête, l a détaillant lentement, avec un calme qui permit à la jeune femme de se détendre autant que possible. Il s'approcha doucement. Ses gestes étaient lents, il montrait à la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Ginny demeurait pourtant méfiante. Pourtant, quand un rayon de lumière éclaira le visage de l'inconnu, la rouquine se détendit. Face à elle, Frank Londubat semblait inquiet. Il lui adressa la parole au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu n'es pas Ginny Weasley.

Les sourcils de la jeune sorcière se froncèrent. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer cette réaction, d'ailleurs, comment un prisonnier connaissait-il son nom ? Un frisson glacé parcouru son échine. Des bruits de pas au-dessus de la cellule se firent entendre, inquiétant encore davantage la jeune femme. Pour une fois, elle aurait souhaité avoir ses frères à ses côtés pour la protéger, comme ils le faisaient enfants. Un rictus nostalgique apparut au coin de ses lèvres, il était loin le temps où elle pensait qu'un monstre se cachait sous son lit, plus loin encore celui où l'obscurité la terrifiait. Pourtant, à chacune de ces étapes qu'elle avait dû franchir, ses frères avaient été là, à ses côtés, lui jurant que tant qu'ils seraient là, ils ne laisseraient rien lui arriver. A cet instant, dans cette cellule face à la lueur d'inquiétude qui voilait le regard de Frank, elle se sentait en danger. Il lui semblait être de retour dans la chambre des secrets. Pourtant, tout au fond d'elle, elle enviait cet instant, sachant pertinemment que sa mort serait bien plus lente et douloureuse qu'elle l'aurait été dans la chambre. Un fol espoir l'envahie. Harry allait la sauver. Mais presque aussitôt, il disparut. Harry ignorait tout. Il ne savait pas où elle était ni même qui l'avait enlevée. Elle-même l'ignorait. Alors, le cœur battant à tout rompre elle planta son regard dans celui de Frank.

Je pourrais vous le dire. Malheureusement, ce serait vous mentir.

Le regard de l'auror s'assombrit alors que sa femme s'approchait à son tour de Ginny. Ses yeux bleus pâles brillaient d'une lueur inquiète. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés court et son visage en forme de cœur rappelait celui de son fils. Alice leva rapidement les yeux en direction du plafond, ses lèvres remuant doucement. Elle fit signe à son mari d'aller s'occuper de l'autre prisonnière, celle-ci ne s'était toujours pas relevée.

Comment t'ont-ils capturée ?

Je suis… enfin, j'étais une des seules élèves encore présentes à Poudlard. En fait, il n'y avait qu'Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy en dehors de moi. Je me suis levée tôt ce matin pour m'entrainer au Quidditch. Harry dormait encore. (La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'Alice lui lançait un regard malicieux). Je m'entrainais à réaliser un mouvement complexe quand… quelque chose m'a percuté de plein fouet, j'ai perdu connaissance et je me suis réveillée ici.

Alice soupira, elle semblait au bord du désespoir. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir une femme vêtue d'une robe noire si étroite qu'elle ne laissait guère de place à l'imagination. Ginny déglutit en reconnaissant Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle eut le réflexe de reculer tout en cherchant à attraper sa baguette ce qui fit sourire la femme. Alice avait considérablement blêmit.

Ginny Weasley. On se retrouve enfin. Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec les autres prisonniers. Ils seront les seuls témoins lorsque tu pousseras ton dernier souffle. Pardonne ma petite sœur, j'ai dû lui rappeler où était son intérêt et je crains qu'elle ne puisse s'en remettre tout de suite. Ne t'en fait donc pas, je vais m'occuper de toi. Quand j'en aurais fini, personne ne pourra te reconnaitre.

La rousse ne détourna pas le regard. La peur l'envahissait mais elle était bien décidée à ne pas céder aussi facilement face à la folie de Bellatrix Lestrange. Très vite, elle se retrouva dans une cellule à part face à la brune. Un frisson parcouru son corps et les doloris se succédèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance alors que sa geôlière riait aux éclats.

Elle s'éveilla bien plus tard dans la cellule, la totalité de ses muscles n'étaient que douleur. Durant plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme tenta de se souvenir du lieu où elle se trouvait avant que les événements récents ne lui reviennent. Un frisson la parcouru. Ginny savait, elle ne sortirait jamais, jamais vivante.

…...

Ron tapa du poing sur la table pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce que ne cessaient de lui répéter les personnes présentent. Sa sœur, sa petite sœur avait disparu, elle n'était nulle part dans le château. Aucun mot, aucun indice ne permettait de supposer du lieu où elle se trouvait. Le regard noir de sa petite amie et du professeur Mc Gonagall ne le dissuadèrent pas de donner un nouveau coup à la table. Harry se tenait face à lui, la tête entre les mains. Son meilleur ami demeurait prostré depuis qu'il était rentré en urgence du Terrier. Il ne cessait de marmonner dans son coin et de regarder la carte du Maraudeur d'un regard vide. Une main posée sur son épaule, Hermione tentait de lui remonter le moral sans pour autant y parvenir. James et Sirius entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, le regard décidé. Derrière eux, Malefoy avançait. Le jeune Serpentard semblait avoir cessé toute remarque à l'encontre d'Hermione. Sans être devenu amical, il adoptait un profil bas à travers toute l'école et jouait la carte de l'indifférence. Il s'installa à table sans dire un mot mais, contrairement à son habitude alors, que presque tout le monde mangeait avec appétit, il jouait avec le contenu de son assiette.

Harry, il faut que tu manges. Ca ne la fera pas revenir tu sais.

Ces mots glacèrent le sang du rouquin qui lâcha sa fourchette. Elle parlait de Ginny comme d'une morte. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Ron mais alors qu'il allait se lever pour pleurer tranquillement dans un coin, Malefoy releva la tête.

Qu'as-tu dis Granger ?

Ca ne te regarde pas Malefoy...

Malefoy balaya la table d'un rapide coup d'œil avant de se figer. Sa peau pâle prit une teinte presque transparente. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent à son front et son regard se fit apeuré. En quelques secondes, il fut la cible du regard suspicieux de la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes. Harry s'était levé, il avait les yeux rougis et lança un bref regard au serpent avant de se figer totalement. Une lueur d'incertitude brillant dans ses yeux. Comme s'il se demandait s'il devait attaquer Drago ou simplement l'ignorer comme il le faisait depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Le blond se leva à son tour et lentement, très lentement glissa la main dans une de ses poches pour en ressortir une lettre froissée. Il s'humecta les lèvres et déglutit difficilement.

Ce matin, je venais tout juste de me lever quand j'ai reçu cette lettre. Elle est de ma tante.

Tonks se leva, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres, ses cheveux qui quelques instants plus tôt étaient bruns et ternes prirent une couleur plus vive, digne du turquoise de ceux de son fils.

Et c'est ma mère qui te met dans cet état ?

A nouveau, le jeune Malefoy s'humecta les lèvres avant de déglutir avec difficulté. D'un revers de la manche, il s'essuya le front, fuyant le regard des autres. Sa main se resserra sur le parchemin qu'il tenait fermement, le froissant encore davantage.

Non, je ne parle pas de cette tante-là.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe. Harry venait tout juste de comprendre tout comme Ron, qui se cachait derrière la disparition de Ginny. Bellatrix Lestrange était vivante. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant de se tourner vers la directrice. Celle-ci semblait avoir vieilli de cinquante ans en quelques secondes. Drago se rassit, visiblement inquiet.

Elle… elle détient mère. Je ne suis même pas censé parler de cette lettre, elle pourrait la tuer si elle savait…

Alors, à cet instant Ronald Weasley fut témoin d'une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir arriver un jour. Devant ses yeux, Drago Malefoy, le prince des Serpentard prit sa tête entre ses mains et éclata en sanglot. Le rouquin risqua un regard en direction d'Harry, celui-ci était encore plus pâle que quelques secondes auparavant. Il s'était rassit et semblait réfléchir, peu à peu, une lueur déterminée, bien connue de ses meilleurs amis, apparu.

….

Il était assis dans le bureau de la directrice, trop calme si on tenait compte des derniers événements. Lily avait refusé net, mais Sirius avait confiance, James parviendrait à la convaincre. Harry avait fini par céder lorsque la rousse avait commencé à s'énerver. Le jeune Weasley semblait hésiter sur la marche à suivre, alors qu'Hermione s'inquiétait à la fois pour son meilleur ami et Ginny.

Que puis-je pour vous deux ?

C'est bien simple, nous voulons partir à la recherche de Ginny Weasley et supprimer une bonne fois pour toute la menace que représente ma cousine.

Mc Gonagall soupira avant de darder sur eux un regard sévère. Au bout de quelques secondes passées à les jauger, elle s'était redressée dans le fauteuil, tapotant son menton de son index. Tic qu'ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vu faire. Au bout d'un temps infini, elle se leva, se dirigea vers un placard pour en sortir une étrange bassine gravée de runes tout aussi étrange.

Une pensine. souffla James.

Sirius secoua la tête, haussant un sourcil tout en dévisageant la directrice. Minerva déposa délicatement la bassine en pierre sur le bureau avant d'en effleurer la surface argentée du bout de la baguette.

Heureuse de voir que Lily a fini par vous apprendre certaines choses Mr Potter.

Sirius s'esclaffa, se moquant de son meilleur ami qui sembla sur le point de répliquer avant de se taire. Songeant sans doute que Lily le tuerai si elle l'apprenait. La vieille sorcière eut un sourire moqueur avant de remuer les souvenirs présents dans la bassine. Peu à peu, une forme s'éleva, Sibylle Trelawney se trouvait devant eux. Au lieu de parler de sa voix éthérée, elle commença à s'exprimer d'une voix rauque et étrange. En fond, une étrange chanson résonnait.

_« On les a eus,_

_Vaincus, battus,_

_Le p'tit Potter est un héros,_

_Voldy nourrit les asticots,_

_Ils ont tous été écrasés,_

_Maintenant, on peut rigoler ! »_

Durant une bonne minute, rien ne se passa, rien d'autre que Trelawney immobile, le regard dans le vague et seule dans le couloir. La chanson continuait à résonner, comme répercutée par les murs de pierre de l'immense château, tantôt proche, tantôt éloigné. Puis, elle parla.

_Le seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu,_

_L'élu est acclamé en Héros_

_Dans l'ombre, se relèvent certains vaincus_

_Comme le fit autrefois Odo_

_Pour enfin, aimer, aider, se venger._

_A nouveau, la Haine attaquera_

_Si la septième meurt, elle va régner._

_Et alors, à nouveau la guerre éclatera._

_Le seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu,_

_L'élu est acclamé en Héros_

_Dans l'ombre, se relèvent les futurs vaincus_

_A l'instar des futurs Héros._

_Anciens et nouveaux, se mêlent_

_Pour vaincre, s'associer il faut._

_Ne faire qu'un les générations doivent_

_Pour ne pas être la cible de la faux._

Le sang des deux hommes se glaça dans leurs veines, cette prophétie bien qu'obscure laissait entrevoir un avenir particulièrement sombre pour le monde sorcier. James sembla réfléchir pendant quelques minutes.

Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux éviter que la nouvelle se répande. Mais, il faut que nous en parlions à Rémus, Tonks et Lily. Je pense aussi qu'Harry devrait être mit au courant de cette prophétie.

Sirius esquissa un sourire en se souvenant de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore peu de temps avant l'arrivée d'Harry à Square Grimmaurd. Mais alors que Minerva semblait réfléchir, une voix s'éleva dans le bureau, poussant James à se lever d'un bond à la recherche du propriétaire de la voix.

Allons, allons, du calme mes amis. Je ne suis plus qu'un vieux tableau qui prend la poussière dans son ancien bureau. Je doute qu'Harry doive être mit au courant, ou du moins pas tant que Miss Weasley n'aura pas été sauvée et mise en sécurité. Et que Bellatrix et son bras droit ne l'ait appris.

Je doute que vous preniez la poussière Albus, pas avec l'armée d'elfe de maison qui se charge de nettoyer les moindres recoins du château. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas mettre mon fils au courant de la situation ?

Dans son tableau, Albus Dumbledore joignit ses mains devant son nez aquilin, regardant James, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux. Il prit quelques secondes pour le détailler, scrutant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Il a tendance à s'emporter à l'instar de ses parents au même âge si je ne m'abuse.

A nouveau, James se tu. Il lança un regard de reproche au directeur avant de se lever, prêt à rejoindre sa femme en désespoir de cause. L'ancien directeur eut un rire discret avant de se tourner en direction de Sirius dont l'humeur était aussi sombre que son nom.

Il existe bien d'autres prophéties qui devront être révélées en temps voulu. Sirius, que dis la lettre reçu par le jeune Mr Malefoy ?

Sirius ne répondit pas, le regard dans le vague, plongé dans de vieux et sombres souvenirs.

_Mon cher neveu,_

_Avant toute chose, je te déconseille d'aller à l'encontre de mes ordres ou de prévenir quiconque si tu tiens à revoir un jour ta mère en vie._

_J'ai appris il y a peu que le petit bâtard de Potter vivait toujours et que notre maître, cet homme si bon et généreux, était mort, vaincu par ce Troll croisé avec un Bubobulb. C'est ainsi, que j'appris la trahison de ma très chère Cissy, je me charge donc de lui apprendre où se situe son intérêt._

_Parlons maintenant d'une nouvelle qui devrait te réjouir, je vais venger le Maître, Potter en sera effondré. Et ses parents suivront bientôt. D'ailleurs, je me demande par quel miracle tous ces traîtres sont de retour parmi nous. Peu importe, tôt ou tard, ils retourneront d'où ils viennent. Et Granger, Potter et les Weasley les suivront. Mais pour une fois, on laissera l'honneur aux plus jeunes qu'en dis-tu Drago ? La jeune Weasley me suppliera de mettre fin à son calvaire, les Londubat aussi d'ailleurs._

_Le travail m'attend,_

_Ta tante Bella.__666_

….

Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Quelques heures ? Quelques jours ? Un an ? La jeune femme l'ignorait et l'attente n'en était que plus insupportable. Chaque « jour » se ressemblait, Bellatrix arrivait la torturait jusqu'à l'évanouissement et la jetait dans la cellule, le tout sans se départir de son rire cruel. Ginny en venait à désespérer. Redoutant la prochaine étape. Car, elle le savait bientôt les sorts ne suffirait pas à l'ex-Mangemort, c'était trop « simple » à surmonter. Une larme roula sur la joue de la rousse, quelques secondes plus tard, Alice la serrait contre elle, tentant de lui remonter le moral.

Accroche-toi, pense à ce que tu as de plus précieux.

Ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux ? L'amour d'Harry sans hésiter. Mais comment y penser dans une telle situation ? Au même instant, un espoir fou se saisit du cœur de Ginny, Harry ne la laisserait pas, il viendrait à sa recherche ou du moins ferait tout pour la sauver, c'était vrai du temps de la chambre des secrets alors qu'elle n'était même pas son amie alors, maintenant plus que jamais. N'est-ce pas ?


	18. Chapitre 17

**Merci aux reviewers !**

**Attention, ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé, je mettrai la version corrigée dès qu'elle me parviendra.**

_**Chapitre 17.**_

Lentement, la jeune femme s'adossa au mur humide dans son dos, le froid soulageant ses muscles endoloris. Elle commençait à s'habituer à la douleur lancinante qui ravageait son corps et son esprit. Peu à peu, elle parvenait à réfléchir, se concentrer sur ses souvenirs pour oublier autant que possible le lieu et la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Alice vint s'installer près d'elle, tentant d'ignorer les cris de son époux. Lestrange semblait avoir décidé de tous les torturer à tour de rôle. Les cris vrillaient le crâne de Ginny qui, en regardant en direction de la sœur de leur tortionnaire constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule. La mère de Neville elle, semblait ne pas pouvoir ignorer ces cris perçants. L'inquiétude brillait dans son regard. Au bout d'une éternité, Frank s'évanouit et Bellatrix se lassa enfin, l'homme fut jeté sur le sol sans ménagement et la tortionnaire disparu pour un temps indéterminé. La rouquine savoura le silence alors qu'Alice se précipitait en direction de son époux pour s'enquérir de son état. Le regard de Narcissa se fit plus sombre et un soupir sortit de sa poitrine avant qu'elle n'ait pu le retenir. Si Harry ne lui avait pas expliqué qu'il serait mort sans l'aide de la mère de Malefoy, elle se serait interrogée sur sa présence dans ces cachots. Lasse du silence qui s'était installé et qui laissait ses oreilles bourdonnantes, elle se décida à le briser.

Où sommes-nous selon vous ?

Il lui semblait que la folie s'emparerait d'elle si elle ne parlait pas. Mais elle avait lancé sa question en songeant qu'elle n'obtiendrait surement pas la moindre réponse. La femme Malefoy se redressa doucement avant de pousser un léger soupir, comme si elle s'était posé la même question des dizaines de fois.

Je l'ignore. Un vieux manoir Lestrange, Malefoy ou encore Black. Mais connaissant ma sœur, elle va chercher à narguer les personnes visées par nos enlèvements. Nous ne resterons pas ici bien longtemps, elle nous transférera ailleurs, sous le nez des personnes susceptibles de nous chercher.

En disant ces mots, elle avait eu un léger rictus d'autodérision, elle semblait croire que personne ne viendrait jamais l'aider. Ginny se pinça les lèvres, se maudissant de sa curiosité grandissante, Alice tendait l'oreiller, intriguée par la présence de sa cousine.

Vous semblez croire que personne ne viendra vous aider. Pourquoi ?

Dans la seconde qui suivit, la rouquine regretta sa question. Narcissa semblait blessée par sa question. De plus, la jeune femme s'en voulait de ne pas être parvenue à réfréner sa curiosité. Frank poussa un gémissement avant de bouger quelque peu, sa femme l'aida à se redresser et à s'adosser au mur froid. L'épouse Malefoy les observa longuement, le regard dans le vague avant de finalement hausser les épaules et laisser échapper un soupir.

Je n'ai jamais aimé Lucius. Andromeda était l'ainée, quand elle a appris que nos parents avaient décidés de nous marier à divers sang-purs partageant tous les idées étriquées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle a quitté la maison pour rejoindre son petit ami, un né-moldu de Serdaigle, Ted Tonks. (Elle regardait le mur d'un regard fixe et vide, perdue dans ses souvenirs.) Bella ne l'a pas accepté, elle a toujours aimé la violence, le sang et la souffrance. Qu'importe ce qu'elle devait endurer, elle voulait tuer et torturer et rien ne l'arrêterait. J'ai supplié Sirius de m'aider, tout comme j'ai supplié Meda. Mais ils n'ont rien pu faire, Bella me surveillait trop étroitement. Dès mes onze ans, il avait été décidé que je deviendrais Mrs Lucius Malefoy. Lucius était si charmant avec moi, si prévenant. Le jour où j'ai atteint la majorité, nous avons été mariés. Là, il s'est montré sous son vrai visage. C'était un homme violent, colérique et qui partageait les idées de son Maître. Je l'ai haï de toute mon âme mais je n'avais pas le choix. (Sa voix tremblait à présent et elle semblait hésiter à poursuivre alors que ses yeux se faisaient plus brillants au fur et à mesure que les larmes s'y accumulaient.) Un jour, Drago est venu au monde. Il était ma raison d'être, de vivre. J'ai tout fait pour le protéger de l'influence de son père, Bella était en prison je pu donc lui choisir un parrain digne de confiance. Et ce, en faisant croire à Lucius que j'embrassais la cause au même titre que lui. Mais tout comme ma sœur, il se méfiait de Severus. Cet idiot ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison de se méfier. Sev' était devenu un serviteur du bien. Un « homme de Dumbledore », le vieux fou a toujours su s'entourer des personnes qu'il fallait, il sondait tout au fond de leur âme. Il a compris, il a su je ne sais comment que Severus ne pourrait jamais pardonner au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alice demeura immobile durant de longues secondes avant de finalement bouger pour étreindre sa cousine. Cette dernière se laissa aller dans cette étreinte, laissant ses larmes couler librement le long de ses joues. Elles restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, mettant Frank et Ginny mal à l'aise. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Alice de parler.

Je ne savais pas, aucun de nous n'avait la moindre idée. Sirius et Meda pensaient qu'il s'agissait là d'une ruse de leurs parents pour les récupérer. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils n'ont pas tout fait pour t'aider, ils se méfiaient bien trop. Je suis désolée. Mais quelle a été l'erreur du mage noir ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Ginny de faire le lien entre les événements tel que les avaient énoncés Narcissa et ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté. Elle resta dans un premier temps interdite avant de se tourner pour faire face aux deux cousines Black.

S'en prendre aux Potter. Ou plus précisément, tuer Lily. Il l'aimait n'est-ce pas ? Ca explique davantage la haine et la rancœur qu'il nourrissait envers Harry. Et la raison pour laquelle Harry prend garde à ses paroles quand il en parle à ses parents.

La mère de Drago acquiesça en silence sous le regard ahuri de la meilleure amie de Lily. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et un homme de petite taille, le crâne dégarni, aux petits yeux noirs larmoyant entra, précédé par des plateaux de nourriture. Bien que selon Ginny, ce qu'on leur donnait à avaler ne méritait guère ce nom, elle en regrettait presque les repas préparés par les soins de Kreattur. Narcissa sembla surprise un bref instant mais ne pipa mot alors qu'Alice écarquillait les yeux avant de lancer un regard haineux à l'inconnu. Les plateaux atterrirent dans la cellule avant que l'homme ne disparaisse sans un regard en arrière. Les deux cousines échangèrent un long regard avant que Narcissa n'hausse simplement les épaules.

Pettigrow, tu veux dire que ce sale rat les a trahis !

Ginny ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se désintéressant de la conversation des deux cousines. Elle jeta un regard suspicieux à la soupe qui venait de leur être servit Quelques morceaux de légumes noircis avaient coulés au fond du bol alors que le liquide aussi clair que de l'eau ne laissait pas échapper la moindre fumée. L'odeur était assez proche de celle des cadavres en décomposition qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Alors qu'elle prenait son courage à deux mains pour en avaler une gorgée, elle reposa instantanément le bol avant de blêmir. Les trois autres prisonniers lui lancèrent un regard inquiet et Alice ouvrait déjà la bouche pour l'encourager à manger un minimum.

Mrs Malefoy pensez-vous… qu'il y ait des Fourchelangues dans les personnes que votre sœur a recruté jusqu'ici ?

Les époux Longdubat échangèrent un regard chargé d'incompréhension. Alors que Narcissa pâlissait. Elle sembla réfléchir durant quelques minutes avant de finalement parler d'une voix tremblante.

C'est un… don, très rare. Mais connaissant ma sœur, c'est une possibilité. Pourquoi ?

Ginny ne répondit pas, elle déglutit avec difficulté et lutta contre la peur qui l'envahissait. Elle s'était juré de toujours se montrer forte, de ne plus laisser quiconque devenir son maître. Mais ses peurs les plus anciennes et les plus profondes prenaient corps devant elle. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides alors qu'elle blêmissait en priant pour qu'on les retrouve avant que le transfert n'ait lieu. A partir de cet instant, elle demeura silencieuse, comme frappée par un sort de mutisme. La jeune femme demeurait perdue dans ses pensées à longueur de journée. Et un jour, Lestrange vint les rejoindre, elle était accompagnée d'une quarantaine de personnes encagoulées, une dizaine d'entre elles entoura chaque prisonniers avant de se lancer un sort de désillusion. Ginny sentit un frisson la parcourir, il était désormais trop tard, d'autant qu'aucun d'eux quatre ne semblait capable de courir, encore moins de tenter de s'enfuir. La torture, et la nourriture de mauvaise qualité les avaient usés.

….

Harry jubilait presque, après près d'un mois passé à se morfondre, il venait d'apprendre que l'ordre et quelques aurors avaient découverts la cachette de Bellatrix. Il allait revoir sa Ginny, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il devait le croire, il devait en être sûr. Il se retourna dans le lit à baldaquin. Il était la proie d'un mauvais pressentiment comme le jour de l'enlèvement de sa petite amie. Depuis ce jour, il avait regagné le dortoir des Gryffondors, incapable de faire face à ses appartements privés désormais déserts. Dans cet environnement familier, il lui avait été plus aisé de s'endormir sans retourner sans cesse l'absence de sa bien-aimée dans son esprit. Les ronflements de Ron lui manquaient plus qu'il n'aurait pu le soupçonner maintenant qu'il était de retour dans le dortoir. De toute évidence, cette nuit-là, il n'était pas le seul qui ne parvenait pas à dormir. Les lits de ses camarades grinçaient sans cesse. Le jeune homme lança un rapide regard à sa montre, il n'était qu'onze heures du soir, le groupe de libération ne partirait pas avant minuit. Après avoir poussé un bref soupir de lassitude, Harry attrapa la carte du maraudeur, vérifiant comme du temps où il était en fuite que ceux qu'il aimait étaient en sécurité. Dans un second temps, il détaillait chaque étage, vérifiant qu'aucune personne pouvant avoir de quelconques mauvaises intentions ne se trouvaient pas à l'intérieur du château. Il commençait d'abord par le septième étage et la salle sur demande puis descendait lentement jusqu'aux cachots vérifiant une nouvelle fois que ses amis et sa famille étaient en sécurité. Cette fois-ci, parvenu au deuxième étage, il cessa tout mouvement, blêmissant considérablement. Le premier point à avoir attiré son attention portait le nom de « Peter Pettigrow », d'autres l'accompagnaient portant des noms tels que « Dolohov », « Lucius Malefoy », et « Macnair ». Le jeune homme compta sept Mangemorts montant la garde au deuxième étage. Il eut beau chercher dans chaque salle affichée par la carte, il ne put trouver le nom de sa petite amie. Il se leva brusquement, ouvrant son baldaquin d'un geste vif et réveillant ses camarades par la même occasion. Dean et Seamus lui lancèrent un regard suspicieux alors que celui de Neville était bien plus inquiet.

Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as fait un rêve sur Voldemort ?

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, il serrait sa baguette dans une main et la carte du Maraudeur de l'autre. Il réfléchit un court instant avant d'ordonner à Neville de le suivre. Sans un mot, les trois garçons lui emboîtèrent le pas. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de les renvoyer, courant presque jusqu'à l'appartement que partageaient ses meilleurs amis. Il frappa au tableau comme un forcené, demandant à Neville, Dean et Seamus de partir prévenir les membres de l'AD de le rejoindre devant le bureau de leur professeur de potion. Un instant, ils semblèrent le prendre pour un fou avant de hausser les épaules et se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain. Une éternité plus tard, Ron vint ouvrir la porte, ne portant qu'un jean et l'air endormi. Lorsqu'il remarqua son petit ami devant sa porte, il fronça les sourcils avant de le faire entrer. Une fois dans le salon, le jeune homme remarqua qu'Hermione venait voir ce qui se passait et qui osait venir les déranger à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. Constatant qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, elle soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, s'apprêtant sans doute à discuter. Le Chevalier de Lumière lui mit la carte du Maraudeur sous le nez, lui ordonnant de regarder le deuxième étage. La brune sursauta, portant une main à sa bouche avant de dévisager l'Elu.

Il faut les prévenir.

Oui mais ils ne seront jamais assez nombreux. De plus, je suis le seul à pouvoir ouvrir le passage menant à la chambre.

Hermione sursauta avant de finalement se lever et partir dans la pièce attenante, cherchant de toute évidence un objet. Pendant ce temps, Harry entreprit d'expliquer la situation à son meilleur ami, tout en louant Merlin d'avoir regardé la carte ce soir-là. Hermione revint en tenant fermement un Gallion dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre. Elle marmonna une formule complexe en executant des mouvements de baguettes encore plus complexes avant de tapoter la pièce. Aussitôt, une sorte d'alarme retentit à travers le château.

Qu'as-tu fait Hermione ?

Chaque membre de l'AD possède une pièce métamorphique, je viens de lancer une alerte en demandant à tous de se rendre immédiatement dans les cachots. Ne t'en fait pas, seuls les membres de l'AD entendront l'alarme.

….

La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux, un frisson glacé parcourant son corps. Elle avait peur, ce lieu elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il n'était pas synonyme de bon souvenir. Bellatrix arpentait la salle de long en large visiblement en train de jubiler. Quelle meilleure façon de les narguer ? Les garder captifs sous leurs nez. Ginny observa la petite fille qui avait atterrit non-loin d'elle. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et évitait soigneusement le regard des personnes présentes. Les quelques fois où elle avait parlé, elle n'avait émis qu'une suite incompréhensible de sifflement et de crachottis. Ginny en avait déduit que cette enfant était une fourchelangue. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur lavande peu commune, sa peau était d'une pâleur inquiétante et de longs cheveux bruns cascadaient dans son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins. La petite semblait craindre Bellatrix et Ginny ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, elle-même devait se faire violence pour ne pas trembler de peur devant elle. Dans l'état actuel des choses pourtant, Lestrange la faisait bien moins frissonner que les Mangemorts au regard lubrique qui l'accompagnait. Un étrange son emplit la pièce, la faisant sursauter, dans sa poche, quelque chose chauffait, la chaleur en devenait intolérable. La rouquine parvint à glisser une main dans sa poche pour en ressortir le Gallion d'or des membres de l'AD. La pièce lui fut arrachée des mains et elle sentit un coup de pied dans ses côtes, lui coupant le souffle et la forçant à se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

Etonnant, les membres de l'AD doivent se rendre dans les cachots. Ceci ressemble étrangement à un plan d'urgence. Toi ! Va me chercher Queudver ! Tout de suite ! Et monte la garde à sa place.

Ginny poussa un soupir de soulagement, Harry savait, Harry avait compris, ils allaient venir, le cauchemar touchait à sa fin. Pettigrow arriva rapidement pour s'incliner devant la lieutenante de Voldemort. Celle-ci lui donna diverses indications, visiblement peu effrayée par le mouvement qui venait de se créer. Elle ignorait le nombre de personnes présentent dans l'AD, elle ne savait rien de leurs savoirs faire et de leurs détermination.

Messieurs, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Certains d'entre vous devraient s'amuser avant que n'éclate la bataille. De toute manière, même s'ils arrivaient pour gâcher la fête, ils n'en auraient pas le loisir.

La femme éclata de rire, ordonnant à la petite fille d'ouvrir le passage. Elle s'y engouffra suivie de la moitié de ses Mangemorts. Les autres se rapprochaient dangereusement et instinctivement, Ginny, Alice et Narcissa reculèrent. La gamine s'éloigna dans un coin, non-loin du cadavre du Basilic, la plupart des mages noirs l'ignorèrent mais certains s'approchèrent d'elle. La rouquine déglutit, bien vite, les trois femmes et l'enfant se relevèrent, courant dans le dédale des tuyaux pour échapper aux Mangemorts, assourdies par les rires grivois des mages noirs.

….

Le jeune homme avançait rapidement à travers les couloirs, se hâtant de retrouver son père, l'ordre et les aurors qui, il l'espérait, le croiraient et l'aideraient à sauver Ginny. Il jeta un nouveau regard à la carte, constatant que Peter se rapprochait dangereusement des cachots, inconscient. Il hâta le pas, courant et descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre alors que Ron et Hermione peinaient à suivre le rythme. Essoufflé, le jeune homme parvint à l'entrée des cachots, d'un coup de baguette, il effaça la carte. Il laissa son regard courir sur le sol, les ombres, les angles à la recherche du rat. Il était là, au-dessus de l'épaule d'une des élèves, grimpant le long du mur. Harry tira discrètement sa baguette de sa poche, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance, il observa la jeune fille un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Padma Patil, une Serdaigle du même âge que lui. Ses meilleurs amis venaient tout juste d'arriver essoufflés. Harry remarqua les tressaillements des moustaches du rat, il esquissa un rictus mauvais, apeurant Padma. Le sort fusa, frôlant la joue de la sœur jumelle de Parvati pour frapper le rat de plein fouet. Le jeune homme écarta les quelques élèves présents pour ramasser le rat stupéfixé.

Désolé de t'avoir fait peur Padma mais il ne fallait pas que nos propos parviennent aux oreilles des mauvaises personnes.

La jeune fille choquée ne répondit pas immédiatement, dévisageant le Survivant comme s'il était devenu fou. Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de frapper fort peu discrètement à la porte de sa mère. Elle ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, habillée de pied en cap et visiblement mécontente de le trouver là. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, ignorant la présence des autres élèves et celle de ceux qui arrivaient massivement –anciens élèves compris.

Harry James Potter ! Non tu ne nous accompagneras pas ! C'est bien trop dangereux ! De plus, que fais-tu en dehors de ton dortoir à une heure aussi tardive ? 20 points…

Son fils ne lui laissa pas le loisir de poursuivre, tenant Pettigrow par la queue et le balançant sous le regard stupéfait de sa mère. Elle ouvrit à nouveau la porte, se rendant enfin compte de la présence des autres étudiants, et en profitant pour les inviter à entrer. Dans le salon, les membres de l'ordre et bon nombre d'Aurors s'entassaient, attendant impatiemment l'heure du départ. James lança un regard inquiet à sa femme en la voyant pâle, suivie de son fils et d'autres élèves. Harry sortit à nouveau Queudvert de sa poche pour le poser ensuite sur la table basse. Une seconde plus tard, il y déposait la carte du Maraudeur. James blêmit avant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur le rat, Sirius et Remus durent conjuguer leurs efforts pour éviter que James ne l'exécute de façon sommaire. Il tendit une main tremblante en direction de la carte, peu sûr de vouloir connaitre la suite.

Il y a sept Mangemorts qui montent la garde au deuxième étage. Et je doute que ce soit un hasard. J'ai pensé qu'avoir quelques baguettes supplémentaires, ne serait pas du luxe.

Le professeur de vol lança un regard perplexe à son fils, sa femme, dans un coin de la pièce se leva. Elle ne semblait pas réellement enchantée par la situation telle qu'elle se présentait.

Il est hors de question que tu y ailles, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. De toute manière, il n'y a rien au deuxième étage.

Nombreux furent ceux à esquisser un sourire ou encore, rire sous cape. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux mal à l'aise. Dans un sens, sa mère avait raison mais il avait affronté tant de danger, évité tant de pièges. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ginny, il devait aller la sauver. A la simple idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose, son cœur se brisait. Il savait que s'il n'y allait pas et qu'il arrivait quelque chose à la jeune femme, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

Maman. J'ai affronté Voldemort alors que je n'avais que onze ans et je m'en suis relativement bien sorti. J'ai dû le combattre ces sept dernières années. Alors ce ne sont pas quelques dizaines de Mangemorts qui vont me faire peur ! Je suis moi aussi plein de ressource, de plus, je refuse de laisser Ginny seule alors qu'elle est aussi proche. Déjà que le simple fait de se trouver à nouveau dans la chambre doit être un cauchemar. Quoique tu dises, j'irai.

La chambre ?

Les professeurs présents semblaient soudain très intéressés, le jeune homme en avait parlé dans sa lettre mais sans citer le lieu où elle se trouvait. Ni même la manière d'y pénétrer. Il ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes, soufflant l'air par le nez et se pinçant l'arrête pour rester calme.

L'entrée se trouve dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde au deuxième étage mais il faut parler le Fourchelangue pour l'ouvrir. D'où l'histoire du Descendant de Serpentard.

Mais… et le monstre ? Et qui était le dernier descendant ?

A cet instant, Lily pinça à son tour l'arrête de son nez avant de soupirer bruyamment, elle semblait dépassée par les événements. Son mari vint déposer une main sur son épaule, pour l'exhorter au calme. Leur fils lança un rapide regard à Hermione, cette dernière ne cessait de jeter des regards à sa montre, comme si le temps pressait plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Un frisson parcouru l'Elu lorsqu'il songea à ce que devait endurer Ginny dans la chambre, en plus de devoir faire face à un de ses plus vieux cauchemars, elle devait faire face aux railleries, tortures et autres mauvais traitements que lui infligeaient les mages noirs.

Tom Jedusor, celui-là même qui a eu droit à un trophée pour service rendue à l'école. Aussi connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Ou encore Voldy. (Le jeune homme sourit au souvenir de la chanson que chanté Peeves.) Quant au monstre, il s'agissait d'un Basilic. Et il est mort. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous devrions y aller.

Personne ne se risqua à le contredire et bien vite, le groupe attaqua les Mangemorts qui gardaient l'entrée des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Ils descendirent dans la tuyauterie, pressés d'en finir et apeuré de ce qu'ils pourraient trouver. Une phrase tournait sans cesse dans l'esprit du Survivant, accélérant les battements de son cœur, nouant son estomac. Ron aussi semblait perturber tout comme les frères Weasley qui les avaient rejoints. Alors que le groupe s'arrêtait devant la porte, Percy murmura d'une voix blanche mais parfaitement audible :

Son squelette reposera pour toujours dans la chambre.

Tous ceux qui savaient qui était à l'époque des faits l'élève visée par ces mots frémirent, les autres se dévisagèrent, s'interrogeant mutuellement sur le sens de ces mots. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'Elu ordonna à la lourde porte de s'ouvrir. Les rires grivois se répercutaient dans tous les sens, tout comme le bruit plus faible de pas de course. Une violente nausée se saisit du Chevalier de Lumière, accompagnée par une rage qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti à ce jour. Il se précipita dans la Chambre, baguette à la main sur ses gardes. Trois Mangemorts attendaient, contemplant les boyaux, attendant que leurs proies en sortes, pour tomber directement dans leurs bras. Et bien vite, une petite fille d'une dizaine d'année atterrit dans les bras de l'un d'eux. Il rit plus fort, amusé de la voir se débattre dans ses bras alors qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir.

_Lâchez-moi ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! Il avait promis, si je faisais ce qu'on me demandait, on me laisserait en paix !_

Harry se figea, qui pouvait bien avoir promis une telle chose à l'enfant, qui était-elle ? En une seconde, il oublia toute discrétion, le sort fusa de lui-même alors que les mains du mage noir s'égaraient. Il fut frappé en pleine tête et les deux autres se tournèrent dans sa direction, plus que surpris. Un homme était étendu face contre terre, non-loin du Basilic. Un des Mangemorts pointa sa baguette dans sa direction, sûr que personne n'oserait l'attaquer si lui-même risquait de s'en prendre à l'un des prisonnier. Ce fut sa première erreur, la deuxième fut de ne pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Une jeune femme brune, les cheveux coupé courts et aux yeux d'un bleu pâle, presque délavé le bouscula, le déconcertant un dixième de seconde, instant mis à profit par un auror pour le stupéfixer. La femme tomba à genou près de l'homme, murmurant une suite de mot incompréhensible, ses poignets saignés, les liens qui les maintenaient attachés dans son dos lui aillant entamé la peau profondément. Le dernier Mangemort avait repris ses esprits et était sur le point de donner l'alerte, un sort d'Hermione le bâillonna et l'emprisonna, elle récupéra sa baguette à l'aide d'un simple sortilège d'attraction. Lily fut la première à bouger, elle s'approcha de la mystérieuse femme, tapotant les liens du bout de sa baguette, ces derniers cédèrent presqu'instantanément. La femme se retourna et elles s'étreignirent en silence. Constatant que personne ne faisait attention à l'enfant, ou du moins, que personne n'osait s'approcher, Harry s'accroupit devant elle. Dans ses yeux d'une couleur lavande fascinante, il put voir une étincelle de peur côtoyer une intelligence rare.

_N'aie pas peur. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, tu es en sécurité maintenant._

_Lui aussi me l'avait promis. Pourquoi serait-ce différent avec toi ?_

_Qui t'as fait cette promesse ? Je ne suis pas comme ces gens. Peut-être connais-tu une très bonne amie à moi, elle s'appelle Ginny, elle est rousse et…_

Il cessa de parler avec la gamine, deux autres femmes venaient de déboucher dans la salle. Les Mangemorts les trainaient derrière eux. Ils cessèrent de rire en voyant le groupe qu'ils allaient devoir combattre, les deux femmes semblaient évanouies. Ils les lâchèrent, laissant leurs visages heurter violemment le sol. Le combat s'engagea.


	19. Chapitre 18

_**Chapitre 18.**_

_Il cessa de parler avec la gamine, deux autres femmes venaient de déboucher dans la salle. Les Mangemorts les trainaient derrière eux. Ils cessèrent de rire en voyant le groupe qu'ils allaient devoir combattre, les deux femmes semblaient évanouies. Ils les lâchèrent, laissant leurs visages heurter violement le sol. Le combat s'engagea._

Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, invisibles, rouge, vert ou encore violets. Ils se télescopaient pour ne plus former qu'un, explosant dans des gerbes d'étincelles multicolores. Harry se battait tout en essayant de garder un œil sur Ginny et l'autre sur l'étrange enfant. Elles étaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche du Survivant. Rongé par la peur de perdre la femme qu'il aimait, le jeune homme peinait à se concentrer sur ses combats. Il ne devait désormais son salut qu'à sa chance insolente et l'aide providentielle de ses alliés.

Il faut à tout prix sortir les prisonniers de là.

Dans le tumulte de la bataille, Harry peina à reconnaitre la voix de son père. Celui-ci était étrangement sûr de lui, ses mouvements étaient fluides, rapides et précis. Il entraina Harry au centre du cercle des combattants, dans une relative sécurité.

Emmène les dans les appartements de ta mère. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Va et prend garde à tes arrières.

Le jeune homme regarda la foule des combattants, les Mangemorts tentaient de les éloigner de leurs victimes, seuls deux d'entre eux attendaient près des deux femmes inconscientes. Se jeter face à eux pour les combattres aurait été fou. Enfin, s'il n'avait pas eu ses amis à ses côtés. Il repéra facilement la chevelure rousse des Weasley, leur ordonnant de l'accompagner sans la moindre explication. Hermione, Neville et Luna rejoignirent rapidement le groupe. L'Elu esquissa un sourire et croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie.

Mione, tu ne voudrais pas t'occuper de la gamine, je pense que tu pourrais lui parler, trouver les mots justes pour la rassurer.

La brune soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel, profitant de l'occasion pour stupéfixer le Mangemort qui tentait de s'en prendre à son ami. Ce dernier se retourna brièvement avant de remercier la jeune femme.

Harry, elle est Fourchelangue. Je doute de pouvoir la comprendre… alors que toi.

Le Chevalier de Lumière soupira avant de jeter un rapide regard à l'enfant puis à Ginny. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, déchiré. Finalement, il se retourna pour attaquer les Mangemorts qui montaient la garde auprès des deux femmes. Le mage noir visé esquiva d'un mouvement rapide, témoignant d'incroyables réflexes. S'ensuivit un rapide combat entre les six frères Weasley, le fils Londubat, Hermione, Luna, Harry et les deux Mangemorts. En quelques minutes, ceux-ci furent neutralisés. Harry s'avança rapidement, se jetant presque aux côtés de sa douce, ses amis couvrant ses arrières. Il prit son pou d'un geste rapide, la main tremblante. Rapidement, il constata que la jeune femme était toujours en vie, faible et glacée mais vivante. Il glissa rapidement un bras sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux, la soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante. Bill se contenta de prendre Narcissa dans ses bras. Le groupe s'approcha ensuite du Basilic. En les voyants, Lily et Alice esquissèrent un sourire. Ron s'approcha de Frank Londubat pour le porter jusqu'à la sortie. La mère de Neville semblait avoir du mal à marcher, son fils s'approcha alors d'elle et lui proposa de s'appuyer sur lui. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire sortir la fillette Fourchelangue.

_Ecoute, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. On va te sortir d'ici, il ne t'arrivera rien d'accord ?_

_Non ! Tu me mens ! Tu mens comme il m'a menti._

_C'est moi qui l'ai vaincu, je lui ressemble sur certains points, je te l'accorde. Mais un jour, un grand sorcier m'a dit que ce sont nos différences qui font ce que nous sommes, pas nos ressemblances. (_Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme se doutait que la petite fille parlait de Tom. Et sans parvenir à se l'expliquer, il sentait qu'il devait l'emmener avec lui._) Fais-moi confiance. Je t'aiderai. Regarde ces garçons roux, ce sont mes amis. Tu ne veux pas que l'un d'eux te porte dehors ? Tu vas enfin pouvoir te reposer…_

Elle planta son regard lavande dans les yeux vert du sorcier, elle le jaugeait, cherchant à savoir si il disait vrai. Harry ne détourna pas les yeux, supportant ce regard intense sans broncher. Ses amis les regardaient tour à tour tout en maintenant les Mangemorts à distance. La gamine sembla voir ce qu'elle voulait dans le regard du jeune homme. Ensuite, elle lança un rapide coup d'œil aux rouquins avant de s'approcher de Georges et de tendre les bras. Tout sourire alors qu'Harry poussait un soupir de soulagement, Georges la souleva. Et tous ensembles, ils se mirent à courir pour échapper à ce combat infernal.

Harry attendait patiemment, la tête entre les mains. Il était assis entre le lit de Ginny et celui de sa jeune inconnue. L'une était endormie et l'autre semblait dans le coma. Lily avait recruté des élèves de tout âge et de toutes maisons pour créer des potions, elle restait concentrée, parvenant à gérer trois potions particulièrement difficiles et à s'occuper des prisonniers récemment libérés. Alice assise sur son lit attendait le réveil de son époux tout en buvant les potions que Lily lui tendait, grimaçant plus ou moins franchement selon le goût. Les frères Weasley faisaient les cent pas dans le couloir, incapables de rester assis alors que leur petite sœur était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, pâle et immobile.

_Tu es amoureux d'elle ?_

Harry sursauta avant d'esquisser un rapide sourire. Il se retourna pour faire face à deux yeux lavande interrogateur. Bien que la couleur de ses yeux le surprenne, le jeune homme commençait à s'attacher à l'enfant.

_Oui, je l'aime plus que tout. Mais dis-moi, qui es-tu ? Je ne connais même pas ton prénom._

L'enfant pencha la tête sur le côté, esquissant un sourire amusé. Le Survivant ne parvenait pas à la comprendre, quelques instants plus tôt, elle refusait de lui faire confiance et là. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, exaspéré.

_Je m'appelle Lena. Je ne sais pas si j'ai un nom de famille, Tom m'a toujours dit que j'étais un être exceptionnel. J'ignore pourquoi, il m'a gardé près de lui et de ses Mangemorts depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je comprends la langue que tes amis parlent, mais je ne sais pas la parler. Tom n'a pas jugé utile de m'apprendre._

_Ca te plairais d'apprendre ? J'ai une amie qui devrait réussir. _(Il lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de lancer un bref regard à Hermione qui le regardait étrangement.) _Sais-tu lire et écrire ?_

_Oui, Tom voulait que je sache. Il disait qu'une personne de mon rang se devait de savoir lire et écrire._

_Es-tu de son avis sur la pureté du sang ?_

Lena secoua la tête, son regard se voilant étrangement. Elle sembla écouter une voix. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant une étrange grimace avant de poser son regard sur Ginny. Ses yeux firent plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre Harry et sa petite amie. Finalement, elle s'exprima à mi-voix.

_Mais tu m'as dit de ne jamais le montrer à quiconque, de ne surtout pas l'utiliser devant des témoins. Et uniquement sur des cas désespérés… Oui… oui, je comprends._

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas, se demandant même si la fillette n'avait pas de problème mental. Puis elle se leva, sautant au bas de son lit puis avançant vers celui de Ginny. Elle allait monter lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, se tournant lentement vers Harry.

_Laisses-moi t'aider, elle m'a demandé de te montrer pourquoi Tom voulait absolument me garder à ses côtés._

Le jeune homme fut tenté de lui demander qui le lui avait demandé avant de finalement s'en empêcher. Il souleva l'enfant, la déposant sur le lit à côté de celle qu'il aimait, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La gamine lui fit un sourire rassurant, puis, elle se pencha sur le visage pâle de Ginny. Alors, doucement elle commença à chantonner. Sa voix n'était pas la voix d'une fillette ou du moins, pas une voix normale. Alors que sa voix s'élevait, emplissant la pièce d'une douce musique qui rassura toutes les personnes présentes à l'instar du chant du phénix, il semblait à tous ceux qui l'entendaient que c'était des voix. La petite fille ne chantait pas seule, sa gorge modulait les voix de dizaines de femmes, de la voix la plus basses et la plus profondes, à la plus aigu et transperçante. Et au milieu, plus claire que celles qui reprenait ses paroles comme dans un perpétuel leitmotiv, s'élevait la voix pure de cette enfant. La petite fille au regard lavande chanta durant de longues minutes, captivant tous ceux qui l'entendaient, sa voix était claire mais personne ne parvenait à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Hermione, Lily et Luna froncèrent les sourcils sans dire un mot. Quand elle se tu enfin, Lena s'endormi. Harry la souleva, la recouchant dans son lit, troublé par son chant, sa voix, son geste. Il entendit un mouvement dans son dos alors qu'il bordait la fillette.

Tu ne comptes pas me quitter pour une fillette de dix ans j'espère ?

Harry se retourna vivement, croisant le regard chocolat de sa petite amie. Elle avait tout juste murmuré ces mots, de toute évidence, elle était encore faible. Mais un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres et très vite, Harry les captura, soulagé de la voir éveillée et en relative bonne santé. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, la serrant contre lui, sentant sa peur et sa douleur le quitter dans l'instant. Chacun des muscles de la jeune femme se détendaient, sa famille s'approcha, voulant lui parler, la serrer contre eux à leur tour. En quelques secondes, Lily les fit sortir, anxieuse. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant, plongée dans un profond sommeil, l'ausculta avant de froncer les sourcils et de se tourner vers Ginny. Harry la gardait, serrée contre lui, leurs regards ne se quittaient plus.

Bonne nouvelle, tu es en excellente santé. Enfin, si on soustrait les souvenirs, la malnutrition et la déshydratation. Je suppose que tu veux rester ici Harry ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement, ses bras se resserrant autour du corps de la femme qui habitait son cœur et ses pensées. Cette dernière se blottit contre lui avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Il caressa sa chevelure de feu avec douceur, soulagé et heureux de la sentir à nouveau dans ses bras.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, les prisonniers libérés avaient droit aux visites. Molly serrait sa fille dans ses bras, Arthur lui caressait les cheveux et chacun de ses frères la couvaient et la protégeaient encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Neville restait au chevet de ses parents avec sa grand-mère, profitant de pouvoir enfin les connaitre. Lily circulait entre les lits, s'installant durant quelques minutes avec l'un ou l'autre de ses patients pour parler. James la regardait faire en souriant tout en surveillant son presque frère du regard. Sirius parlait avec Narcissa, le visage grave, le front plissé. Drago serait la main de sa mère dans la sienne, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. De temps à autre, la main de Mrs Malefoy glissait dans les cheveux de son fils les dérangeants, celui-ci esquissait alors un sourire complice avant de les remettre en place. Dans un coin de la pièce, Lena apprenait rapidement à se passer du Fourchelangue, Hermione et Luna à ses côtés pour lui apprendre de manière plus ou moins drôle. Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, Harry savourait la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne put cependant rester à l'écart très longtemps. Souriante, sa petite amie lui fit signe de la rejoindre, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Il s'assit sur le matelas à côté d'elle, saisissant sa main entre les siennes. Du pouce, il caressait le dos de sa main, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait une nouvelle à lui annoncer et il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui allaient lui plaire. Il finit par abandonner ses pensées désagréables pour se joindre à la discussion houleuse entre Ginny et Ron. Quelques heures plus tard, Lily chassait les visiteurs de ses appartements devenus une infirmerie de fortune. Une fois de plus, elle laissa Harry s'attarder auprès de la rouquine.

Maman ?

Surprise, sa mère se tourna vers lui en souriant, ne devant qu'aux réflexes d'attrapeur de son mari de ne pas voir la fiole qu'elle tenait écrasée par terre. Alice esquissa un sourire en observant la réaction de sa meilleure amie, ce sourire en coin accompagné de ce mouvement pour lever les yeux au ciel.

Oui mon chéri ?

Ginny sentit la main du jeune homme se resserrer autour de la sienne, il avait toujours autant de mal à croire que ses parents l'aimaient et lui témoignaient cet amour. En relevant les yeux sur son visage, elle put voir ses yeux briller bien plus qu'en temps normal. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

Comment sais-tu comment agir ? Je veux dire, je suis étonné que personne n'ait demandé à Mrs Pomfresh de se charger de _ça._

Les yeux de sa mère s'écarquillèrent, elle ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à cette question. Comme à son habitude, il comprit mal la réaction qu'avait eue Lily et commença à bafouiller diverses excuses. La femme rousse roula des yeux, s'approchant de son fils pour poser une main sur son visage. A cet instant, Harry tressaillit, attirant sur lui des regards perplexes. Une fine couche de sueur perlait à son front et son regard se fit fuyant. La main de Ginny lâcha la sienne pour venir se poser sur son bras. Sa réaction était compréhensible pour la rouquine, elle savait. Personne en dehors d'elle ne le savait. Lily haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais en constatant l'absence de réaction de son fils, elle se décida à lui répondre.

Je suis surprise que tu ne le sache pas. J'étais médicomage. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes au monde… je voulais pouvoir profiter de mon fils.

Harry acquiesça doucement et Lily retira sa main constatant douloureusement que son fils semblait se détendre. Sirius lança un regard en coin à son filleul, cherchant à comprendre sa réaction. Alors que, pour la première fois, Drago se demandait si la vie du jeune sorcier avait toujours été aussi rose que ce qu'il avait pensé jusque-là.

Le temps avait passé, Lily avait enfin laissé sortir ses patients. Deux jours plus tard, le bal de Noël aurait lieu au château. Harry retrouvait ses appartements, Ginny à ses côtés. Il se sentait léger et souriant et comptait bien passer la journée seul avec elle sans avoir à se préoccuper de la présence de Ron non-loin de lui. Mais il devait avant toute chose lui parler.

Gin' ?

Elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard inquiet et fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Harry se gratta l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise. Il grimaça ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer sa « décision ». Elle le dévisageait, curieuse de connaitre la raison qui l'avait poussé à l'interpeller alors qu'elle tentait de rattraper le retard qu'elle avait pris dans ses cours.

Je… Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que tu ne te retrouves plus seule, pas une seule seconde.

J'ai déjà planifié mes séances de révisions à la bibliothèque avec Hermione ou plutôt, elle a planifié les séances. Je me suis juste occupée de ne pas être d'accord avec elle. Pour les séances de Quidditch, Ron et toi pourraient m'accompagner. Pour les cours et bien, soit je suis en cours avec toi, soit avec Hermione ou encore, Luna. Je ne suis, en temps normal, jamais seule. Et me faire attraper par cette folle une fois m'a suffi, je refuse de remettre un jour les pieds dans cette satané chambre. Si je n'avais pas été forcée d'y retourner, j'aurai jugé qu'une seule et unique fois était amplement suffisante.

Soulagé, le jeune homme la serra davantage contre lui, souhaitant plus que tout effacer la trop longue période durant laquelle ils avaient été séparés. Il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de poser son front contre le sien, conscient que le mois durant lequel elle avait été captive resterai à jamais gravé dans son esprit. Il avait eu peur, peur de ne jamais retrouver la jeune femme, peur de ne plus pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Peur qu'elle ne meure. La journée s'écoula lentement, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent lentement en direction de la Grande Salle.

….

Ils y étaient, le bal de Noël aurait lieu le soir même. Comme lors du bal d'Halloween, les filles disparurent dans leur dortoir pour se préparer dès le début de l'après-midi. Harry et Ron jouaient avec Neville, Dean et Seamus à la bataille explosive, riant et imaginant volontiers la tenue de leurs cavalières respectives. Le temps passait rapidement entre les blagues et les discussions des cinq camarades de dortoir. Nombre de leurs condisciples s'occupaient de la même manière. De temps à autre, une explosion retentissait à travers la salle, amusant un groupe d'ami. Les septièmes années finirent par monter dans leur dortoir pour se préparer. Harry lança un regard amusé à Ron et sa robe de bal. Pour sa part, il avait choisi une tenue plus « extravagante » ou « classique » selon le monde auquel on appartenait. Il se glissa rapidement dans un pantalon noir avant d'enfiler une chemise blanche. En enfilant ses chaussures, il songea qu'il aurait dû demander à Hermione un sort pour détendre le cuir. Il s'amusa à imaginer l'expression de sa meilleure amie avant de finir de les lacer. Il observa la cravate vert bouteille qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui, venue de nulle part. Un mot y était accroché, il le prit entre ses doigts et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture.

_Mon chéri,_

_J'ai eu vent de la tenue que tu comptais mettre pour le bal, la couleur de la cravate mettra tes yeux en valeur._

_A tout à l'heure peut-être,_

_Je t'aime,_

_Ta maman._

Il avait toujours autant de mal à comprendre que sa mère lui témoigne autant d'amour en si peu de temps. Il noua la cravate lentement avant d'attraper sa veste et de l'enfiler. Il attendit un moment que Ron ait fini, ce dernier lui lança un regard d'incompréhension avant de hausser les épaules et de le suivre. Ils prirent leur temps pour descendre les marches de marbre jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Devant les portes, ils avisèrent la présence de James et Sirius en grande discussion. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant de parvenir à les rejoindre. Les deux hommes les accueillirent avec joie.

Sachez messieurs que ces dames prennent tout leur temps uniquement pour se faire désirer. Voilà pourquoi il est inutile de venir des heures en avance.

Harry esquissa un sourire en voyant sa mère par-dessus l'épaule de son père. Elle était sublime, portant une longue robe de soirée Moldue verte. Une légére touche de maquillage faisait ressortir l'intensité et la pureté de son regard. Ses cheveux étaient lâches, retombant dans son dos. Elle tapota doucement l'épaule du meilleur ami de son époux.

On se fait désirer ?

Les deux autres se retournèrent pour admirer la jeune femme radieuse qui se trouvait devant eux. Lupin et Tonks arrivèrent au même moment, cette dernière trébuchant et manquant de faire tomber Harry. James semblait tout juste se souvenir de fermer la bouche pour faire un magnifique sourire à sa femme avant de la serrer contre lui et de lui murmurer des mots doux, qui colorèrent les joues de la femme de rose. Ce fut ensuite à Harry de la prendre dans ses bras, la remerciant autant pour la cravate que pour le mot, et, profitant de l'occasion pour lui murmurer qu'il la trouvait belle.

Tu as de la chance, je pourrai presque être jalouse.

Lily éclata de rire alors qu'Harry faisait volte-face, tombant nez à nez avec la rouquine qui habitait perpétuellement ses pensées. Celle-ci arborait un magnifique sourire. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes au Survivant pour la détailler de la tête au pied, appréciant la tenue de sa petite amie. Elle portait une longue robe rouge la mettant parfaitement en valeur. Il déglutit, la serrant dans ses bras tout en déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Tu n'as pas à être jalouse, crois-moi. Tu es la plus belle. Et puis, comment veux-tu que quiconque puisse te faire de l'ombre ? La seule personne qui pourrait avoir une minuscule chance se trouve être ma mère. D'ailleurs, c'est d'elle que je tiens ma beauté.

Dans son dos, un fou rire déguisé malhabilement en toux se fit entendre. Il l'ignora, se contentant de plonger dans le chocolat des yeux de sa bien-aimée. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de rajuster doucement –et inutilement puisque Lily l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt- la seule touche de couleur de sa tenue. Elle en profita pour se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et murmurer à son oreille d'une voix douce empreinte d'une note d'amusement.

Cette cravate te vas à ravir mais depuis quand es-tu aussi vantard ?

Il rit reculant d'un pas pour saisir sa main et lui faire un baisemain avant de lui tendre le bras pour pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. La beauté de celle-ci était indescriptible. Des flocons de neige tombaient doucement du ciel, légers et aériens. Tout autour d'eux arborait des teintes vives, claires. Les sapins affichaient des guirlandes dorées, des boules rouges, blanches, bleues, jaunes ou encore vert clair. Chaises et tables dans des tons argentés étaient disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce, attendant que les convives s'installent. Une estrade faite de glace attendait le groupe qui allait jouer durant la soirée. La piste ne demandait qu'à voir évoluer des centaines de couples. La soirée serait joyeuse, et les élèves se détendaient dans cette atmosphère féérique. Le premier morceau allait débuter, exigeant le concours des préfets et préfets-en-chef ainsi que des capitaines de Quidditch. Les couples se mirent en place et la soirée débuta.


	20. Chapitre 19

_**Chapitre 19.**_

La jeune femme s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre, s'y accoudant pour observer le paysage environnant. Il lui semblait que le mariage de son frère ainé, Bill avait lieu juste là, sous sa fenêtre la veille. L'air était froid et le sol recouvert d'une fine couche de neige. Le lieu était féérique. Il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose, comme pour répondre à son désir silencieux, deux bras enserrèrent sa taille pour la coller contre un torse chaud. Un fin sourire prit place sur ses lèvres alors que le jeune homme enfouissait son visage dans son cou, inspirant profondément. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, à observer le paysage. Des coups frappés à la porte les tira de leur contemplation silencieuse. Sans attendre de réponse, Molly était entrée. Elle leur lança un regard attendri avant de leur signaler que le petit déjeuner était servi –à la grande joie de l'estomac du Survivant qui décida de se manifester bruyamment. Les deux amis descendirent l'escalier main dans la main pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, Molly et Lily s'occupaient du repas alors qu'Hermione semblait avoir d'énormes difficultés à se réveiller complètement. Ginny s'installa à table alors que les deux mères déposaient les derniers plats sur la table, Harry s'assit à côté de sa rouquine, glissant sa main dans celle de sa douce. Ginny poussa un soupir de bien être avant d'entamer son petit déjeuner. Lily et Molly vinrent s'installer à table alors qu'Hermione finissait de boire son troisième café.

-Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit Mione ?

La brune lui lança un regard noir avant d'hausser un sourcil.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour dormir dans le même dortoir que Ron ?

Harry échangea un regard avec sa petite amie avant que tous deux ne soient victimes d'un fou rire. Patiemment, les trois autres attendirent qu'ils se soient calmés. Finalement, respirant profondément et évitant de se regarder, ils finirent par se calmer.

-Navré Mione mais je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup. J'étais dans un dortoir où non seulement, Ron ronfle mais aussi Neville et Seamus. Et quelques fois Dean.

-Je suis sure que tu ronfles aussi.

-Non, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne ronfle pas.

Suite à sa phrase, la rouquine piqua un fard et trouva son bol très intéressant, elle n'était pas habituée à dire ce genre de choses devant sa mère, ni même devant celle de son petit ami. Le jeune homme quant à lui était tout aussi rouge et semblait trouver ses mains particulièrement intéressantes. Ce fut l'arrivée de Ron qui dissipa la tension, celui-ci, quelque peu endormi se cogna l'orteil contre le pied de sa chaise et commença à l'invectiver tout en sautant à cloche pied. Très vite, Harry, Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire alors que Molly reprochait son langage à son fils. Lily coupa court à la dispute, jetant un rapide regard à sa montre avant de soupirer et de dire au revoir à toutes les personnes présentes. Elle garda l'Elu dans ses bras quelques secondes de plus avant de sortir pour quitter les limites du Terrier et transplaner. Comme à chacun des départs de Lily, le Survivant se leva brusquement et disparu dans les étages supérieurs. Ron, Hermione et Molly ne firent pas le moindre commentaire, Ginny poussa un soupir avant de se lever et de rejoindre le jeune sorcier. Il était dans la chambre de la jeune fille, allongé de tout son long sur le lit, contemplant le plafond. Il avait retiré se lunettes et luttait contre les larmes. Elle s'allongea près de lui, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant. Les bras d'Harry l'entourèrent immédiatement et elle se blottit contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Il enfouit à nouveau son visage dans son cou et se laissa aller, elle caressa doucement son dos et ses cheveux. Chaque jour, Lily venait rendre visite à son fils, et chaque jour, le jeune homme avait du mal à la laisser partir. Il s'était créé entre eux un lien particulièrement fort. Pour la première fois en plus de seize ans, le sorcier pouvait réellement exprimer l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa mère. Et il lui semblait ne jamais en démontrer assez. Ron avait du mal à comprendre les réactions de son ami, le rouquin passait plus de temps à éviter de se retrouver dans les bras de sa mère qu'à y être. Il ne voulait plus être considéré comme un enfant tout en gardant un comportement immature. Hermione et Ginny riaient souvent à ce sujet. Quelques coups discrets frappés à la porte les tira de leurs pensées personnelles. Lena entra sur la pointe des pieds, elle semblait craindre des représailles. La rouquine lui lança un sourire rassurant et tendit les bras, l'enfant hésita une seconde avant de s'y blottir. Harry les observait, plongé dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un très long moment il secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la fillette.

-Salut, comment vas-tu ?

La petite fille sembla se concentrer pendant de longues secondes avant de relever les yeux vers eux.

-Je vais bien. Et toi ?

Un large sourire pris place sur le visage du sorcier brun qui glissa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ginny les regardait tour à tour, elle avait entendu la version d'Hermione sur sa guérison et, savait d'Harry lui-même que ce dernier voulait lui demander davantage d'explication.

-Ça va. Je me pose beaucoup de question à propos de ce que tu as fait l'autre jour… Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ?

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, il rajouta un « s'il te plait » d'une façon si adorable que Ginny sentit son cœur fondre. Lena les observa longuement, tour à tour, semblant fouiller jusqu'au tréfonds de leurs âmes. Puis au bout de longues secondes elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

-Tom a fait beaucoup de recherche lorsqu'il étudiait à Poudlard. Et il a pu découvrir bien des choses. Des choses qui devaient rester secrètes. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, alors nous allons vous montrer.

Harry s'était raidi lorsque l'enfant avait parlé de montrer, Ginny elle-même s'était tendue. Le journal de Jedusor lui faisait encore faire de rares cauchemars. L'enfant au regard lavande tendit la main vers eux, les enjoignant silencieusement de s'en saisir. Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard avant de prendre cette main dans la leur en une parfaite symbiose.

-Pourquoi as-tu dis « nous » ?

Le monde se mit à tourbillonner autour d'eux puis le noir total les enveloppa. Le brun déglutit, se tenant sur ses gardes. La rouquine pouvait le sentir prêt à bondir juste à côté d'elle. Puis, les couleurs revinrent, différentes. Ils étaient à Poudlard. Quatre personnes riaient tout en partageant un repas. La Grande Salle était différente de ce qu'elle était du temps de l'Elu. Une seule longue table faisait face à celle des professeurs. Aucun élève ne s'y trouvait. Les quatre comparses cessèrent de rire, se tournant vers eux avec une lenteur exagérée. Ginny pouvait sentir la tension émanant d'Harry, il fixait tour à tour chacun des individus. Deux femmes et deux hommes. Poudlard. Les sourcils de Ginny se froncèrent un bref instant.

-Nous sommes au temps des fondateurs ?

Sa voix se répercuta en écho dans le château désert et la jeune femme rougit en constatant qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute. L'une des femmes se leva, ses yeux avaient une couleur lavande semblable à celle de Lena. Ses cheveux châtains étaient noués en une tresse dans son dos, retombant au niveau de ses reins. Il se dégageait d'elle une noblesse que Ginny n'avait encore jamais rencontré en ce jour.

-En effet jeune fille. Et, il était temps que vous arriviez.

Le regard de son petit ami ne cessait de voler de l'un à l'autre des convives. Il ne semblait pas capable de se détendre. Sa main droite avait disparu dans sa poche, serrant sans doute avec force la baguette du sorcier. Ginny ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, elle-même agissant de façon similaire. Finalement, les lèvres du brun se desserrèrent le temps de dire quelques mots.

-Pourquoi était-il temps que nous arrivions ?

La femme leva sa coupe en direction du jeune homme qui se crispa encore davantage. Puis, lentement se rassit. Le visage blême d'Harry fit comprendre à la rousse qu'elle passait à côté de quelque chose. Et elle détestait cela, elle détestait ne pas être au courant. La deuxième femme échangea un regard avec les deux hommes avant de soupirer. C'est d'une voix douce que cette dernière s'exprima.

-Il y a de cela bien longtemps, une prophétie a prédit que nous (elle désignait les fondateurs) nous rencontrerions et fonderions une école. Nous avons su dès le début que l'un de nous trahirait les autres. Mais nous nous devions d'accomplir notre destinée. Les premières années se passèrent sans incident majeur, Salazar et Godric venaient à tour de rôle nous courtiser sans que cela ne gêne quiconque. Mais un jour, les véritables sentiments de l'un d'eux pour Helga virent le jour. Il ne chercha pas à lutter, il lui suffisait de demander à son ami, son frère de cesser de la courtiser, de la laisser en paix. Hélas, depuis quelques années, les rapports entre eux s'étaient dégradés et celui-ci choisit de nous trahir tous les trois. Helga et moi en lui forçant la main. Et Godric en s'octroyant le droit de posséder Helga. Il avait longuement planifié son œuvre, un filtre d'amour lui suffit à faire croire à Godric ce qu'il souhaitait. Et il le laissa agir suffisamment longtemps pour que les fruits de cette passion consommée, car nous ne pouvons ici parler d'amour, vienne au monde. Peu de temps après, il quitta l'école.

Alors, que Serdaigle finissait sa phrase, l'un des deux hommes se volatilisa. Les deux amis comprirent qu'il s'agissait de Serpentard. Ginny détailla un instant Rowena Serdaigle, curieuse. La femme avait des longs cheveux ailes de corbeaux attachés en chignon, ses yeux gris orage donnaient à son regard une profondeur que la rouquine n'avait jamais vu ailleurs. A côté de celui de cette femme, le regard d'Albus Dumbledore semblait insignifiant. La connaissance et l'intelligence côtoyaient la peine et la douleur. Elle avait vu beaucoup de choses, de celles qu'il vaudrait mieux ne jamais voir.

-Si je vous suis, Lena est la descendante de Serpentard et Poufsouffle ?

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, constatant l'impolitesse de sa question. La sévère Serdaigle esquissa un sourire, visiblement plus amusée qu'agacée. Rowena se tourna à nouveau vers ses comparses, croisant le regard bleu de Gryffondor. S'attardant un peu plus sur ce dernier, Ginny sursauta. Elle comprit en une seconde pour quelle raison le lion était l'emblème de sa maison. L'homme portait une barbe fourni et soigneusement entretenue. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant faisaient ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu si limpide que la jeune femme aurait pu regarder le ciel. Son cœur accéléra et une question naquit au plus profond de son esprit. Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Godric se leva. La main d'Harry se glissa dans celle de Ginny et elle la serra avec force.

-C'est en effet ce que Rowena voulait dire. Et, tu es en effet ma descendante.

Il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires à la rousse pour s'imprégner de ces mots. Puis, elle agit de la manière la plus intelligente qui soit, et ce, en formulant une question digne de Ron.

-Mais… Comment est-ce possible ?

Harry lui lança un regard perplexe, visiblement inquiet pour sa santé mentale. Alors que Rowena esquissait un sourire, Helga prit Lena dans ses bras, elles semblaient parler à voix basse. Godric lissa ses vêtements d'un geste mécanique puis, d'un geste de la main les invita à s'asseoir.

_-_Il existe de nombreuses prophéties mais seules quelques-unes nous intéressent. Comme celle-ci.

_Le seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu,_

_L'élu est acclamé en Héros_

_Dans l'ombre, se relèvent certains vaincus_

_Comme le fit autrefois Odo_

_Pour enfin, aimer, aider, se venger._

_A nouveau, la Haine attaquera_

_Si la septième meurt, elle va régner._

_Et alors, à nouveau la guerre éclatera._

_Le seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu,_

_L'élu est acclamé en Héros_

_Dans l'ombre, se relèvent les futurs vaincus_

_A l'instar des futurs Héros._

_Anciens et nouveaux, se mêlent_

_Pour vaincre, s'associer il faut._

_Ne faire qu'un les générations doivent_

_Pour ne pas être la cible de la faux._

Harry fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiet. Ginny pâlit, « septième », à nouveau, elle avait peur de comprendre, elle était la septième enfant de sa famille mais aussi la première fille en sept générations. L'Elu serra les poings, l'inquiétude cédait la place à la colère, Ginny le comprenait, la dernière prophétie aillant régit sa vie les avaient contraints à se séparer.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Ron lança un regard agacé en direction du plancher de bois. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que sa sœur et son meilleur ami étaient montés et il n'avait pas besoin de dessin pour imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient. Hermione leva les yeux de son livre avant de jeter un regard à sa montre, un soupir franchit ses lèvres et le rouquin se demanda pour quelle raison il n'était pas en train d'essayer d'enfoncer la porte de la chambre de sa petite sœur. Alors qu'il allait demander à sa petite amie ce qu'elle en pensait, sa mère entra dans la pièce, visiblement inquiète.

-L'un de vous deux a-t-il vu Lena ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Elle a disparue.

Ron blêmit, se levant d'un bond et attrapant sa baguette. Hermione se tenait à côté de lui. La fillette de dix ans avait était adoptée presqu'instantanément par l'entourage du Survivant qui se pliait en quatre pour la rendre heureuse. Attaquer Lena devant un Weasley revenait à attaquer un des membres de la famille, voire pire, s'attaquer à Ginny. Drago Malfoy lui-même s'était attaché à la fillette au regard lavande.

-Je vais chercher Harry et Ginny, on va la chercher.

Et, le rouquin monta les marches quatre à quatre, Hermione sur les talons. Il prit à peine le temps de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer. A sa plus grande surprise, il trouva la chambre déserte. Il s'attendait à déranger le couple au lieu de quoi, il trouvait le lit impeccablement fait. La jeune femme qui le suivait quelques secondes plus tôt s'arrêta net, tout aussi choquée que lui. Elle blêmit considérablement avant de redescendre les escaliers à une vitesse folle, Ron lui emboita le pas, décidé. Alors qu'il allait faire part à sa mère de la disparition des deux amis, trois personnes atterrirent au beau milieu du salon. Le jeune homme brun qui se trouvait parmi eux se releva rapidement, aidant Ginny et Lena à se remettre sur leurs pieds.

-Mais… vous… je…

-Respire Ron, ça devrait t'aider à t'exprimer.

Le rouquin lança un regard assassin à la rousse qui se contenta d'un sourire pour toute réponse.

-On vous a vu monter. Mais par Merlin où étiez-vous passés ?

Lena lui lança un regard agacé avant d'approcher Mrs Weasley et lui proposer son aide comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Le rouquin remarqua les mains entrelacées des deux jeunes gens avant de pousser un soupir et de s'avouer vaincu.

-Un voyage très intéressant…

-Pardon ?

-Rien.

Harry lui adressa un sourire forcé avant de lâcher la main de Ginny. Il jeta un rapide regard à sa montre, avisant la présence de Charlie et des jumeaux au Terrier alors que le repas du midi approchait à grand pas.

-Ça vous dit une partie de Quidditch ?

-Tu as Ginny et Ron, le match ne sera pas équilibré.

-Bien sûr que si, tu as les jumeaux.

Fred et Georges affichèrent un air arrogant avant de finalement accepter de jouer contre le Survivant. Charlie esquissa un rapide sourire, jaugeant Harry d'un œil entrainé.

-Ok. Mais je veux un duel d'attrapeur contre toi.

L'Elu haussa un sourcil, haussant les épaules avant de se tourner vers Hermione, un sourire hypocrite plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-Tu veux bien arbitrer ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de fermer son livre d'un mouvement sec. Une fois le volume sur la table, elle se leva et avança en direction du verger.

-D'accord mais c'est à tes risques et périls. N'oublie pas que je sors avec l'un des joueurs de l'équipe adverse.

Les amis éclatèrent de rire face à l'air ahuri qui se peignit sur le visage du Survivant.


	21. Chapitre 20

_**Chapitre 20.**_

Lily lança le sort pour la énième fois avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux, lâchant un profond soupir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle souriait, une main posée délicatement sur son ventre, des étoiles dans les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se levait et parcourait les couloirs, sortant du château pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch. Elle se plaça dans les gradins, observant James enseigner les rudiments du sport des sorciers aux élèves de première année. De son charisme naturel, il parvenait à fasciner les jeunes sorciers. Son statut de père du héros du monde sorcier lui valait fascination et admiration. Là, un Souaffle dans les mains, expliquant le rôle des poursuiveurs, il semblait tout à fait à sa place. Non pas comme un élément du décor. Mais dans ses yeux brillait une telle passion qu'elle en emportait les élèves qui l'écoutaient, les transportant au cœur de cette passion. Précédé de sa réputation de blagueur, il avait vu quelques-uns de ses élèves le défier. La blague était rendue et les jeunes se rangeaient à leur place. La jeune femme se rappela de son adolescence et des blagues des Maraudeurs, un sourire niais apparu sur ses lèvres et elle se perdit totalement dans ses pensées. Elle se sentit réchauffée par une douce étreinte. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, sachant parfaitement que les bras qui l'étreignaient appartenaient à James. Elle se retourna lentement pour lui faire face, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, la serrant plus fort contre lui. Elle devait lui dire, le lui annoncer mais alors qu'elle ordonnait ses mots, elle se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle avait dû lui annoncer une telle nouvelle.

_**Flashback :**_

Pour la énième fois, la jeune femme bondit hors de son lit, courant jusqu'au toilette pour y déverser le contenu de son estomac. Quelques secondes plus tard, James la rejoignait, inquiet. Depuis près de deux semaines, Lily se réveillait avec une violente nausée. Depuis quelques jours déjà, elle se doutait de la raison de ces symptômes et recherchait un sort qui lui confirmerait cette raison ou non. Bien qu'étant en étude de médicomagie, elle hésitait à poser la question à ses collègues, craignant de se faire de faux espoirs. Son mari lui caressait doucement le dos et poussa un profond soupir. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, particulièrement soucieux.

- Ma chérie, pourquoi ne pas en parler à tes collègues ?

Elle se releva lentement, s'attendant plus ou moins à ce que son estomac se rebelle à nouveau. Il n'en fut rien et elle s'autorisa un sourire avant de se blottir dans les bras de son mari, sachant qu'il avait raison. Elle se prépara néanmoins sans débattre, ne réussissant qu'à avaler une tasse de café alors que James dévorait une pile aussi haute que lui de pancakes.

La matinée passa à une vitesse folle, la jeune femme courant d'un bout à l'autre de son service. Jusqu'à l'instant fatidique où elle s'écroula. Après quelques tests et diverses représailles, la jeune femme pu rentrer chez elle. L'après-midi était à peine entamé, elle s'allongea sur son canapé, fermant les yeux, une main caressant son ventre alors que diverses façons d'annoncer la nouvelle à James s'imposaient dans son esprit. Une heure plus tard alors qu'elle lisait un livre, c'est un James inquiet qui entra dans l'appartement. La voyant sur le canapé à lire, il se détendit quelque peu.

- J'ai reçu un hibou de Sainte Mangouste, tu es tombée dans les pommes ?

La sorcière soupira, prenant le temps de marquer sa page avant de fermer son livre et de l'abandonner sur la table basse.

- Oui mais ce n'est rien de grave.

- Lily tu es malade !

- Oui et non. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler. D'ici quelques semaines ça ira mieux…

Le jeune homme voulut s'asseoir sur la table basse, avisant le regard noir de sa femme, il prit la peine de décaler le bouquin afin de ne pas s'installer dessus. Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite, avant de se saisir de sa main d'un geste tendre.

- James, je t'aime.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à s'inquiéter alors que ces mots franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Il lui accorda le plus beau sourire qu'elle puisse voir sur son visage.

- Je t'aime aussi ma Lily.

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et, elle lui répondit amoureusement. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'ils se séparèrent. Lily lui fit un sourire mystérieux, liant leurs doigts.

- James, je suis enceinte.

Il lui lança un regard incrédule, chargé d'incompréhension. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues secondes qu'il articula très intelligemment :

- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

Parfaitement calme et particulièrement habituée à l'esprit lent de son époux, Lily se retint de rire.

- As-tu besoin que je te fasse un dessin chéri ?

- Euh… non, merci. Mais de qui ?

Elle soupira, incapable de se retenir avant de plonger son regard dans celui de James.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai croisé Severus il y a quelques temps et…

Elle s'interrompit devant le regard à la fois blessé et haineux de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-De toi idiot ! Comme s'il pouvait y en avoir un autre.

Leurs lèvres se lièrent une nouvelle fois et lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, il lui murmura mille fois à quel point il l'aimait. Ses yeux brillaient et il respirait la joie et le bonheur.

- Tu vas pouvoir faire de moi ton esclave pour les neufs prochains mois. Tu le sais ?

Elle rit, quittant le canapé pour s'installer à califourchon sur les genoux du sorcier. Puis déposa ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il sourit avant de lui répondre avec davantage de fougue encore.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

- Je t'aime

Elle sourit alors qu'il entreprenait de déposer une myriade de baisers dans son cou. Lily attrapa les mains de son époux, les déposants sur son ventre, souriant alors qu'il continuait son manège. De temps à autre, il ponctuait son geste d'un « je t'aime » que Lily trouvait particulièrement agréable. Elle serra doucement les mains du jeune homme, et il redressa la tête, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle lui fit un doux sourire, entrelaçant leurs doigts avant d'embrasser leurs mains liées. Il aurait pu s'interroger sur la raison de cette tendresse au lieu de quoi, il posa sa main libre sur sa joue et attira ses lèvres contre les siennes en un doux baiser. Ils s'écartèrent au bout de plusieurs longues secondes. Elle croisa son regard et se décida enfin. Un sourire malicieux se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

- A ton avis, comment réagira Harry quand on lui annoncera qu'il va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Elle put voir la surprise s'inscrire sur le visage du jeune homme. Au bout d'une petite seconde, il l'embrassa fougueusement, la soulevant et la faisant tourner autour de lui. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau. Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui les força à se séparer. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Sirius hausser un sourcil. Un large sourire éclaira leurs visages et, avec fierté, James annonça la bonne nouvelle à son frère de cœur. Patmol sourit, les félicita et, juste avant de les laisser seuls déclara :

- Je suppose que le parrain sera Remus.

Il leur lança un dernier sourire avant de disparaître. Les futurs parents se dirigèrent vers leur appartement. Au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent Ron et Hermione s'embrasser. Puis, devant leur porte, un autre couple enlacé. Ils semblaient les attendre tout en profitant de la tranquillité des cachots pour s'enlacer et discuter, assis à même le sol. Ginny était assise entre les jambes de son petit ami, le dos collé contre son torse, tentant de lire un livre alors qu'Harry embrassait son cou tout en enserrant délicatement sa taille. Un instant elle le repoussait, tentant de lui faire la tête et de s'éloigner. Et, l'instant d'après, soupirant de plaisir et de bien-être, elle fermait les yeux et penchait la tête pour laisser un meilleur accès aux lèvres du jeune homme.

- Eh bien, que faites-vous ici ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ?

Les adolescents lancèrent un regard étonné à Lily. La jeune rousse referma son livre de métamorphose, relevant le regard vers son professeur de potion, un sourire malicieux s'affichant sur son visage.

- Notre journée est terminée. Je tente d'apprendre ma dernière leçon de métamorphose mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Harry lança un regard lourd de reproche à la jeune femme alors que sa mère, souriante, les invitait à entrer. Les deux hommes s'effacèrent pour les laisser passer et, James mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son fils. Sans aucun doute fier et heureux de le voir agir ainsi avec sa petite amie. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Harry et Ginny assis sur le canapé parvenant tout de même à se décoller l'un de l'autre. Lily esquissa un sourire alors que James la couvait du regard. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, le Survivant venait passer du temps avec eux, parfois seul, parfois avec ses meilleurs amis. Le plus souvent, Ginny l'accompagnait. Elle semblait toujours être présente à ses côtés. Et son enlèvement prouvait que le monde du Chevalier de lumière tournait autour d'elle. Une bierraubeurre à la main, le père et le fils parlaient de Quidditch, la jeune Weasley se mêlant aisément à la conversation. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ginny cessa de suivre la discussion, se tournant en direction de la mère de son petit ami, souriant largement. Alors qu'elles parlaient depuis près d'une heure, Harry lui donna un léger coup d'épaule.

- Nous devrions y aller… Hermione vas nous tuer si elle ne nous voit pas travailler.

Ginny esquissa un léger sourire moqueur, se tournant vers lui quelques secondes.

- Non, je doute qu'elle me tue. Soit parce qu'elle sera trop occupée avec mon frère. Soit parce qu'elle sera en train de chercher une manière de tuer le Survivant.

Il lui répondit par un large sourire, prenant son visage entre ses mains, plongeant dans son regard, donnant l'impression à l'autre couple d'être de trop. Plus d'une heure plus tard, les deux adolescents étaient sur le point de partir, les au revoir s'éternisaient comme toujours et, Harry et Ginny se félicitaient de ne pas avoir à se lever le lendemain.

- Ah ! J'ai oublié de vous dire…

Le couple se retourna, quelque peu impatient de retourner dans leur propre appartement. Harry surtout semblait exaspéré par les derniers mots de sa mère, levant les yeux au ciel et réprimant un soupir.

- Oui maman ?

- Je suis enceinte.

Elle avait lancé la nouvelle d'un ton naturel, presque désinvolte. Une seconde, son fils hocha la tête dans un geste signifiant clairement que l'information n'était pas parvenue à son esprit. Puis soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard étrange à sa mère, à mi-chemin entre incrédulité et joie.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

Lily soupira alors que son époux et le jeune Weasley éclataient de rire. Elle lança un regard d'avertissement à James qui se reprit quelque peu et, alors que la jeune rousse se reprenait à son tour, Lily s'interrogea à haute voix.

- Tous les Potter réagissent-ils en posant cette question ?

Harry se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné alors que sa petite amie tentait de contenir son hilarité. C'est à cet instant que Lily se décida.

- Et bien, je suppose que tu sais comment on fait (léger regard en coin à une Ginny rougissante et un James aux sourcils froncés). Mais puisque ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas, je vais t'expliquer… (étranglement général et James la regardant comme si elle était folle. Harry et sa petite amie prenaient la légendaire couleur rouge Weasley). Alors…

- NON ! Je ne veux absolument PAS savoir.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence absolu avant que Harry ne se décide à prendre ses parents dans ses bras et les féliciter. Puis, il leva un regard hésitant vers Lily et, les joues légèrement rouges demanda :

- Tu serais vraiment allée jusqu'à tout me dire ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père (elle sentit la main dudit père se glisser dans la sienne et ne put s'empêcher de sourire). Je savais que tu m'arrêterais bien avant que je ne parle de… (ses joues chauffèrent étrangement) chose trop intimes.

Il sourit, les salua une ultime fois et partit, serrant la main de Ginny dans la sienne. Une fois dans son bureau, la jeune femme avisa les échantillons de potion et la pile de copies qui attendaient une correction. Elle poussa un léger soupir et, après un bref regard à sa montre estima qu'elle pouvait travailler une heure avant de s'en aller pour le pays des rêves. James s'installa dans le fauteuil près de la bibliothèque. Il esquissa un sourire pour sa femme avant de plonger dans un livre sur… les potions. Lily s'étouffa, manquant de laisser tomber la fiole qu'elle tenait à la main. Après de longues secondes à dévisager James – tout le monde savait qu'il détestait cette matière.

-Chéri tu es malade ?

Il releva la tête dans sa direction, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres. Et aussitôt, la jeune femme se tint sur ses gardes – bien que son cœur se mette à battre plus vite.

- Non, je cherche une potion contre la gueule de bois, Sirius est sûrement déjà en train d'organiser une fête.

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel, esquissant tout de même un léger sourire en posant une main sur son ventre.

Assise sur le canapé, Ginny lisait son livre de métamorphose. Une tasse de thé à la main, un large sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme l'observait. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés, la mèche de cheveux qu'elle ne cessait de ramener derrière son oreille. Ses yeux volant d'une ligne à l'autre. Il aurait pu passer des siècles à l'observer, ses mèches rousses lui cachant parfois son regard chocolat, sa peau blanche constellée de taches de rousseur. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, étirant ses lèvres et illuminant ses yeux. Et, sans détourner les yeux de son livre, de sa voix douce, elle l'interrogea :

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que me regarder ?

- Je ne m'en lasse pas.

Il la vit se pincer les lèvres, contenant tant bien que mal son envie de répliquer – et accessoirement, s'empêchant de rougir. Il se permit de sourire plus largement, posant sa tasse sur la table avant d'aller s'installer aux côtés de la jeune fille. Elle-même sourit, tentant de ne pas relever les yeux de son livre – tout en restant figée sur le même phrase lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle soupira, hésitant à fermer son livre et se détendre. Harry l'attira doucement contre lui et elle céda, abandonnant son livre sur la table, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il embrassa doucement la jeune femme avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Elle éclata de rire et il l'imita. Quand le calme revint, elle observa les flammes de la cheminée, souriant toujours. Harry la serrait contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille, l'autre servant d'oreiller à la jeune femme, leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient. Il sentait son cœur battre plus lentement, ses muscles se détendre et le bonheur l'envahir. Au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna dans ses bras, se collant à lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Harry sentit son cœur accélérer et sans vraiment réfléchir, embrassa la jeune femme. Et alors qu'il pensait échanger un baiser court et tendre avec la jeune femme, il la sentit approfondir le baiser, les guidant lentement vers un baiser sensuel et passionné. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle s'écarta de lui doucement, avant d'embrasser presqu'immédiatement son cou. Le jeune homme tentait de conserver ses esprits et, dans une attitude très digne, la supplia d'arrêter. Un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Gin' tu es sûre de toi ? Je ne…

Elle le coupa en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, une étincelle illuminant ses yeux chocolat.

- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau et la cravate d'Harry disparu, bien vite suivie par sa chemise. Les lèvres du jeune homme glissèrent dans le cou de son aimée et ses doigts se posèrent sur les boutons de la chemise de Ginny et…

- Pitié ! Epargnez mes yeux !

Le sorcier lâcha un juron sonore et Ginny laissa sa tête retomber sur l'accoudoir en grognant avant de fusiller l'importun du regard. Sirius leur lança un sourire d'excuse et Harry se rassit sur le canapé, visiblement plus frustré qu'embarrassé. La rouquine glissa une main dans ses mèches rousses, attirant le regard du jeune homme sur elle. Il soupira, détournant le regard à regret pour le poser sévèrement sur son parrain.

- Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous faites des… choses dans le salon… Je ne veux d'ailleurs plus jamais m'asseoir sur ce canapé.

Harry lui lança un regard assassin avant de soupirer et de passer une main dans ses cheveux, se radoucissant alors que Ginny se rasseyait.

- Pour quelle bonne raison es-tu venu nous voir ? demanda le Survivant avant d'ajouter plus bas. Et nous interrompre.

Sirius sourit, et à l'aide de grand gestes et d'un ton merveilleusement envoutant commença à disserter sur la nécessité d'organiser une fête pour fêter la nouvelle de la grossesse de Lily. Au bout d'un moment, Harry et Ginny se lassèrent de l'entendre parler et, le Survivant s'adressa à lui d'une voix dure.

- D'accord Sirius, la fête se fera ici. Et maintenant, bonne nuit.

L'homme lui lança un regard d'incompréhension avant de finalement hausser les épaules et partir. Harry poussa un grognement, songeant à prendre une douche froide avant d'aller se coucher. Mais alors qu'il prenait le chemin de la salle de bain, une rouquine se mit en travers de son chemin et, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres se blottit contre lui.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, geste tendre qui devint bientôt bien plus passionné.


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Chapitre 21**_

Les rayons du Soleil traversaient les rideaux pour venir frapper le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil, enfouissant son visage dans une chevelure rousse aux senteurs de fleur pour échapper à la lueur. Alors qu'il replongeait lentement dans le sommeil, la propriétaire de la chevelure en question s'agita. La lumière du jour devait aussi atteindre son visage car elle se retourna dans les bras du sorcier et cacha sa tête contre son torse en poussant un léger gémissement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureux de la sentir tout contre lui. D'un geste tendre, il caressa ses cheveux, le regard dans le vide. Ce n'est qu'une fois tout à fait réveillé - et après avoir posé ses lunettes sur son nez – qu'il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la femme endormie.

Mon ange, il est temps de se lever.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il agrémenta ses paroles de baisers légers sur sa joue, son cou, son épaule. La rousse émit un son à mi-chemin entre grognement et gémissement.

Veux dormir…

Le jeune sorcier éclata de rire et reçu un oreiller sur la tête. Il la regarda se retourner dans le lit, choqué. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il se colla au dos de la sorcière, refusant de s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement. A nouveau, il embrassa son cou, laissant ses mains explorer le ventre plat de la jeune femme avec légèreté. Elle grogna une nouvelle fois et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte du sorcier. Las, ce dernier entreprit de la chatouiller. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme avait sauté du lit, fuyant les bras de son amant. Elle se tourna face à lui, les mains posées sur les hanches, aussi nue que le jour de sa venue au monde. Visiblement en colère.

HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Comment oses-tu me réveiller ainsi !

Le jeune homme déglutit, le regard fixé sur sa dulcinée. Quelques minutes plus tard, voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle fronça les sourcils.

Gin', je t'aime mais tu vas finir par me tuer…

Sa voix était rauque et il semblait ne plus savoir où se trouvaient les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle soupira, réfléchissant rapidement à une vengeance. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle s'éloigna du lit – et par extension du sorcier. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'habilla. En réapparaissant, elle remarqua l'air hébété de son petit ami et un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres.

Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais travailler ?

Il la regarda ahuri, la situation lui semblait particulièrement dure. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, montant sur le lit et se colla contre son torse. Le jeune homme poussa un grognement, la serrant contre lui, le regard assombri. Elle l'embrassa doucement avant de se lever et de se rendre dans le salon.

GIN' ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça !

A cet instant, Hermione entrait dans les appartements du couple. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à la rouquine qui se retenait de rire.

Je sais mon amour, c'est dur…

Le jeune homme lâcha un juron sonore et la rousse ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le regard interrogateur de la brune ne l'aida pas à retrouver son calme.

Tu l'as torturé ?

Oui, a torture douce…

Hermione rit à son tour et les deux jeunes femmes purent entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Elles échangèrent un regard complice avant de s'installer au bureau. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Survivant apparut et lança un regard de reproche à sa petite amie. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire innocent. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et attrapa son livre de potion.

Tu m'en veux mon cœur ?

Ron entra à son tour dans la pièce, le regard endormi, il s'installa à côté de la brune après avoir salué sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Harry quant à lui fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu l'interrogation de la rousse. Enfin, il ignora la rousse. Mais la jeune femme posa une main sur sa cuisse, innocemment. Le Survivant se raidit mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour la repousser –ou l'encourager. Elle sourit doucement et se reconcentra sur son travail. Pendant de longues minutes on n'entendit plus que le son des plumes grattant sur le parchemin. Las du jeu de la jeune femme, Harry posa la main sur sa cuisse à son tour. Le rouquin grommela quelque chose à propos de la bienséance. Après une tape sur la tête de la part de sa petite amie, et le regard noir de sa sœur, il se tut. La journée s'écoula ainsi, entre devoirs, révisions et jeux de séductions entre le brun et la rouquine. Le soir venu, le rouquin et sa petite amie laissèrent tomber leurs études pour regagner leurs appartements. Ginny s'éloigna donc prudemment du sorcier, craignant qu'il ne décide de se venger de sa « vengeance » du matin même. Et l'avenir lui donna raison. Le regard prédateur que lui lança le jeune homme la fit frissonner. Alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et approchait ses lèvres des siennes, des coups frappés à la porte vinrent les interrompre. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et alla ouvrir. Sirius lui lança un large sourire, ne semblant pas lui tenir rigueur de la veille. Le jeune homme s'écarta, laissant son parrain pénétrer dans la pièce.

Qu'est-ce qui t'ammènes ?

Rien de spécial, je voulais savoir si tu comptais faire de nouvelles blagues…

Ginny se tourna vers son petit-ami, haussant un sourcil et l'interrogeant du regard, de toute évidence, la question l'intéressait elle aussi.

Je me concentre sur le match Gryffondor/Serdaigle pour le moment. Ce n'est parce que nous avons massacré les Poufsoufles qu'il faut se reposer sur nos lauriers.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui sourire largement. Patmol eut juste le temps de sourire.

Nous sommes la meilleure équipe. Et puis, le nouvel attrapeur des Serdaigle manque d'expérience. Et je suppose que si tu lui demande, ton père sera ravi de lui donner des conseils. En bref, nous allons gagner la coupe haut la main.

Depuis quand es-tu aussi sûre de toi Gin' ?

Un large sourire lui répondit et Sirius esquissa un léger rictus, les observant le regard brillant.

Je ne sais pas…

Le jeune sorcier esquissa un sourire avant de poser sa main sur la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent. Se sentant soudain de trop, Sirius se leva et prit congé. Enfin seuls, les deux sorciers s'enlacèrent tendrement, demeurant silencieux. De ces silences partagés qui ne pèsent pas. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la rousse alors qu'Harry enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant leur odeur. Elle l'entendit murmurer quelques mots mais seulement deux d'entre eux lui furent compréhensibles :

… Mon ange…

Elle glissa une main sur celle du brun, la caressant délicatement de son pouce. Une question qu'elle voulait poser au jeune homme depuis un moment déjà lui revint.

Pourquoi m'appelles-tu « mon ange » ?

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, rapprochant ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle sentait qu'il souriait.

Parce que c'est ce que tu es. Tu illumines mes jours, veilles sur mes nuits. Tu es ma force et ma faiblesse, si je ne te connaissais pas depuis si longtemps, je pourrai dire que tu descends du ciel. Tu es si belle que ta présence illumine tout ce qui t'entoure, même le Soleil n'est pas assez éclatant pour te faire de l'ombre. Parce que je t'aime tout simplement.

Ginny pouvait sentir ses joues chauffer et un sourire béat s'installer sur ses lèvres. Elle se retourna, s'installant à califourchon sur les jambes de son petit ami. La rousse plongea dans ses yeux verts, y lisant une fois de plus tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et alors qu'elle allait lui répondre et l'embrasser :

En fait, il n'y a qu'une sorcière en ce monde qui puisse te faire de l'ombre mais dors tranquille, il s'agit de ma mère.

Cette remarque lui valut une tape derrière la tête et un baiser enflammé.

Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres, glissant une main au creux de ses reins pour la coller davantage contre lui. Elle-même posa une main sur sa nuque, collant davantage leurs lèvres. Essoufflés, ils se décollèrent de quelques millimètres. Elle posa son front contre le sien, plongeant dans ses yeux verts. Le jeune homme entrelaça leurs doigts sans rompre le contact visuel. Dans un ensemble parfait, ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé, demeurant enlacés et sombrant lentement dans le sommeil. Ils s'éveillèrent le lendemain matin, inconscients de s'être endormis. Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, remarquant que quelqu'un avait déposé une couverture sur leurs corps enlacés. Il se leva délicatement prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme. Il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules, glissant une main dans les cheveux roux de la jeune fille qui ouvrit les yeux presqu'instantanément. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se redressa en position assise. Le jeune homme l'imita avant de l'embrasser délicatement. C'était un baiser emplit de douceur, de tendresse et d'amour, à l'instar de la déclaration du jeune homme la veille. Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, entrelaçant leurs doigts, simplement heureux d'être ensembles.

La femme rousse souriait. Devant elle, deux corps étaient allongés sur le canapé. Elle sentit une présence dans son dos mais avant que son époux n'ait eu le temps de la prendre dans ses bras, elle fit un pas en avant, faisant apparaître une couverture d'un simple coup de baguette qu'elle déposa sur les deux adolescents endormis.


	23. Chapitre 22

_**Nothing else matters**_

_**Chapitre 22**_

La sortie se dessinait enfin devant elle, la femme resserra la boîte qu'elle tenait entre ses mains contre elle. Elle sortit par la bouche de Salazar avant de remarquer la salle déserte, l'absence de cris et de pleurs. Quelque chose n'allait pas et d'ailleurs, combien de temps était-elle restée dans la salle secrète de la chambre ? Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors que la colère s'emparait d'elle. Ces idiots avaient échoués, pourquoi fallait-il que ses sous-fifres soient tous des incapables ? Elle sortit sa baguette magique et tapota doucement le couvercle de la boîte qu'elle venait de poser au sol. C'était une boîte simple, ressemblant vaguement à une boîte à bijoux. Le chêne de la boîte avait été assombri par le temps, prenant peu à peu une couleur d'ébène. Sur le couvercle une inscription se détachait, « désunir ce qui est uni ». Un rictus mauvais vint prendre place au coin des lèvres de la sorcière. A nouveau, elle tapota le couvercle qui tressauta avant de s'ouvrir. Un homme de haute taille en sortit, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais et ses yeux vert sombres détaillèrent la femme avec mécontentement. Il semblait agacé d'être dérangé par la dame en noir, il s'avança, posant un pied chaussé de bottes en cuir de dragon aussi noires que le reste de ses vêtements. Alors que debout dans la boîte, il avait une consistance digne de celle des fantômes, il perdit cette aura surnaturelle dès l'instant où ses pieds touchèrent le sol. La femme s'inclina profondément et cette fois, un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du sorcier. Il était grand et fin, très certainement d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Mais quand il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la femme, celle-ci se figea avant de frémir. Elle était habituée à soutenir le regard de sang de son maître mais les yeux de cet homme étaient bien plus effrayant encore. Son esprit recelait de plans tous plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres et une aura de haine pure l'entourait. Les moldus auraient sans doute cru à un dieu ou quelque chose dans le genre emplit d'une rage surhumaine. Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de cet homme mystérieux, elle détourna les yeux, le posant sur la boîte désormais vide. C'est alors qu'il parla.

Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ?

Etonnement, sa voix était d'une douceur digne de celle de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, il parlait sur un ton calme et maîtrisé, parfaitement à l'aise dans cet environnement. Il avait un accent étrange, comme s'il avait appris un anglais plus ancien. Bellatrix se releva rapidement, la tête légèrement inclinée, elle frissonna devant le regard mécontent de l'homme.

J'ai besoin de conseils. Je dois éloigner une jeune fille de tous ceux qui tiennent à elle pour enfin me venger.

L'homme la regarda un moment avant de commencer à faire les cent pas, un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres et, il semblait assez satisfait de la « mission » qui lui était confiée. Il était inutile de donner un nom, il savait, il avait lu dans l'esprit de la femme tout ce dont il avait besoin. Son sourire se fit plus large encore et il acquiesça doucement avant de cesser ses allées et venues et se tourner vers la femme.

Je vais le faire mais, si les liens existant sont trop puissants, je ne pourrai pas les détruire, uniquement les déliter un instant. Il faudra que tu te hâte d'agir.

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans un tourbillon de noirceur pure, comme si l'obscurité l'avait absorbé. Bellatrix se pencha pour ramasser la boîte, celle-ci était auréolée d'une lumière noire étrange, signe que l'inconnu était déjà en action.

Ginny poussa un profond soupir en remarquant qu'Hermione venait d'entrer à sa suite dans les toilettes des filles. Elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez d'être suivie partout où elle allait. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire deux pas dans le château sans que quelqu'un se trouve derrière elle pour la suivre, la surveiller et la protéger. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas s'en prendre à Hermione après tout, c'était son petit ami surprotecteur qui l'avait incitée à la suivre partout. Toujours aussi observatrice, Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils et braqua son regard sur son visage.

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Si si, j'adore être suivie partout comme si je risquais de disparaître au détour du prochain couloir.

La jeune femme s'était montrée quelque peu agressive envers sa meilleure amie qui, choquée, la regardait les yeux écarquillés. Ginny en profita, sortant de la pièce en la bousculant au passage. Elle avançait rapidement, galvanisée par sa colère aussi soudaine qu'incompréhensible. Mais, étrangement, elle ne parvenait pas ni à se raisonner ni à se contraindre au calme. Elle déboula dans les appartements, laissant libre cours à sa colère. Harry, installé dans le fauteuil leva les yeux d'un devoir de Métamorphose pour la dévisager, un sourcil levé. Il semblait se demander ce qui avait bien pu la mettre d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Fulminant toujours autant et à peu de choses d'exploser, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le canapé, fusillant tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de regard. Quelques minutes plus tard, une Hermione toujours aussi choquée entra dans la pièce, cherchant des yeux sa meilleure amie. Elle comprit rapidement la situation et, avisant un Harry encore plus perplexe que précédemment, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de tourner les talons et quitter la pièce.

Vous vous êtes disputées ?

Non, je commence juste à en avoir par-dessus la tête.

De ?

La réponse lui fut donnée par un regard assassin avant que la jeune femme ne se lève, et se dirige vers la chambre. Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de se lever et de la suivre, il se sentait agacé de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il arrivait à sa petite-amie. Il entra dans la chambre prudemment, apeuré à l'idée de recevoir un des fameux chauve-furie de sa douce. Elle était assise sur le lit, le regard fixé sur le balai du jeune homme.

Gin', qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

A nouveau, il eut droit à un regard noir et à nouveau, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il fit ensuite un pas en avant, insistant sans doute un peu trop pour son propre bien. Elle se leva d'un bond, baguette à la main et regard meurtrier à l'appui.

J'en ai par-dessus la tête d'être suivie continuellement ! Tout ça parce que Monsieur trouve trop dangereux le fait que JE me balade seule dans l'enceinte même du lieu le plus sûr de toute la Grande-Bretagne ! Satisfait ?!

La colère du Survivant monta d'un seul coup et il sortit sa baguette à son tour – juste au cas où. Tout son calme s'était subitement envolé et, alors que la jeune femme semblait se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, il explosa littéralement.

Parce que tu crois que c'est avec plaisir que l'on te suit partout où tu vas ? Tu crois que l'on cherche autre chose que ta sécurité ? Tu te plains mais crois-tu que ça nous fait plaisir ?

Ce fut comme une gifle, la jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, laissa sa baguette tomber sur son lit et se jeta sur lui pour le frapper. Ils tombèrent sur le sol et Harry reçu quelques coup de poings dans les côtes, grimaçant au passage. Puis il lui saisit les poignets et l'immobilisa sous lui. Leurs regards coléreux se croisèrent et alors, ils se rendirent compte de la situation risible dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le sujet de leur dispute n'avait pas lieu d'être et, la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était plus suggestive qu'autre chose. Alors, ils rirent, d'un rire qui dissipa leur colère et les libéra. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se calmèrent et leurs lèvres se lièrent en baiser. Ils se relevèrent ensuite, un sourire aux lèvres, plus calme. C'est à cet instant qu'une Lena terrorisée pénétra dans la pièce, cherchant une sorte de protection en se jetant dans les bras du brun.

Que se passe-t-il Lena ?

_Il est là, l'ancêtre. Il va tout faire pour vous séparer, pour qu'elle puisse s'en prendre à Gin-Gin. Je ne veux pas qu'ils vous fassent du mal. Ils sont méchants._

Ginny se gratta le sommet du crâne, fronçant les sourcils en cherchant à comprendre ce que venait de dire l'enfant aux yeux de la couleur de la lavande. Harry avait lui aussi froncé les sourcils, visiblement inquiet et emplit de question.

Calme-toi Lena, parle plus lentement. Qui est l'ancêtre ? Je pense savoir qui est « elle » mais comment va-t-il nous séparer ?

L'enfant regarda tout autour de lui, blême. Son regard se porta sur le visage de Ginny qui, bien qu'elle se montre inquiète, gardait quelques signes de contrariété. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et, Lena tendit les mains vers elle.

Salazar, il influe sur les relations, il arrive soit à renforcer, soit à déliter les liens qui unissent une famille, des amis, des couples. La légende raconte que son âme est enfermée dans une boîte et qu'elle ne pourra être détruite que le jour où il échouera à détruire un couple unit et amoureux.

Ginny prit la jeune enfant dans ses bras sans réfléchir davantage, le front plissé elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle s'était soudain emportée contre Hermione puis, contre Harry. Lena posa ses mains sur les joues de la rouquine en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le chocolat plongea dans le lavande et, pendant un temps indéterminé, elles demeurèrent immobile. Harry resta immobile, se demandant ce qui se passait entre les deux jeunes filles.

J'arrive trop tard. La légende dit que seules deux âmes-sœurs pourront résister au charme. Et vous ne vous êtes pas entretués, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il va augmenter les attaques de façon à vous séparer. Rappelez-vous de ce que vous avez appris durant notre voyage.

Harry acquiesça doucement avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils en regardant la jeune femme rousse. Se posant diverses questions qu'il souhaitait sans doute poser à sa petite-amie.

Au fait, pourquoi Hermione avait l'air aussi choquée ?

Sans doute parce que je m'en suis prise à elle avant de m'en prendre à toi… Ça te dérange si on va la voir, je crois que je dois lui présenter des excuses… plates et sincères.

Il esquissa un sourire, regardant tour à tour la rousse et l'enfant dans ses bras. Ginny posa Lena au sol avant de ramasser sa baguette restée au sol. Presqu'aussitôt, une lueur meurtrière prit place dans son regard et le jeune homme comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'est que quand en se saisissant de sa propre baguette et en sentant une rage sans nom monter en lui qu'il comprit. Mais alors, la rage l'aveugla et une nouvelle dispute, emplie de propos blessants éclata entre les deux amants. Lena courut jusqu'au salon et se recroquevilla dans un coin, se bouchant les oreilles et se balançant d'avant en arrière, de larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

La boîte brillait de plus en plus fortement à chaque secondes écoulée et Bellatrix comprit que le moment été venu pour elle d'agir. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

Genesis !

Un elfe à l'aspect miteux, le dos courbé et le nez cassé à plusieurs reprises s'inclina devant elle. La femme donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'elfe de maison.

Emmène-moi près de Ginny Weasley ! Dépêche-toi !

L'elfe attrapa l'ourlet de la robe de sa maîtresse et dans un claquement de doigt transplana en l'entrainant à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon d'un appartement privé. Son regard embrassa la pièce et un large sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle entendait des éclats de voix provenant de l'une des pièces voisines. La pièce était charmante et chaleureuse, dans les tons rouge et or des Gryffondor. Alors, Bellatrix leva sa baguette, transformant les couleurs en noir, vert et argent. Envoyant les meubles valser à travers toute la pièce. Elle jeta la boîte dans un coin, à l'abri des regards, cassa les fenêtres. Bientôt, le salon ressemblait davantage à un capharnaüm qu'à autre chose. Le bruit produit par la Mangemort attira les deux habitants. Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley. Le sourire de Bellatrix Lestrange se transforma en un rictus et elle pointa sa baguette dans leur direction, remarquant la colère qui les habitait ainsi que la tension qui émanait d'eux. Elle comprit rapidement que ceci était l'effet produit par Serpentard. Le combat commença mais la symbiose qui les aurait unis quelques jours plus tôt n'existait plus. Ils se gênaient, se bousculaient, ne parvenaient pas à tenir tête de manière efficace à la femme vêtu de noir. Un coup d'œil en direction de la boîte informa Bella que le pouvoir de Salazar atteignait son paroxysme. Elle fronça les sourcils, ils auraient dû s'en prendre l'un à l'autre et non pas se montrer de plus en plus efficace au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Bientôt, elle fut acculée contre le mur, blessée et, si elle ne réagissait pas très rapidement, elle ne tarderait pas à être capturée par ces deux traitres. Alors, sans regarder en arrière, elle se jeta par la fenêtre, utilisant une des dernières ruses enseignées par son maître pour voler loin du danger. Dans son dos, Potter l'invectivait, alertant très certainement toutes les personnes se trouvant dans le château. Elle jura silencieusement de se venger de Potter en lui enlevant sa petite amie, la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

Harry observa la pièce, essoufflé, inquiet et énervé. Plus contre la jeune rousse mais contre la femme qui avait osé s'en prendre à eux et avait essayé de les tuer. Lena sortit de sa cachette, totalement apeurée, des traces de larmes sur ses joues, son visage était particulièrement pâle et elle courut se mettre à l'abri dans les bras d'une Ginny quelque peu secouée par les derniers évènements. La dispute avait été des plus désagréables, l'un comme l'autre jetant à l'autre tous ses défauts, de manière de plus en plus méchante à chaque instant. A cet instant, Harry ne voulait que deux choses, s'excuser et la serrer dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Mais de toute évidence, la jeune femme avait déjà d'autres projets. Elle s'accroupit devant Lena et la serra contre elle, lui assurant que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Un instant plus tard, Ron, Hermione, la plupart des professeurs et quelques membres de l'AD entraient dans la pièce, baguette en avant. Harry était déjà en train de remettre la pièce en place, tentant de redonner un peu de chaleur à la pièce dévastée alors que Ginny était assise dans l'un des fauteuils, serrant Lena dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment interdits alors que la jeune femme rousse ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention, gardant le regard braqué sur les flammes de la cheminée. Puis, une partie d'entre eux s'en alla, voyant que la menace avait déjà été éloignée par le Survivant. Ron, Hermione, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, et Tonks restèrent pour aider Harry à tout mettre en ordre. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se pencha pour ramasser une sorte de boîte à bijoux semblant avoir brûlée, elle l'observa un long moment avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

Hum… Ça vient d'où ça ?

A peine eut-elle montré le morceau de bois, Lena sauta des genoux de Ginny pour venir lui arracher la boîte des mains et la jeter violement sur le sol de pierre. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, cette dernière explosa en mille morceaux. Alors, la jeune fille aux yeux lavande, sauta de joie, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Ahah ! J'avais raison !

Tous la regardaient sans comprendre. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes un déclic eut lieu dans l'esprit d'Harry et Ginny qui écarquillèrent les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Ils restèrent longuement interdits en observant les morceaux de bois sur le sol puis, se tournèrent vers une Lena quelque peu interrogateur. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire en se tournant vers eux. Elle semblait sur le point de leur confier un secret mais, face à leur regard, elle choisit plutôt de se taire. Bien que le couple fronça les sourcils, personne ne fit le moindre commentaire. Jusqu'à ce que Lena elle-même se décide à parler.

Vous avez oublié de vous rappeler.

Ron esquissa un sourire, trouvant la réplique des plus comiques mais les sourcils d'Harry et de Ginny se froncèrent davantage alors qu'ils cherchaient ce dont ils devaient se rappeler. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils haussèrent les épaules de concert avant de finir de remettre la pièce en ordre, bien vite imité par les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, le rangement fut terminé et, ils s'installèrent tous sur les fauteuils et canapés au coin du feu. Les interrogations fusèrent sur les derniers événements, et, d'un accord tacite, Harry et Ginny passèrent leur dispute sous silence avant de raconter ce qui s'était passé et, la sortie de Bellatrix. Le récit de cette dernière volant dans le ciel rembrunit ceux qui s'étaient battus lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

Elle n'a pas fini de nous causer des tas de problème. Et elle en veut particulièrement à Ginny

Ce qui n'est pas étonnent puisque c'est maman qui l'a tuée et que, tu as vaincu son maître adoré et chéri. Or, je suis ta petite-amie et tu as déjà prouvé que tu tenais énormément à moi… Et il est hors de question que le même schéma se reproduise.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se levait et partait en direction de leur chambre. Elle semblait à mi-chemin entre la peine et la colère. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'alarmer le jeune homme, il avait remarqué les larmes brillant dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Et il ne l'avait vu pleuré qu'à de très rares occasions, ce qui prouvait qu'il devait s'inquiéter. Il se leva alors à son tour, donnant congé aux membres de sa famille et à ses amis sans cérémonie, trop inquiet pour sa petite amie pour songer à ses manières. A peine furent-ils dehors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, la poussant délicatement. Son cœur se serra quand il la vit.


	24. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

Le jeune homme resta longuement ainsi, immobile, à observer la jeune femme. Elle semblait dormir, immobile sur le lit, elle tournait le dos à la porte. Alors, il avança avec lenteur, agitant sa baguette sans détourner le regard de la rousse. Dans sa main, une rose fanée le narguait. Ce n'était pas le résultat escompté, il en était loin, même très loin en fait. Il soupira en se maudissant d'être aussi mauvais en enchantement. Ce qui provoqua enfin une réaction chez la jeune femme. Elle se retourna pour le regarder et connaître la raison de ce soupir à fendre l'âme. Son regard chocolat allait de la rose au jeune homme alors qu'un léger rictus venait s'accrocher à ses lèvres. Ginny fini par se lever et venir se planter devant lui en se retenant de sourire.

Vois le bon côté des choses, je ne peux pas t'accuser d'avoir demandé à Hermy de le faire à ta place.

Harry sembla s'avouer vaincu et sourit à son tour il laissa le bras qui tenait la rose tomber le long de son flanc, rangeant sa baguette et se demandant que faire et que dire en cet instant. Leurs regards étaient liés et ils ne parvenaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre semblait-il. La main de Ginny se posa sur celle du jeune homme qui tenait la rose comme mue par une volonté propre. Et leurs voix se mêlèrent dans une même phrase, leur enlevant un poids soudain.

Je suis désolé.

Un rire nerveux suivit cet échange. Ils étaient soulagés, ces excuses communes les rassuraient. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et, prenant son courage à deux mains, tendit sa fleur à la jeune femme.

Je sais que ce n'est pas parfait mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit les reflets de mes capacités en sort et enchantements.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle rit, se moque ou le taquine. Au lieu de quoi, Ginny prit la rose avec un léger sourire, ils la tenaient tous deux.

Merci mais je suis persuadée que ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose.

Le jeune homme regarda la rose qui s'était auréolée d'une légère couleur dorée, tout en devenant peu à peu parfaite. La rousse suivit le regard du sorcier et observa la fleur se redresser, ses pétales reprendre leur forme d'origine, reprendre des couleurs… C'est à cet instant qu'ils se souvinrent.

**Flashback :**

Ils marchaient dans le parc, lentement. Harry avait un bras passé autour de la taille de sa petite amie, elle souriait, marchant lentement et souriant largement. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle les accompagnaient, l'une parlant du parc, de sa majesté et du château en lui-même. Et l'autre de tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin de savoir un jour. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un large frêne sous lequel nombre d'amoureux avaient pris place au fil des siècles. Tous deux en étaient conscients et tous deux y avaient déjà pris place.

Voici mon lieu préféré… déclara posément Rowena.

Il était assez étonnant d'entendre cette femme déclarer ceci. Depuis leur arrivée dans cet étrange espace-temps, elle les bombardait d'informations et le couple commençait à comprendre pourquoi seul les plus savants allaient à Serdaigle tout en songeant qu'Hermione aurait adoré parler du château avec elle.

Ils portèrent donc une attention accrue au tronc de l'arbre sous lequel ils s'étaient si souvent étendus, ensembles. Ils étaient habitués à voir les initiales d'autres couples venir s'entrelacer ici comme témoignage d'un amour mutuel et inconditionnel. Mais ici, c'était différent. Comme si les initiales venaient tout juste d'y être gravées. Ginny s'écarta de son petit ami, s'approchant de l'écorce pour passer sa main délicatement sur les blessures qui recouvraient celle-ci. Elle semblait ne pas croire que ce qu'elle voyait était possible.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Ce sont les initiales des âmes sœurs qui se sont rencontrées au château.

Le regard des deux adolescents parcourut rapidement le tronc, cherchant les leurs. Sans les trouver. Ginny se pinça les lèvres, les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle se posait des questions.

Comment ça fonctionne ? demanda intelligemment le Survivant.

Rowena sourit et échangea un regard ravie avec Helga. Apparemment, elle attendait cet instant depuis qu'ils étaient devant le tronc de l'arbre. Sa main caressa délicatement l'écorce, s'attardant sur chacune des lettres merveilleusement dessinées.

Il y a bien longtemps que nous avons remarqués que de nombreux couples se formaient à Poudlard mais aussi qu'ils devaient traverser de nombreux obstacles. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient faits pour être ensembles.

Harry se gratta le sommet du crâne, de toute évidence, il se demandait ou voulait en venir la vénérable femme. Ginny glissa sa main dans la sienne, attendant que la fondatrice poursuive son discours. Poufsouffle jouait avec Lena qui elle, riait, sans aucun doute accoutumée à ce genre de voyage dans le temps.

Alors, lorsque deux âmes sœurs se rencontrent dans le château, elles ne s'inscrivent ici que lorsqu'elles ont surmonté un obstacle. Un obstacle qui ne peut être surmonté que par de véritables âmes sœurs. Si les deux parties y survivent et demeurent ensembles, alors, ils « gagnent le droit » de figurer ici.

Elle se tourna en direction du Survivant, lui souriant aimablement, suivant les différents initiales figurant sur le tronc, pour finalement s'arrêter sur un vif d'or. Elle soupira une bonne fois puis reprit la parole.

Avec le temps, rares furent ceux qui eurent à passer à travers des évènements mortels qui auraient pu les séparer. Mais avec l'avènement du dernier descendant de Salazar, ces obstacles sont à nouveau à l'ordre du jour. Vos parents respectifs sont des âmes sœurs, James et Lily eurent à surmonter la haine de la jeune femme puis la discrimination dont leur couple était victime. Quant à Molly et Arthur…

Le sourire de Rowena changea, son regard se voila et elle sourit. Un sourire doux, un regard tendre. De toute évidence, l'histoire des parents Weasley était bien plus calme que celle des parents Potter. La main de Ginny serra celle de son petit ami sans prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire.

L'obstacle qu'ils eurent à affronter fut leurs familles. Qui peu à peu apprit à accepter le fait qu'ils s'aimaient et allaient fonder une famille.

Un simple anneau entourait les initiales des parents Weasley comme pour montrer que l'union n'avait eu que des obstacles extérieurs. Mais qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes protégés de l'influence néfaste de ce cercle extérieur.

Vous y serez un jour, si vous parvenez à faire face au plus grand péril auquel un couple peut avoir à faire face.

De quoi parlez-vous ?

Ginny semblait se demander ce qui les attendait encore. Faire face à Voldemort, être forcés de se séparer pour enfin se retrouver semblait être insuffisant. Elle avait passé elle ne savait combien de temps captive et ce n'était pas encore suffisant. La colère monta en elle et elle se força à la réprimer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller à la colère, cela signifiait que de nouveaux obstacles allaient se dresser sur leur route.

Et que se passe-t-il lorsque notre nom apparaît ici… enfin, nos initiales ?

La jeune rouquine tentait de contrôler sa voix pour que personne ne puisse soupçonner ce qu'elle sentait. Et elle pensa avoir réussi jusqu'à ce que son petit ami passe un bras autour de ses épaules et elle se laissa aller contre son torse, laissant cette étreinte la rassurer quelque peu.

Certains… pouvoirs plus ou moins conscients se développent. Rares furent ceux à posséder de grands pouvoirs et à savoir les contrôler. Seuls Merlin et Viviane en firent partie en réalité. Les premiers et les seuls. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres…

Vous savez qui seront les prochains n'est-ce pas ? demanda calmement le brun.

Tout dépend des personnes concernées. Je ne peux rien révéler… pour le moment. Et il est bientôt temps de rentrer chez vous, regardez, le soleil se couche.

En effet, l'horizon se teintait d'une couleur rosée alors que peu à peu le soleil s'assombrissait. De plus, les étoiles commençaient à apparaître et illuminer un tout petit peu les cieux. Le couple acquiesça et Harry prit Lena dans ses bras, protecteur envers cette fillette presque inconnue.

**Fin Flashback.**

Leurs regards demeuraient sur cette rose, sur le témoignage de cet acte magique qu'ils venaient de réaliser de concert. Ginny releva lentement la tête, lançant un regard interrogateur à son petit-ami, à l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle put le voir s'humecter les lèvres, hésiter un instant puis prendre la parole calmement, tremblant cependant.

Je… dis-moi Gin', que dirais-tu d'aller voir Hermione ?

Harry, il est… euh… une heure et demie du matin, Ron va nous tuer…

Non, il sera trop soulagé de savoir que nous sommes… restés sages. Sourit le jeune sorcier.

Elle esquissa un sourire et tout en regardant la rose rouge que le jeune homme lui avait offert, elle réfléchit rapidement à un moyen d'éviter de se prendre la tête avec le plus jeune des Weasley. Plus pour le Survivant que pour elle-même. Elle était accoutumée aux disputes avec ses frères. Mais Harry avait plus de mal à les comprendre. Finalement la rouquine lui décocha un large sourire, tourna les talons et se dirigea en direction des appartements de la préfète en chef. La rousse marchait normalement, la main dans celle du sorcier qu'elle aimait et le sourire aux lèvres. Dans son autre main, elle tenait toujours la fleur comme elle aurait tenu un joyau. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'ils venaient de passer le fameux test qui aurait dû détruire leur couple. Et provoquer sa mort à elle.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de professeur. James, Remus, Lily, Tonks et Sirius. Les cinq amis froncèrent les sourcils et bien entendu leur barrèrent le chemin. Inquiétude et curiosité se mêlaient en eux et ils ne tarderaient pas à poser la question. Que faisaient-ils en dehors des couloirs à une heure pareille. Ca y était, ils venaient de la poser. Harry hésita, glissant sa main libre dans ses cheveux bruns déjà bien en bataille ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un sourire attendrit à la cadette des Weasley. Elle se ressaisit en secouant plus ou moins doucement la tête.

Nous devions aller voir Hermione.

C'était – il fallait le dire – assez osé. Elle ne mentait pas bien entendu mais elle ne leur en révélerait pas plus, ce qui n'allait sans le moindre doute pas leur plaire du tout. Mentalement, la jeune fille se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de se mettre dans un pétrin pareil. Et seule qui plus est. Elle ne pouvait même pas accuser l'un de ses frères ni son petit copain. Non. Elle devait être suicidaire en fait. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres solutions… à moins que…

Et pourquoi aller voir la préfète en chef à une heure pareille ? D'autant que tu la verras demain matin.

Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres ce qui eut pour effet d'alerter Harry qui eut le bon sens d'avancer d'un pas. Ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer toute l'attention. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il fallait qu'ils aillent voir Hermione et ce, sans perdre de temps alors, pourquoi diable attirer encore plus d'attention ? Surtout si on considérait le fait qu'ils auraient dues être épuisés par le duel qu'ils avaient livrés contre Bellatrix.

Ginny tenait absolument à faire ses excuses à Herm'. Elle lui a assez mal parlé peu avant… l'incident si on peut dire cela ainsi. Et elle m'a… convaincu qu'elle devait aller voir sa meilleure amie. Maintenant. J'ai donc décidé de l'accompagner pour plus de sécurité.

Il mentait presque aussi bien qu'elle. C'était suspect. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry était un bien piètre menteur et même pire que ça. Alors qu'elle-même aillant grandit dans un environnement où chantage et mensonge pouvaient être des plus utiles, elle était passée maître dans ce domaine. Seuls les jumeaux se montraient plus doués qu'elle. Quoique… ils ne parvenaient jamais à tromper leur mère alors qu'elle y parvenait avec une facilité déconcertante. Sans doute parce que Molly ne pouvait simplement pas imaginer le fait que sa merveilleuse petite fille chérie pouvait et savait mentir. Devant le regard suspicieux des cinq personnes qui se trouvaient devant eux, Ginny décida qu'il était temps pour elle de donner un coup de main au jeune sorcier.

Oui… je n'ai vraiment pas été sympa avec elle et, maintenant que je me suis… excusée auprès d'Harry, j'aimerai bien être sûre que Mione ne m'en voudra pas à vie.

Remus-le-sage-pas-si-sage choisit ce moment précis pour soulever le point qui avait semblé arrêter le Survivant peu de temps auparavant. A savoir un certain rouquin gourmand et somnolent du nom de Ronald Weasley, le plus protecteur et idiot des frères de la jeune fille. Bien qu'il lui arrive parfois de le décrire comme le frère le plus sympa, intelligent, beau et géniallissime – uniquement en cas de force plus que majeure.

Et bien, c'est simple, nous n'allons pas le réveiller. Et si jamais, on le tire de son lourd sommeil de ronfleur, et bien, je l'assomme et parle calmement avec Mione.

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton détaché qui aurait pu passer facilement comme de l'indifférence au sort de son grand frère mais l'étincelle dans son regard prouvait le contraire. Elle était amusée par leur réaction et son visage se fendit bientôt d'un sourire. Ils eurent tôt fait d'assurer les adultes que tout se passerait bien avant de poursuivre leur chemin. C'est là que l'attrapeur-bien-trop-observateur-et-aux-chevilles -bien-trop-gonflées-James-Potter prit la parole, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Suis-je le seul à me demander pourquoi elle va présenter ses excuses à sa meilleure amie avec une rose rouge dans la main ?

Un éclat de rire plus tard, le groupe poursuivit ses activités. Comme quoi, même les professeurs pouvaient faire des activités illégales.

Mon ange ?

Mhmmmm ?

Connaitrais-tu par le plus grand des hasards le mot de passe des appartements de ces deux-là ?

L'ange en question lança un regard indigné au jeune homme avant de le frapper à l'épaule avec plus ou moins de douceur. Elle esquissa alors un sourire, porta deux doigts à sa bouche et poussa un sifflement strident qui résonna au travers du château tout entier, répercuté par les murs de pierre. Une paire de rouquin, aussi identique l'un que l'autre à une oreille près apparut soudainement au détour du plus proche couloir.

Besoin de quelque chose petite sœur ? Un moyen de te débarrasser de cet encombrant brun aux cheveux en bataille peut-être ?

Ils souriaient ce qui encouragea le jeune homme d'une part à ne pas le prendre mal et d'autre part à se cacher très courageusement derrière la petite sœur en question qui leva les yeux au ciel en esquissant à son tour un large sourire.

Non, je me charge de lui… Je ne veux pas m'en débarrasser de sitôt, j'ai… d'autres projets en tête pour le moment. Mais je veux bien le mot de passe qui me permettra de passer ce portrait par contre.

Harry posa une main sur son épaule et la serra délicatement alors que les frères jumeaux sortaient ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une machine à calculer. Ils appuyèrent sur plusieurs touches et un parchemin couvert de symboles incompréhensibles aux deux autres sorciers présents dans le couloir. Ils étudièrent ensuite le morceau de parchemin pendant un long moment alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils et que Ginny soupirait devant toutes leurs manières et mises en scènes.

Coup maximal pour notre sœur préférée. Désolés… On t'aurait débarrassé d'un encombrant gratuitement mais là… tu connais le tarif ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Que ce soit le sous-entendu des deux frères sur les encombrants ou le fameux tarif à payer. La jeune fille quant à elle poussa un profond soupir avant de les regarder tour à tour.

Bien, vous êtes les inventeurs et farceurs les plus géniaux que je connaisse, personne ne peut vous arriver à la cheville et moi, votre aimable et unique petite sœur vous demande de lui donner le mot de passe de ce portrait.

Il en manque très chère…

Je… d'accord… vous êtes mes frères préférés… c'est bon maintenant ? On va l'avoir ce mot de passe ?

Fred et George éclatèrent de rire et tournèrent les talons en s'exclamant.

Mais tu le connais déjà chère sœur.

Je… je vais les tuer !

Gin ?

Oui ?

De quels projets as-tu parlé ?

Elle sourit mais ne répondit pas, observant le tableau représentant un sorcier sur un balai faisant toute sortes de figures aériennes, regardé et admiré par tous en dehors d'une jeune femme qui lisait un livre dans son coin. Seule.

Ronald est le plus génial de tous les frères ?

A la grande surprise du couple, le portrait pivota pour laisser place au rouquin dont venait de parler la sorcière. Il lança un regard suspicieux à sa sœur puis dévisagea longuement son meilleur ami.

Que voulez-vous, il est deux heures du matin ! Par Merlin, on ne réveille pas les gens à une heure pareille.

Ginny se mordit les lèvres et prit le partie de faire son plus beau sourire au jeune rouquin. Ce qui aurait pu marcher si ce dernier avait été Harry. Au lieu de quoi, le sorcier devint rouge et commença à s'énerver après sa petite sœur. Prudent, le brun recula de quelques pas et les regarda s'engueuler en poussant un soupir désespéré. De toute évidence, jamais ces deux-là ne cesseraient de se prendre la tête pour un rien. Soudain, les deux Weasley devinrent muets et firent fronts ensembles face à la menace. Menace représentée par Hermione tenant sa baguette pointée sur eux et les fusillant copieusement du regard. Le visage de Ginny s'illumina et la jeune fille sourit largement alors que son frère la regardait comme si elle avait soudainement perdu la raison. La brune se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

Que se passe-t-il ? Et je te préviens, ça a intérêt à être important si tu ne veux pas que je te transforme en crapaud.

Le jeune homme déglutit avant de penser à un certain poème et… éclater de rire. Trois paires d'yeux le suivirent en se demandant s'il avait totalement perdu la raison ou non. Hermione baissa sa baguette, contemplant son meilleur ami prit d'une hilarité aussi soudaine qu'inexplicable.

En crapaud ! Bref, passons où ce n'est pas toi qui va me tuer mais une superbe rouquine… Nous sommes venus… nous cultiver.

Le regard d'Hermione valait la peine d'être réveillé aussi tard, elle semblait aussi stupéfaite qu'heureuse. Son regard brillait comme les yeux d'un enfant ouvrant le cadeau de Noël dont il rêvait tant. La rouquine dont le sorcier venait juste de parler semblait partagée entre le rire et la colère. Ne sachant que faire, elle choisit de fusiller le jeune homme du regard alors que son frère-bien-aimé-qui-ne-tarderait-pas-à-être-renié se tenait au mur pour ne pas tomber sous le coup de l'hilarité.

Vous… tu te moques de moi !

Il s'agissait là de la seule explication possible à ce que venait de dire Harry. Jamais le jeune homme sauf cas de force majeure et généralement question de vie ou de mort ne lui avait demandé… de lui apprendre quoique ce soit. Enfin, pas au beau milieu de la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas être prit d'une soudaine envie de se cultiver et venir la réveiller. Ca cachait forcément quelque chose de louche. Voyant que sa meilleure amie et, elle l'espérait, future belle-sœur voulait parler, elle leva le sortilège de mutisme dont elle l'avait frappée.

Non, on veut vraiment en savoir plus mais sur un point précis en réalité… Merlin et Viviane. Et je suppose que tu en sais énormément sur le sujet. De plus, je te dois des excuses… je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi.

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent longuement, puis Hermione esquissa un sourire, leva le sort de mutisme qui empêchait son petit ami de parler, et enfin, les invita à entrer.


	25. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

Les quatre adolescents étaient installés dans le salon, silencieux et, pour Hermione en particulier, sceptique. C'était un lieu confortable, où des canapés captaient la chaleur du feu qui se consumait dans la cheminée. Derrière ce demi-cercle de fauteuils et de canapés, se dressaient deux bureaux et une bibliothèque fournie que la brune avait déjà dû dévorer. Le silence demeura un long moment le seul bruit audible. Jusqu'à ce que la préfète en chef se décide à prendre la parole toujours aussi perplexe.

- Bien alors que voulez-vous savoir à une heure aussi tardive ? Ou matinale, je vous laisse le choix.

Ginny bougea sur les genoux de son petit ami, mal à l'aise. Le brun emprisonna sa taille de ses bras sans dire le moindre mot. Cependant, cela sembla suffire à la calmer. Le frère de la rouquine fronça légèrement les sourcils comme si l'événement ne lui semblait pas normal.

- Premièrement, je tiens à m'excuser pour… mon attitude de tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas tout à fait ce qu'il m'a pris. Je suppose que je n'en pouvais simplement plus. Ensuite… que sais-tu à propos de Merlin et Viviane ?

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire et d'un geste du menton, prévint sa meilleure amie que l'incident était clos. Elle se leva ensuite, comme montée sur ressort pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Son doigt parcourut quelques couvertures à la recherche d'un titre bien précis. Elle s'arrêta net sur l'un des plus volumineux, le retira et revint s'asseoir à leurs côtés, posant l'ouvrage sur ses genoux.

- Tu devras supporter un de mes coups de nerfs, c'est tout, sourit la jeune femme. Pour ce qui est de Merlin et Viviane, il faut avant toute chose démêler la réalité de la légende. Merlin étaient un grand sorcier, un mage comparable à Dumbledore de nos jours. Mais en bien plus puissant. On sait qu'il vécut à peu près à l'époque des fondateurs de Poudlard et qu'il fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Sous le regard perplexe des trois autres, elle ouvrit le livre et tourna les pages aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait tout en prenant soin de ne pas les déchirer. Arrivée à l'endroit qu'elle cherchait, elle lut rapidement les quelques paragraphes qui s'offraient à son regard. Sans doute plus pour se rafraichir la mémoire que par véritable souci d'en lire le contenu.

- Voilà. Dans sa jeunesse, il parcourut le monde afin d'en apprendre un peu plus chaque jours. Que ce soit sur les plantes ou sur divers sortilèges. On raconte que son savoir était si grand qu'il avait toujours une solution à quelque problème que ce soit. Plus tard, il devint le conseiller d'un certain Uther Pendragon… un roi peu cruel et guerrier. Merlin assura ensuite la succession au trône par Arthur, le fils d'Uther. C'est aussi à lui que l'on doit la formation de la Table Ronde.

Quelques pages plus tard, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant de tourner le livre dans leur direction. Ils pouvaient voir l'image d'une femme vêtue d'une longue robe noire, elle arborait un visage ou cruauté et violence se mêlaient. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais semblaient tomber en cascade au creux de son dos. Elle tenait une baguette tout aussi sombre et un halo verdâtre l'auréolait. Tout autour, diverses inscriptions qui semblaient être des runes relataient sans doute l'histoire de cette femme. Sur la page d'en face se trouvait une autre femme, à l'inverse de la première, elle était vêtue de vêtements d'une couleur bleu pâle, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules et son visage respirait la douceur et la gentillesse.

- Morgane et Viviane je suppose…

- En effet Gin', elles furent toutes deux élèves de Merlin. Il est intéressant de savoir que selon certains récits, c'est l'infidélité de l'homme qu'elle aimait qui rendit Morgane aussi noire. Je pense que sa soif de pouvoir a aussi aidé à ce… changement radical. Viviane était totalement différente, douce, juste, aimable. Elle s'opposait en tout point à Morgane. Cependant, elles étaient toutes deux de brillantes élèves et des femmes particulièrement puissantes.

La brune marqua une pause, examinant quelques runes qui se trouvaient autour des images, suivant certaines lignes du doigt. Ses lèvres se mouvaient silencieusement au fur et à mesure qu'elle traduisait les phrases et les mots. Elle tourna la page, survolant à nouveaux les runes et les mots avant de relever la tête dans leur direction.

- Maintenant, nous allons entrer dans la légende ou du moins, là où je ne saurais faire la part entre la réalité et l'illusion. La légende raconte que Merlin et Viviane étaient follement amoureux et que celle-ci l'emprisonna afin de le garder à jamais à ses côtés. C'est cet amour qui les perdit tous les deux. Certains disent qu'un lien surpuissant s'était forgé entre eux et que Morgane elle-même craignait de les affronter tous deux à la fois. Certains parlent de télépathie, d'autres, de croissance de leurs pouvoirs lorsqu'ils combattaient ensembles.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard, s'interrogeant sur ces pouvoirs qu'ils devaient désormais partager. Le jeune homme resserra sa prise autour de la taille de la jeune femme avant que le soupir de sa meilleure amie n'attire son regard. Hermione les regardait, sévère. Le moment était venu de répondre à leurs questions.

- Pourquoi vouloir en apprendre davantage sur Merlin et Viviane ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard, s'interrogeant mutuellement sur la réponse à donner, étonnamment, ce fut la rouquine qui répondit la première, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- A cause d'une… vision… enfin, une sorte de vision, vous ne nous croiriez pas si nous vous racontions toute l'histoire de toute manière.

Lena entra dans la pièce et Harry se demanda un instant comment la jeune fille faisait pour toujours entrer partout et ce, dans les pires ou les meilleurs moments… Ginny sourit à l'enfant et Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire idiot s'apposer sur ses lèvres. Un coup de coude dans les côtes ne suffit pas à faire disparaître cet air idiot. L'enfant tenait le morceau de bois calciné qu'Hermione avait trouvé un peu plus tôt et avec un grand sourire, le montra à Harry et Ginny avant de les gratifier d'un large sourire. Comme si elle tenait là la preuve qui lui manquait.

- J'avais raison déclara posément la fillette et ce, en provoquant l'hilarité du Survivant et de sa petite amie et une foule de question des deux autres.

Ginny se leva et prit la fillette dans ses bras, riant toujours pour finir par s'installer dans le fauteuil le plus proche de son petit ami, serrant l'enfant dans ses bras. Etreinte que lui rendit la fillette. Elle attrapa la boite calcinée, l'envoya à son petit ami, d'un geste précis.

- Oui, tu avais raison… Enfin, je crois…

Ce fut au garçon qui a survécu d'intervenir, il prit la rouquine dans ses bras, piquant un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Il observa la petite fille qui commençait à s'endormir dans les bras de la rousse, sans aucun doute rassurée dans cette étreinte.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps d'aller dormir ?

Ginny sembla vouloir lui tenir tête avant de regarder l'enfant dans ses bras et soupirer. Elle acquiesça alors doucement et alors qu'Harry prenait Lena dans ses bras, la plus jeune des Weasley souhaita une bonne nuit à son frère et à sa meilleure amie. Harry se contenta d'un rapide geste de la main avant de suivre la jeune rousse tout en portant Lena dans ses bras. Il déposa la fillette dans un lit d'une chambre qui avait soudainement apparut avant de rejoindre Ginny. La jeune femme somnolait déjà, confortablement installée sous les draps. Il se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de s'endormir profondément.

Le Soleil ne pénétrait pas là où elle se trouvait et la femme en était contente. Elle s'enfonça dans la noirceur, il lui fallait trouver de nouvelles idées pour venger son maître. Les quelques Mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient encore la craignaient trop pour contester ses ordres. Quant aux autres, ils ne savaient rien du plan et ne pourraient donc rien dévoiler à leurs ennemis.

Et ce, même s'ils en venaient à s'abaisser au même niveau qu'eux, c'est-à-dire à la torture. En passant aux heures passées à torturer la plus jeune des Weasley, la femme ne put empêcher un sourire de satisfaction d'étirer ses lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui les attendait par la suite.

En attendant, elle allait vraiment avoir besoin d'espions pour connaître l'avancé de ses ennemis.

Ce matin-là l'école était en effervescence le match opposant les Gryffondor aux Pouffsouffles ne tarderait pas à commencer et bien entendu, déchainait toutes les passions. Le rouge et le jaune avaient envahis l'école. A la table des Gryffondors, les sept joueurs s'étaient rassemblés et tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser envahir par le stress qui montait peu à peu, s'insinuant lentement à travers chacune des fibres de leur être. Les assiettes demeuraient presque intacte malgré les encouragements d'Hermione et de Lily qui avait apparemment décidé qu'elle se devait de venir motiver ses joueurs. Le Survivant se tourna alors lentement vers sa mère, un sourire malicieux fixé au coin des lèvres alors que les autres le regardaient étrangement.

- Dis Maman, quand on jouera contre les Serpentards, qui vas-tu soutenir ?

La femme rousse leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire illuminant son visage alors qu'elle lançait un rapide regard en direction de son mari qui arrivait à grands pas en direction de l'équipe des rouges et ors.

- J'ai décidé de faire croire à ton père que je soutiendrai les Serpentards… Mais je ne pourrais pas soutenir l'équipe qui jouera contre mon fils.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, déclenchant l'hilarité des joueurs. Un clin d'œil de Lily et elle s'éloigna de la table alors que James prenait sa place, s'assurant que les joueurs de sa maison étaient au mieux de leur forme et prêts à gagner. Puis il commença à donner des conseils au joueur, provoquant un fou rire au sein de la tablée. Le Survivant se leva alors, imité par ses joueurs et avec un grand sourire assura à son père que tout irait bien.

Ils marchèrent ensembles et en silence en direction du terrain de Quidditch, chacun laissant ses pensées s'évader. Harry et Ginny levèrent les yeux en direction du ciel, regardant les quelques nuages poussés par une brise légère et esquissèrent un sourire. Leurs mains se lièrent dans un geste inconscient et ils continuèrent leur marche en direction du terrain de Quidditch et une fois arrivés dans les vestiaires, se séparèrent un court instant, le temps de se changer. Puis le capitaine rejoignit ses joueurs dont les deux Weasley qui se lançaient des piques, se chamaillant à moitié.

- Bien, ce match n'est pas le plus dangereux de la saison…

- La preuve, tu es seulement tombé deux fois contre les Pouffsouffles… le coupa Ginny dans un sourire.

S'il n'était pas conscient qu'elle faisait cela pour faire retomber la pression, il l'aurait sans doute mal prit. Au lieu de quoi, il nota mentalement de se venger avant de reprendre son discours.

- Merci pour ce rappel Gin'… Je disais donc que les Pouffsouffles se trouvent être moins violents et plus fair-play que les Serpentards. Et leurs attaquants sont moins redoutables que ceux de Serdaigle. Voilà pourquoi nous allons devoir marquer autant de point que possible aujourd'hui. Je veux que les batteurs ne laissent pas un seul cognard approcher des autres joueurs… Ron, ne laisse pas passer le moindre souaffle, tu en es capable alors montre leur. Les filles je compte sur vous pour leur montrer que les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor sont les meilleures…

- Et les plus belles bien entendu le coupa Demelza en faisant un clin d'œil à Ginny avant d'éclater de rire, vite suivit de cinq des autres joueurs.

Le jeune Potter ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, un simple sourire à sa petite amie avait suffi. Mme Bibine les appela sur le terrain et ils se rassemblèrent rapidement.


	26. Chapitre 25

Le match opposant les Poufsouffles aux Gryffondors commençait fort. Le coup de sifflet venait tout juste de retentir et le Souaffle d'être libéré que les poursuiveurs se battaient pour le récupérer. Demelza fut la première à mettre la main sur la balle rouge mais presque aussitôt, un des blaireaux la taclait pour récupérer le Souaffle. Cependant la balle partit trop loin et fut récupérée par Ginny qui esquiva un Cognard avant de foncer vers les buts. Sa route finalement bloquée par l'un des poursuiveurs adverses, la jeune fille lança le Souaffle à Demelza qui parvint à faire passer la balle à travers l'anneau central. Le Survivant s'éleva à la recherche de la petite balle dorée qui lui permettrait de mettre fin au match et également de décrocher la victoire.

Les batteurs ne cessaient de se renvoyer les Cognards, tentant à l'aide des vicieuses balles magiques de faire tomber les joueurs de l'équipe adverse. Ainsi les poursuiveurs jonglaient entre esquive des tacles et des Cognards et tentatives de but. Heureusement pour les Gryffondors, Ron avait pris confiance en lui et ne laissait passer que peu de tirs. Harry tout en cherchant un reflet doré pouvant lui indiquer la présence du vif d'or, tentait de surveiller l'avancée du match ainsi que la position et l'attitude de l'attrapeur adverse. Le jeune homme décrivait de larges cercles tout autour du stade à l'affut de tout signe de la présence de la balle dont il devait se préoccuper.

Le temps s'écoulait indifférent aux difficultés des joueurs, au fur et à mesure, les joueurs commençaient à fatiguer et le Soleil descendait rapidement. Le capitaine des joueurs jaunes demanda un temps mort que Madame Bibine leur accorda rapidement. Harry fit rapidement signe aux Gryffondors de profiter de cet instant pour se reposer un peu. Il vola en direction de son meilleur ami, s'arrêtant non loin de lui en observant les autres joueurs rester en vol stationnaire. Les batteurs avaient eu à voler d'un bout à l'autre du terrain pour protéger tous les joueurs et menacer les autres, ils semblaient à bout. Les trois poursuiveurs quant à eux grimaçaient, les tacles tout en demeurant réglementaires se faisaient de plus en plus physiques. L'attention qu'ils devaient fournir afin de ne pas se faire subtiliser le Souaffle devenait de plus en plus difficile à conserver. De toute évidence, les Poufsouffles avaient prévus d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux Gryffondors. L'équipe n'étant pas – habituellement – des plus difficiles à jouer, les rouges et or avaient relâchés leur attention.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry se rendit compte à la dernière seconde de la présence de Ginny volant près de lui et par extension, de son frère. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire à son intention, lui assurant en silence qu'ils tiendraient le coup, tout en le priant de s'emparer du vif d'or aussi rapidement que possible. Le Survivant acquiesça lentement, se tournant vers son meilleur ami qui lui adressa un regard similaire. Le jeune homme lança un regard en direction du tableau des scores qui malgré la situation demeurait en faveur des lions. Les poursuiveurs avaient étonnamment réussi à creuser le score de cinquante points. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour les mettre à l'abri de la capture du vif mais ça l'était pour leur donner une avance confortable en cas de capture de la petite balle dorée.

- Gin' essayez de les priver du Souaffle même si vous ne marquez pas. Ron, je compte sur toi pour ne plus laisser passer le moindre tir.

Sur ces mots, le Survivant avisa les Blaireaux qui remontaient sur leur balai, prêts à repartir à l'attaque. Le jeune homme soupira, prenant une nouvelle fois de l'altitude avant de chercher du regard le moindre éclat doré à poursuivre. Le Soleil illuminait de moins en moins le stade, rendant la recherche de la balle dorée de moins en moins évidente. Il soupira, les sourcils froncés en espérant pouvoir repérer la balle avant que le Soleil ne disparaisse totalement.

Soudain, il remarqua Ginny s'arrêter, un arrêt d'une seconde seulement, mais un arrêt suffisamment intrigant pour attirer l'attention du Survivant en direction de la jeune femme et de la direction qu'elle suivait. Au pied du gardien des Poufsouffles, volait une minuscule balle dorée qui semblait narguer le Survivant. Notant de remercier sa petite amie d'avoir attiré son attention dans cette direction. Décidant qu'il n'était plus temps de jouer la discrétion et de toute façon plus proche des buts que l'attrapeur qui lui faisait face, le jeune homme s'allongea sur son balai, fonçant droit sur la cheville du gardien. Gardien qui fut contraint de se déplacer pour bloquer un tir de Demelza, facilitant l'accès au vif par le Survivant. Le sorcier tendit la main, laissant son poing se refermer sur le vif d'or. Pour une fois de plus remarquer le Cognard qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il tenta donc de faire un brusque mouvement sur la gauche pour esquiver la balle, son dos heurtant douloureusement le cercle en métal pour lui permettre d'éviter le Cognard. Le jeune homme grogna de douleur et manqua de lâcher le balai. Cependant, il se surprit à s'en sortir indemne.

Heureux et surpris, le jeune homme leva le poing vers le ciel, victorieux. Sentant la douleur se répandre dans tout son dos et laissant une rapide grimace de douleur s'afficher sur son visage. Le tout en espérant que personne ne le remarque. Il atterrit rapidement, cherchant à regagner sa cabine de capitaine. Il sentait ses coéquipiers l'entourer, exulter face à cette victoire alors que le Soleil venait de totalement disparaitre à l'horizon. Sa vision se faisait de plus en plus floue et il tentait d'avancer rapidement. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir. Il sentit soudainement un bras passer autour de sa taille et sans vraiment réfléchir s'appuya sur la personne qui lui offrait son aide à la dernière seconde. Il se sentait sur le point de défaillir et fut soulagé de se retrouver dans sa cabine de capitaine. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il remarqua que la personne qui se trouvait là commençait à le déshabiller qu'il sut que c'était Ginny. Il grogna de douleur alors que la main de la jeune fille effleurait son dos. Sans vraiment savoir comment, il se retrouva assit sur l'un des bancs en sous-vêtements, le dos appuyé contre le mur et tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. Le point positif étant que peu à peu il recommençait à voir nettement, tout en sentant la douleur se répandre dans tous ses membres et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. La rouquine fasse à lui fronçait les sourcils visiblement inquiète. D'un mouvement de baguette, il la vit envoyer un Patronus sans pour autant comprendre à qui ni pourquoi. Quoiqu'il pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi en définitive.

- Ca va aller ?

Il sut en plantant son regard dans les prunelles chocolat de la jeune femme qu'il ne servirait à rien de mentir. Elle semblait savoir exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Il poussa un soupir et tenta de lever le bras pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Mauvaise idée, une nouvelle vague de douleur parcourut tout son être et il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Et se sentit tomber en avant sans rien pouvoir y faire. Sans la rouquine qui le rattrapa et le colla contre le mur, il se serait retrouvé sur le sol. Il laissa un nouveau gémissement lui échapper, la douleur était plus forte depuis ce mouvement brusque et à voir la grimace de la rousse, elle en était consciente. L'esprit embrumé par la douleur, le jeune homme se posait des questions sur l'origine de cette grimace.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer deux têtes rousses et deux têtes brunes. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le Survivant comprit que ses lunettes venaient de tomber au sol. Il commença à se sentir tomber dans les pommes, Ginny le maintenait toujours le dos collé au mur. Il l'entendait expliquer ce qui se passait et cria lorsque sa mère le fit s'allonger sur le banc. Le Survivant tout en ressentant la douleur avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon de coton, ses membres ne répondaient plus à ses ordres et il entendait les voix des personnes qui l'entouraient sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Puis peu à peu, les voix devinrent compréhensibles, ses mains se fermèrent lorsqu'il le leur ordonna puis ses bras bougèrent. Alors, il tenta de se relever. Il sentit la présence de sa mère et de sa petite amie, toutes deux prêtes à réagir au moindre signe de douleur ou encore de faiblesse. Avec une certaine lenteur, le Survivant se rassit sur le banc sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Il remarqua le mouvement de l'une des rouquines avant de sentir que l'on déposait un objet au creux de sa main, ses lunettes à n'en pas douter. Il les mit rapidement sur son nez, appréciant de pouvoir voir le monde clairement. Il pouvait voir le visage pâle et inquiet de sa petite amie ainsi qu'une note de soulagement dans le regard de sa mère.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Ginny lui lança un regard noir et le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, sachant qu'elle pouvait très bien se mettre à lui hurler dessus dans la seconde qui allait suivre. Au lieu de quoi, elle leva les yeux au ciel en esquissant un léger sourire, sans doute soulagée qu'il aille mieux.

- Pas grand-chose, tu t'es juste brisé le dos et en tentant de faire bonne figure, tu as aggravé ton cas, par Merlin ! Tu aurais pu mourir !

Le jeune homme pensa plus sage de ne pas répondre, remerciant sa mère du regard en comprenant enfin le pourquoi du Patronus envoyé par sa petite amie. Il attrapa la main de Ginny, la serrant dans la sienne en entrelaçant leurs doigts sans pour autant rajouter le moindre mot. Ce geste suffisait, il était là, il allait bien, elle n'avait donc pas à s'en faire. Lily glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, les ébouriffant affectueusement et le faisant râler. Puis dans un rire léger, la femme rousse les laissa seuls tous les deux. Le Survivant tira sur la main de sa petite amie, l'attirant dans ses bras en souriant légèrement. Elle sourit à son tour, se blottissant contre lui et demeurant silencieuse pendant un certain temps. Ils ne prononcèrent pas le moindre mot pendant un certain temps puis le jeune homme se souvint des évènements qui venaient de se produire un peu plus tôt.

- Comment savais-tu ? Je veux dire, j'avais l'impression que tu savais exactement ce qu'il m'arrivait…

La jeune femme garda le silence pendant un certain temps avant de pousser un profond soupir et de se décider à parler. Il la regarda tout aussi silencieux, l'interrogeant simplement du regard et décidé à la faire céder d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je… je le sentais aussi. Je n'avais pas vraiment mal, c'était une gêne, une sensation passagère comme si j'étais branchée en direct sur tes sensations et que je pouvais les décrypter sans forcément ressentir la douleur.

Il fronça les sourcils, comprenant plus ou moins ce que la jeune femme venait de lui révéler. Puis, décidant que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qui était le plus important, il la serra dans ses bas et l'embrassa tendrement. La sorcière glissa une main dans ses cheveux, de toute évidence désireuse de garder leurs lèvres collées encore un peu. Ce fut des coups frappés à la porte qui vinrent interrompre le baiser et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir avant de se lever pour aller voir qui venait les déranger. Elle tomba sur le torse d'un garçon qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête et leva les yeux pour observer le visage pâle de son grand frère. Elle esquissa un sourire, faisant signe à Harry de la retrouver dans la salle commune où la fête ne manquerait sans doute pas de se dérouler. Elle sourit à son aîné avant de rejoindre les vestiaires des filles pour prendre une bonne douche et se changer. Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille donnait le mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame en souriant, le portrait pivota et elle entra dans la salle pour se mêler à la fête. L'accueil reçu la fit sourire un peu plus largement et elle rejoignit le reste des joueurs au coin du feu. Chacun commentait le match de son point de vu, rajoutant un petit détail de son cru, plus ou moins imaginaire faisant rire les autres. Peakes et Coote surtout rivalisaient d'imagination, suivit de très près par Ron. Le rouquin fut d'ailleurs bien vite contraint de se taire lorsque sa petite amie vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'avait embrassé tendrement. Harry capta le regard de la cadette des Weasley qui parvint à sourire et lancer un regard en coin au couple qui approfondissait peu à peu le baiser.

- Vous savez qu'il y a la salle sur demande pour ce genre de chose ? demanda innocemment le Survivant, un large sourire accroché au visage.

Un éclat de rire parcourut le groupe d'élèves alors que les deux concernés se séparaient en rougissant. Ron profita d'ailleurs de cet instant pour fusiller son meilleur ami du regard alors que Ginny riait franchement de son attitude.

- Tu dis ça pour avoir essayé ?

Le ton était menaçant et Ginny recracha la gorgée de Bierraubeurre qu'elle était en train d'avaler. Elle foudroya son frère du regard, loin d'apprécier qu'il se mêle ainsi de sa vie intime. Comme si tous pressentaient quelque chose, le silence s'était installé et régnait en maître alors que la fête aurait dû battre son plein au lieu de quoi tout semblait s'être stoppé. Ginny fusillait son frère du regard, Hermione lançait un regard sévère à ce dernier. Harry quant à lui avait un regard dur et ne semblait pas vouloir détourner le regard.

- Tu sais très bien pour quelle raison je dis cela.

Ginny se leva soudain, se plaçant entre le rouquin et le brun, le regard furibond. De toute évidence prête à lancer un sort à son frère même si pour l'instant, sa baguette demeurait rangée au fond de sa poche.

- De toute manière, ça ne te regarde en rien Ronald. Veuillez m'excuser mais pour moi la soirée est de toute manière terminée.

Tous s'écartèrent sur le passage de la jeune fille et Harry fusilla d'autant plus son meilleur ami du regard, il pouvait sentir la colère de la rousse trouver un écho en lui. Il se leva alors, repoussant le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis un instant auparavant et suivit les pas de sa petite amie. La colère du Survivant était palpable et personne ne se risqua à lui bloquer le passage bien au contraire. Ron demeura un instant le regard dans le vide alors que les murmures reprenaient peu à peu dans la salle et qu'Hermione lui lançait un regard sévère.

Le jeune homme passa le portrait de ses appartements observant les lieux à la recherche d'une chevelure rousse. Il la trouva assise sur l'un des fauteuils au coin du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Son regard perdu dans les flammes exprimait un mélange de peine et de colère comme si les deux étaient totalement indissociables. Le plus dur pour le jeune homme était sans doute de sentir ce mélange de sentiment et d'émotion alors qu'il ne les comprenait pas tout à fait. Un soupir lui échappa et il s'approcha du fauteuil, posant ses mains sur ses épaules avec douceur, commençant doucement à les masser. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller sur le dossier du fauteuil et s'y enfonçant, laissant le jeune homme masser délicatement ses épaules. Peu à peu elle se détendit, tentant d'oublier sa colère. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se leva en poussant un profond soupir, se blottissant dans les bras du Survivant en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

- Ce qu'il peut m'agacer…

Le sorcier esquissa un sourire, caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme en la gardant serrée contre lui. Un soupire lui échappa à lui aussi et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle releva le regard pour l'interroger en silence qu'il se décida à parler.

- Si ça ce n'est que de l'agacement, alors permets moi de ne jamais vouloir te voir en colère.

Elle le bouscula légèrement, laissant un rire lui échapper puis une lueur de malice commença à briller dans le regard du sorcier qui lui faisait face. Elle sentit qu'il avait quelque chose en tête et ne se trompa pas. Le jeune homme commença à la chatouiller, la faisant tomber sur le canapé et se tordre de rire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit purement et simplement à bout de souffle. Il était au-dessus d'elle, souriant largement. Et une lueur prédatrice au fond des yeux. La rousse sourit à son tour, le poussant doucement sans réellement chercher à s'échapper de ses bras. Harry sourit un peu plus largement et commença à approcher son visage du sien, faisant sourire la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser un peu.

- Ah non ! Pas mes lèvres ! Merlin venez m'aider à me protéger de cette brute épaisse qui veut honteusement profiter de moi.

Il rit à son tour, les paroles de Ginny étaient démenties par ses gestes, l'une de ses mains posée sur sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos, elle l'attirait à elle. Alors qu'ils allaient enfin s'embrasser, quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge non-loin d'eux, brisant l'instant et déclenchant une nouvelle fois la colère de la rousse. Ron était là, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, une main ébouriffant l'arrière de ses cheveux, visiblement plus que mal à l'aise. Le Survivant se releva alors que Ginny s'asseyait sur le canapé tout en fusillant son frère du regard.

- Que veux-tu encore Ronald ? Veux-tu vraiment gâcher définitivement ma journée ?

Le rouquin devint encore un peu plus pâle sous le regard noir de sa sœur cadette. Le Survivant posté à côté du canapé ne semblait pas prêt à pardonner à son meilleur ami aussi facilement. Ron poussa un soupir, fixant le sol du regard pendant un certain temps avant d'oser regarder en direction de sa sœur.

- Non, je… suis venu pour m'excuser. J'ai eu tort de dire ça, après tout, ça ne me regarde pas… Enfin, pas si ça te concerne Gin'…

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et Harry vira au rouge, visiblement en colère contre le jeune homme. Le brun se saisit du col de son meilleur ami et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte sans ménagement. Ginny se pinça les lèvres, attendant plus ou moins patiemment que revienne Harry. Troublée, la jeune fille lui lança un regard interrogateur et le laissa s'asseoir près d'elle, et la prendre dans ses bras. Ils demeurèrent ainsi un long moment en silence.

- Il a bien sous-entendu ce que je pense ?

Le Survivant soupira, visiblement à la fois déçu et toujours en colère. Un silence tendu commença à s'installer et le jeune homme resserra ses bras autour de la taille de la rousse.

- Oui, je crois bien que c'est exactement ce qu'il a voulu sous-entendre…

Elle pouvait sentir sa colère créer des vagues de magie tout autour d'eux. De toute évidence, il avait du mal à canaliser son énergie. Elle se retourna dans ses bras, s'installant face à lui et plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Il suffit de te connaître un minimum pour savoir que tu ne ferais jamais ce genre de choses…

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, posant ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme. Elle sourit à son tour, répondant tendrement au baiser. Le jeune homme eut un sourire mystérieux, le regard brillant à nouveau de malice mais aussi de tendresse et d'amour. Il la serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou avant de déposer des baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme.

- Au fait mon ange, je ne t'ai pas remercié pour m'avoir indiqué l'emplacement du vif…

Elle haussa un sourcil, frissonnant au contact des lèvres du sorcier et souriant face à sa réaction. La rousse s'écarta une seconde de lui, le regard brillant.


	27. Chapitre 26

**Bonjour à tous, et non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai enfin réussi à trouver le temps et, soyons honnête l'inspiration, nécessaire pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous serez encore nombreux à lire cette fiction et que l'attente ne vous a pas découragés. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mit aussi longtemps pour poster ce nouveau chap mais beaucoup de choses ont fait que.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

_**Chapitre 26**_

La nuit baignait le château de sa pâle clarté, tout Poudlard semblait dormir à point fermé. Une silhouette sombre sortit de quelque passage secret inutilisé et s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle. Avisant la lune pleine qui brillait au travers du plafond magique, la femme posa un lourd volume sur la table la plus proche. Deux silhouettes l'accompagnèrent et, se tenant par les mains en formant un cercle, les trois êtres commencèrent à psalmodier des paroles étranges venues d'un autre monde.

Lentement, à l'endroit du livre, une lueur dorée commença à apparaître, devenant rapidement de plus en plus vive et semblant tourner sur elle-même. Puis, le cyclone lumineux s'approcha de la table des professeurs, y recrachant plusieurs personnes de manière peu cérémonieuse. Les silhouettes cessèrent soudain leur étrange chant et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement en direction des corps ayant atterrit pêle-mêle au pied de la table des professeurs. Dans un ensembles parfait, les trois pointèrent leurs baguettes sur les huit personnes au sol.

- Avada...

- Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas tuer l'héritier Malfoy ?

Les trois personnes cessèrent tout mouvement et regardèrent l'une des personnes qui tentait apparemment de retrouver quelque chose en tâtonnant autour de lui.

- Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous allez nous permettre de détruire Potter et Weasley. Votre sacrifice ne sera pas vain.

- Peut-on au moins savoir qui va nous tuer ? Demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Drago.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, répondit la femme d'un ton sec.

- Peter Pettigrow, marmonna la plus petite des silhouettes.

- Lucius Malfoy.

A nouveau, ils levèrent leurs baguettes uniquement pour voir une demi-douzaine d'éclairs rouges leur foncer dessus et les immobiliser. Un boucan sans nom se répercuta sur les murs du château et une grimace apparut sur le visage d'une partie des adolescents présents.

- On est mort... marmonna l'un d'eux avant de tendre une paire de lunette au premier à avoir parlé.

- Bien sûr qu'on est mort... non mais sérieusement, on devait juste passer une journée entre cousins à Pré-Au-Lard... grommela un garçon aux cheveux couleur turquoise.

- Et ça t'étonne Teddy ? Non sérieusement... Traîner avec _un_ Potter, c'est risquer de s'attirer une montagne d'ennuie alors les trois en même temps... soupira une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus.

- Qui êtes vous ? Et de qui parlez-vous ? Interrogea une voix dans le dos du groupe d'adolescent. Inutile d'être un génie pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un professeur.

Lentement, les huit se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec les professeurs Potter, Black et Lupin. Sans compter les quatre adolescents qui arrivaient en courant baguette à la main et s'arrêtèrent face à eux dans un magnifique dérapage. Le grand roux dégingandé les dévisagea un moment avant de se gratter la tête, visiblement sceptique.

- En fait... C'est... compliqué... Etant donné que ces trois là (la jeune fille blonde qui parlait désigna les trois Mangemorts) ne sont plus une menace, je dirais que nous venons du futur.

Les regards que leurs lancèrent leur vis à vis étaient tout bonnement impayable pendant que le garçon aux cheveux turquoise à côté d'elle marmonnait quelque chose à propos de les prévenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Un moment plus tard, les professeurs et élèves semblèrent plus ou moins se remettre de leur surprise, finalement, Ginny donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son frère aîné.

- Aïe, pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

- Parce que tu es un idiot qui a insinué quelque chose de totalement... Argh ! Et pour vérifier que l'on ne rêvait pas...

- Oh ! Et en quoi est-ce que me frapper te permet de dire que nous ne dormons pas ? Grogna Ron, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors que son meilleur ami le fusillait du regard et qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que tu as eu mal bien sûr... Ginny roula des yeux et leurs professeurs les dévisagèrent tour à tour alors que les adolescents du futur échangeaient des regards franchement amusés.

Finalement, Hermione attrapa son petit ami par le bras et le fit reculer de quelques pas en lui lançant un regard sévère signifiant assez clairement « Nous parlerons de ce que tu as bien pu dire pour que ta sœur ne puisse même pas le qualifier plus tard ». Le rouquin déglutit difficilement et Lily Potter fit un pas en avant.

- Bien, tout le monde me suit... Et pas de discussion et rangez-moi ces baguettes. (Son regard se tourna vers Ginny qui lançait des regards assassins à son grand frère adoré) Tous. Acheva-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

Tous les adolescents obéirent en acquiesçant vivement avant d'emboîter le pas à la femme enceinte qui les dirigeait vers les cachots d'un pas rapide et énergique. James lui ouvrit la porte galamment s'attirant une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule et une blague de Sirius et un regard meurtrier de sa femme. Il haussa les épaules en soupirant en continuant à tenir la porte jusqu'à ce que tous soient rentrés.

Finalement, son regard passa de voyageur du temps en voyageur du temps, les comptant mentalement avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

- Où est passé celui d'entre-vous à la couleur de cheveux étrange ?

Une vague de sourire et de regards entendu lui répondit un instant avant que l'un des garçons, désormais bruns au cheveux en bataille ne se lève et s'incline alors que ses cheveux prenaient la teinte de celle des deux Weasley présents dans la salle.

- Tu es un Métamorphomage ? Demanda un Remus perplexe.

- En effet, avant que nous poursuivions, je pense qu'il serait bien d'envoyer un patronus prévenir quelques personnes pour débarrasser les trois Mangemorts du pavé de la Grande Salle avant que nos sorts ne soient annulés et qu'ils ne s'échappent.

James Potter agita sa baguette et une forme argentée sortit rapidement des cachots et il nota que les adolescents s'étaient installés avec une décontraction frôlant l'indifférence des plus totale face à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son regard se posa sur le garçon Métamorphomage qui semblait avoir décidé de reprendre son apparence normale. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille mais avaient une couleur turquoise qui n'avait rien de naturelle. Ses yeux étaient d'un couleur étrangement dorée, comme celle de Remus. La couleur d'une lune blonde. Il lui fallut un moment pour additionner ces deux faits. Une couleur de cheveux tape à l'œil et le regard curieux et posé de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

- Tu... Tu es Teddy ?

Le jeune homme manqua d'éclater de rire, apparemment, il avait un certain humour, il se contenta d'acquiescer en riant silencieusement, alors que la blonde assise juste à côté de lui passait une main dans son dos comme pour l'inviter à se calmer. Les sept autres souriaient largement.

- Si on jouait au jeu de qui est qui ? Demanda la blonde avec un large sourire sur les lèvres alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser passer une jeune fille de 10 ans aux yeux d'une étrange couleur lavande.

- Lena ! S'exclama la plus jeune rousse du groupe en souriant. Ce qui lui valut le regard suspicieux de Ginny qui haussa soudainement un sourcil.

Lena sourit aux voyageurs du futur et se tourna vers les autres comme si ce qui se passait devant elle était tout à fait normal, logique et aisé à expliquer. En fait, dans un sens, c'était apparemment le cas pour elle. Ce qui rendait les choses encore plus étranges pour les autres.

D'un mouvement de baguette, James fit apparaître quelques fauteuils supplémentaires et dévisagea tour à tour chacun des adolescents du futur présent en plissant les yeux. Et il fut bien vite imité par les personnes qui s'assirent dans les fauteuils et entreprirent de chercher qui pouvaient bien être ces voyageurs.

- En fait, rectifia une jeune fille aux yeux bleus et au badge de préfète-en-chef et une robe dont le blason l'identifiait comme appartenant à la maison des Aigles, vous ne devriez pas pouvoir deviner plus que nos noms de famille... Et peut être l'identité de nos parents.

Le regard vert de Lily Potter se posa sur un jeune homme blond aux yeux d'un bleu glacial et qui pourtant les regardaient d'égal à égal bien que régulièrement, un rapide coup d'oeil inquiet vers Ron Weasley trahisse une certaine nervosité. Puis, la Serdaigle posa une main sur son épaule et murmura quelque chose à son oreille, peu importe ce qu'elle avait pu dire, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et acquiesça, apparemment calmé.

- Tu es un Malfoy... Le fils de Drago sans doute... Pour ce qui est de ta mère, je l'ignore, statua la mère du Survivant, son regard scrutant le visage du garçon qui était soudain le centre de regards peu amène.

- Daphnée... Daphnée Greengrass, c'est ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Ginny, bien qu'elle ait l'air assez sûre de son fait.

- Comm...

- Elle est de mon année et en fait, elle fait partie des Serpentards les moins... irritants, répondit Ginny en coupant court à la question de son frère.

Le jeune homme sourit et son regard s'illumina d'une lumière qu'aucune des personnes n'avaient vue dans le regard de Drago Malfoy. A part peut être lorsque ce dernier avait retrouvé sa mère saine et sauve.

- Scorpius Malfoy, Madame Potter. Plus que six personnes.

Les regards passèrent rapidement en revue les autres adolescents, des bruns, des roux... Une seule blonde. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en frisant doucement, encadrant son visage et contrastant avec son regard chocolat, un regard qu'Harry reconnu rapidement et qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Et qui amena aussi une question dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Et si Ginny était la mère de cette jeune femme, qui en était le père ? Malfoy ? Une violente nausée se saisit de lui rien qu'à cette idée. Et un regard à Ginny le rassura, elle avait les sourcils froncés et ouvrit lentement la bouche.

- Bill et Fleur, ce sont eux tes parents... n'est-ce pas ? Sa question sonnait étrangement comme une supplication. Et c'est dans un rire que la jeune fille se présenta comme étant Victoire Weasley. La fille des deux Weasley nommés par la cadette de la famille.

Le soulagement dû se remarquer sur les visages d'Harry et de Ginny puisqu'ils furent soudain la cible de quelques regards moqueurs. Ron esquissa un sourire supérieur et pointa les deux plus jeunes adolescents, âgés d'environ 15 ans, tous deux roux.

- Vous vous êtes des Weasley.

- Gagné, répondit le garçon avec un air légèrement vexé.

- Perdu, renifla dédaigneusement la rousse, ce qui attira l'attention d'Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour toi... Mais tu es forcément la fille de Ginny, tu as exactement le même comportement envers ton oncle... Donc, ton père est Harry ? Et toi... (elle reporta son attention sur le garçon croisant son regard marron qui la fixait avec une lueur d'espoir mêlé de défi). Mon fils...et celui de Ron ?

Les deux cousins se tapèrent dans la main en souriant, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel au monde. Puis, dans un ensemble parfait se tournèrent vers le plus âgé des bruns, qui devait d'ailleurs être à peu près aussi âgé qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Par ici la monnaie. (Le garçon se tourna ensuite en souriant vers le groupe face à eux). Je suis Hugo Weasley et merci maman, tu viens de me faire gagner un gallion.

- Vous pariez ?! s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione sous le regard à la fois surpris et amusé des autres.

- Plaignez-vous à Oncle Fred et Oncle Georges, ce sont eux qui nous ont corrompu, d'après maman, répondit la cousine du garçon, au fait, Lily Luna Potter.

Il y eu quelques échanges de sourire alors que James notait l'insigne de préfète sur la robe de Serdaigle de la jeune fille. Hugo quant à lui portait fièrement son habit de Pouffsouffle en lançant un regard défiant clairement les autres de deviner l'identité du reste des voyageurs.

- Vous deux, vous êtes les enfants d'Harry et de Ginny ? Demanda Ron en fixant les deux bruns aux cheveux décoiffés sur le canapé près de Lily Luna.

Le plus âgé des deux glissa une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant et la femme de James leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Alors que son jeune homonyme ne se privait pas de lui mettre une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter mon grand frère, James Sirius Potter le capitaine des Gryffondor à l'ego encore plus surdimensionné que celui des deux personnes dont il tient son prénom. Et je tiens ça de mes grands-mères...

Un trio de « hey ! » leur répondit rapidement suivit d'un « Ma Lily chérie, mon ego n'est pas tant surdimensionné que cela... n'est-ce pas ? ». Prudente, la femme enceinte préféra se concentrer sur le deuxième jeune homme, sans doute âgé de 17 ans et appartenant à la maison des Serpentard comme semblaient le prouver l'insigne de capitaine et la couleur de sa tenue.

- Albus Severus Potter, suite à la déclaration du jeune homme, un concert de personnes s'étouffant se fit entendre et Harry et Ginny échangèrent un long regard promettant de nombreuses explications.

Les regards convergèrent vers la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, et au regard bleu. Quelques tâches de rousseur couvraient son visage et elle souriait, abandonnant son air sérieux et Ron sursauta.

- Tu es la grande sœur d'Hugo ? Hasarda-t-il.

- Rose Weasley, confirma-t-elle sur un ton qui rappelait tellement celui de sa mère le jour où elle s'était présentée à eux dans le train que malgré lui, Ron passa la main sur son nez pour frotter une tâche inexistante alors qu'Harry commençait à éclater de rire et du se retenir à Ginny pour ne pas tomber au sol. Ce qui bien entendu leur attira quelques regards intrigués.

- Pourquoi cette hilarité soudaine ? Interrogea Tonks, suspicieuse.

- Hermione... le ton... dans le train... première année... furent les seuls mots que parvint à dire Harry avant de lâcher Ginny pour se tenir les côtes, plié en deux par son rire.

Et le rire commença à se répercuter en écho à travers la salle, heureusement insonorisée. Tous suivaient les deux garçons dans leur contagieuse hilarité. Ce ne fut que lorsque Rose se blottit dans les bras de Scorpius que Ron cessa de rire, s'étouffant presque au passage.


End file.
